Murasaki's Yuri Harem
by YuriChan220
Summary: A lonely shut-in gets her very own harem. One-shot Collection Murasaki x Everyone. Some include M-Rated fics. Now includes some Female Crossover Characters. Feel free to request some through PM only.
1. Murasaki x Ryobi

**Murasaki's Yuri Harem**

 **Protagonist: Murasaki**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Now, just yesterday, Murasaki had been on my mind, so I tried hard to think of a right pairing for her. It turns out that nothing came to mind since I know that she's a shut-in, which probably means that there's no fitting pairing for her. I don't know. That's just my thoughts on it. However, what did come to mind is: "Why not have Murasaki get more love?" So, I thought of a yuri harem for her. Yes, I know it's kind of impossible for her to have one since she's a shut in, but I thought, "Why the heck not?" So, I'm giving this a go and see if people like it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

 **Oppai Wars**

Imu adjusts her glasses as she looks back at the door, which is locked.

"She's never going to come out," she sighs.

"What's the matter?" Miyabi asks. When she gets the gesture from Imu's head towards the door, she sighs as well. "Oh, boy. This is going to be harder than we thought."

"We have swimming practice and she's still refusing to go," Imu says. "She recently got a new anime dvd and started watching it. But even worse, she got a COMPLETE collection!" She face palms herself. "It's going to a very long time before she finishes."

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO~!" Ryona suddenly jumps in.

"And what would that be?" Imu asks.

The blonde smiles as she takes a hair pin with a wink and inserts it into the lock. After a bit of concentration, a clicking sound is heard and Ryona slams the door open, startling the violet haired girl.

"Aaaaahhh!" she screams, covering her chest. It's clear that she's in her underwear with a blue blanket to cover herself up. "Wh-wh-what are you all doing here!?"

Ryona only responds by raising her hands in the air with an evil grin and walks towards the shut-in.

"R-R-Ryona…" she stutters, backing away until she bumps into the book shelf. "You're scaring me!"

At that moment, there is some giggling and screaming going on, which Ryobi can hear from the other room.

"What's going on in there?" she says to herself.

 ****At the Pool****

"Okay," Suzune says. "All of you pair up with someone."

Miyabi grabs on to Imu while Ryona immediately links with Ryona. All that's left is Murasaki standing there with her body shaking. Not from the cold air coming in, but from nervousness. Suzune rubs her chin and looks over at the twins.

"Murasaki-san, why don't you go with Ryobi-san and Ryona-san?"

"Huh!?" Ryobi shouts. "Why us!?"

"Jealous~?" Ryona teases as she rubs her own breasts.

The brunette scoffs and turns her head away. "Please! She can't swim with those huge melons of hers!"

The activity is swim racing and since Ryobi's has a group of three, it would be difficult for them to win. But Ryobi is determined to win no matter what. When the whistle blows, Ryona and Imu are up. Ryona quickly takes the lead and swims back towards Ryobi and touches her hand to signal her to go. Imu swims back shortly after Ryobi goes and Miyabi immediately starts swimming. However, Ryobi is already halfway back towards Murasaki when the violet haired girl kneels down a bit too low to go. And because of that, Ryobi runs into her huge breasts, head first.

"Mmmph!" Ryobi screams as she waves her arms wildly. "Get me out of here and just go!"

"Ah…s-sorry," Murasaki gently pulls the brunette away and starts her turn.

Ryobi stares at only the violet haired girl's chest as she swims. The breasts bounce back and forth each time Murasaki is swimming. Even though the water gets in the way at times, Ryobi is still focusing on the one thing she needed most for herself.

The race ends with Miyabi being the winner and Murasaki panting a little from swimming. At the locker room, while the girls change back into their uniforms, Ryobi is still staring at Murasaki's chest. Ryona gives her trademark cat-like smile and walks over behind her sister.

"Still jealous, Ryobi-chan~?" she teases as she rubs her own breasts again.

"Shut up!" The brunette shouts. "I still don't know how the heck she grows those! Like seriously! She's just a stupid shut in and she still has those!"

"Well, it can't be helped, would it?" Imu says as she finishes putting on her uniform.

Ryobi ignores the green-haired girl and continues to stare at Murasaki's chest while fuming with jealousy. The violet haired girl's chest jiggles from every movement, even when putting on her shirt. Finally, Ryobi couldn't hold in her anger anymore and stomps over toward the quiet otaku.

"Murasaki!" she shouts.

"Y-yes?" The violet haired girl turns towards the brunette's direction. "Is something the matter? Why do you look so angry?" She gasps. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"Yes," Ryobi replies. "You did one thing wrong." She stomps over and immediately grabs hold of Murasaki's breasts. "It's your boobs! That's what's wrong! I nearly suffocated because of you! Now I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

Murasaki winces at the intense groping from the younger twin. "Ah….Ry-Ryobi…don't squeeze them…s-so hard…Ah!"

"I don't care!" Ryobi shouts as she squeezes them harder. "They are my worst enemy and I will not lose to something like these!"

"Wow!" Ryona says, cheerfully. "She's going at it! Her inner beast has finally got out!"

Miyabi raises an eyebrow. "Why do this here, though?"

Imu shrugs. "Who knows? You know, Ryobi. She's always like this."

"I suppose," Miyabi sighs as she closes her locker and she and Imu exit the locker room while Ryona enjoys the wonderful sight between her sister and Murasaki.

"Ahh….haaah….n-no…ah…!" The violet haired girl moans. "Squeezing them that hard will…Ahhh~!"

"Yes, that's right!" Ryobi says. "Get smaller! And smaller! And smaller! I'll use all I've got to beat those melons of yours!"

Ryona tries her hardest to not have a nosebleed, but some blood leaks out from her nose. "This is soooo amazing! I want Ryobi-chan to squeeze mine next~!"

"Ahhh…" Murasaki moans even louder. "Ahhh~!" P-please…ah…you're squeezing them…t-too hard…Aaaaahhh~!"

At that moment, the violet haired girl arches her back, screaming in pleasure.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so these pairings are just going to be randomized, depending on the ideas I have. And I'm just experimenting with Murasaki since no one else other than EasyGo-kun used her. So, if I'm getting her personality and other stuff about her wrong, please let me know.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**

 **Next pairing: Murasaki x Imu**


	2. Murasaki x Imu

**Chapter 2**

 **Sisterly Advice**

One afternoon, Murasaki is just in the middle of reading her manga online when she comes across an amazing scene. It's between two twin girls and they are kissing each other. They are in bed together and the older twin is the first to kiss her sister. Her eyes widen in amazement as she reads on. She had seen kisses like that before in romance anime, but she never had the experience to do it for herself. She closes out the window and shuts off her computer. She turns toward her stuffed toy, Bebeby, and gently lifts it up.

"I wonder…what kissing is really like," she tells the bear with her usual soft-spoken voice. She knows that her favorite stuffed animal can't talk, but most of the time, she tends to treat it like its her only friend. "I guess…there's only one way to find out…" The violet haired girl gently sets down the stuffed toy, walks over toward the door and opens it.

However, just as she opened the door, Imu is already standing there as she is just about to knock on it.

"Oh, Onee-chan!" The violet haired girl says, surprised to see her older sister there at the door.

"About time you thought about coming out here," Imu says. "We really need you to practice with us. Pronto!"

"U-um…there is…there is something I want to ask you," Murasaki says quietly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Hm?" The green haired girl tilts her head in confusion.

"Um…it's rather embarrassing to say, but…" Murasaki swallows hard. "How…how do you…" She inhales. "How do you kiss a girl!?"

Imu jumps back in shock, almost making her glasses fall. "Wh-wh-what!? What on Earth…!"

"I'm sorry," Murasaki says, reverting back to her soft-spoken voice. "I read a doujinshi online with two girls kissing and it made me wonder what kissing is really like in the real world."

"But why ask me?" Imu asks.

"You're the only person I could turn to."

Imu blushes as she glances back behind her and then turns back towards her sister. "W-well, I could, um…teach you."

Murasaki gasps happily. "Really!? Can you teach me, please!? I really want the experience!"

The green-haired girl clears her throat as she adjusts her glasses. "But you should know that I'm already going out with Miyabi, correct?"

"Y-yes…" Murasaki had found out that her sister is dating Miyabi after confessing to her a while ago. Then, Imu spread the news to her fellow Elite members of Hebijo and everyone congratulated her. However, Imu never expected her shut-in little sister to ask for advice about kissing.

"So, what if Miyabi saw us like this?" the older sister inquires.

"I-I'm sure that she won't," Murasaki assures her. "Right after practice we should go to my room for privacy and lock it."

Imu thinks about it for a moment and looks back to see if her members are coming. "Alright. But just this once. I dont want Miyabi to catch us like this later on."

Murasaki nods and hugs her older sister. "Thanks, Onee-chan!"

 ****Later After Practice****

Murasaki and Imu are now in Murasaki's room with the door closed and locked. Both were on their knees, facing each other.

"U-um, Murasaki," Imu says. "It's kinda dark in here."

"Don't worry," the violet haired girl assures her sister as she turns on a lamp. "With this, we should be fine." She turns toward the green haired girl. "So, l-let's start, okay?" Her heart is beating furiously and her hands are getting sweaty from the nervousness.

"Okay." Imu scoots towards her sister and takes her cheek. "Here it goes." She starts to lean in slowly towards her sister's lips.

Murasaki blushes and feels her sister's lips touch hers. _Wow!_ she thinks to herself. _Her lips are so…soft and moist._ She returns the kiss shortly after and wraps her arms around her sister. Eventually, Imu pulls away to catch her breath and stares at the violet haired girl.

"This is how you kiss someone," Imu explains. "You understand?"

"Yes," Murasaki whispers as she nods.

"Good."

"C-can we do that again?" the violet haired girl asks.

"Huh?"

"It felt…so nice. I mean, the kiss felt so nice coming from you. So…can we?"

Imu blushes and glances at the floor a bit. She then looks back up at her sister and locks lips with hers, this time a bit rougher than earlier. Murasaki's violet eyes widen from the sudden movement, but returns the kiss. Imu starts to deepen the kiss and inserts her tongue inside Murasaki's, causing the violet haired girl to flinch a little. Both moan softly as their tongues caress around each other, pull away to catch their breath for a bit and then continue where they left off. Murasaki's heart is beating from the eternal bliss coming from her sister. She had never experience such a wonderful kiss before and now she has. It's been the most wonderful memory with her and Imu together. And she's happy.

The two pull away to catch their breath and look into each other's eyes.

"Well?" Imu says. "Do you understand now?"

Murasaki nods. "Yes. I do understand. Thank you so much, Onee-chan."

"No problem," Imu says as she stands up. "Now, I have to get back with Miyabi before she wonders where I am."

"Okay. See you."

Imu waves back at her sister and leaves the room. After closing the door, Murasaki slowly raises her hand to touch her lips.

"Onee-chan," she whispers. Her mouth slowly curves into a small smile. "I had fun. Thank you."

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Leo**


	3. Murasaki x Leo

**Chapter 3**

 **An Elegant Dance**

 **A/N: Now, I know this is an odd pairing, but it has just been on my mind for a while. So, why not pair the shut-in with an elegant girl like Leo? Hehe~! I hope you all enjoy this one! And also, I may not know much about Leo, but I learned that she's a very wealthy girl. So, this is a perfect opportunity to write this chapter~!**

"Oh, cool!" Ryona says as she opens up an envelope.

"What is it?" Ryobi asks as she runs over towards her sister.

"We got an invitation to Leo-san's dance party at her mansion!" the older twin says, excitedly.

"Whoa, really?" Miyabi says as she runs over to take a look as well. "It's really rare for us to go to a dance party."

"So, why not take this opportunity to go there?" Ryona says. "I always wanted to go to one!"

"I don't see why not," a voice says from their right.

The girls turn toward their teacher. "Suzune-sensei!?"

The violet haired woman adjusts her glasses with a smile. "It's always good to have fun once in a while. So, you all deserve a break."

"Oh, thank you, Suzune-sensei," Miyabi says as she bows.

After Suzune leaves, Imu looks back at the door where Murasaki is.

"We should have Murasaki come, too," the green haired girl suggests.

"Good idea," Miyabi agrees. "She should experience the outside more often anyways."

And so, after opening the door, the girls worked together to pull the shut-in out of her room, despite the quiet otaku struggling to hold onto the wall.

 ****Leo's Mansion****

"Onee-chan!" Hyoki shouts. "Hey! Wake up! You don't need to be sleeping when you have to prepare to greet the guests tonight, you know?"

The blonde sits up from her bed and stretches her arms. "Oh, it's that time already? Goodness, how long was I asleep?"

"About 3 hours ago," her sister replies. "After lunch to be exact."

"Ah," Leo climbs out of bed and pets her sister. "Well then, thanks for waking me up in time. That was quite a nap, don't you think?" She makes her way towards the bathroom to shower.

Hyoki shakes her head as she puts her hands on her hips. "She just never learns, does she?"

 ****Later That Night****

The Elite Hebijo girls are all in their dresses and are on their way towards Leo's mansion. Miyabe is holding a map to help them get to their destination while Ryobi and Ryona are into their silly arguments while Murasaki is clinging with her sister.

"Why do I have to come too?" she whines.

"Because we want you to have fun," Imu says, simply. She's wearing a maroon colored dress while Murasaki is wearing a black one. "Besides, a dance party should be for everyone."

"But…I'm so nervous," the violet haired girl says quietly.

Imu smiles as she puts her arm around her sister. "It's alright. You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

"Okay."

About 20 minutes later, the five girls arrive at Leo's mansion and notice that they aren't the only ones coming to this party.

"Oh, it's the Crimson Squad again," Miyabi says. "And the girls of Gessen and Hanzo as well."

"How nice!" Ryona says. "They got invited, too! This will be more fun than I thought it would be~!"

"Let's go, then," Imu says.

The girls nod as they enter the mansion. Murasaki remains close to her sister as she looks up and sees a lot of people, probably hundreds of people in this big mansion. After being greeted by Leo herself, who is wearing a beautiful white dress, they were instructed to go to the dining room, where the dance is located. The girls look around the mansion as they were walking and following the Crimson Squad, Gessen and Hanzo girls. Pretty soon, as they open the double doors, they notice that it's more than just a dining room. It's a huge room with a stage, rows of tables and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Murasaki's violet eyes widen at this wonderful sight.

"So, what do you think, Murasaki?" Imu asks.

"Um…there's so many people," the violet haired girl says, quietly. "But otherwise, this place is wonderful."

"Well, what are we waiting for~?" Ryona says as she points toward the buffet. "Let's eat!"

"Wait a minute!" Ryobi says as she grabs her sister's shoulder. "Why are you rushing to get the food all of a sudden?"

"Hehe~! I'm hungry, so I wanna eat!"

"Let's just wait until we see other people start eating," Miyabi says.

"Like Murasaki, there?" Ryona points out.

"Huh!?" Imu realizes that her sister is gone and immediately went to eat. "Boy, she's fast."

"Hooray!" Ryona cheers. "Now I don't have to be alone anymore~!" She immediately takes a plate and takes whatever her taste buds tell her.

Ryobi face palms herself. "That darn, Ryona."

"Well, there's no helping it now, is it?" Miyabi says, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's just enjoy the party."

"I agree," Imu says as she takes her girlfriend's hand towards the buffet.

For the next hour or so, the girls ate and talked and had a good time. Murasaki, however, is sitting alone at a round table away from them. She didn't feel like talking with them since she's usually alone. And even though she's with everyone, she still prefers to be alone. It's like her to be alone. A few minutes later, she notices most of the girls getting up and dancing around with each other. Asuka and Homura dance together with the other girls from Gessen and the other Crimson Squad members dancing as well. Miyabi takes notice and holds out her hand towards her girlfriend.

"Let's go, Imu," she says.

"Of course," The green haired girl gently takes her lover's hand and both of them hop on the dance floor.

Ryona takes notice and happily drags her sister toward the dance floor without giving her a chance to finish eating. Murasaki just watches them having a good time while eating. She would love to join them, but with this amount of girls out there, she's not sure if she can pull off socializing with them. She's just too shy to talk with them anyways.

"Excuse me?" a voice says from in front of her.

Murasaki looks up and sees a beautiful blonde girl wearing a white dress stands before her.

"You're that girl who greeted us," she says.

"Yes. My name is Leo. And you are?"

"Murasaki."

"Nice to meet you, Murasaki-san." Leo proceeds to sit next to the violet haired girl. "I just came because you looked lonely and sad. Is something the matter?"

"No, um…" Murasaki stutters as she glances at the floor. "I…I just…want to be alone…" She had never actually talked to someone like Leo before and she's already having a hard time.

Leo just gives her a gentle smile. "Don't say that. Your friends must be worried that you're missing all the fun." She looks back to see the girls having a good time while dancing to the music. "It's not good to be alone at a special occasion such as this."

Murasaki bites her lip. As much as she wanted to join her friends, the amount of girls here are just too much for her. She wished she should've stayed and played games and watched anime.

"Murasaki-san," Leo says softly. "Being this lonely isn't always a good thing. Sometimes, you need to come out of your cave and get some fresh air. The more you do that, the more comfortable you'll be around people. Understand?"

"Yes, but…" Murasaki continues to avoid eye contact with the blonde. "I'm just afraid…I'm not cut out to be around in a crowd like this."

"Oh, you will," Leo says with her gentle smile remaining on her face. She looks back as soon as some slow music starts playing. "For example, everyone seems to have a dance partner. How about I be your dance partner?"

"Eh?" Murasaki gasps in surprise. "B-but…I…"

"Don't worry," Leo stands up and holds out her hand. "There's nothing to fear. We're only dancing."

Murasaki stares at the blonde's hand for a minute. Maybe it won't hurt just to do it once. After all, this is a dance party. She gently takes Leo's hand and the blonde gently leads her to the center dance floor. Leo gently takes Murasaki's hand and put it around her waist and takes hold of her other hand.

"You do it like this," she instructs.

"Ah…Leo-san…I-I don't know…" Murasaki is sure that she's going to mess up.

"It's alright," Leo says softly. "Just follow my lead."

"O-okay…"

While the slow music is still playing, the two start dancing. Leo takes on step forward and Murasaki takes a step back. Then, they repeat the routine as they slowly spin 360 degrees, keeping the beat of the music to match their dancing. Murasaki makes sure she's careful not to stomp on Leo's foot while dancing and luckily, she doesn't. Leo smiles at her effort and continues dancing with the violet haired girl. To her surprise, Murasaki doesn't feel as nervous anymore and being with Leo has made it twice as better. She's really dancing with the wealthiest girl ever and on top of that, she's enjoying it.

"Wow!" Asuka exclaims, taking notice of the two dancing. "Leo-san is dancing with Murasaki-san! How amazing!"

"Go Murasaki!" The Elite Hebijo girls cheer in unison.

Murasaki smiles at the girls as Leo lifts her arm up, signaling her to twirl. She does and when she turns back toward the blonde, Leo gently pulls toward her and wraps her arm around the violet haired girl's waist.

"You're doing a great job," she says softly. "You are dancing so beautifully."

"Oh…th-thank you," Murasaki says as she blushes.

The other girls are now in a huge circle, watching the two dance like they've never danced before. All of them have smiles on their faces and whispering very wonderful comments like, "Those two sure dance well!" and "I wish I could dance like them!" and also, "These two are wonderful! They can dance very well." On and on those positive comments go and Murasaki can hear some of them, which makes her smile.

 _I'm really…having fun,_ she thinks to herself. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

The dancing stops as soon as the music does. The girls give them a thunderous applause. Murasaki and Leo look at each other and smile.

"You did great, Murasaki-san," Leo says. "I'm proud to dance with someone like you."

"Thank you so much, Leo-san," the violet haired girl says, softly. She is so happy that she realized that she had been smiling since they started dancing together. She also realized that social life isn't that bad if she just gives it a try.

After a couple more hours of having fun with the girls, it's time for them to go. Slowly, each girl takes the time to leave the dining room and go home. First the Crimson Squad, followed by Hanzo and then Gessen. And then, when it's time for the Elite Girls of Hebijo to leave, Murasaki is the last girl to exit the dining room when she is stopped by Leo.

"Here," she says. "I'll go with you toward the front door, okay?"

"S-sure…" Murasaki blushes from the blonde's touch and proceeds to walk further.

Once everyone gets to the front door, as soon as Imu walks out of the mansion, Murasaki stops and turns towards Leo.

"Thank you, Leo-san," she says. "Thank you for teaching me how to dance. And…for showing me that having fun outside in society isn't that bad."

Leo smiles at her and gently puts her hands on the violet haired girl's shoulders. "You're very welcome, Murasaki-san. You were a great dance partner, so let me thank you for your time." She leans in to kiss Murasaki's forehead, making the violet haired girl blush. Once the blonde pulls away, she gently pushes Murasaki toward the door.

"See you, Murasaki-san," Leo says.

Murasaki smiles back. "You too, Leo-san. I really had fun tonight."

"I'm very glad."

With that, Murasaki runs to catch up with her friends and clings on to her sister. Imu looks over at the violet haired girl.

"I saw you dance with Leo-san," she says with a smile. "How was it?"

Murasaki smiles back at her sister. "It was the most fun I had!"

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if none of this fairly accurate, but I did my best. I mean, again, I'm just experimenting. However, once I get further into the pairings, they might become a lot harder for me to write since I don't know how Murasaki will interact with the rest of the cast, like Asuka, or Yagyuu. If any of you have any suggestions, please, feel free to PM me or write it in the reviews.**

 **Feel free to give out any questions or concerns and don't forget to review.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Haruka**


	4. Murasaki x Haruka

**Chapter 4**

 **The Ultimate Test**

"Aw, come on, girls!" Murasaki whines while she's being pulled away yet again by her fellow Elite members. "I was just in a middle of a game!"

"No can do!" Miyabi says. "We want you to come!"

"But whyyyyy!?"

After about a few more minutes of struggling, the girls successfully pull her out of her room.

"We wanted you to come for an important task," Imu says as she adjusts her glasses.

"Task?" the violet haired girl repeats.

"Yep," Ryobi nods. "This time, it's not practice. We're visiting Haruka-san to try some of her new medicine. That's why you're coming with."

"Eh!?" Murasaki couldn't believe what she just heard. "Wh-why me!?"

The others shrug and beckon her to follow them. Murasaki clings onto her sister while walking towards the Crimson Squad base. She is having some bad feeling about coming to Haruka's room, even though she doesn't know what it is yet.

* * *

When they arrive, they find Haruka sitting at her desk with a large round silver tray in front of her. However, there is only one cup on the tray. The girls approach the puppeteer.

"Welcome," Haruka says. "Today, I'm handing out samples of my lovely juice~! They will surely make your day even brighter~!"

"Awesome!" Ryona says.

Haruka smiles. "Now then, who will like to try this?" She looks directly at the violet haired girl. "Ah, Murasaki-chan. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Eh!?" Murasaki gasps. "Me!?"

"Of course," Haruka says. "You look like you're down in the dumps, so why not drink this lovely juice and all of your worries will go away~!"

Murasaki looks over at her friends and sister to see if anyone else disagrees, but all of them give her a nod. The violet haired girl trembles a bit as she looks back at the honey-blonde, who is still smiling at her and gesturing her hand towards the cup. Finally, feeling that there's no other choice, Murasaki walks over, takes the cup and takes a little sip. _Tastes like orange juice to me,_ she thinks to herself. _Maybe it's not so bad after all._ She drinks the whole thing and sets the cup down.

"Well?" Haruka says as she stares at the violet haired girl expectantly. "How does it taste?"

"It tastes like orange juice," Murasaki replies. It is then that her head feels like everything starts spinning around her and starts to pant a little. "But…I feel a little strange…"

Haruka's smile fades and changes to a worried expression. "Oh, my goodness. Can you walk at all?"

"I'm…I'm too dizzy to move…" Murasaki moans as she clutches her head and puts her hand on the table for support.

"Here, let me help you," Haruka comes over and puts an arm around her and turns towards the girls. "I'm going to take Murasaki-chan to another room to let her rest. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

The Elite Squad nods as the honey-blonde slowly takes her to her own room and lies Murasaki on the bed. The violet haired girl is breathing heavily and there is sweating coming from her body a little. _Why is my body feeling so hot?_ she thinks to herself. _I don't understand._

"Oh, dear," Haruka says. "You don't look so good. Here, I'll be right back. Just stay in bed, okay?"

"Okay," Murasaki says, quietly.

After Haruka closes the door, Murasaki just lies there, staring at the ceiling. At that moment, she can feel her large breasts become hard. She starts to pant even more from her body getting hotter and hotter. _What in the world is happening to me!?_ she thinks to herself. _I was just fine a few minutes ago! Why am I feeling…so horny?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Haruka says.

Murasaki lifts her head up to notice her in a sexy white lingerie. "EEEHHHHH!? Wh-wh-what is that!? Why are you wearing that!?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Haruka proceeds to crawl in bed next to her and immediately grab hold of her breasts. "I just want to make you feel better."

Murasaki winces at the intense groping. "Nnn! J-just what on Earth are you…ah…doing!?"

"What's it look like to you, sweetie~?" Haruka pinches one of her nipples. "I'm having fun with you~!"

"Th-this doesn't look like….fun…Ah!"

"Oh, my~! Your breasts are real soft and warm!"

"St-stop, Haruka-san!" Murasaki moans as she tries to push the honey-blonde back, but she couldn't move. "I-if you do this I'll…Ahhhh!"

Haruka giggles. "Oh, Murasaki-chan~! Are you feeling a bit..horny? Is that what it is? You should've escaped when I first started doing this? Or at least screamed for help?"

"Huh!?" Murasaki looks back at the honey-blonde with a shocked face. "H-how did you know I was this…h-horny!?"

"Mmm…didn't I say that what you drank would make all of your worries go away~?"

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean by that?" She gasps as she remembers back when she drank the juice. "Y-you mean that juice I just drank? What was that?"

Haruka closes her eyes as she moves over closer towards the violet haired girl and continues rubbing her breasts. "Oh, I put a little something in there. It's some medicine that will make a girl unable to resist even the naughtiest things done to them~!"

"EEEHHHH!?" Murasaki can't believe what she had just heard. Haruka had purposely chose her just for her to get drugged by a simple tasty juice. "H-how could you!?"

Haruka shrugs as she kisses her cheek. "Who knows? I just want to make you feel good, that's all~!"

Murasaki wanted to leave immediately and continue her game. She never signed up for something like this. As the groping continues, Haruka moves her hand over towards under her skirt and inserts her fingers inside, making Murasaki wince once more.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing now…?" The violet haired girl manages to ask.

"Goodness, you're this wet already~?" Haruka coos, ignoring Murasaki's question. "I'm impressed~!"

"P-please stop this already….Ah!"

Haruka giggles. "No need to worry, Murasaki-chan~! You're lesson has just begun." She forcefully takes off her shirt and skirt, plus her bra and panties, only leaving her black knee-high socks on and continues where she left off. "Wow~! Your boobs are even more fun to squeeze~! This is great!"

"Ahhhhn~! P-please…Haruka-san…I-I'm gonna…ah!"

"It's alright," Haurka whispers as she kisses different parts of her body, like from her neck to her shoulder and parts of her arm. "Just relax."

"I…I can't…! Not when you're…Ahhhhn~!"

Haruka gives her breasts a good and hard rub. "I can't help it, darling~! You're just too cute~!"

Murasaki moans louder for a few minutes with her unable to do anything but just sit there, taking it. "N-no…ah…stop….ST-STOOOOOOOPP~!" This did the trick. She arches her back while letting out a scream of pleasure.

Haruka gently lets go of the violet haired girl as she lies back down on the bed, facing up and pants heavily. The honey-blonde smiles as she gently traces her hand from her stomach to her legs.

"Thank you for your time, Murasaki-chan," she whispers as she leans down to kiss her cheek. "I had fun today. Oh, and by the way: your friends had fun, too."

"E-eh?" Murasaki manages to open her eyes to look at the puppeteer. "What do you mean by that?"

Haruka giggles as she points toward a camera in the right upper corner of the room, which makes the violet haired girl shocked.

"WHAAAAAT!? Y-y-you mean they've been watching me this whole time!?"

The door opens and Miyabi and the others walk in laughing.

"It's all Ryobi-chan's idea!" Ryona laughs. "It's all hers! Hahaha!"

Tears appear on Murasaki's eyes. "H-how could you girls? You're all so mean!"

"Well, we all wanted you to experience something that you've never done before," Miyabi explains. "And that's actual lesbian sex. So, we decided to ask the expert to teach you a thing or two about it."

Haruka nods in agreement. "That's right, sweetie." She tips Murasaki's chin to her level with a smile. "And I had fun all the while. Since it was their plan, I had to make it so that you wouldn't find out until now. And I guess that new medicine I tested out worked perfectly, too."

Murasaki blushes from the honey-blonde staring at her. "S-so…I was being…tested?"

"Mm-hmm," Haruka lets go and gets off the bed while handing her the uniform. "And since my work all done, you all can go home."

After about a minute of putting her uniform back on, Murasaki leaves the room without a word while the others say good-bye to the puppeteer. Haruka waves them farewell and closes the door after everyone leaves. She then looks back at the camera and smiles with a happy sigh.

"Yep. Today was totally a fun day for me."

* * *

 **A/N: I would've included Haruka's summoned dolls (by that, I mean her men), but since this is yuri, I decided to make it between only her and Murasaki.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Mirai x Ryobi**


	5. Murasaki x Mirai x Ryobi

**Chapter 5**

 **Oppai Wars Part 2**

Mirai is coming to visit the Elite girls of Hebijo since she had nothing better to do than just sit there with the rest of the Crimson Squad, chatting all day. She quickly became bored with all that talking and had to take a break for a while and told the others that she'll be going out for a while. The others didn't mind, so they let her go. Mirai is planning on seeing her friend, Ryobi. They've been hanging out for quite some time now since both of them had one thing in common: a flat chest. But this time, she's visiting for a reason: to conquer the bustiest of the girls: Murasaki. Apparently, since the time in the locker room, the quiet shut-in may have forgotten the whole incident and just played video games all day in her room. However, when Ryobi talked about Murasaki earlier in the week, a plan had formed in her mind. They decided to visit Murasaki and have a "talk" with her.

Once she arrives, the first one she sees is Ryobi.

"Hey, Mirai," the brunette greets as she lets her in.

"Hi, Ryobi-san," Mirai greets back. "So, to cut to the chase, you know what to do, right?"

The brunette nods as she winks and gives her a thumbs up. "I'm way ahead of you~!"

She walks over towards the door, ignores the "Do Not Disturb" sign and opens it.

"Murasaki!" she calls. "We need you!" She notices some manga scattered around, the TV still on and the violet haired girl sleeping with her uniform on. "Murasaki?" She walks over toward the sleeping otaku and gently shakes her.

Murasaki only shuffles a she moans and pulls the blanket over her. Ryobi growls as she pulls the blanket out, making the girl shiver a bit.

"Ah! It's cold!" Murasaki exclaims.

"Too bad! You need to get up! Now!" Ryobi demands.

"Eh?" Murasaki sits up and rubs her eyes as she yawns. "What for?"

"I'll tell you later," Ryobi says. "Right now, we need to have a talk. Mirai, you can come in now." She looks in the direction where the petite girl is. "Oh, and close the door and lock it while you're at it."

"Certainly," Mirai does so and walks over next to the violet haired girl.

"What's going on?" Murasaki asks as she looks back and forth at Mirai and Ryobi. "Why are both of you here?"

"Just like I said, we're going to have our talk," The brunette replies. "And our topic is…" She lifts up Murasaki's shirt to reveal her enormous breasts, making them jiggle from the movement. "Your boobs!"

"EEEEEHHH!?" Murasaki cries.

"Oh, man!" Mirai says, her face already fuming with jealousy. "Those things ARE huge! I can hardly believe she even does anything to grow those!"

"Tell me about it!" Ryobi agrees. "Those things are our worst enemies! And we need to fight back!"

"Yeah!" Mirai cheers with her fist pumped.

"U-um…g-girls?" Murasaki stammers as she quickly pulls her shirt back over. "I…I don't really need this right now…"

"Oh, we're just getting started!" Ryobi quickly grabs hold of one of her breasts and gives them a good rub. "Wow! Those are really soft!"

Mirai takes the other one and rubs it as well. "Oh, my! You're right!"

"Ah! Wh-why…are you…d-doing this…Ah!" Murasaki winces at the intense groping from both girls.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment!" Ryobi snaps. "Besides, you and your boobs need to be taught a HUGE lesson right now!"

The girls continue to rub Murasaki's breasts while the quiet shut-in moans and moans. She is unable to resist any of their actions due to them rubbing her breasts so much.

"Wow!" Ryobi says. "Murasaki, you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Wh-what are you…ah…talking about? Ah! D-don't pinch there!"

"I can't help it," Mirai says. "I just wanted to touch your nipples~!"

"Murasaki, if you don't like it, you should've ran away a couple minutes ago," Ryobi states as she pinches her nipple as well. "Better yet, you should've screamed for help or resisted us right when we started~!"

"Ah! It hurts!" Murasaki winces at the pinching of her nipples and rubbing once more. "It hurts! Make it stop! Ah!"

Ryobi ignores her as she turns towards Mirai. "Say, let's kick it up and notch, shall we~?"

"With pleasure!" Mirai nods.

At that moment, the two begin to squeeze Murasaki's breasts even harder than earlier. The violet haired girl flinches from it and moans even louder.

"AAAHHHNNN~!" she cries. "It hurts even more! Ah…p-please stop it…y-you two…Ah! Haaaah…haaah…Ah!"'

"Not gonna happen!" the brunette says. "We're going to continue our battle until you're down for the count!"

"Yeah!" Mirai agrees. "Big boobs are our enemies and we won't back down until we win!"

The intense groping continues for a few more minutes until Murasaki begins to moan even louder than ever.

"AAHHHH! AAHHHH! Stop…or else I'm gonna…I'm gonna….AH…AAAAAHHHHHHH~!" Finally, Murasaki arches her back, screaming in pleasure.

Ryobi and Mirai smirk as they let go of her and the violet haired girl falls on her back, panting heavily with her arm over her forehead.

"Ah, that was fun, wasn't it?" Mirai says to the brunette.

"It sure was," Ryobi says as they give each other a high five. "In fact, it was even more fun with you, Mirai. Thanks for everything."

"No problem!" The petite girl looks over at the exhausted Murasaki. "Hey, are you okay?"

Tears form in the violet haired girl's eyes. "Y-you girls are so mean! Why did you do something so c-cruel to me?"

"We're just teasing you," Ryobi reasons as she shrugs. "We were bored, so we decided to have fun with you."

"That's not fun for me, though!" Murasaki whines.

Mirai shrugs, too. "Well, either way, it was nice visiting you."

Both of them stand up, unlock the door and open it. After closing it, they turn towards each other and give each other a high five once more.

"Mission accomplished!" they both say in unison.

Meanwhile, back in Murasaki's room, the violet haired girl still remains lying there with her arm over her forehead with a couple tears falling from her eyes.

"So cruel," she says softly. "S-so cruel…"

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if I'm torturing Murasaki in the two chapters, but I just couldn't help myself. Hehe~! Don't worry! Not all of them are M-Rated. Plus, I'll try to focus more on Murasaki since I had her as a protagonist after all. If I did, then it's fine.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Shiki**


	6. Murasaki x Shiki

**Chapter 6**

 **A Fun Day of Shopping**

Murasaki is stuck up in her room like always, reading her manga and stuff while eating some chips. It's been over a week since the quiet shut in came out to play. She had bought a new yuri manga just yesterday and loved it so much that she just tends to read it over and over. She wished she bought the whole collection if she had enough money though. She begins to read another chapter when there's a knock on the door. She doesn't bother answering it because she's so absorbed in her book. It is then that the door slams open, startling the violet haired girl

"AAHHHH!" she screams, accidentally throwing the book in the air. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Miyabi say as she stands beside Ryobi, who was the one that slammed the door open. "But we want to tell you that we're having a day off today. So, Ryona decided to have all of us go shopping."

"Shopping?" Murasaki asks in her usual soft-spoken voice.

"Yes! Shopping!" Ryona chimes in, purposely bumping into both Miyabi and Ryobi. "It's been a while since we all went shopping, so why not take this opportunity to go there~!" She quickly runs over and grabs the violet haired girl's wrist. "So, stop lazing around and come with us~!"

"W-WAAAIIITT!" Murasaki screams as she is being dragged out of her room.

 ****At the Mall****

Murasaki is trembling in fear, considering that there's a crowd of people around her. She looks around for her group, who is already ahead of her and quickly runs toward them. Ryona clings on to her sister happily.

"Ryobi-chan and I are going to the clothing store together!" she declares.

"Huh!?" The brunette looks back at her sister. "What made you decide that!?"

"No reason~!"

"Grrr! It's because you want to buy more bras, isn't it?" Ryobi stares at the blonde's breasts with jealousy.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't~!" Ryona rubs her own breasts in front of her sister, which causes her to bonk her on the head. But this makes the blonde happier. "Oh, my~! Hit me again! That felt really good~!"

WHAM!

"How about now?" Ryobi asks as she rubs her fist.

Ryona got the wind knocked out of her from being punched in the stomach and just goes on her knees a little to catch her breath.

Miyabi and Imu sigh as they shrug.

"I guess Imu-chan and I are just shopping on our own," the swords woman says as she turns to the violet haired girl. "Want to come with us?"

Murasaki twiddles with her fingers and looks down at the floor nervously. "W-well…um…" Before she can finish her sentence, another voice is heard from behind Murasaki.

The girls turn toward a blonde haired girl wearing her Gessen uniform. "Excuse me," she says. "But I'm wondering if anyone can help me out."

"Hey, you're Shiki-san, right?" Imu asks.

"Yep," the blonde says.

"Well, I think we have a perfect helper," Miyabi says as she gently pushes Murasaki towards Shiki. "Murasaki can help you!"

"Huh!?" The violet haired girl looks back and forth as she is still trembling. "B-but…I don't even know her very well…"

"Ohhhh~! Excellent choice!" Shiki happily hugs the quiet shut-in. "And not to worry! We'll get to know each other."

"By the way, where are the other girls?" Miyabi asks.

Shiki's smile turns into a frown. "Oh. Well…they didn't have the time to help me out. Murakumo is busy with her doujinshi, Yumi-chin and Yozakura are training while Minori is just doing her own thing. So, I had no choice but to shop by myself."

"I see." Miyabi winks at the violet haired girl. "Well, good luck on the shopping, you two. Have fun."

"W-wait!" Murasaki starts to say as the two girlfriends leave. She groans while hanging her head down. "What am I gonna do…?"

Shiki puts an arm around the violet haired girl. "Let's get going, Murasaki-chan~!"

"E-eh!?"

Before she could say anything else, Murasaki is dragged towards another clothing store that has bigger selections. They arrive at the woman's department and Shiki takes her to some dresses.

"So, I need your help," Shiki says. "I'm having a party sometime this week and I don't know what to wear. So, I'm hoping to get your opinion on it."

"Ah, r-really?" Murasaki says quietly.

"Mm-hmm! So, I'll try on a outfit and see if you approve. Sound good?"

"O-okay." Murasaki is not into fashion as much, but if it's for helping out Shiki, then it's fine with her.

Shiki picks out the first dress, which is purple colored and walks into the dressing room with it. Murasaki follows her and stands by the door way to wait for her. It took about a minute for Murasaki to wait and when Shiki comes out, she smiles as she twirls around.

"So, what do you think?" she asks.

Murasaki stares up and down at the dress and shakes her head. "Mm…no."

"Oh, really? Hmm…alright." She looks down at her dress. "It's a bit tight on the waist anyways, so that's fine."

She goes back in the dressing room to change back to her uniform and comes out to pick out a few more dresses. Like a green camouflage one, a revealing black frilly dress and a red one. Murasaki didn't approve the camouflage dress nor the black dress that has half of her breasts showing. But when she comes out with the red dress, which has the front of it cut, shaped like an upside down V, showing her bare legs. Murasaki stares at it for a long time.

"How does this look?" Shiki asks.

Murasaki finally speaks up. "It…suits you well, Shiki-san."

The blonde smiles. "You think so?"

The violet haired girl nods. "Yes."

Shiki finds a mirror on the wall and looks at her reflection. She twirls around once more to check her appearance and smiles.

"Ah, well, I guess this is a winner~!" Shiki says. "Thank you so much, Murasaki-chan~!"

"I-I'm happy to help," Murasaki says, quietly.

She turns towards the violet haired girl and walks up to her. "Now, then. Shall we pick some clothes for you~?"

"Eh!? B-but I thought that we're just shopping for you," Murasaki says.

"I know. But have you ever thought of buying new clothing for yourself?" Shiki looks around the section. "Since you're a busty girl, I'd say that we should by you something extra~!"

"What do you mean by that?"

The blonde smirks as she takes Murasaki's hand and drags her towards the bras and panties section. She skims over until she finds a black lingerie and drags Murasaki towards the dressing room. She then closes the door and holds up the lingerie.

"Here~!" Shiki says happily. "Put this on!"

"U-um…why am I buying…that?" Murasaki asks softly as she points to the lingerie.

"Because it's fitting for you~! A cute girl like you should wear those more often~!"

"Huh!?" Murasaki just wanted to go back to her friends right now.

"Come on~! It wouldn't hurt to try it on~!" Shiki gently holds it close to Murasaki. "Here~!"

The violet haired girl blushes and glances at the floor for a bit. Should she go with what Shiki says? She said it wouldn't hurt to try it, so Murasaki reluctantly accepts the offer. She takes the lingerie and within a minute, she puts it on and turns around to show the blonde. She squirms her legs together while they are shaking a bit with one arm around her bosom and the other on one of her legs.

"S-so…how does it look?" Murasaki asks in a quiet voice.

Shiki stands there silent for more than a minute. Her eyes are completely focused on Murasaki and the lingerie itself. The black bra covering up her huge breasts and stockings with the black line attached to the panties hugging her trembling legs. Murasaki waits for an answer, but tilts her head in confusion at Shiki staring at her.

"I-is something the matter?" she asks.

"No," Shiki finally answers. "You look…YOU LOOK AMAZING!" At that moment, the blonde tackle hugs the violet, sending them both on the floor with a thud. "Oh, Murasaki-chan's so sexy and cute~! This lingerie definitely suits you very well~! Ohhhh, I'll never forget this in my entire life~!" She rubs her body against Murasaki's with pure affection.

 _I guess she loves it,_ Murasaki thinks to herself.

"In fact," Shiki gives a good rub on the violet haired girl's breast. "You're so cute that I wanna do this to you~!"

"Wh-what…ah!"

"Oh, my! You are ONE busty girl~! How in the world do you grow those anyways~!" The blonde rubs them some more and leans in to give them a good licking, making the violet haired girl moan even more.

 _Again, this is happening…_ Murasaki thinks to herself. _Why? Why is everyone so obsessed with my breasts!?_

"AHHHHH~!" Murasaki cries, feeling something pinch her nipple. "Wh-why are you pinching there!? Ah!"

"They're too good to resist!" Shiki replies as she licks the nipple. "I can't help it, Murasaki-chan~!" Her hand swoops down toward under her panties and her fingers are inserted into her womanhood. "Oh, my goodness~! And you're this wet? I'm amazed!"

"Hyaahhhhh~!" Murasaki moans. "Why touch there!? S-someone will hear us!"

"Hehe~! Oh, you're so adorable, Murasaki-chan~! I can just do this all day if I wanted to!"

"N-no…NOO!" She winces at the blonde's touch from her breasts, to her pussy and then the routine repeats for nearly a half an hour. Then, Murasaki couldn't hold back any longer. "Sh-Shiki-san…I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna..ah…AHHH…"

"It's okay," Shiki whispers in her ear. "I got you. There's no one there, see?"

"H-how do you know that!?"

"I don't hear anyone right now. So, let's enjoy this while we can~!" Shiki rubs the violet haired girl's breasts more and rubbing her fingers inside her pussy.

"N-No…" Murasaki moans again. "It's coming out….I…no…NOOOOOOOO~!" At last, she arches her back while screaming in pleasure.

Shiki smiles in satisfaction as she pulls her fingers away and licks the love juices off her fingers. "Ahhh, that was fun~! You made my shopping day even better!"

Murasaki is on the floor, face up, panting with her arm over her forehead. _Why…do these things always happen to…me?_ she thinks to herself.

Later on, it's time to go and Murasaki meets her friends back at the front entrance of the mall. Her friends wave Shiki good-bye and start to leave when the blonde stops her.

"Hey, Murasaki-chan," she says with a smile. "I had so much fun today. We should do this again some time."

"I-I'm not so sure about that…" Murasaki replies in a quiet voice.

"Hehe~! Don't worry! I'm not going to do this to you every time we meet! You were so adorable that I couldn't resist." She puts her hands on the violet haired girl's shoulders. "So, for this, I would like to thank you for your time and helping me." She leans in and kisses Murasaki right on the lips.

Murasaki's violet eyes widen from the sudden action as Shiki pulls away and winks at her.

"That's my treat~! See you around!"

With that, Shiki skips off in the opposite direction. Murasaki just stands there and slowly raises her hand to touch her lips with her fingers. _I just received…my first kiss,_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay. So, thanks to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III, I changed the rating. But I'm hoping that changing the rating would still get more attention, just like EasyGo-kun's story "Ryobi's Rebellion" He has made an amazing M-Rated story so far and I hope he updates, soon. :)**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Katsuragi**


	7. Murasaki x Katsuragi

**Chapter 7**

 **The Shut-in and the Pervert**

"Ahhh~!" Katsuragi sighs happily as she stretches out her arms. "There's nothing like a fun day at the park for a picnic~!"

"Well, it's rare for us to do this since we're having a day off," Ikaruga says as she sets up a few large beach towels on the grass.

"Mm-hmm," Asuka says as she sets down the picnic basket. "So, we should enjoy it while we can." All of a sudden, she feels some hands grope her breasts and rubbing them like there's no tomorrow. "Ahhhh! Katsu-nee! What do you think you're doing!? You're almost making me spill the food!"

"Don't I at least have a little fun before we eat~?" the blonde coos.

Ikaruga sighs. "We're just here for a picnic."

"But we can at least enjoy ourselves while we're at it, right?" Hibari says.

Asuka nods in agreement, but winces at Katsuragi's intense groping. "Ah! Y-yes! We're all here to have fun…Ah! Stop it, Katsu-nee!"

"Hehe~! Okay, okay!" The blonde finally lets go and backs away to watch her friends get the picnic ready.

However, she quickly gets bored and looks around to see the other girls from different schools set up their picnic spots.

"Say," she says. "I guess we're not the only ones who are having a lovely picnic."

"Hm?" Asuka looks up to see the girls from Gessen and Elite Hebijo. "Oh, lovely! I wonder why they're having a picnic at the same place, though."

Yagyuu shrugs as she speaks while chewing on her squid. "Who knows? Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Ah, well, it's a nice day anyway," Katsuragi says. "So, they're probably taking this opportunity to have a lovely picnic here." She looks over and sees a purple haired girl sitting in front of a tree with her expression looking very sad. _Huh?_ she thinks to herself. _Who is that girl? She looks very lonely_.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Alright!" Imu says as she stands up and puts her hands on her hips as she admires her set up. "All done."

"Wow~!" Ryona says happily. "The food looks so good~!"

"I'm glad we're going on this picnic," Ryobi says.

Miyabi nods in agreement. "Yes, but…I'm afraid we have a certain someone who's not happy to join us." She looks over at the violet haired girl, who is hugging her knees in front of a tree up on a hill just about 10 feet from them. Her expression is gloomy as always and just staring at the sky.

Imu sighs. "Murasaki must not want to do this picnic and just stay in her room to play video games."

"Awww, but we pulled her out, didn't we?" Ryona reasons. "She HAS to come out here! She's really missing out on the fun stuff, you know?"

"She's got a point," Miyabi says. "Murasaki should learn how to get into society more often."

Murasaki sighs softly as she keeps on staring at the sky with a light breeze blows past her, making her very long hair sway a little. It may have been a nice day out for a picnic, but she couldn't help but want be alone for a while. She just wanted to stay and play her games.

"Excuse me?" a voice says in front of her.

Murasaki lifts her head up to see a blonde girl standing over her. "Y-yes?" she asks softly.

However, before Katsuragi can say anything, she sees Murasaki's breasts show with them jiggling a bit, her eyes widen in amazement.

"Is something the matter?" the violet haired girl asks.

The blonde is too speechless to listen to her. Instead, she walks over towards Murasaki, saying, "Would you mind if I sit next to you for a second?"

"Huh?"

In an instant, Katsuragi moves over towards the purpelette and immediately gives her a good groping.

"WAH!" Murasaki squeaks. "Wh-what on Earth…!?"

"Holy smokes~!" Katsuragi says as she rubs the violet haired girl's breasts more and more. "I've never seen anything like this before~! I've finally hit the jackpot!"

Miyabi and the others hear the commotion and turn towards the blonde and Murasaki.

"Hey!" Miyabi shouts. "What are you doing here?"

Katsuragi grins as she continues to rub Murasaki's breasts. "I was bored, so I found this girl sitting alone and decided to have some fun with her~!"

"Th-this is not what I can call fun," Murasaki stutters while blushing furiously.

"Oh, but it is~!" the blonde coos. "Those boobs are so big I just want to rub them all day if I wanted to~!"

Murasaki moans as she looks over at her friends and sister, hoping they would come and help. However, Ryona is too busy fawning over Ryobi while Miyabi and Imu stare at her.

"Oh, I know!" Katsuragi stops rubbing her breasts and stands up, taking Murasaki's hand. "I can take you to some place where we can't be bothered!" She turns to Miyabi and Imu. "Would you mind if I borrow your friend for a minute?"

"Sure," Miyabi replies.

"She will learn to have fun outside once in a while after all," Imu agrees.

"EEEEEHHHH!?" Murasaki cries. She doesn't get a chance to say anything else as she is being dragged by the blonde with the others getting ready to eat.

"W-wait!" the violet haired girl begs. "D-don't you want to eat with your friends?"

"I already had a bite," Katsuragi replies. "So, the others just let me go and that's why I came to you."

"B-but…I don't even know you…"

The blonde stops, turns and smiles as she holds out her hand.. "The name's Katsuragi. And you?"

"M-Murasaki…" The violet haired girl gently grips her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Murasaki-san~!" Katsuragi shakes her hand and then drags her once again.

"W-wait! Where are we going?"

The blonde smiles. "Somewhere where no one will bother us."

Murasaki runs with Katsuragi until they get to an empty spot where there's barely anyone there and the two walk up next to a large tree where there's some shade. The violet haired girl's eyes stare into the blonde's emerald ones.

"Wh-what do you want?" Murasaki stutters as her body shakes in fear.

"Oh, just a little something," Katsuragi replies as she raises her hands up, doing a groping gesture. "Actually a really BIG something~! And that is your boobs~!" She immediately turns her around and starts to grope her again.

"HYAAAAAHHHHH!" Murasaki screams. "Why!? Why is it always my breasts!?"

"Always?" Katsuragi asks, raising an eyebrow. "You mean you've been groped by other girls before?"

"W-well, technically from Ryobi-san and Mirai-san…" Murasaki replies slowly. "And this other girl named Shiki-san."

 _Shoot!_ Katsuragi thinks to herself. _So they've seen her boobs before me! No matter! I'm sure I'm better than those girls! I'll show them!_

"Ah, I see~!" the blonde smirks. "I guess I'll be the next groper then~! But I must warn you: I'm pretty much the best groper there is~!"

"EEEEEHHHH!?" Murasaki cries.

Katsuragi starts to rub her breasts again, this time much harder than what Murasaki had in mind.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the violet haired girl screams. "No! I don't want anymore! Ah! Please…ah….no more…ahhh~!"

"Ohhh, yes~!" Katsuragi squeezes her breasts harder and harder. "Soooo soft!" She then presses her face against the violet haired girl's chest. "So soft and warm, too~!"

"Ahhhh…please, no….Ah!" Murasaki moans. "Stop…ah!" She tries to resist the blonde's strong groping, but thanks to that drug Haruka gave her a while back, it still produced its effect. _That's right,_ she thinks to herself. _I'm still unable to resist anything like this. But…why won't it wear off?_

"You feeling it yet?" Katsuragi asks. "Are you feeling it~?"

"N-not yet, but if you keep this up I…AHH!" Murasaki winces at the hard squeeze.

"I _willI_ and you can't stop me~!"

The rubbing continues, followed by several moans from Murasaki and giggling from Katsuragi for a good few minutes.

"K-Katsuragi-san…I think I'm about to…Ah!"

The blonde gives a toothy grin. "Great! Let's finish this, then~!" She rubs the violet haired girl's breasts one last time.

"N-no…stop….ah…please…NOOOOOOO~!"

At last, Murasaki reached her limit as she arches her back, screaming in pleasure. After that's done, Katsuragi lets go of the quiet shut-in.

"Whew~! That was a lot of fun!" she says as she wipes her forehead with her arm. "Thanks for your time, Murasaki-san~!"

The violet haired girl pants from the experience and slowly gets back on her feet to face the blonde. Katsuragi grins as she walks over and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asks

"Why…why is everyone so obsessed with my breasts?" Murasaki says quietly. "Will it be better…if I'm not like this?"

Katsuragi giggles. "What kind of question is that!? You should be proud of having those~!"

"R-really?"

"Sure! If you didn't, the girls wouldn't be all over you like this~!" She gives Murasaki's breasts a gentle squeeze. "They wouldn't be touching or feeling these jiggly puppies, especially if I'm around~!"

Murasaki stares at the blonde for at least a few seconds before Katsuragi grins at her.

"So, don't worry. Be proud of who you are, Murasaki-san."

"Ah…"

With that, Katsuragi plants a kiss on the lips. Murasaki's violet eyes widen from this as the blonde pulls away.

"Take care and keep those puppies nice and soft, okay~?" Katsuragi gives her a wink and skips off.

Murasaki just stands there while a light breeze blows past her, making her hair sway. She slowly raises her hand to touch her lips.

"I've been kissed…by Katsuragi-san…" she whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this is not the best ending, but I tried.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Miyabi**


	8. Murasaki x Miyabi

**Chapter 8**

 **Prince Charming**

"And _voila~!_ " Ryona says as she puts the finishing touches on Miyabi.

The short haired girl looks at the outfit with an eyebrow raised. She is wearing a medieval times style prince outfit with a dark blue cape to go with it. She moves about as she observes the outfit in front of the mirror with her eyebrow still raised.

"Why the heck am I wearing this?" she asks as she turns towards the older twin.

"You'll see, you'll see~!" Ryona says. She skips over towards Murasaki's door and knocks on it. "Are you ready yet?"

"I don't want to come out," Murasaki says quietly.

"Oh, come on~!" Ryona whines. "This will be fun!"

"I look silly in this outfit! I might trip over it!"

"Just come out already!"

"No!"

Ryona smirks as she pulls out something to pick the lock. "Fine, then. I'll just have to do desperate measures." She picks the lock and successfully opens the door.

It reveals a trembling Murasaki wearing a pink princess outfit, though half of the breasts are showing from the chest area. Miyabi stares at the quiet shut-in in awe and blushes a little. Ryona turns back and forth towards the two with excitement.

"Ohhhh…this is gonna be great~!" she squeals to herself. She turns to Miyabi. "Well, say something!"

"U-um…Murasaki..you look…beautiful…" the short haired girl says.

"Oh, um…th-thanks…" Murasaki replies quietly as she glances at the floor, fiddling with her skirt.

Miyabi turns towards the older twin. "Ryona, just what is the meaning of this!?"

"Hehe~! I'm letting you two bond for the night~!" Ryona replies as she clasps her hands together.

"B-bond!?" Miyabi can't believe what she's hearing. "You mean like a date?"

"Exactly~!"

"B-but going out there like this is embarrassing!" Murasaki says.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll let this pass once you two start going together." She gently pushes the two towards the exit. "Now, you go on ahead and enjoy your date! Come back safe and sound~!" With that, she slams the door closed.

Imu walks in with a frown on her face. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I'm just letting those two bond," Ryona replies.

"You _do_ realize that Murasaki is taking my girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. So?"

Imu sighs as she starts to walk towards the door. "I'm going after them." But before the green haired girl can pass, Ryona grabs her by the wrist.

"Oh, no you don't~!" the blonde chuckles. "You're coming with me! We're playing with Ryobi-chan for the time being!"

"Hey! Let me go this instant!" Imu shouts as she flails around, trying to get herself free. "Let me go!"

"Nope! Can't do that! Ryobi-chan, a little help?"

The brunette appears out of nowhere to help her sister and grabs on to the other arm.

"You're coming with us, Imu!" Ryobi sneers.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Under the beautiful, clear night sky with the full moon shining brightly, Miyabi and Murasaki walk towards the park without saying anything at all, even when they first walked outside. Miyabi could tell that Murasaki is uncomfortable with the outside environment. She decides to break the silence.

"Well…this is a nice night, isn't it?" she says.

"Yes," Murasaki replies quietly.

Miyabi goes quiet again. She knows Murasaki is not used to the outside world since she's always stuck in her room, but she still has to learn to blend in a little. In fact, Miyabi knows just what to do.

"Murasaki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I do this for a second?"

Before the violet haired girl could answer, she already finds herself being lifted off the ground.

"WAH!" Murasaki cries. "Wh-wh-what are you doing!?"

The short haired girl just smiles. "Taking you for a ride~!"

"EH!?"

Miyabi is a strong girl, so there's no surprise that she can lift up Murasaki. With a burst of speed, she quickly runs through the sidewalk and inside the park for a few minutes with Murasaki holding on to her for dear life. She shut her eyes tightly, afraid that she might fall any second. However, they come to a complete stop at a bridge. She slowly opens her eyes to see the moon shining down upon them and then at Miyabi as she is being gently set down on her feet.

"Why did we stop here?" the violet haired girl asks.

"I thought this might be the perfect place for our romantic moment," Miyabi replies with a smile.

"Romantic moment?" she repeats.

"I'm your 'Prince' and you're a 'Princess'. Ryona did this for us to bond, right? So, I'm role playing for the time being." Miyabi walks a few steps towards Murasaki and gently takes her left hand. She kneels down and gently gives it a kiss, making the violet haired girl blush bright red.

"M-Miyabi-san…"

The short haired girl stands back up and caresses her cheek while smiling. "It's okay, Murasaki. Please, let me kiss you."

The violet haired girl swallows hard and nods. Miyabi leans in and gently touches her lips. Murasaki didn't flinch nor move a muscle. _Her lips are…so soft and moist,_ she thinks to herself. She returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Miyabi's neck. Miyabi gently pulls the quiet shut-in closer to her by wrapping her arms around her waist.

 _Miyabi-san…_ Murasaki thinks to herself. _She's…so charming when she kisses like this._

The two continue to kiss passionately until they pull away due to lack of oxygen and stare lovingly at each other for what it seems like minutes.

"M-Miyabi-san…"

"Murasaki…"

Miyabi tips her chin and kisses her again. The violet haired girl returns it and the two pull away once more. She blushes a bit as she glances at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Miyabi asks.

"N-no, it's nothing," Murasaki replies. She looks back at the short haired girl and gives her a small smile. "Thank you for taking me out on this date. I…I had fun."

Miyabi smiles back as she kisses her on the forehead. "Anytime, Murasaki. You should come out here more often anyways." She glances at her watch. "Hmm…I think it's time to go back home, don't you think?"

"Mm-hmm," Murasaki says.

Miyabi starts to walk when she feels a hand gently grab on to hers. Looking back, she asks, "Yes, Murasaki?"

The violet haired girl's voice sounds small and quiet when she says, "U-um…can you…carry me again? If…if that's alright with you…" She then feels herself being lifted by the short haired girl, who is grinning at her.

"Of course, Murasaki," she replies.

The whole way home, Miyabi carried Murasaki bridal style and the violet haired girl enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I could've had them in their Shinobi forms since I found one with Miyabi carrying Murasaki bridal style there, but that thought came to mind before this. So, I hope it's okay.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Murakumo**


	9. Murasaki x Imu (2)

**Chapter 9**

 **Help Bebeby!**

 **A/N: Sorry, everyone. Change of plans. I guess I should have thought about it before writing the next pairing, but it takes time for me to think this though. So, here's another Murasaki x Imu. This is inspired by a Strawberry Panic story "Oshibaru's Hurt" and I thought, "Why not do it with the sisters?"**

 **Also, some pairings will have repeats since there's SO MANY GIRLS in the Senran Kagura universe (meaning in New Wave)! It will take me forever to understand their background and such, so bare with me, please!**

 **Please continue to enjoy the story~!**

Murasaki couldn't believe her eyes. Her teddy bear, her only friend, Bebeby, is torn apart from the face area. And it's her own fault for doing so. His face got caught on a nail on the wooden floor for some reason when she was picking him up. She tried to pull him out, but she pulled him a little too hard and he ended up ripping apart a little. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she stares at her torn friend and rushes towards her door and opens it. She rushes towards her sister's room and frantically knocks on it. A few seconds later, the door opens and Imu appears, surprised to see her little sister by her door for the first time.

"Murasaki," she says. "What brings you-"

"Onee-chan!" Murasaki cries as she holds up her teddy bear. "Help Bebeby! He's been hurt!"

Imu gasps at the sight of the bear and gently takes it. "What happened here?"

"Please, Onee-chan," the violet haired girl trembles as tears continue to spill from her eyes. "Help save him."

"Alright, alright. Just give me a second." Imu walks over to search for a sewing kit in her room. She finds it in her desk drawer, takes it out and sits on the bed while examining it.

"Hmm…now let's see.." she mumbles as she begins sewing the face back together.

Murasaki sits next to her sister and watches her do her magic with her work. It takes about a good 10-15 minutes until she's finished with the bear. She holds it up to check on her work and then hands him to her sister.

"Here you go," she says. "Good as new."

The violet haired girl takes the teddy bear, after wiping her tears. "Thank you, Onee-chan." She hugs her bear tightly.

Imu smiles at her sister. "No problem." She starts to stand up. "Well, I have a date with Miyabi in a 10 minutes, so I'm going to get ready."

Just when she's about to walk away, she feels a tug on her sleeve. When she turns around, she feels lips touch her cheek. Her eyes widen from this, but Murasaki pulls away before she can do anything. The violet haired girl blushes as she turns away.

"Th-that's a thanks for earlier," she says, quietly. "You know, about kissing…"

Imu smiles and nods. "Ah, yes. I remember that." She gently takes her cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. "That's to return the favor." She then hugs her sister with a smile on her face. "You may be a shut-in, but you're still my sister. I love you, Murasaki. Forever and always." She pulls away and stands up. "Now, I'm going to get ready, okay?"

"Okay…"

With that, Murasaki leaves Imu's room and closes the door behind her. A small, cute smile appears on her face as she hugs her teddy bear.

"I love you…Onee-chan," she says, quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know if Bebeby is a boy or girl, but considering the make up, I'm guessing it's female, but I can't be so sure. So, sorry if the gender is wrong.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Asuka**


	10. Murasaki x Asuka

**Chapter 10**

 **Laughs and Smiles**

"Come on, Murasaki!" Ryona says as she drags the violet haired girl outside.

"Wh-where are we going?" Murasaki asks.

"I'm taking you on a playdate~! With Asuka-chan~!"

"Asuka…san…" It's been a while since she had last talked with her. She was the one that taught her to be happy, to have fun and not let her shut-in habit take over her life. Since that day, Murasaki had been joining her friends more often and get used to the outside world. However, there's something that's been bothering the quiet girl, though.

 _Why is my…heart pounding when I think about her…?_ she thinks to herself.

"Here we are~!" Ryona says as she and Murasaki enter the beach.

"Eh? Why are we here?" the violet haired girl asks.

"To play with Asuka-chan, silly~! I contacted her and told her to come here for your playdate~! And look, here she comes now~!"

Murasaki looks up to see the cheerful brunette skipping towards them, wearing a white sundress and a hat and a bag full of beach supplies.

"Hey, girls!" Asuka says.

"Hello~!" Ryona says as she gently pushes her violet haired friend towards the brunette. "Well then, now that you two are set, I should get going. See you later~!"

"W-wait, Ryona-san!" Murasaki cries as she tries to reach her hand out towards the blonde, but the happy twin is already far ahead of her. "Ah…she's gone…"

Asuka stares at the outfit Murasaki is wearing. It consists of a white tank top and a pink poka-dotted long skirt.

"You look…cute in that outfit, Murasaki-chan," she manages to say.

The violet haired girl blushes from her compliment. "Th-thank you very much."

The Hanzo girl smiles and takes Murasaki's hand. "Let's go! I know a perfect place we can set up!"

The violet haired girl follows her towards the beach and pick an opening where they can set up. Both of them help each other out and after about 10-15 minutes, the blanket is all laid out, the umbrella is open for shade and other supplies are out of the bag. They had even changed into their swimsuits before doing that, with Asuka wearing her light green swimsuit with a short skirt, and Murasaki wearing a black bikini.

"Hmm…let's put on some sunscreen first before doing anything else," the brunette says as she squirts a little of it on her hand and rubs it on her body.

Murasaki stares at Asuka with her eyes going up and down, watching her body shining from the sun and her large breasts jiggling at every movement. _Asuka-san is so cute._ she thinks to herself. _My heart is pounding even faster from just looking at her._ She then snaps back to reality when the granddaughter of Hanzo looks up at her.

"Something the matter, Murasaki-chan?" she asks.

"Ah…no, i-it's nothing…" the violet haired girl replies as she blushes. "A-are you finished with the sunscreen yet?"

"Mm-hmm! Here you go." She hands the violet haired girl the bottle and Murasaki puts hers on, which took about a minute.

Asuka stands up and runs ahead of Murasaki. "Come on, Murasaki-chan~! The water's great!"

Murasaki hesitates as she quivers, looking around at her surroundings. It is then that Asuka gently takes her hand again.

"It'll be alright," she assures Murasaki. "I'm here with you, so let's have fun!"

The quiet shut-in nods with a small smile on her face. "Yes…"

And so, the two girls trot towards the water and Asuka starts splashing the violet haired girl, making her jump a little.

"Ah!"

"Hahaha!" Asuka laughs. "Gotcha~!"

 _SPLASH!_

After Asuka jumps from Murasaki's splashing, the violet haired girl giggles.

"Got you back, Asuka-san," she says, quietly.

An evil smirk comes from the Hanzo girl. "Oh, it's on now~!"

The girls have fun splashing each other until they got bored and walk out of the water to dry themselves. They finish drying, re-apply the sunscreen and head back out into the hot sun.

"Let's walk around for a bit, okay?" Asuka suggests.

"Okay," Murasaki nods.

The two girls start to walk in the sand, looking around to see some people chatting up a storm, watching other kids play and make sand castles and such. However, the one thing Murasaki could see is their smiles. The people are smiling, laughing and having a good time. From her usual shut-in behavior, she closed herself off from the world and never experienced fun at all in the outside world. She can clearly see what fun is like and is now experiencing it for herself.

All of a sudden, Asuka gently pushes Murasaki and starts running.

"Catch me if you can~!" she calls.

Murasaki laughs and runs after her. They run in a circle, enter the water where Asuka splashes some at Murasaki to distract her and run further, but the violet haired girl catches up to her soon after. She is about to when she suddenly trips on a rock and falls on top of Asuka, making both of them stumble on the shallow water. They pant a little and Asuka looks up at her, smiling.

"Are you having fun, Murasaki-chan?" she asks.

The quiet-shut in nods, smiling back at her. "Yes, Asuka-san. I am."

"I'm glad."

Just then, Asuka hears Murasaki's stomach growl, making the Hanzo girl giggle.

"I guess you're hungry," she says. "Here, I have a perfect meal to snack on. Follow me."

She and Murasaki walk towards their spot and Asuka pulls out a container. She opens the lid with a smile.

"Here~!" she says. "Some yummy sushi rolls~!"

Murasaki gapes at the awesome food as she takes one roll. She examines it a bit before taking a bit. Her eyes widen at the awesome taste and eats it.

"How is it?" Asuka asks.

"These are…delicious," Murasaki replies as she takes another bite. "I've never had…anything like this before."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Asuka says as she takes a bite on her own sushi roll.

The girls eat for about 20 minutes and pretty soon, the container is empty and their bellies were full. Murasaki smiles as she rubs her tummy.

"Mm…that was the best food I've ever had," she says.

"Mm-hmm~!" Asuka agrees. "I'm glad I bought those, otherwise we would've been buying something." She notices the violet haired girl yawn a little. "Hey, are you tired already?"

"Eh? Oh, no," Murasaki replies quietly. "I'm fine."

The brunette just shakes her head and pats her laps with a smile. "Here, you can sleep on my lap, if you want."

The violet haired girl gasps. "E-eh!? Y-you…are you sure, Asuka-san?"

Asuka nods. Murasaki slowly crawls over and lies down on her lap, with her soft violet hair warming Asuka's legs. The granddaughter of Hanzo gently strokes her hair as she looks around at her surroundings.

 _My heart is beating again,_ Murasaki thinks to herself. _I'm this close to Asuka-san._ She can clearly tell that she's falling in love with her, but she doesn't know how to properly tell her. It's the first time she's actually experiencing something like falling in love, just like those girls in anime. _Asuka-san…_

 ****Sunset****

Soon, it's time for the girls to go, but Murasaki has one more task to do. After Asuka is done packing, the violet haired girl gently grabs her wrist.

"Hm? What is it, Murasaki-chan?" she asks.

"U-um…would you mind if we…if we watched the sunset?" Murasaki says, her voice being small and quiet.

Asuka smiles and nods. "Of course~! I've always loved to watch the sunset!"

The violet haired girl smiles back and the two girls walk over in front of the water and sit down to watch the sun go down. As the small waves gently touch their bare feet, Murasaki couldn't help but steal some glances at the granddaughter of Hanzo. Her heart beats rapidly while blushing. _Should I tell her?_ she thinks to herself. _I should. Otherwise, it would be too late._

"A-Asuka-san?" she manages to say.

"Yes?" The brunette turns toward the violet haired girl.

Murasaki scoots closer to the Hanzo girl. "I, um…I…" She inhales. "I love you, Asuka-san!"

Asuka gasps while blushing. "M-Murasaki-chan!?"

"I…I have had feelings for you ever since you told me about smiling more and having fun," Murasaki explains as she fiddles with her fingers. "I never forgot your words back then. You taught me to truly smile, laugh and have fun with others. Since that day, I played with my sister and friends more often and spent less time in my room."

"Murasaki-chan…" Asuka could only stare at the quiet shut-in.

"S-so, will you go out with me, Asuka-san?"

The granddaughter of Hanzo hesitates for what it seems like minutes. She had never heard a confession from Murasaki before. And she even improved on her behavior after her talk. However, she closes her eyes, smiles and shakes her head.

"I appreciate the confession, Murasaki-chan," she says. "But…I'm afraid I can't accept your feelings."

"Oh…" The violet haired girl's expression saddens a little.

"You see, I'm with Homura-chan and we've been dating for about 3 months now," she continues. "She and I are having a great time together."

"I see…"

Asuka turns towards the violet haired girl, gently puts her hands on her shoulders and kisses her forehead.

"But…I can be a little selfish sometimes, right?" she says, softly.

Murasaki blushes from this. "Asuka-san…"

The granddaughter of Hanzo smiles. "I'm glad you have feelings for me, Murasaki-chan. I really do."

The violet haired girl smiles back and nods. She's happy that she got it off her chest when she did, but she knew in her heart that she will find another soon. She closes her eyes and rests her head on Asuka's shoulder. The granddaughter of Hanzo strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, let me just say that it's Asuka's kindness to Murasaki the reason why I came up with this story. And this is based on the ending of Murasaki's story in Shinovi Versus. I loved it, but it's also sad, too. Give it a watch if you want.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ryobi x Ryona**


	11. Murasaki x Ryobi x Ryona

**Chapter 11**

 **Oppai Wars Part 3**

"Alright! From this day forward, no boobs allowed!" Ryobi declares, pointing a finger at Ryona.

"Awww~! Why say that, Ryobi-chan?" her sister asks. "They're very important, you know?"

Ryobi scoffs. "Speak for yourself. I can never have a big chest like all of you."

"Oh~? But you _do_ have a big chest in your shinobi form, am I right~? So why not be happy about that?"

"Because I always wanted a big chest!" Ryobi replies. "But no matter how hard I try, these things don't want to grow the way I want them to!"

Ryona rubs her chin. "Hmm…I see." Then, she snaps her fingers at an idea that pops in her head. "Well then, let's go to Murasaki-chan's room~!"

"Why are we going there? We're just talking about boobs here," Ryobi raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" With that, the blonde drags her sister towards Murasaki's room and opens the door, startling the violet haired girl.

"WAH!" Murasaki cries, almost dropping a bag of chips. "Wh-what are you two doing here? I was in the middle of watching an anime episode here!"

"You can do that later!" Ryona says as she looks in her closet. "Hmm…now where did you put that lingerie…"

"Eh!? W-wait, what are you doing!?" Murasaki trembles in fear, not liking what the older twin is going.

However, the quiet shut-in is unable to react when Ryona tackles her, takes her pajamas off and puts on the black lingerie that Murasaki bought with Shiki a month ago. Ryona then pulls off her own clothing, revealing a white lingerie and gets behind the violet haired girl.

"If you don't like big breasts," she says. "Why not play with them~?" She gives Murasaki's breasts a good squeeze. "While wearing sexy lingeries~?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?" Murasaki screams.

Jealousy and anger fumes within the brunette. "You're just making it worse, Ryona."

"No, I'm not~!" The blonde keeps on groping the violet haired girl's breasts. "You should totally feel these big ones~! So soft and easy to squeeze~!"

"Ah….st-stop it…ah…why are you…ah…doing this…nn~!" Murasaki winces at Ryona's intense groping.

"Come on, Ryobi-chan~!" Ryona encourages her younger twin. "You're missing out on all the fun~!"

The brunette continues staring at the two, fist clenched and gritting her teeth. She can't handle so much of this that she tackles both of them, but only focuses on Murasaki's breasts.

"Mou, you idiot!" she yells as she gropes the violet haired girl's breasts. "I can't take it anymore!"

Ryona giggles and gets on the other side of Murasaki to grope her other boob. "Let's both do it, Ryobi-chan~! It's only fair, right?"

Murasaki winces again. "Ah….please…ahhh….stop this….Ah!"

"I think that's a great idea~!" Ryobi says.

Both of the twins grope the violet haired girl's breasts while Murasaki winces at each squeeze, followed by moans of pleasure. Ryona takes her cheek and plants her lips against hers, making her violet eyes widen, but wince at the intense kiss the blonde is giving her. Tongues caress around each other followed by several moans from both girls. After kissing for what it seemed like a minute or so, the two pull away, but the twins continue to grope Murasaki's breasts.

"I…I don't think I can hold it in any longer…" the violet haired girl moans.

"That's good!" Ryona says. "Please do it! Do it for Ryobi-chan and me~!"

The twins grope Murasaki's breasts harder. It continues for at least 2 minutes, with Murasaki moaning louder and louder.

"Ryobi…Ryona….I'm gonna….NOOOOOOOO~!" Arching her back, she screams in pleasure and falls back, panting.

Ryona giggles and plops herself next to the quiet shut-in, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Ahhhh~! That was fun~! Now, Ryona-chan's going to take a nap now." She sighs happily as she closes her eyes.

Murasaki snuggles close to the older twin with a small smile on her face. _She's so cute,_ she thinks. She then looks over at the older twin, standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"You two look like you're having fun, aren't you?" she growls.

Murasaki just stares at the brunette with her small smile remaining on her face. She extends her hand out to her.

"Ryobi-san," she says quietly. "Come and join us."

Ryobi blushes furiously at Murasaki's offer. Though she doesn't want to admit it, she really does want to sleep with Murasaki, despite having to try very hard not to snap and grope her breasts again. In fact, not only does she love her sister, but surprisingly, she also has a bit of interest in Murasaki. She may be a shut-in, but lately, Murasaki had helped her overcome her stress to confess to Ryona. And that made her very happy. She slowly crawls over towards the other side of Murasaki and lies close to her, with a blush still on her face.

"I-I'm only doing this because I wanna m-make you comfortable, Murasaki," she stutters. "It's not for you or anything."

The quiet shut-in gently pets Ryobi and closes her eyes as the three of them drift off to sleep.

 ****Later****

"Murasaki, it's time for-" As soon as Miyabi opens the door, she catches a glimpse of Murasaki, Ryobi and Ryona sleeping together. A smile slowly appears on the white haired girls face as she puts her hand on her hip. "Ah, those three. I'm glad they're finally getting along."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super late update. I couldn't really think of any pairings and stories to come up with, so I decided to write other SK stories. And luckily, after watching some of the game walkthroughs, I finally am able to get inspiration on who to pair Murasaki with.**

 **So, please continue enjoying this~!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Hibari**


	12. Murasaki x Hibari x Minori

**Chapter 12**

 **Tea Party**

"Ninto, some more tea please," Hibari says to her bunny. The bunny nods as he walks over and pours some more tea on both cups.

"Bebeby wants some more, too," Murasaki says.

Hibari giggles. "Bebeby barely drank any~!"

"He wants some more tea."

Ninto obliges as he pours a little more tea in Bebeby's cup. Although it wasn't Murasaki's idea, Hibari was invited to her room for a fun little tea party with both of their favorite stuffed animals. And so far, Murasaki is enjoying it because this is the first time she's ever had a lovely tea party, especially with someone that's cute and small, like Hibari.

The quiet shut-in sighs. "This is all Ryona's fault."

Hibari finishes her tea and looks at her in concern. "What do you mean? I think it's a great idea that the two of us are getting along."

"Really?"

"Yeah~! Plus, I get to see Bebeby more! So, it's okay!"

Murasaki puts on a small smile.

"Also, I thought I want to see you more since you're always alone. I just don't understand why you want to be alone."

Murasaki glances at the ground. "I just…want to be alone. People out there are just…cruel and have no respect."

"Huh!? That's not true!" Hibari shouts. "If it's like that, you wouldn't have gotten along with your team right now! I mean, you've made friends with Miyabi-san, Ryona-san and Ryobi-san, right? So, you don't have to think about that." She goes over and takes Murasaki's hands in her own. "All of us…all of us love you, Murasaki-chan. Don't think you're always alone."

The violet haired girl blushes from Hibari's words. _That's what Asuka-san told me,_ she thinks. _I've been so obsessed with being in my room that I had forgotten that I have my friends with me all along. Maybe…maybe it's not such a bad thing after all…_

Just then, they hear the door slam open, startling the two girls.

"HIBARI-CHAAAANNN!" Minori cries with small tears in her eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING A TEA PARTY!?" She eyes Murasaki. "Oh, hi, Murasaki-chan~!"

"H-hello…" The quiet shut-in gives her a wave.

"Sorry, Minori-chan," Hibari says as she laughs nervously. "I wanted to see Murasaki-chan, so I thought we'd throw in our own tea party with our stuffed animals."

Minori jumps up and down excitedly. "I wanna join! I wanna join! I wanna join!" She whips out her large teddy bear. "I got mine!"

"Isn't that…a little too big?" Murasaki asks.

"Come to think of it, she does wear it as a backpack, too," Hibari adds.

"Awwww!" Minori pouts. "He fits in this room, doesn't he? So, it's not an issue!"

Murasaki and Hibari exchange looks and shrug. Minori happily places the big teddy bear down and sits next to it.

"Now then, let's continue our tea party, shall we?" the pig-tailed girl says.

"Sure thing!" Hibari says. "Ninto, tea and cupcakes please?"

Minori gasps happily. "There's cupcakes, too!?"

Hibari laughs. "Now, now, there's enough for everyone."

The two small girls take one cupcake and take a bite. Minori hums happily at the taste.

"It's so good! Are these chocolate cupcakes?" she asks.

"Yup! I made them myself," Hibari replies.

As they dig into the cupcakes, Murasaki just watches them, but notices something that she's seen before: their smile. She recalls back when she defeated Asuka and seeing her cute smile. They're smiling because they're having fun. And Murasaki realized that she needs to smile more and be more involved with society. She lets out a soft giggle and then a laugh, making Hibari and Minori turn towards the quiet shut-in.

"What's so funny?" Hibari asks.

"You two are smiling," Murasaki says, quietly. "And that's a good thing because you're having fun. I…want to have fun, too."

Hibari and Minori exchange looks, let out a giggle and smile at the violet haired girl. They crawl over towards her and hug her from both sides, much to Murasaki's surprise.

"Hibari-san? Minori-san?" she says.

Hibari hugs her a bit tighter. "I'm glad, Murasaki-chan. You're finally playing with us. And that's really good."

Minori rubs her head against Murasaki's breasts, using them as a pillow. "We love you, Murasaki-chan. All of us do. And never forget that."

And then, the two small girls lean in to kiss both of her cheeks, making the quiet shut-in blush heavily. Then, Murasaki gives a small smile as she pets her two friends.

"Thank you, Hibari-chan…Minori-chan…" she says, quietly. She then kisses both of them on the forehead.

After pulling away, Hibari pumps a fist. "Now that we're all friends, the party can really begin!"

"Let's go~!" Minori cheers.

"Yes! Let's have fun!" Murasaki joins in.

The three girls gather around the table with Ninto serving another nice cup of tea.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super late update. Got other stories that I needed to write. But I'm NOT giving up this story! Because I watched some more play throughs and got some good ideas on adding some more girls to Murasaki's Harem.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Hikage**


	13. Murasaki x Hikage

**Chapter 13**

 **Good Feeling**

Murasaki is walking in town because Miyabi wanted her to go out for a bit. She sighs as she holds her teddy bear while looking around. There were people left and right walking by her.

"It's really crowded, Bebeby," she tells him. "I shouldn't have come here."

She walks more slowly than usual, hoping to not run into people she doesn't know. Luckily, the crowd lets up and she walks even further down until she catches a glimpse of someone near a store. A girl with short green hair and wearing her usual casual attire.

"That's…Hikage-san," she says to Bebeby. "But…is she looking for something?"

She slowly approaches the knife wielder. But the green haired girl takes notice and walks toward her.

"Murasaki-san," she says. "I've been looking for you."

"Huh?"

"Katsuragi told me about you," Hikage says. "So, I wanted to look for you to ask you something."

"Eh?" Murasaki tilts her head in confusion.

"But I want you to come with me first." Hikage takes Murasaki's hand and leads her towards a dark area between two apartment buildings where no one is looking. Murasaki trembles in fear as she clutches her bear tightly.

"Wh-wh-why did you take me here?" she whimpers.

"Relax," Hikage says calmly. "I want to ask you a favor." She comes a bit closer to her and stares into her violet eyes. "Can I…grope your breasts."

"E-EEEHHH!?" Murasaki backs away a little. "N-no, no thank you! I-I'd rather be alone."

Hikage chuckles. As quick as a flash, she pins Murasaki against the wall and looks into her violet eyes once again. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Murasaki-san. I want to experience this for myself. I want to make you feel good."

 _Another one!?_ Murasaki thinks. _I've had enough of those since last week!_ "P-please let me go. I've got to go-" But before she can finish, she already feels lips crash into hers. Murasaki's eyes widen as she tries to push her away. But Hikage's grip is too strong.

"H-Hikage…s-san…mmmph!"

"Mm….Murasaki-san…your lips are so soft…mmm…*chu*"

Hikage's right hand moves over towards Murasaki's breast and gives it a good rub, making her moan through her kisses. Tongues then dance around each other with each moan. Hikage then pulls away and takes off Murasaki's shirt to get full glimpse of her breasts. She then goes behind her and gropes her breasts.

"Ahh! H-Hikage-san…not so…hard…" Murasaki moans.

"I've never felt something this big before," Hikage whispers in her ear. "Your breasts are amazing. Katsu was right all along." She continues groping her breasts.

The violet haired girl moans more and more from Hikage's groping until her hand reaches down under her skirt and then down her panties.

"Hyah!" Murasaki squeaks. "Wh-what are you doing now!?"

"You're wet, aren't you?" Hikage whispers. "That's surprising. I didn't know you would enjoy it this much."

"Y-you're wrong…ah! St-stop it, Hikage-san!"

"I can't help it, Murasaki-san. You're too adorable to resist." The knife wielder turns her around and nips at her nipples.

"Ah…not there…ahh….ahhh…"

"Murasaki…just relax…"

"I can't…ah! Not when you're…ahhh…doing this…"  
Hikage kneels over and removes Murasaki's panties and begins to lick her pussy. She licks, sucks and nibbles at it with the violet haired girl moaning more and more.

"H-Hikage-san…I don't think…I can hold back anymore…"

"Then, let it out, Murasaki-san. It's okay. You can do it," the green-haired girl keeps on licking her.

It is then that Murasaki begins moaning louder than before until she arches her back.

"I'm cumming…I'm gonna cum…AAAAAHHHH~!"

Love juices squirt from her womanhood and Hikage pulls away and scoops some of them off her face to lick them off. Murasaki pants heavily after that.

"I have to admit, Murasaki," Hikage says as she turns toward her. "I had fun. Thank you for giving me a chance to get full experience."

"Experience, huh?" Murasaki sighs. "Good for you." She puts her shirt back on after cleaning herself off. Just then, she feels lips touch her cheek a little bit. "Wh-what was that for?"

"A thank you kiss," Hikage replies. "I want to do this again sometime, Murasaki-san. But this time, let's go a bit longer, okay?"

"S-sure…"

Hikage nods and waves her good-bye. As she walks away, Murasaki is left standing there, blushing. She reaches her hand to where Hikage kissed her and a small smile appears on her face.

"Maybe…it's not so bad after all…"

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the short sex scenes, but sometimes these are all I can come up with. Also, some chapters will contain sex scenes, but not all of them. Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ikaruga**


	14. Murasaki x Ikaruga

**Chapter 14**

 **Spar Battle**

One afternoon, Murasaki is standing in the middle of a forest with Ikaruga standing about 10 feet in front of her as both of them are already in their ninja outfits. She didn't want to do this, but Ikaruga had insisted since Murasaki needed to train more and not be in her room all the time. And since Miyabi and Imu, and Ryobi and Ryona are out dating, Miyabi decided Ikaruga would be the best choice for her to spar against. Murasaki has her Fuuma Shuriken ready and goes into battle position while Ikaruga draws out her sword.

"Alright, Murasaki-san," she says. "This is a sparring match, but I won't go easy on you. Got it?"

"R-right…" The quiet shut-in still wanted to play some games, but for Miyabi's sake, she'll have to spar with Ikaruga in order to get stronger.

"Ready….BEGIN!"

When the shinobi kekai commence, Ikaruga is now looking at her with a focused-at-her-prey type as she is now dashing in and goes for a horizontal slash. But Murasaki dodges and steps back, as she counters using the shuriken at the left side of the hair and yet the representative blocks the attack with Hien and nodded that she got some reflexes.

Murasaki lunges at Ikaruga with her blades. The dark haired girl quickly dodges it and kicks her her in the chest, sending her rolling down on the ground. She gets back up and starts to attack again, but gets hit by Ikaruga once again. In fact, she gets hit twice and gets sent flying up in the air until she crashes to the ground.

Murasaki is actually guarding herself from Ikaruga's speedy attacks of her slashes and she is going to use the chakra explosion and sends Ikaruga's spirit animal, the phoenix crashing down to the ground hard and when she sees the bear, Murasaki's spirit animal, going to stomp her hard, she then back flips to dodge and sees that Murasaki leaves a crater behind that attack.

Their clothes are already in tatters due to the strong attacks thrown at each other. But Ikaruga has more tricks up her sleeve. She slashes Murasaki left and right, causing her clothes to shatter even more and she kicks her hard to the ground. The violet haired girl jumps up and uses her blades to counter attack. Ikaruga jumps in the air to dodge it and hits Murasaki once more.

 _This is the last straw…_ the violet haired girl thinks.

When Ikaruga charges once again, she hears Murasaki scream, "STAY AWAAAAAAAAY!" She hits a purple barrier that Murasaki created, sending her back with more of her clothing ripped. The dark haired girl breathes heavily from the strong attack.

"This is not over!" she shouts as she charges again.

But, Murasaki sees the fire in the representative's eyes and she mutters softly"...I'm sorry." She shrieks very loudly and then, a very large violet energy ball went straight to Ikaruga.

The energy ball hits the representative, sending her flying and crashing to the ground, unconscious. Murasaki sees this and quickly runs up to her, panicking.

"Ikaruga-san! Ikaruga-san, are you okay!?" She picks up the dark haired girl and shakes her a bit to wake her up.

Ikaruga begins to open her eyes and groans as the barrier subsides, while giving that smile on her face, "You did well, Murasaki-san…"

"Th-thank you...but, are you alright?" Murasaki asks.

Ikaruga groans in pain as she seats up and holding her head with her left hand. "That hurts, actually."

"I'm so sorry," Murasaki says quietly. "I guess I hit you a little too hard."

"No need," Ikaruga looks at her with a gentle smile, "A shinobi has to deal with blows like that."

Murasaki smiles back as she helps her up. "Thank you...for training me, Ikaruga-san."

"No problem," the dark haired girl says. "You were very strong, Murasaki-san. I'll give you that. But you still have much to learn. You may have defeated me, but you'll never know how strong an enemy really is. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Ikaruga smiles and comes over to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm glad…to have sparred with you, Murasaki-san."

The quiet shut-in blushes and wraps her arms around the class president. "Same here, Ikaruga-san. Same here."

* * *

 **A/N: I deeply apologize if these one-shots are so short, but that's all I can come up with. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Murakumo**


	15. Murasaki x Murakumo

**Chapter 15**

 **Cute and Sweet Inspiration**

 **A/N: Hehe~! I just love how their prefixes of their names are the same~! A-anyways, please continue to enjoy the story~! Oh, yeah! And um, some of this is taken from Roxius's "Ninja Kisses: Gessen Academy Edition" the first chapter.**

"Hmm…let's see…" Murakumo mutters as she looks through some manga at the manga store one afternoon to get some inspiration for her next comic. She finds one yuri manga involving shrine maidens and robots. "Whoa! This is amazing! A yuri genre combined with mecha!" She flips through some pages until she gets to one part where the two girls kiss. She stares at the picture of the two girls kissing as an idea pops in her head. _I got it!_ she thinks. _I'm going to create a yuri doujinshi!_ But there is a problem…she's never kissed a girl herself, despite having Shiki as a girlfriend. And since the busty blonde is out shopping, she can't find anyone else to get advice on kissing. She lets out a heavy sigh. _Where, oh where can I properly find someone?_ She starts to turn to leave, but when she does, she bumps into someone, making her mask fall on the floor.

"Ah!" Murakumo's deep voice quickly changes to a soft, high pitched voice. "My mask! My mask!" She tries to go for it, but the place is too crowded.

But someone in front of her picks it up and hands it to her.

"H-here you go," a quiet voice says.

Murakumo quickly takes the mask and puts it on. "Ahhh, thank you," she says, reverting back to her deep voice. But when she takes a look at the person, it hits her. "Ah, Murasaki-san."

"Hi, Murakumo-san," the quiet shut-in says.

"Do you come to this store, too?"

"Sometimes. What about you? How often do you go here?"

"I just come here just to look for inspiration."

Murasaki nods. "Oh, yeah. I've read your latest comic. It was fantastic."

"Oh?" Murakumo is surprised to hear that a shut-in like Murasaki would even read her doujins. "I'm glad you liked it."

The violet haired girl softly giggles. "Your sci-fi manga was truly a hit, Murakumo-san. Everyone else liked it as well."

"Thank you," Murakumo says. "I really appreciate it."

Murasaki nods again and waves her good-bye. "I'll…see you around." She then turns to leave.

Murakumo just stands there as she watched the quiet shut in walk away. But then, something in her mind tells her that Murasaki might be the one who can help her. She's read her doujinshi, so it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? Before Murasaki disappears into the crowd, Murakumo quickly runs over and grabs her wrist, much to Murasaki's surprise.

"Wh-what is it?" the quiet shut-in asks.

"I…I need your help," the brunette says. "Can you come with me, please?"

"S-sure…but what is it that you need?"

 ****Dorms****

"You want to…get inspiration on…kissing?" Murasaki asks as soon as the two arrive in her room.

"Yes," Murakumo replies. "I'm writing a yuri doujinshi, but I don't know a thing about romance."

"Not even a little? I heard that you have a girlfriend, though."

"I do! It's just…not as easy as I thought it was."

Murasaki thinks about it for a moment. It does seem that the mangaka is struggling with some scenes due to some crumpled papers that are in the recycling bin. "I can help you."

"You will?" Murakumo asks.

"But…" The violet haired girl leans in a bit closer to her. "You'll have to take off your mask in order for it to work."

Murakumo backs away a bit. "N-no thanks!"

"Why not? It won't be any good with your mask on."

"I-is there any other way to do this?"

Murasaki shakes her head. "I'm sorry…Murakumo-san." She crawls over towards the brunette and gently takes off the mask.

"M-Murasaki…san…" Murakumo's voice changed to a soft high-pitched one again.

Before she can do anything, Murasaki puts her hands on her cheeks, leans in and lips touch one another. Murakumo's emerald eyes widen for a second as the violet haired girl gently pulls her close, wrapping her arms around her waist. Shortly after, Murasaki pulls away with her violet eyes staring into Murakumo's emerald ones.

"See?" Murasaki says, softly. "That's a kiss."

"O-okay…" Murakumo can't move a muscle.

"And you know? You're very cute, Murakumo-san. Why do you want to hide your face with such a scary mask?"

"I-I just do, okay?" The brunette turns her head away. "I'm not that cute at all."

"But you are," Murasaki says, putting on a gentle, yet small smile.

"I want to…do it again…"

"Eh?"

"The kiss. Can we…do it again?" Murakumo turns her head towards the quiet shut-in.

The sight of the brunette's cute face makes Murasaki smile even more. "Of course, Murakumo-san." She caresses her cheek. "You ready?"

"Un…"

The two of them lean in and kiss again. Murakumo wraps her arms around her neck as the kiss continues with Murasaki wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

 _This feels…so good,_ Murasaki thinks. _Sure I've kissed everyone else, but never this passionately. I'm liking this already._

As for Murakumo's thoughts, _Murasaki-san's a great kisser. Who knew she has the experience? This is the greatest moment of my life._

The two pull away to catch their breath as Murakumo stares into Murasaki's violet eyes.

"Murasaki-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is it…really possible…to think of myself as cute?"

The quiet shut-in giggles softly. "What do you think? If you wear your mask less often, you'll get more used to it. I mean, all of your friends think you're cute, too."

"I see…" _Come to think of it, everyone told me how cute I was without my mask…thanks to Shiki, of course,_ she thinks.

Murasaki kisses her on the forehead. "I think you're very cute, Murakumo-san. And that's just in my opinion."

"Thank you…Murasaki-san…"

Just then, the door slams open, startling the two.

"M-M-M-Muracchi!?" Shiki stutters while her body shakes violently at the sight of the two holding each other. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I-i-i-i-it's not what it looks like!" Murakumo quickly pulls away from the violet haired girl with her hands up. "I wasn't cheating on you or anything!"

Shiki's terrified expression then quickly changes to an evil smirk. "Ohhhh, I see~! You were, like, getting inspiration, weren't you?"

"Y-yes…"

"I see." The blonde walks over, grabs the brunette and crashes her lips against hers and pulls away shortly after. "But…you can kiss only me, okay? If you needed help, you should've, like, asked me."

"But you were busy with shopping," Murakumo says.

"I was, but then I was worried about you, so I was looking for you," Shiki says. She caresses her cheek. "I'm your girlfriend, right? So, please, don't kiss other girls."

"I won't," Murakumo says. "I promise."

"And by the way," Shiki turns towards the quiet shut-in. "Even though you two were kissing, I'll let that slide. Because you've been, like, helpful in two ways."

"How?" Murasaki questions.

"Making Muracchi believe in herself is one thing," Shiki explains. "But you were, like, also helpful in getting Muracchi's mojo back in writing for her next doujinshi. So, I would like to thank you for that."

"Y-you're very welcome," Murasaki says as she bows. "It was a pleasure helping her out." She walks over towards the door. "Well, see you later, Murakumo-san, Shiki-san."

"Bye, Murasaki-chin~!" Shiki says with a wave.

"Bye, Murasaki-san," Murakumo says.

The quiet shut-in waves back and closes the door right when the two were making out. She hears the soft moans of the two girls, making her smile.

 _I'm glad…I was able to help Murakumo-san…_ she thinks.

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like Murasaki taking the lead this time? Hehe~! Anyways, again, some of the pairings will have repeats depending on what ideas I have, so bear with me, please.**

 **Next pairing: Murasaki x Haruka**


	16. Murasaki x Haruka (2)

**Chapter 16**

 **Discussion and Playtime**

Murasaki walks over towards the Crimson Squad's hideout to look for Haruka. She needed to talk to her about the drug she injected her a month ago, making her unable to resist naughty things the girls do to her, and from then on, every time it wears off, Haruka would inject her with another dose. But now, Murasaki has had enough. She doesn't want any one else to be molesting her this way.

Once she enters, she looks around for Haruka until she comes across her room, which is filled with beakers and bubbling chemicals. She knocks on the door, alerting the honey-blonde.

"Oh, Murasaki-chan," Haruka says. "What brings you here? Came for another dose?"

"No," Murasaki says. "What I want is…an explanation."

"Huh?" The honey-blonde tilts her head in confusion.

"Why do you inject those horrible drugs into me? Why would all the girls just go and molest me like that? I don't get it," Murasaki says. "Sure, I enjoyed some of them, but it's been a month since then."

Haruka just smiles, puts her hands on her shoulders and kisses her on the forehead. "I think you know why, sweetie. It's because everyone adores you. You may be a shut-in, but everyone around you cares about you. They love how cute you are and how attractive those big breasts are."

"Ryobi-san doesn't think so," the quiet shut-in says. "She still bullies me because she's flat."

"Aw, now that's just mean. But hey, that's Ryobi-chan. She's just super jealous and you know that, right?"

"Yes…"

"Anyways, all I'm saying is that you should be proud of who you are. If you're not around, who's going to cuddle with you? Who will play with those large breasts of yours for fun? And yes, I'm talking about Katsuragi-chan, too. And who will say that you're the most adorable little thing on earth?" Haruka playfully pinches her cheek. "Come on, darling. It's not SO bad because I injected those drugs into you. It's so that you won't use your Root of Calamity on them once they start molesting you, in a playful way, I mean. Trust me, I know about you and your special ability."

"I…I see…ah!"

"In fact, why don't I play with you right now~?" Haruka gropes one of Murasaki's breasts. "Doesn't it feel good~?"

"St-stop it…Haruka-san…"

"Oh, I won't stop, Murasaki-chan~. You're too adorable to even ignore~!" She injects another dose in her. "And here's another dose for good measure~!"

"Ahhhh! N-no! Not again! I don't want this! Ah!"

Haruka grabs her wrist and throws her on the bed. She takes off her clothing, revealing her white lingerie. "Too bad, darling. Once I start, I will NEVER stop~. You should know that by now, right~?"

"P-please…Haruka-san…I've had enough for the past week…" Murasaki whimpers.

Haruka ignores her as she crawls on top of her, pinning her hands down. "What does it matter, honey~? Your cuteness can't be avoided by the other girls, including me. Now, let's get started, shall we?" She leans in to kiss the violet haired girl. She quickly deepens the kiss and both of their tongues dance around each other while they moan. Haruka gropes Murasaki's breast again as she pulls away a little. "Your breasts are so soft. Do you see why everyone adores you~?"

"Ah…y-yes…ahh…d-don't do it so hard…ahhhh!"

"I won't stop until you're satisfied, Murasaki-chan~!" The honey-blonde sits her up, gets behind her and gropes both of them, rubbing them good and hard. "Oh, I feel like I'm Katsuragi-chan right now~! No wonder she likes to do this kind of stuff~! This is amazing!"

"Hyaaah!" Murasaki moans, loudly. "St-stop it…it hurts…ah! Someone will hear us!"

"I've already closed the door, dearie," Haruka says. "No one will hear us." She gropes Murasaki's breasts harder and harder.

"Ahhhhhn~! It hurts! Stop it! Stop it…..ahhh~!"

"Sounds like you _are_ enjoying it, darling~! That medicine really works."

 _It's no use!_ Murasaki thinks. _My body is already getting hot! And my mind is going blank as well! I can't…break free from this…_

Haruka chuckles as she reaches her hand down to insert her fingers under her skirt and panties and into her womanhood.

"Ahhhh~! You're this wet, huh~?" Haruka coos. "I like it~!" She digs them deeper inside her womanhood, making Murasaki moan louder.

"Hyaaaahhhh~! N-not there! Ah! It hurts! Ahhh…"

"I'm not stopping, Murasaki-chan. You need to feel good more often." The honey-blonde moves her fingers back and forth while the violet haired girl moans more and more.

A little while later, Murasaki slightly turns her head towards the honey-blonde. "H-Haruka-san…I…I can't hold it in any longer…"

"Then, please cum, my dear~"

The violet haired girl moans louder and louder until she arches her back. "I'm cumming, Haruka-san! I'm c-cumming! AAAAHHHHHHH~!" She screams in pleasure as love juices squirt out of her womanhood.

Haruka pulls her fingers out to lick them off. With an evil smile on her face, she pushes the quiet shut-in on her back and takes her legs to spread them apart.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing now!?" Murasaki squeaks.

"Why, I'm going to clean off what's left down there~" Haruka replies.

"Ah…pl-please don't…ah!"

The honey-blonde ignores her as she begins to lick, suck and nibbles at her pussy.

"Mmm…does it feel good, Murasaki-chan….?

"Ahhh…n-no…ahh…please don't…"

"Awww….you're no fun…mmm…"

The puppeteer continues her process until she moves over towards her large breasts. She takes off her shirt and bra and nibbles on her nipples as well.

"Hyaaah!" Murasaki screams as she shuts her eyes tightly. "That hurts more!"

"Sorry, darling. But I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied."

She nibbles on Murasaki's breasts and pinching them at the same time, making the violet haired girl moan once more. _Oh, no!_ Murasaki thinks. _My body's getting hotter! I don't know if I'm going to take much more of this!_

"Murasaki-chan," Haruka whispers. "Why don't we do this together?"

"Huh?"

"I want to feel good, too. I can't have all the fun."

"B-but…"

Haruka smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "It's okay. Now is the time for you to experience making others feel good, too." She gently takes Murasaki's hand and puts it on her womanhood. "Like this…ah…see?"

Murasaki inserts her fingers inside and moves them a little, making Haruka moan in pleasure.

"Ahhh, yeeess~! That's it, Murasaki-chan! More! Give me more!"

The violet haired girl moves her fingers at a faster pace. The process continues for a minute.

"I'm cumming, Murasaki-chan! I'm gonna cum~!"

Murasaki moves her fingers more and more until Haruka arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices pour out. The violet haired girl slowly removes her fingers from her dripping womanhood and gives them a lick.

"Now, let's do it together," Haruka says. She gently pulls Murasaki close to her, lifting her leg up over hers until their pussies are together. "Good. Then, do it like this." She beings to move her hips a little bit, rubbing her pussy against Murasaki's.

"Ah….haahhh…hah…l-like this…right? Ah~!

"Yes, that's it~! Keep doing it, darling!"

The two girls continue the process with lots of moaning and heavy breathing and bodies moving non-stop. This goes on longer than earlier, in fact, longer than any of the sexy times Murasaki did with the girls.

"Ahhh….ohhhh…H-Haruka-san…I'm…I'm gonna..ah..haaahhh…"

"M-me, too! Let's cum together, darling!"

And then, the girls arch their backs, letting out one final scream of pleasure. Murasaki lies on her back, panting while Haruka moves over and gently pulls her close with a smile. She lightly kisses her on the cheek.

"Well done, Murasaki-chan," she says, softly. "You moved on to the next level."

"Haruka-san…"

"Remember what I told you, dear: everyone loves and adores you. You should be proud that you're here, other than them playfully molesting you." She lets out a giggle after the last part."

"Haruka-san!"

"Sorry, sweetie. You're just so cute~" The honey blonde kisses her on the forehead once more and hugs her.

Murasaki smiles a small smile as she rests her head on her chest. _That's right…_ she thinks. _I had enjoyed every bit of the girls molesting me. And they really DO adore me. Haruka-san is right all along. I shouldn't even care if the girls go after me because I'm cute or have big breasts. I…love everyone, too._

* * *

 **A/N: Forgive me for the beginning being a bit…boring, but I tried my best on the longest lemon possible. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Yozakura**


	17. Murasaki x Yozakura

**Chapter 17**

 **A Good Diet**

Imu is waiting outside of Hebijo when a short haired girl comes running towards her.

"Hey, Imu-san," Yozakura says. "I got your message."

"That's good," Imu leads her inside and the two walk in the halls. "You see, I need your help. Murasaki's been…not managing her diet very well. I've been trying to get her out of it, but she wouldn't listen to me. So…I thought I'd ask you."

"She's not dieting well?" Yozakura repeats.

"Mm-hmm…." Imu says with a sigh.

The two girls arrive at Murasaki's room and Imu knocks on the door. A startled squeak is heard and the door slides open a little.

"Wh-who is it?" she asks.

"Murasaki," Imu says. "Can Yozakura-san and I come in for a second?"

"U-um…sure." The quiet shut-in opens the door and the two girls come in.

Yozakura looks in surprise at the stack of empty pizza boxes and ramen in her room.

"Oh, wow…"

"See what I mean?" Imu says as she crosses her arms. "This is what I have to deal with."

Yozakura rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm…I think I know what to do about this. You go on ahead while I take care of this."

"Thank you, Yozakura-san," Imu says. She then walks out of the room and shuts the door.

Murasaki turns to the short haired girl as she clutches her teddy bear. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I'm here to help you," Yozakura says. "To get into a better diet. Come with me, please. And you can take your bear with you if you want."

"O-okay…"

Murasaki stands up and follows the short haired girl out of her room and heading towards town. It's quite busy during this time of day, which makes Murasaki a bit scared. Clutching her teddy bear a bit tighter, she stays as close to Yozakura as possible. The short-haired girl heads towards the market.

"If you want to have a better diet, you have to eat healthier foods," Yozakura explains. "You can't just eat pizza and ramen all the time. I'll pick out the food for you and how about I whip up a really good meal for you? How's that sound?"

"That…sounds okay…" Murasaki has never been to the market before, let alone with another girl, like Yozakura of Gessen. Plus that, she's never eaten anything other than pizza and ramen. She's beginning to think that this new diet thing isn't really that bad.

"Excellent," Yozakura says. "Well, let's go~!"

The two girls go and shop for the items needed for Murasaki's diet. They buy some fruits and vegetables, including some frozen ones like mixed berries and vegetables. They go over to the meat and poultry section and grab some chicken and steak. Other items include some rice, sauce for curry and pasta. When they are done paying for the items, the two walk out of the store, with each of them carrying two bags.

"Now then, let's go cook up some delicious meals," Yozakura says.

"Okay…" Murasaki nods.

The two go back to Hebijo and arrive in the kitchen to put some groceries down. Yozakura picks up a blender and puts it on the counter. She turns to Murasaki.

"Can you cut up some apples, please?" she says.

"Sure…" The violet haired girl gets one apple, washes it and cuts it in to small pieces. She shows them to the short haired girl after a few minutes. "Will this be enough?"

"Mm-hmm. Thank you." She takes the cutting board and carefully puts the small pieces in the blender, along with the frozen mixed berries and a little banana. She pours a little water in there, too. Once she covers it with the lid, she plugs it in and starts the blender on medium power. The fruits mix all together until the liquid combines into one purple color. Murasaki stares at it in awe as Yozakura blends it in a bit more and then removes the lid. She gets out two cups and pours the liquid in.

"Here you go, Murasaki-san," Yozakura says. "A yummy smoothie."

"Oh…" The quiet shut-in gently takes the cup and sip it a little. Her violet eyes widen from the sweet taste. "This is…really good!" She begins drinking more and more until seconds later, there's none left in her cup.

Yozakura smiles as she drinks her smoothie. "I'm glad you like it. It's a healthy drink after all."

The two enjoy their drinks until Yozakura takes out the meat and rice. "Now then, let's go for the main course. It's almost lunch time anyways, so this is the perfect time to cook up a delicious meal for your team, right?"

"Yes," Murasaki says. "Let's cook some lunch."

The girls get right to work. While Murasaki cooks up some rice, Yozakura prepares the chicken breast and steak on both pans and then steams up some mixed vegetables. Murasaki looks over at the short haired girl and decides to help her out with the meat since the rice is cooking in the pot. _Yozakura-san's so helpful,_ she thinks. _I didn't even realize that healthy food can smell this good. It's not so bad to change my diet. This is fun!_

The two girls cook for at least 30 minutes since the meat needs some time to cook thoroughly. Yozakura even helps Murasaki out on cooking the steak. And then, when all of it is done, they serve it on the plates and call the rest of the team over for lunch.

Ryona is the first to rush over towards the table. "Whoa! This is…"

"Wow! What a feast," Miyabi says with a smile.

"Who made this?" Ryobi asks.

"We did," Yozakura replies. "Murasaki and I cooked this for all of you."

Imu sits down and gives the meat a taste after pouring the sauce. "Mm! This is really good!"

"Really?" Ryona takes a bite and hums happily. "Mm! You're right! It's delicious!"

"It's not the first time we've ever had a good meal together," Miyabi says as she bites into her steak.

"Th-there's plenty more," Murasaki says, quietly. "So, feel free to enjoy it, everyone."

Yozakura puts her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you give it a try, Murasaki-san? You made it, too, right?"

"S-sure…" She sits down and takes a bite. She smiles at the taste. "This IS good!"

Yozakura sits down next to her and eats. The Hebijo team and Yozakura enjoy their meal until there's none left. They leave the kitchen with their bellies full and smiles on their faces. Murasaki and Yozakura stay to wash the dishes.

"You did very well, Murasaki-san," the short haired girl says as she is handed a clean dish and put in the dishwasher. The pots and pans were already on the drying rack. "This is just a start, but you'll get the hang of this new diet thing."

"I understand," Murasaki says as she washes the last dish.

When the two are done with the dishes, the two sit outside. Murasaki looks up at the clear blue sky.

"Yozakura-san," she says, breaking the silence. "Thank you. There's still so much to learn about being on a better diet, but now I can make and eat healthier and much yummier foods."

"That's very good," Yozakura says as she wraps an arm around her. She leans over and lightly kisses her on the cheek. "I'm very proud of you, Murasaki-san."

The quiet shut-in smiles and then scoots over to lie on the short haired girl's lap. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "Can I…stay like this for a while?"

Yozakura smiles and gently strokes her very long, violet hair. "Sure you can." She plants a kiss on her cheek once again.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first time with Yozakura, as I was told a few times that she's a motherly type. There are more to go here before I can truly move on to the New Wave girls. Or I can just mix it up. Yeah, mixing it up sounds a lot better.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ageha**


	18. Murasaki x Asuka (2)

**Chapter 18**

 **You Need Me, Just as I need You**

Murasaki walks alone in the busy streets that night. Holding her teddy bear tightly in her arms, she looks around her as people walk by, minding their own business. However, some people are staring at the girl, wondering why a girl her age is still holding a stuffed animal. Murasaki could care less about that. She has Bebey-tan. It's her only friend in the world and it's always been that way. To her, people just don't understand what it's like to be alone. So alone.

A group of girls notice Murasaki walking with her teddy. One girl in the middle, who has red curly hair, smirks, turns to her friends and nods. The five of them walk towards the quiet shut-in.

"You there!" The red head says, putting her hands on her hips. Murasaki cowers upon seeing the girl's menacing smile. "What does a teen girl like you doing carrying around a stuffed animal? You're over being a baby, you know that?"

"N-no..." Murasaki says softly, clutching her bear tightly. "H-he's a friend..."

Another girl shrugs. "Who has a stuffed animal as a friend? They don't talk to you or do anything with you!"

"He does!" The violet haired girl presses. "He's my best friend. We go everywhere together."

The red-haired girl scoffs. "Please. You must be joking." She snatches the stuffed animal right out of the quiet girl's hands.

"Ah! No, don't!" Murasaki helplessly tries to reach for her teddy when the red haired girl tosses it to one of her friends. "Stop!"

"I got it, Saaya!" One girl says as she catches it and waves the bear at the quiet shut in, teasing her. "Hey, hey! Over here, little baby!"

"Stop it! That's mine!" Murasaki makes another attempt, but fails as the girl tosses it over her. "Give it back! Please!"

The girls toss the bear back and forth repeatedly, laughing at her. It is then that Murasaki is ready to explode. No one...no one should ever touch her friend like that and she will show them who's boss.

"I said...STOOOOOOOP!" With a burst of purple energy around her, she throws her arms up, sending the energy at all five girls after they toss the bear again. They fly about five feet in the air and fall to the ground. Murasaki did not want to use the Root of Calamity on them, but...she had no choice.

The girls, Saaya, lifts her head and glares at her. "You! She's a monster!"

"A monster, yes! That girl is a monster!"

"Leave this place and get out!"

Murasaki, finally getting a hold of her bear, clutches it as heavy tears fall from her face. Luckily, the bear is not damaged, but her heart is. She drops to her knees as the five girls start approaching her, calling her every single cruel name they can think of. Suddenly, Murasaki hears a familiar voice from a distance.

"Hey!" It's Asuka. "Hey, can you girls move for a second?" The granddaughter of Hanzo walks a few steps and sees Murasaki on her knees, crying. "Murasaki-chan...is that you?"

The quiet shut in turns and sees the good ninja standing just about 10 feet away from her. "A-Asuka...san?"

"Hey, how are you? You okay?" Asuka says as she takes a few steps closer.

"I...I don't know..." the quiet shut in says as she eyes her teddy. "B-Bebe-tan was being bullied and I tried...I tried to save him..."

"I can see that," Asuka says, sympathetically. "I believe you..."

Murasaki clutches her bear with her long bangs hiding her expression. "It's painful...just so painful to be...like this..."

Asuka nods in understanding. "I can see that. I can see that you're scared. You don't want to hurt anybody. I understand that."

The quiet shut in slowly stands up, still facing Asuka. "I don't want them bullying me anymore..."

"I won't," Asuka says as she faces the five girls. "You five! How could you be cruel to Murasaki-chan? Have you girls got better things to do than pick on the weak?"

Saaya and the other girls just exchange looks.

The dark brunette points her finger at them. "Remember this: NO ONE picks on Murasaki-chan! You hear!?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Saaya scoffs.

Asuka glares at the red head. "You five don't want to mess with me. And I mean it." She walks next to Murasaki. "Now, you girls leave us alone, or we'll both teach you a lesson."

Saaya huffs and turns away. "Whatever. I don't care anymore."

The five of them walk away and Asuka turns to the crying Murasaki.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she says softly.

"Asuka-san..."

"How about you come with me? We'll sit and have a talk? Away from these people. Sound good?" The granddaughter of Hanzo smiles her gentle smile.

"Okay..." Murasaki nods, still clutching her teddy. Asuka gently takes the quiet girl's hand and the two of them walk together towards Asuka's room.

She shuts the door behind her with Murasaki kneels on the floor next to the table and looks around for a bit before the granddaughter of Hanzo kneels across from the quiet shut in.

"You okay, Murasaki-chan?" Asuka questions.

"I...I want to thank you...for saving me..." Murasaki says softly. She holds up her teddy. "And Bebe-tan wants to thank you, too"

The dark brunette smiles and shakes the bear's paw. "No problem. You know I'm here to help anyone in need, including you."

Murasaki jolts her head up as she says this. She now realizes that she is never alone. Other than her own Hebijo Elite team, she has one other person she can count on: Asuka. Since their last encounter, all she can think about is her. How she needed her and when they will meet again. And now they see each other once again and it makes Murasaki happy. She hugs her bear once more.

"Asuka-san...I...umm...I couldn't stop thinking about you," she says. "I am so lonely without you. I just...I just want that person to understand...what I'm going through..."

Asuka puts on a gentle smile, crawls over and caresses the quiet girl's cheek. "I understand perfectly. And you know what? I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"Eh?" Murasaki lets out a soft gasp.

"I can understand that you need me, just as I need you. We both can't stop thinking about each other. And that's okay. Because you, Murasaki-chan, are not alone. I'll be there for you whenever I can. I can promise you that."

"Y-you mean that?"

"Absolutely. So please...don't think no one's there for you. I'm here, okay?

Murasaki gives a small smile as she puts her hand on Asuka's with a couple tears running down her face. "Thank you...Asuka-san." Without warning, Murasaki leans in and her lips come in contact with Asuka's.

Asuka's eyes widen for a bit, but relaxes and returns the kiss. Both of them really need it right now. Such blissful feeling and Murasaki knows it. She is no longer alone. And she's happy.

* * *

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Imu x Ryobi x Ryona**


	19. Murasaki x imu x Ryobi x Ryona

**Chapter 19**

 **Love for a Quiet Shut In**

"Murasaki-chaaaaan~!" Ryona calls, bursting into the room without knocking. "I came to plaaaaay~!" She stops to see her wearing nothing but her black lingerie with black stockings and garter straps with a garterbelt around her waist.

"R-Ryona-san?" The quiet shut in says softly. "What…what are you doing here?"

Ryobi walks in and slaps her older twin on the back of the head. "Stupid Mutt! We shouldn't have come here! I about to go do my training when you decided to drag me towards Murasaki's room!"

"Ohhhhh~!" the blonde squeaks. "Yell at me some more! Hit me more! I don't care! Ryona-chan loves them both~!"

"Ah shut up!" The brunette strikes the older twin on the head again.

Imu comes walking in as well. "What's with the ruckus? I thought Ryona called me for something."

The blonde masochist nods, pulls the honey blonde in and shuts the door. "Goodie! All of us are here!"

"W-wait, what!?" Ryobi shakes her head. "I don't get it. You mean you've been planning this all along!?"

Ryona just grins as she takes out 3 cups and pours some orange liquid into them. She hands both Imu and Ryobi and for herself.

"What….is this?" Imu asks.

"You'll find out," Ryona says with a wink. "Now then, bottoms up~!" She chugs down the small drink in one gulp.

Imu and Ryona exchange looks, shrug and drink them as well. Murasaki looks back andforth at the three girls fearfully.

"Ummm….O-Onee-chan? Ryobi-san? Ryona-san?" she stammers. "Wh-what in the world is going on? Why are you drinking juice? Why can't I have one?"

It is then that for some reason a switch must have flickered on from the three girls. Ryobi is the first to speak.

"Oh, my~!" she swoons. "I feel a little funny. Murasaki, have I ever told you that you look so sexy today~?"

"Eh?" The violet haired girl cocks her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"You really are cute~!" Imu immediately slides over towards her younger sister with a big grin on her face. "Murasaki…that outfit really suits you. You should wear it more often~" She traces her fingers on the violet haired girl's thigh, making her quiver.

"O-Onee-chan….what's going on with you…ah!" She winces at Imu groping one of her large breasts.

"Oh, those are cute, too~" the honey blonde coos. "How did you get these to grow this big~?"

"Hey!" Ryobi shouts. "I call dibs on Murasaki's boobs too!" She shoves Imu out of the way, gets behind the quiet shut in and grabs both of Murasaki's breasts.

"H-Haaaaah!?" The violet haired girl whimpers. "Pl-please! Someone tell me what's…..ah….going on!"

Ryona crawls toward Murasaki with a lewd grin, playfully scratching her chin. "Ohhhhh, Murasaki-chan~! You know why we're doing this. We all love you."

"E-EHHH!?"

The blonde traces her index finger on her tummy toward her pussy. "We love you so much that we all want to touch you. Each and every part of you. We just can't hold back anymore. Hehe~"

Murasaki shakes her head. "N-No way. You three are like…in some kind of a trance or something!"

"Are we~?" Imu says. "I don't beIeve what you're saying~"

It is then that Murasaki realizes something. "Wait a minute. Does Haruka-san have anything to do with this!? Is that why…..hyaah! Is that why you three drank that strange liquid!?" She looks back at Ryobi squeezing her large breasts hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette says. "All we know is that we desire one thing: your body."

Ryona licks her lips and goes directly for Murasaki's pussy. "That's right! And oh, my goodness! Look at how wet you are~!" She inserts her indrx finger inside her hot wet womanhood, making Murasaki moan.

"Nooooooo! Stop….stop it, please!" Murasaki begs.

"Ehehe~!" Ryona spreads out the violet haired girl's legs a bit more as she leans over. "I'm ready, Murasaki-chan!" She goes in and starts to lick her pussy.

Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly from Ryona's tongu and lips just touching her womanhood like that, plus fro Ryobi's intense groping.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yeeeees~" She says as she pulls down her black bra, exposing her nipples, enabling her to pinch them while groping her breast at the same time. "Wow! I am SUPER jealous right now, but these babies feel soooo good!"

Imu crawls toward Murasaki. "Hey, I want some of these!" She pushes Ryobi's hand away and gropes Murasaki's right breast.

"N-No…please, girls….snap out of it!" Murasaki whimpers. "I don't know…if I…if I can take any more of this!"

"Relax," Ryobi whispers in her ear. "We all know that you're going to enjoy it, so stay put okay?"

"O-okay, but please…ah…be gentle….haaah….please…"

Imu licks her lips with a lewd grin. "Oh, don't worry, Murasaki." She traces an index finger on Murasaki's tummy. "We'll take good care of you." She looks down at the blonde. "Hey, you done down there? Let me have a turn!"

"Almost finished!" Ryona says. "I want Murasaki-chan to cum first~!" She goes in again and licks each and every part of her pussy. She sucks and nips at it, making the violet haired girl moan more and more. Ryobi keeps her in place, squeezing her breasts harder.

"G-Girls….I can feel…I can feel something…c-coming out…"

"Then, let it out," Ryobi says, giving her breasts a big squeeze. "Let it all out~!"

Murasaki whimpers, whines and moans from the intense groping and licking on her pussy until she can't hold back any longer. She arches her back, letting out a cry of pleasure while love juices splatter all over Ryona's face. She pulls away, scrapes a bunch off her and licks it off her hand.

As Ryobi lets go, Ryona tackles Murasaki to the floor. The quiet shut in gasps with her violet eyes widened at the blonde masochist peering closer to her. Her long violet tresses are spread out along with her arms. She tries to move away, but Ryona pins them down.

"Ohhhh, you think of running away from us~?" Ryona says.

"N-No….y-you're just…so close…"

"Ehehe~! Like I said…all of us love you. And we're going to continue to prove it until you're satisfied~" She leans in to kiss the quiet shut in, much to Murasaki's surprise.

Imu takes this chance to dive in and lick her younger sister's pussy while Ryobi just watches with a pout.

"Hope you two aren't taking too long," she says sighing. "I want in, too."

Murasaki gives in to Ryona's passionate kiss and her fists loosen. Their tongues caress each other from each kiss. Her moans are muffled from the kiss as well while Imu continues to enjoy licking, shcking and nipping at her sister's pussy. Ryona takes the time to grope one of Murasaki's breasts too while lost in the kiss. And the quiet shut in knows that resistance is futile at this point. More soft moans are being heard from the kiss while Ryobi is tapping her foot impatiently with a red vein popping from her head.

"Grrr! Are you girls done yet!?" Ryobi growls.

"Just a few more….mmmm…seconds…chu…Ryobi-chan~" Ryona says, pulling away from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting from each other's lips. "I want her to cum again." She leans in to kiss her once more while groping her right breast.

Murasaki squirms a bit, but Ryona keeps her pinned down while Imu takes a few more nips and licks on her sister's pussy. It is then that Murasaki knows she is reaching her limit. When Ryona pulls away from the kiss, the violet haired girl turns her head to the side, closing her eyes while taking Imu's sucking and licking a little more.

"Ohhhhh…mmmmm..I….I'm gonna…ahhhh….haaaah….ahhhh~! I'm cummmmminnng~!" Murasaki arches her back while crying out in pleasure with love juices squirting out from her pussy all over Imu's face. Murasaki pants heavily from exhaustion while slowly lifting her head up to see Ryobi and Ryona looking down at her.

The honey blonde sighs with bliss. "Oh, Murasakiiii. Just….let's do this together." She spreads out her legs. "Please Murasaki…let's finish this…together…"

"O-Onee-chan…." For her, the quiet shut in can tell that her older sister really wants this and so does the twins. She proceeds by coming closer, spreading out her legs and both of their pussies come in contact with each other. Murasaki wraps her arms around her older sister to get closer to her and both of them gaze into each other's eyes.

Ryobi and Ryona get behind Murasaki, with one hand on each breast and begin groping and pinching at her nipple while Murasaki and Imu move their hips, rubbing their pussies together. The violet haired girl pulls away for a bit to make room for the twins to play around with both of her breasts, but she has one hand on Imu's shoulder since she still wants to be closer to her older sister. The twins get on their knees, lean down and both of them suck and nip at her breast and nipple, making her moan. Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly while still managing to move her hips along with Imu. Their pussies feel hot right now from rubbing against each other, even though they started a few minutes ago. Ryobi and Ryona continue doing their magic on both of Murasaki's breasts until Murasaki moves again, wrapping her arms around her sister once more, causing the twins to pull away.

"Onee-chan…..haaaah…Onee-channn….ahhhh~!" Murasaki whimpers, hugging her sister tightly while shutting her eyes tightly. "I love you! Ahhh…I love you so much!"

"Yes…mmmm…Me too….M-Murasaki…I love you very much!" Imu says.

The twins sit on both sides of Murasaki, masturbating with two of their fingers fondling their own pussies. They can't resist watching this scene anymore and just want more until the very end. Both of them moan in pleasure while continuing to watch the other 2 sisters enjoy their beautiful moment with each other. Both Murasaki and Imu move their hips faster and faster while moaning louder.

"Murasaki….I think I'm about to….I'm about to…haaaah…ahhhhh~!"

"S-so am I, Onee-chan!"

"Everyone!" Ryona cries. "Let's all cum together!"

"Yes! TOGETHERRRRR~!" Ryobi says.

All of them arch their backs screaming in pleasure and letting out their final orgasm.

A few minutes later, all of them are lying on the floor together. Ryobi, Ryon and Imu are lying on their sides while Murasaki is on her back, facing the ceiling. There are still bits of love juices all over her body from the twins orgasm earlier, but she doesn't mind one bit. She looks over at both Imu and Ryona. The honey blonde has her arm around her waist while Ryona is snuggled up against Murasaki's breasts, using them as pillows. Ryobi on the other hand has her arm around the blonde masochist with a small frown on her face, but it softens as she falls asleep. Murasaki gives a small smile at all 3 girls. They gave her the best night of her life, even though it was unexpected. She has no regrets and she too, loves all three of them. But she loves her big sister Imu most of all. For now, she can just enjoy the night with the four of them sleeping together after a wonderful love making session.

* * *

 **A/N: This is meant to be a 3 on 1 lemon, meaning Ryobi, Ryona and Imu on Murasaki. I tried mg hardest on this one, so tell me what you think. And please….long and detailed reviews. I'd very much appreciate it, especially since I worked hard on this chapter.**

 **Next pairing: Murasaki x Katsuragi**


	20. Murasaki x Katsuragi (2)

**Chapter 20**

 **Coincidence**

Katsuragi sighs heavily as she puts her arms around the back of her head. She wanted to have fun with her fellow ninja's breasts like usual, but everyone has grown bored of the same old tricks, which disappointed her a lot. Ikaruga suggested that she should go out for a walk to keep her mind off of boobs for a while. The blonde reluctantly took it and is now walking in the busy streets. She lets out another sigh.

"I'm so bored!" She complains. "There is nothing to do! Curse Ikaruga for restricting my groping technique! Haaaaahhh...this is ridiculous."

She looks up at the large crowd of people walking by her. She just wants to turn around and go home, but something has stopped her from doing that. Just from a distance, she sees someone familiar sitting alone at a bench. A certain violet haired figure is clutching her teddy bear while just watching the people walk by without a care in the world. Katsuragi is curious why Murasaki is sitting there like that, but the sight of her large breasts also grabs her attention. She smirks and decides to surprise her a bit. She tip toes behind the quiet shut in, waits for a few seconds and then, she jumps at her prey without warning.

"Hyaaaah!" Murasaki cries, looking behind her. "Wh-what's going on!? Who's there!?"

"Haha!" Katsuragi chuckles. "Got you and you're ginormous boobs! Woooow! They are REALLY big, no doubt!" She gives Murasaki's breasts a big squeeze. "Oh, yes! I love this feeling! So big and soft~!"

"K-Katsuragi-san...st-stop it, please...ah!" Murasaki whimpers, shutting her eyes tightly and clutching her bear at the same time. "I beg you, please!"

The blonde grins evilly. "You're enjoying this aren't you~? Just admit it! Ohhhh, this is way better than the girls at Hanzo! Not that I hate it or anything, but still~! These big babies is like a world record~! Way to go, Murasaki~!"

The violet haired girl shakes her head roughly while whimpering, "I...I mean it, Katsuragi-san! Just...stop! I don't know if I can endure this...any longer..." She knows she can't use her Root of Calamity on her since Haruka still injects her with those drugs that makes her unable to resist any girl who touches her body like that. Really, how much does the mad scientist have and how does she know how long those drugs last before they wear off? Honestly, Murasaki could've refused last week's dose, but the honey blonde insisted and just injected the drug into her anyways.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the lovely moans you're letting out," Katsuragi says. "This day is starting to get better! I'm so glad I ran into you and your big boobs~! She continues to grope her breasts, this time, squeezing them harder.

"Katsuragi-san...please...ahhh...haahhh...I...I can't hols it back...a-any longer...no...no! Not now!" Murasaki whimpers again. "Why in front of...haaaah...aaahhh...all these...people...haaah~!"

"Who cares~? I'm having the time of my life here!" Katsuragi says happily. "Sorry, but I'm not listening to you! Just let it all out, Murasaki. You know you want to~!"

The quiet shut in shakes her head roughly again, still having her eyes shut tightly. "N-No! I don't want to! Th-this has to stop!" She really wants to fight it, but due to the drugs, she can't. Haruka really knows how to make her experiments work.

Katsuragi leans closer and whispers in her ear, "It's okay. Like I said, just let it out. There's no need to hold anything back."

Murasaki feels that she has no choice. Resisting is futile and the strong does of Haruka's drugs is overpowering her will anyways. She moans and whimpers and lets out ragged breathing a little longer until she is truly reaching her limit. She arches her back and lets out a soft cry of pleasure, letting out some love juices from her pussy. Katsuragi lets go as she watches the quiet shut in pant heavily from this and slump on the bench in the process. Murasaki can feel her panties get really wet due to this experience. She turns to the blonde with teary eyes.

"Y-you're so mean, Katsuragi-san!" She cries. "Why did you do that!?"

"I was bored," the blonde answers. "So, when I found you and your big boobies, it's like a switch has turned on."

The quiet shut in covers her chest with her bear and turns away. "Y-you shouldn't be...doing that...to people anyways."

"Okay, now you're sounding like Ikaruga right now," Katsuragi sighs as she sits doen next to the violet haired girl. "What I want to ask is what are YOU doing out here by yourself?"

"Onee-chan and Miyabi-san...they wanted me to go out for a bit," Murasaki replies.

"What a coincidence." The blonde chuckles. "One of my friends asked me the same thing."

"I see..."

Both of them remain silent for a few minutes, watching people walk by thrm left and right. Then, Katauragi decides to speak up.

"Hey, Murasaki?" She says. "May I...do something for a second?"

"Eh? What do you mean by th-mmmph!" Before she can finish, her lips are already connected with Katsuragi's. Her violet eyes widen in shock as she feels an arm wrap around her and gently pulling her closer. She does not resist this either. Her body relaxes as she closes her eyes and returns the kiss.

The blonde deepens the kiss up to the point where their tongues caress each other and a few soft moans are heard from both of them. They pull away due to lack of oxygen and Murasaki whines a bit after pulling away. She slowly raises her hand to touch her lips while gasping softly.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asks.

"I just wanted to thank you for your time," Katsuragi says with a smile. "You really made my day, Murasaki. And I'm very grateful for that."

Murasaki hesitates for a bit before nodding. The blonde stands up.

"Well, I think I should get going." She leans over and kisses Murasaki on the cheek. "That is for...well...I just felt like it because you're so cute. I'll see you later!" Woth that, she skips away, humming to herself.

Murasaki puts a hand to the spot where Katsuragi kissed her. Despite everything that happened, she still enjoyed the blonde's company. She looks down at her teddy bear.

"Bebe-tan...she's...a really nice person." She whispers. "Even though she did that to me...I think it's...nice. I feel a lot better, too."

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Rin/Suzune**


	21. Murasaki x Rin

**Chapter 21**

 **Punishment**

Lately Murasaki has not been attending classes, mostly because of her usual gig: just staying in her room all day. Rin could see that she just wants to be lazy. Sure she attended a few of her classes recently, but for the past week, she hasn't been doing that at all.

"This is troubling," Rin says to herself. "How can I get her to learn to take my classes again? She'll just ignore me for all I know."

Just then, Rin hears a familiar voice from her door. "I know how you can teach her a lesson, Suzune-sensei~"

The violet haired woman turns to notice a certain mad scientist casually leaning against the door with a bottle in her hand.

"Haruka," Rin says. "What makes you think you have permission to come into my office?"

"Nothing important," Haruka says as she walks towards her formal teacher. "Listen, if you really want to make things interesting for a punishment, all you have to do is drink this. This will teach Murasaki-chan something she'll never forget."

"And how do you know if this works or not?" Rin asks. "Have you tested it out?"

"I certainly did. On one of my friends~!"

Rin sighs, knowing Haruka loves testing her experiments on her Crimson Squad members, mostly on Homura. She takes the bottle and examines it. There is just orange liquid in there.

"Hope you two have fun~!" Haruka says as she turns to leave.

Rin is about to say something but the honey-blonde has already left. She lets out another sigh and examines the drink again. She wonders it will go well after she drinks it.

**Next Day**

Murasaki timidly steps toward Rin's office, wearing her school uniform. She's been informed by Miyabi to come here since Rin wants her. Honestly, the quiet shut in never spoke with Rin very much, except for classes. But the real question is: why DOES Rin want her in her office? Normally, students who are called here is in big trouble since Rin is a atrict teacher at Hebijo. So maybe that's a possibility. However, Murasaki is still a bit scared to face her.

Meanwhile, Rin is waiting for her student to enter the room. She takes a look at the bottle again and back at the door. She doesn't want Murasaki to find out about this, so she opens the bottle and drinks it. She then throws the bottle in the trash and takes a few deep breathes, waiting for the side effects to kick in. And just in time, she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," she calls.

The door opens and Murasaki slowly enters the room. "U-ummm...you wanted to see me...S-Suzune-sensei?" She asks timidly.

Rin grins as she stands up from her chair and walks toward the quiet shut in. "Murasaki...you've been a bad girl lately."

"I-I have?"

"You never attended my classes, hm? Why is that? You just wanted to be lazy?"

"U-ummm...I..." The violet haired girl trembles in fear as she averts her violet eyes back and forth. She knows she can't lie in front of the Hebijo teacher, so she decided to suck it up. "I...I was...and...and...I'm sorry, Suzune-sensei."

"Sorry won't be good enough," Rin says as she walks over toward the door. "If you really want to apologize..." She locks the door. "You have to do as I say."

"Eh? Wh-what are you saying, Suzune-sensei?"

Rin gives an evil grin, walks over and tips her student's chin. "You'll know what I mean in a bit. First I want to tell you...I love you, Murasaki."

The quiet shut in gasps in shock, blushing furiously. "Wh-what did you say!?"

"I said I love you. I really adore you, Murasaki." Rin takes a few of her student's long violet locks and let them slide off her fingers. "I love each and every part of you, especially those very long locks of yours~"

Murasaki backs away a few steps, panting fearfully. "I...I don't understand you..." It's not like Rin for her to be acting this way. In fact, she has never seem the Hebijo teachr act this way at all. Like right now, Murasaki notices Rin stripping herself right in front of her. "W-wait! What are you doing!? Undressing yourself...like this?"

Rin just chuckles as she tosses her clothing, leaving only her black lingerie on with her black stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. "Oh, your punishment is about to begin, Murasaki. You really shouldn't be lazing around, you know~? So, now's the time to teach you a lesson or two." She pushes the quiet shut in down on the floor and jumps on top of her, pinning her down by grabbing both her wrists.

Murasaki lets out a shaky gasp and her expression shows that she's really frightened. "S-Suzune-sensei...I...I don't think..."

"Too late, darling~" Rin coos. "You're mine for now. And there is nothing you can do about it~!" With that, she silences her student with a kiss.

Murasaki's violet eyes widen as she tries to squirm away, but Rin keeps a tight grip on her, deepening the kiss, up to the point where their tongues caress each other, along with a few soft moans from both of them. Murasaki can't believe Rin is doing this to her own student. What kind of punishment is this?

As Rin pulls away, Murasaki uses this chance to speak up. "S-Suzune-sensei...please...th-this is wrong...hyah!" She notices the teacher pull up her top, revealing her black bra.

"What are you saying?" Rin coos as she removes it and tosses it aside. "Like I said, I love you and your body. I want to take the time to touch each and last one of you."

"B-but...you...you are just a teacher...ahhh...and I'm the student...haaaah!" Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly from Rin groping both of her breasts. "This is wrong, Suzune-sensei! Please! I beg you...haaaah...ah!"

Rin leans over to use her tongue and lick her nipples around in circles a couple times. "Please Murasaki. Let me have this opportunity to touch your cute body. Everyone else has, but me. I know this because they could never stop thinking about you. So please...may I?" She continues to lick both of her nipples, then moving on to nipping and sucking them.

Murasaki can only nod as she moans. She closes her eyes as she takes in every touch Rin is giving her, with her arms spread out a little. Every grope and every lick and sucking on her large breasts and she shows no resistance whatsoever. Rin then uses her other hand to pull up Murasaki's skirt, remove her panties and dig her two fingers inside her womanhood, making the violet haired girl moan loudly.

"Hyaaaah!" She cries. "N-no...not there!"

"Wow~!" Rin says, ignoring Murasaki's pleas. "You're so wet down here. Very impressive~!"

"This is wrong!" The violet haired girl screams. "Th-this is so wrong!...aaaah...haaaah~!"

"You can say that all you want, but I don't see you resisting, hm~?"

Murasaki doesn't say anything as she turns her head to the side. It's true. She cannot resist any of Rin's pleasant touches since Haruka once again injected her with the drug that makes her unable to resist any girl that touches her body like that. She feels like any more could make her feel very sick. But...there are no signs of her having a problem with those doses. And they seem to wear off at nearly nighttime. If not, until midnight. Murasaki has been noticing that lately as well. Her head is turned to face Rin and they once again connect lips while the teacher gropes on of her breasts with one hand and still doing her magic with her fingers with the other. Murasaki moans through the kissing and the pleasant touch Rin is giving her.

The teacher pulls away for a bit to gaze into Murasaki's violet eyes. "Your breasts are so large. I'm jealous. They are bigger than my palm." She gives her breast a good squeeze. "But I like the feeling...a lot."

Murasaki can only moan from this and the two connect lips once again and tongues caress each other with each moan. The quiet shut in shows no resistance again. Pretty soon, after a while, Murasaki knows she is reaching her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly, her moans still muffled from the kiss. And then, as Rin pulls away, Murasaki arches her back, letting out a scream of pleasure, letting out the love juices all over Rin's hand. As she climbs off of the exhausted shut in, she licks her hand clean, grins and turns around. Murasaki lifts her head a little to see Rin's behind is very close to her face. No...her pussy is close to her face.

"Wh-what are you doing now!?" She cries.

"Can't you see, dear~?" Rin coos, looking back at her student. "I think you know this position very well, hm~?" She removes Murasaki's skirt, leaving only her knee hig socks and rubs her two fingers on her wet pussy and then, uses her tongue to lick some of the juice off.

Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly and moans loudly from the feeling of Rin's tongue touching her pussy. It is then that when the violet haired girl opens hr eyes, she can see love juices dripping from Rin's pussy as well.

"She's...so wet down here, too..." she says softly. She manages to lift her head up, take both butt cheeks and starts to lick off the juices.

Rin moans from this as she looks back at her student. "Oh, yes! Yeeeessss! Right there~!" She then turns back to licking Murasaki's pussy.

The two do their magic on each other's pussy for what it seems like a couple hours have gone by. Deep down, Murasaki is enjoying most of it, for what it may seem like a punishment to her, it's also teaching her to feel good more and more. They keep on doing it until both of them are reaching their limit. Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly, unable to go on licking her teacher's pussy any longer.

"S-Sensei...I'm gonna...haaah...aahhhhh~!"

"So am I! Come on, Murasaki! Keep going until I cum~!"

The violet haired girl lifts her head and tries to keep on licking her teacher's pussy. And then, the two can't hold back any longer. Both of them arch their backs and cry out in pleasure, releasing their love juices at each other's faces. Rin climbs off of Murasaki while the quiet shut in pants heavily, turning her head to the side and has one arm over her forehead. However, this is not over just yet. Murasaki lifts her head up a little to see Rin take her right leg and spread it out a little.

"Time for the final course," she says. "Let's finish this...together...Murasaki..."

The quiet shut in sits up as the Hebijo teacher closes gaps with both of their pussies and takes Murasaki's shoulder to keep her balance. Murasaki nods and moves a bit closer to Rin. The teacher is the first to move her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy against hers. Murasaki moans loudly and manages to do the same, but at a slow pace at first. Both of their big breasts jiggle at every movement, plus them moaning at the same time. Murasaki breathes heavily and tries to keep up with her teacher. Her body is sweating now, with some areas shining from the light in the room, including her thighs. Same goes for Rin. She looks up and reaches out a hand to grope one of Murasaki's breasts and grins.

"I'm...ahh...very impressed...M-Murasaki..." she moans. "Have you learned your lesson...now...haaah...ahhh~!"

Murasaki nods as she manages to move closer and wrap her arms around her teacher's neck, holding on for dear life while still moving her hips. "Y-yes, Sensei! I have...ahhhhh...learned...haaaah...my lesson...mmmm...ahhhh~!"

"That's a good girl~"

Murasaki still hangs on to Rin while shutting her eyes tightly with her hips still moving on their own without her knowing it. "S-Sensei...ohhhh...Sensei...!"

"Yes, Murasaki! Keep going! Keep it coming, darling~! Give it all you got!"

Murasaki nods as she moves her hips faster along with Rin. Their bodies are getting very hot now that sweat is coming down from the sides of their heads. But Murasaki will not give in just yet. She squeezes the Hebijo teacher a bit tighter as she is about to reach her limit. Her eyes are still shut tightly.

"I-I'm gonna cum...Murasaki...ohhhh, I'm cumming!" Rin cries.

The violet haired girl moans loudly. "I'm...I'm cumming, too...Sensei...Sensei...SENSEEEEEIIIIIIII~!" With that, both of them arch their backs with love juices exploding from their womanhood.

Murasaki collapses in exhaustion, landing on her back. Her violet eyes are now hazy and she is unable to move except for her panting heavily from the final moment. Rin manages to crawl over next to her student and put on a gentle smile.

"Thank you for your time, Murasaki..." she whispers. "You may be free to leave once you have recovered." She then plants a kiss on Murasaki's cheek and leaves the room.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ranmaru x Kasumi**


	22. Murasaki x Ranmaru x Kasumi

**Chapter 22**

 **The Three Lonely Maidens**

It's like any normal day for Murasaki. But today is a little different. She invited a girl named Ranmaru, who has her own teddy bear named Kumapooh. They actually met in the busy streets and Murasaki was carrying her teddy bear like always. Seeing that both of them have so much in common, Murasaki invited the orange haired girl to her room. Both of them played video games and watched anime most of the time. Murasaki immediately enjoys Ranmaru's company since both od them have some things in common, although Ranmaru is rich and Murasaki is not. Still, the quiet shut in is happy to make a new friend.

About 5 hours later, the two are bored and are just lying on the floor, facing the ceiling. Ranmaru picks up her bear and holds it up.

"Gee, Kumapooh," she says. "It sure was a lot of fun while it lasted."

"It sure was…" Murasaki says softly. She sits up and picks up her own teddy. "What do you think, Bebe-tan? Ran-chan is a fun girl to be around."

"Eh? Ran-chan?" The orange haired girl quirks an eyebrow and turns her head towards the quiet maiden.

Murasaki nods with a small smile. "That's your nickname…Ran-chan. I think it's…cute."

Ranmaru blushes heavily, but turns her head to hide it. "W-wow…no one has called me that before. Do you…really think it's cute?"

The violet haired girl nods. "Of course. It is…very cute."

"O-okay, I get it…"

No one says a word after that when Ranmaru stands up and turns to the quiet maiden. "Ummm...Murasaki?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I would like to thank you...for your time today. It was a lot of fun."

The quiet shut in nods. "Yes...I agree. It was a lot of fun..."

The two don't move for at least a minute until Ranmaru waves good bye to Murasaki. The violet haired girl waves the teddy bear's paw and Ranmaru leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The rich girl leans against the door with a sigh and holds up her bear.

"Well, Kumapooh," she says. "I think I finally made a new friend."

Murasaki lies on the floor, holding up her own teddy. "Bebe-tan...I think...I finally made a new friend."

*Next Day*

Murasaki walks out in the busy streets again with Ranmaru by her side once again. They texted each other to meet again near the streets and just have a fun little walk together since they have nothing better to do. Who knows? Maybe they will run into something interesting like a gaming store or an internet cafe. But Murasaki has no money for an internet cafe, so she might have to beg Ranmaru for some of the doe.

Both clutch their teddy bears tightly, cautiously watching people left and right. They still are not used to the outside world as they are both lonely most of the time. So they make sure to get as close as possible so that they will stay safe. They walk a few more blocks until they arrive near a park. They decide to sit on a bench to rest for a while and hug their teddy bears. None of them say a word for a bit as they have nothing to talk about.

Murasaki looks around and just sees people chatting away and children playing. However, when she turns her head again, her violet eyes catch a girl with long silver hair and wearing a purple school uniform. She is sitting at a table just about 20 feet away, her eyes glued to her laptop and wearing pink headphones on. Ranmaru catches her gazing at something and is curious to know.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" She asks.

"She's...beautiful..." Murasaki says softly.

Ranmaru notices Murasaki blushing for some reason and looks in the direction she is looking at. The orange haired girl notices the silver haired one as well.

"It's a computer wiz, I suppose," she says. "Or maybe she's doing her homework on her computer while listening to music. Now, I wouldn't disturb her if I were you...Hey! Where are you going!?"

Murasaki is already on her feet and is slowly approaching the silver haired girl with a lovestruck smile on her face.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ranmaru calls as she stands up and rushes to catch up to her.

The violet haired girl approaches the girl, who is lost in her computer, but at the corner of her eye, she can see someone walk toward her. Maybe someone dangerous and wants to sneak up on her. She turns off her music, picks up her laptop and quickly stands on her feet, facing Murasaki.

"Wh-who goes?" She says, her voice as quiet as Murasaki's.

The violet haired girl is slightly startled from this girl's reaction. "I-I'm sorry, but...I was just.."

"Are you...an enemy?" The silver haired girl questions.

Ranmaru catches up to Murasaki and notices the silver haired girl. "Hey, hey take it easy! We...we mean no harm at all!"

The silver haired girl grits her teeth and types something on the computer. "Shinobi...Tenshin..."

Murasaki backs away as she summons her scroll. If it's a fight, it's a fight. Although she doesn't know what this girl is capable of, she has to give it her all. Ranmaru decides to do the same since everyone is transforming. Different colors of light surrounds them: Silver light on the girl, orange light on Ranmaru and purple light on Murasaki. They all transform into their Shinobi forms within seconds. While Murasaki has her black long dress on with her shuriken on her hair, Ranmaru is wearing a fancy blue dress and her bear wields a large sledge hammer.

As for the silver haired girl, she is wearing a light purple ninja body suit with a bit of fishnet showing near her thighs. Her laptop is also equipped with attachments so that it won't fall.

Kasumi starts off the fight by typing something on the computer. She summons a scary ghost from the screen and it towers over Murasaki and Ranmaru. It uses its claws to try to slash at the two, but both of them dodge it. The demon ghost flies around quickly over them, slashing away and the two try their best to evade its attacks. The silver haired girl grits her teeth as she types some more. The ghost summons fire from its hands and throws fire balls at them. Murasaki and Ranmaru jump out of the way as the fire balls make contact with the ground and explode shortly after.

Murasaki grits her teeth. "Time to play rough. Ready...Ran-chan?"

The orange haired girl nods. "Oh, I was born ready~!"

"Then...let's go..."

Before the silver haired girl can do anything, Murasaki charges at her, hitting her with her shoulder and causes the girl to lose her balance a little amd the ghost demon disappears. Murasaki then screams at the top of her lungs, "STAY AWAAAAAYYYY!" And a burst of purple energy appears around her, hitting the silver haired girl and causing her to spin uncontrollably.

Ranmaru points her finger, signaling her bear to jump in. Kumapooh raises the hammer and hits the girl on the head. After the bear pulls away, Murasaki delivers a side kick to the gut, sending the girl flying about 5 feet in the air and toppling to the ground, losing her laptop in the process.

Murasaki and Ranmaru run towards the fallen girl. Apparently, she is defeated and the girl expects them to finish her off. But...instead Murasaki is staring at the outfit the girl is wearing.

"Wow..." she says softly.

"Eh? W-what is it?" The silver haired girl says.

"That outfit...you're wearing...it's...it reminds me of...that anime..."

The girl gasps. "You mean...'Fall of the Ninja Demon Slayers'? That anime?"

Murasaki gasps as well. "Wait...you know that as well?"

"Ummmm...what are you girls talking about?" Ranmaru asks.

But the silver haired girl and Murasaki keep on talking, acting as if she is not there.

"Oh, my goodness..." the girl says. "I can't believe...I met someone who has the same interests..."

"M-me, too..." Murasaki gives a small smile, blushing as well.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." The silver haired girl puts out her hand. "My name is...Kasumi."

"I'm Murasaki." The violet haired girl says. "Nice to meet you, Kasumi-chan."

After helping Kasumi up, both she and Murasaki gaze at each other, blushing for what it seems like hours. Ranmaru is pouting adorably as she clutches her bear.

"S-so, um...Murasaki-san...you watch that..all the time?" Kasumi asks.

"I watch other hentai anime most of the time..." Murasaki says. "I always, um...masturbate to every one."

"R-really? Me too."

"Um! Hello!" Ranmaru shouts, waving her arm back and forth frantically. "I believe you have forgotten someone!"

Murasaki turns to her friend and giggles. "Oh, sorry. Kasumi-chan, this is Ranmaru-san. I call her 'Ran-chan'."

"Nice to meet you, Kasumi," the orange haired girl says and she holds up her bear. "And this is my friend Kumapooh."

Kasumi raises an eyebrow. "Your friend...is a stuffed animal?"

Murasaki holds up her teddy bear as well. "I have a friend, too. His name is Bebe-tan. Bebe-tan...meet my new friend...Kasumi-chan."

The silver haired girl looks back and forth at both of the bears. "U-ummm...okay."

Murasaki frowns. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, no!" Kasumi says waving her arms back and forth. "It's just that...ummmm...it might take me a while to get used to..." she blushes from embarrassment.

Murasaki and Ranmaru exchange looks for a bit and then the violet haired girl giggles.

"Hehe! I think Ran-chan might have hit you a little too hard there~" she says.

"Hey! If I didn't we would've gotten pummeled!" The orange haired girl shouts.

Kasumi walks toward the quiet shut in and wraps her arms around her, giving her a small smile.

"You know...you're cute," she says softly. "I know we just met and all, but...I think I admire you...Murasaki-san."

The violet haired girl blushes heavily. "Y-you do? B-because...I um...feel the same way..."

Ranmaru jumps in and hugs her from the other side. "Hey! Don't forget about me! I have known Murasaki longer than you!"

"Does it matter?" Kasumi asks. "I mean...we both admire her, right?"

"W-well...I-I guess..." the orange haired girl turns away to hide her blush.

Murasaki looks back and forth at the two, blushing, but her small smile remains on her face. Not only is she glad that she made friends with two girls, but also the fact that they are both in love with her. She feels that this is a wonderful thing and now she doesn't have to be alone anymore. With that, she kisses both of them on the cheeks.

"Wh-whoa!" Ranmaru says as she puts her hand on her cheek. "D-did you just..."

"What was that for, Murasaki-san?" Kasumi asks.

"I love both of you, too," Murasaki replies. "And thank you...for being friends with me."

Both Ranmaru and Kasumi exchange looks and then smile at the quiet shut in. They decide to return the favor and kiss her on both sides of her cheeks, causing the violet haired girl to blush once more. Then, the two girls hug her a bit tighter, allowing themselves to be a little closer to her. Murasaki smiles and returns the embrace to both girls. For her, making friends with both of them and confessing love to one another...is the greatest thing that has happened to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, Mike Powell for giving me this wonderful idea. For those who don't know, there is a reference in there. That ninja body suit Kasumi has, it looks similar to the bodysuit in Taimanin Asagi. So I would like to thank Mikey-kun for mentioning that. Long and detailed reviews please!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Everyone (Elite Hebijo)**


	23. Murasaki x Everyone (Elite Hebijo)

**Chapter 23**

 **Happy (Sexy) Birthday, Murasaki!**

On normal days, Murasaki may want to just stay in her room and play video games like usual. But today is a very special day. It is Murasaki's birthday. However...the quiet shut in may or may not have forgotten about it since she just stays in her dark room all day. And right now, she is playing online games like there is no tomorrow, earbuds on and such. She is just enjoying whatever she is playing and her eyes are glued to the screen. Until...

SLAM!

"HEEEEEEEEY~!" Ryona calls happily. "Murasaki-chan, I came to deliver a message~!"

There is no response. Ryona groans and decides to try again.

"Hey! Murasaki-chan!" She runs over and takes off her earbuds. "Anybody home~?"

"Ah...Ryona-san...wh-what is it?" Murasaki asks in a soft voice. "I was...in a middle of a game..."

The older twin just grabs her wrist. "No time for video games! You have to come with me!"

"T-to where?"

"No time to explain! Come on!"

Murasaki looks back at her computer with longing. She didn't even get to type "AFK" in the party chat!

She lets Ryona pull her towards the common room of their Hebijo Elite Class suite and her beautiful violet eyes wide in shock and surprise and no small amount of glee and joy, as several pops are heard and confetti explodes everywhere and streamers go every which way.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MURASAKI~!" The rest of Murasaki's team calls out with big, beautiful smiles on their just-as-beautiful faces.

"E-Everyone...I...oh my gosh...I...this is...amazing~!" Murasaki can barely even hear herself over the sounds of the party starting. She gets a hug and kiss on the cheek from each of her teammates. She's incredibly happy but doesn't really know how to express it, but it's Ok. Her team knows and understands her and they remembered her birthday better than herself.

"Thank you...my sweet, wonderful...team~" Murasaki coos as everyone around her stands, eager to get her reaction.

Big smiles are soon followed by the party, which quickly goes into full swing.

Music plays and everyone begins chatting away while having a good time. Food is being served and Ryona is mostly dancing around like a maniac with Ryobi trying to get her under control...painfully to be exact. Murasaki sits next to her older sister, just enjoying her company with the honey blonde feeling the same. Both sisters have been getting along very well recently thanks to Miyabi and overall their relationship has been better than earlier.

After about an hour of chatting away, it's time for the cake. Miyabi brings out the large white ice cream cake with the words "Happy Birthday, Murasaki." They sing her "Happy Birthday", making the quiet shut in have tears of joy and then they serve the cake.

However, before they start eating, Imu picks up a glass of punch she poured for all of them.

"Everyone...before we start...I want to make a toast," she says.

"Onee-chan..." Murasaki utters with a sweet little smile on her face aimed at her big sister, standing next to her, a hand firmly but gently squeezing her little sister's shoulder.

"Destiny brought us all together as a team here at Hebijo, and destiny graced me with a beautiful, sweet and cute little sister such as Murasaki here. Today, is your day, baby sis. I love you. Happy birthday, Murasaki~" Imu tips her glass at her sister and with a loud "Kanpai~!" the whole team downs their drinks.

"Now, present! The present~!" Ryona calls out, almost jumping in her seat.

"O-Oh? A...present?" Murasaki blinks and her smile widens when a chuckling Miyabi brings out a violet-and-pink wrapped gift, rectangular box. They clear up the space on the table in front of the birthday girl and they urge her to open it up. Especially Ryona.

"Open it! Open it! Open it-GUH! Ahhh, hit me harder, Ryobi-chan~!"

With a giggle at the twins' usual S&M shenanigans, Murasaki neatly unwraps her present and then, she reaches into the simple violet package within.

Her eyes widen and almost shine as she looks upon a beautiful outfit that, much to the team's delight, she puts on after a short retreat out of the room for some degree of privacy.

When she comes back in, her team almost swoons at the beautiful, sexy outfit she is now wearing.

On her hair, instead of her usual black bow on the front, she has a big, deep-red bow on the back of the head, with her hair flowing beautifully along her back.

She wears a black choker that fans out with frills on the lower edge.

The main part is a black dress that has a nigh obscene amount of cleavage, especially because of Murasaki's enormous chest, and it is tied on her tummy with red strings.

The skirt is open at the front with a soft-pink opaque cloth that covers her to about mid-upper thigh.

Black elbow gloves cover her arms and on her legs, she has pumps that extend up to knee-high boots with fishnet thigh-high stockings underneath, and garter straps join the stockings to a garter belt around Murasaki's slim waist below the dress.

"...Oh my God...~" Miyabi utters while Imu's glasses become foggy and the honey-blonde tries and fails poorly to cover up a nosebleed.

Ryona gives a girlish little scream and she bounces up and down where she stands, a big cat grin on her face.

"Daaamn...oh wow...that Haruka...she has...exquisite taste!" Ryobi comments.

Murasaki blinks.

"E-Eh? Haruka...san...? She...got me...this beautiful...outfit...?" She tilts her head in an adorably confused fashion.

And as the team talks and bombards Murasaki with compliments and wonderful comments and many thanks to Haruka...they fail to notice the fumes beginning to form along the room, soft-pink with violet, fumes that they all inhale without realizing it...all coming from the bowl of punch on the snack table.

Unbeknownst to the Elite Hebijo team, Haruka just happens to peek out from a corner, grinning evilly. She is wearing her sexy Shinobi outfit and looks down at her watch. Just a few more seconds until the effects kick in. She then looks back to see the team start to feel a little dizzy.

"Oh, man!" Miyabi clutches her head. "Why do I have such a painful headache?"

"Yeah...same...here..." Imu agrees.

"My head hurts so bad!" Ryona squeals. "But it feels so good at the same time!"

"Oh, quit it with the noise!" Ryobi shouts. "You're just making it...worse..."

Murasaki looks back and forth at the team fearfully. "Oh, my gosh! I-is everyone okay!? Y-you were...just fine...b-before..." Before she can finish, she turns her head to see Miyabi, looking fine now, but...there is a lovestruck look in her eyes.

"Hey, baby~" she says as she steps closer to the quiet shut in. She looks up and down at the outfit. "My oh my, you look sexy today~" She takes a few locks of her long purple hair abd lets them slide on her fingers. "Oh, and that hair, too~"

The violet haired girl shakes the girl off and backs away a few more steps to notice the whole team looking at her like they are falling in love with her. In fact...they really ARE in love with Murasaki!

"E-everyone...why are you acting so...strange? And...e-EEEHHHHH!?" She notices something buldge from beneath everyone's skirts. "Wh-what in the world...are those...coming out of your..."

Miyabi steps closer and tips her chin to her level. "None of that matters, Murasaki. The main thing is: we all love you. And we want you...every single...part of you."

Haruka lets out a soft chuckle, enjoying watching this wonderful scene.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Murasaki stammers, but she feels her body getting hot and sweaty for some reason and she starts panting. "Wh-what the...? Why am I feeling...so hot and bothered...? I just...don't get it..."

Miyabi gently pulls her close. "Let me explain everything." She then connects lips with Murasaki's out of the blue.

"Eeehh?! No fair, Miyabi! No fair! She's my little sister! I have dibs on her! Mou~!" Imu whines and she wraps her arms around Murasaki from behind, pressing herself flush up against her back, her huge breasts mashing into Murasaki's back and her stiff nipples almost poking right through her Hebijo school uniform, which the whole team is wearing, but at the rate things are going, those uniforms won't stay on for long.

Murasaki has no idea what is even going on anymore. One moment, everything was fine and they were all having fun, the next, she gets her First Kiss taken by her beautiful, sexy, cool and badass team leader...and that's Ok. That's alright.

'I...can't fight this...I like it...I like it...a lot...more...~'

Murasaki eagerly kisses back, letting her team leader plunder her mouth with her tongue, the purplenette's own shy tongue caressing Miyabi's strong muscle, some saliva escaping from the union point of their lips.

Meanwhile, Murasaki feels her big sister smother her back with her huge chest and her arms wrap around her tummy, with Imu kissing all over Murasaki's shoulders from behind, and then back of the head, neck and side of her jaw, with some little nips and licks to the side of her neck.

"Mmmm...mmmhmmm...chu...hah...M-Miyabi-san...O-Onee-chan...I feel...I feel so good...but I want...to feel better...more...I want...to feel more~!" the not-so-quiet-anymore shut-in moans softly, oh so softly, breathing hard.

Imu tenderly cups her chin and leans over Murasaki's shoulder, Miyabi getting the best seat in the house to see the two sisters kiss right there in front of her, Imu and Murasaki sharing a deep, tender kiss.

Meanwhile, Ryona and Ryobi idly grope and share kisses of their own, helping each other take off their school uniforms and underwear...and as Murasaki happens to look their way, her eyes widen in shock and then, darken with lust and desire upon seeing the beautiful, long, thick cocks that stick out of the twins' crotches, balls and all.

She also feels Imu and Miyabi's own new appendages poking her on the thigh and between her clothed ass cheeks.

Haruka grins, still hiding behind the corner, not being seen by anyone. She has got the best seat in the house just watching the whole thing. She decides to make things a little interesting...just to help Murasaki out. She raises her hand and wiggles her fingers a little.

Murasaki gasps as she can feel her body move on its own. She breaks from the kiss and turns her body so that her butt is raised high and her large breasts are smooshed against the floor.

"Onee-chan...please...do me first~!" She says.

Imu nods and jumpa in while grabbing her butt cheeks and starts to lick and nip at her pussy. Everyone else that is watching can feel their cocks going erect and immediately start masturbating.

Murasaki moans in pleasure at the magnificent feeling of Imu's mouth and tongue just touching her pussy like there's no tomorrow. And she loves every second of it. Imu then digs her fingers inside her pussy as it is getting more wet by the minute. She moves her fingers up and down fast, making the violet haired girl moan loudly and then...her limit is reached and huge amounts of love juices squirt out from her womanhood. Imu slowly pulls out her hand and cleans it off with her tongue, satisfied.

"M-more...please...I want to feel good...some more..." Murasaki says.

"Alright~!" Ryona says as she pushes the violet haired girl on her back. "Let's do it, Ryobi-chan~!"

"With pleasure~" the brunette immediately jumps on Murasaki, her cock now in between her large breasts while Ryona spreads out her legs and removing her pink panties.

"Oh boy..." Miyabi sighs softly and facepalms, except she's still smiling away as Imu looks utterly scandalized and Murasaki totally confused and hot and bothered.

"E-EH?! No way! No! Hang on a minute!" Imu swats Ryona on the ass, hard, which makes the blonde squeal and her cock pulse while Ryobi backs off of a disappointed Murasaki's enormous tits.

"No way! Nope! Damn it! You two, step away from my sister! I get dibs on her pussy~!" and thus, while Ryona and Ryobi whine and groan from basically getting blue-balled, Imu quickly gets behind her little sister once more, leaning over her back to whisper in her ear: "You're my little sister. I shall take your virginity. Ok, Murasaki-chan?"

The shut-in in heat whines softly, wiggling her ass and her pussy practically coats Imu's lady-penis with her juices as the honey-blonde lines up the head with her glistening slit.

"O...Ok, Onee-chan...please...do it...make love to me as...I'm like this~!" Murasaki moans and then, gives off the most beautiful cry of pleasure when her sister impales her pussy with her new appendage and sheathes herself completely inside her, her balls smacking deliciously against Murasaki's clit.

Imu penetrates and deflowers her little sister, the two's faces ablaze with a hot blush and their parted lips curled with big, beautiful smiles of pure ecstasy as they become connected.

And as the sisters begin to make love like dogs in heat right in front of them, Miyabi, Ryobi and Ryona lazily, leisurely masturbate each other with gentle and slow handjobs as well as swap deep, passionate kisses as they look on at this beautiful sin in full, sexy display before them.

The thrusting becomes a bit faster and Murasaki is loving every bit of it. The magnificent feeling of Imu's penis penetrating her pussy like there's no tomorrow. She is now learning to become a woman...by her own sister first. She rocks her hips back and forth with her large breasts jiggling at each movement. She looks back and smiles at her sister. Everyone else who is watching are still masturbating.

Pretty soon, both she and Imu are reaching their limits. The older sister grips on Murasaki's butt cheeks a little harder as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"Murasaki...ohhhhhh...Murasaki...I'm cummming...get ready!" Imu cries.

Murasaki gives her quick nods as she moans louder and louder. And then, Imu ejaculates inside her while Murasaki arches her back, screaming in pleasure. Imu then pulls away while Murasaki is panting and collapsing on the floor, her breasts smooshed on the floor once again, but her behind is still raised. Semen starts dripping from her pussy. When she regains her strength, Murasaki turns to the rest of the team with a small smile, noticing puddles of semen in front of each girl.

"Who...wants to be next?" She asks.

"Me, me, me, meee! Oh my God, I need to get some of that pussy and booty, Murasaki-chan~!" Ryona almost trips over her own two feet as she scrambles to her feet, squats behind Murasaki and then, with one savagely wonderful or wonderfully savage thrust, she impales Murasaki, stuffing Imu's semen back inside her still incredibly-tight vaginal depths and begins humping away, Ryona's tongue almost lolling out of her mouth, with Ryobi quickly grabbing and pawing at Murasaki's enormous Senran tits, pulling them out of the tiny cups of her dress with no trouble, and then, Ryobi grins wide and moans as she stuffs her lady-cock into Murasaki's cleavage, giving herself a paizuri with those amazing breasts.

Imu cuddles with Miyabi and gently fondles her admired, fearless leader as Ryona fucks her pussy with the force of a jackhammer, with frenetic, fast, hard thrusts, with Murasaki moaning and crying out in-between thrusts as well as sticking her out to lick the head of Ryobi's cock every time it emerges from between her incredible cleavage.

In no time at all, and really, what surprise could it be, at such a relentless, ruthless pace like Ryona's pounding of Murasaki's pussy and Ryobi's frantic humping of her tits, the twins arch their backs and throw their heads back as they scream beautiful, lyrical cries of raw pleasure as orgasm washes over the threesome.

Ryona deposits a massive load of girl-semen straight into Murasaki's innermost depths, painting her walls a healthy off-white with her spunk while Ryobi gives Murasaki a facial as well as feeding her some of the essence that lands on Murasaki's tongue as the girl kept her mouth wide open and tongue out.

After Ryona and Ryobi slump back and go flaccid (for the moment), Murasaki shifts to lie on her back, looking at Miyabi and Imu, who share a deep, passionate kiss. Murasaki smiles and cups one huge tit in her hand and gropes herself while showing her overflowing pussy to her sister and fearless team leader.

"Ne, ne, Onee-chan...Miyabi-san, leader...more...more, please, more~!" She moans.

Miyabi catches that, but gives one last passionate kiss for Imu, pulls away and walks toward the violet haired girl, her penis still fully erect and all.

"I'll go," she says. She sits cross legged and beckons the shut in to come closer.

Murasaki nods and walks over toward the leader. With Miyabi's instructions, she simply squats down, her pussy still dripping with semen. And then, she slowly inserts the cock inside her, crying out in pleasure, with Miyabi encouraging her by putting her hands on the violet girl's hips.

With that out of the way, Murasaki begins to move her hips up and down slowly. Her hands are on Miyabi's shoulders to support her from falling over and her large breasts jiggling from every movement. Miyabi grins as she keeps her grip on her teammate's hips, helping her out a little. Murasaki's violet eyes then gaze into Miyabi's golden orbs with a weak smile plastered on her face. Miyabi returns the smile and then, leans in to kiss the shut in out of the blue once again. Tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. The rest of the team just watch and masturbate once again.

Haruka on the other hand, keeps watching as she herself is masturbating. This whole thing is too much for her to bare and clearly, she's having all the fun just watching everyone enjoy their sexy times with each other. But she still keeps hidden from everyone, even if she is softly moaning while masturbating. She just can't help herself. She slumps down against the wall and spreads her legs and continues masturbating with a weak smile on her face.

The two lovemaking Senrans eventually have to break the kiss to pant and gasp and moan as they catch their breath. Then, Murasaki turns to her sister, giving her a sweet smile and reaching a hand down and behind her.

"O-Onee...chan...hah...aaahhh...I still...have...another hole...for you...to deflower...please~!" Murasaki moans out each word as she reaches down to her ass and spreads an ass cheek to reveal her cute little pucker, the last vestige of her innocence.

Imu almost ejaculates right then and there, her glasses completely foggy with her own breath.

She quickly scrambles over, trusting Miyabi to keep Murasaki in place, with the snow-haired Senran smiling a dashing, cool smile as she pulls Murasaki off of her cock to then, rearrange her position to let Imu sit across from her, her legs draped over Miyabi's and her lady-penis pointing straight, poking and prodding at Murasaki's backdoor.

"...both...Ok...both holes are...OoooooKAY~!" Murasaki's voice rises an octave as Miyabi squeezes her hips and pulls her down, her deep voice mixing in with Imu's beautiful, womanly voice as the new threesome cries out in pleasure upon Murasaki getting her first-ever, glorious, double penetration.

Both cocks move back and forth from her pussy and butt hole with Murasaki crying out in pleasure, head held high with a smile on her face. She can't get enough of both of those fine, big and thick cocks inside both holes. The violet haired girl keeps her hands on Miyabi's shoulders while moving up and down with her breasts jiggling.

Miyabi grins as she grips onto Murasaki's hips a bit tighter and helping her move a bit faster while Imu just stares at Murasaki's back and part of her behind. She could've sworn her nose is starting to bleed a little, but she regains her composure and continues to thrust away at her butt hole.

Haruka takes a peek again and is amazed on the position the three are doing. She is still masturbating, up to te point where her panties are completely wet, but has the chance to take a small break to check up on the team. She grins at the sight of Murasaki enjoying every single feeling of both cocks inside her. She wants to pat herself on the back for creating this sort of experiment to have Murasaki enjoy the best birthday party. She then hides again and continues to masturbate.

Pretty soon, all three of them are reaching their limits. Miyabi grunts as she grits her teeth and grips on Murasaki's hips tighter.

"I'm...gonnna...cum! I'm gonna...ohhhhh~!" She cries.

"S-so am I! Murasakiiiiiii~!" Imu also cries out.

The violet haired girl nods frantically as she moves her hips faster and faster. "Please...both of you...cum inside me...haaahh...AAAAAAHHH~!"

With that, both Miyabi and Imu ejaculate inside both holes and a flood of semen pour inside. Then, Murasaki pants heavily from this, but manages to use a little of her strength to lift her head up to notice Ryobi and Ryona's cocks good and ready.

"P-please...more...more...I want...more~!" She moans softly.

"Hoooly...crap...oh my, Murasaki-chan...she's..." Ryobi begins, her penis throbbing and ready as she and her older twin maneuver Murasaki into position once again with her ass in the air and huge chest resting on the smooth hardwood floor, a smile on Murasaki's passion-wracked face, pussy dripping her own womanly essence and the semen of her fearless team leader Miyabi, and her anus twitching, thoroughly stuffed by her sister.

"Totally insatiable~!" Ryona finishes that statement with a deep plunge into Murasaki's still-tight pussy, making the violet Senran cry out with bliss and then, begin to give off a cacophony of blissful and erotic sounds as the heterochromatic twins begin to play a proverbial game of tag.

Ryona impales Murasaki's pussy with her cock and stays there just for a few seconds before pulling out and kissing Ryobi as a "tag". Then, the flat-chested twin plunges her big, thick girl-dick into Murasaki's squirting pussy. Next, Ryobi pulls out and kisses Ryona to let the blonde take over, and this time, Ryona impales Murasaki again, this time in the ass, getting a beautiful squeal from the girl getting blissfully used and abused over and over, over and over again.

Murasaki's holes become little more than cock sleeves for Ryona and Ryobi's twin cocks as the futa Senrans plunder the passion-and-heat wracked body of Murasaki, the girl's mind long-since having gone blank with pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her twin comrades fuck one hole after the other, hard and fast thrusts, one cock leaving before another enters, Murasaki's pussy and anus becoming a proverbial revolving door.

Then, Murasaki simply can't take it anymore and neither do the twins.

Orgasm tears through Murasaki's magnificent, uber-curvaceous body as the twins release their seed: Ryona howls like a dog in heat as she slams her cock into Murasaki's ass hole and once she's emptied herself, Ryobi grabs Murasaki's hips and impales her pussy, sending a huge salvo of lady-semen straight into Murasaki's eager, hungry, greedy womb.

As the twins pull away, Haruka takes a peek again. Her eyes are set on Miyabi and Imu and grins. Raising both hands, she wiggles her fingers, causing them to jolt up in alarm and walk towards Murasaki, who is lying on the floor panting from the last orgasm. She never got a chance to react when Miyabi grabs her by the arms and turns her around while still having her grip on her arms. Her cock is pointed towards her butt hole while Murasaki turns her head to the leader.

"M-Miyabi-san? I...I wasn't...ready...mmmph!" Before she can finish, Imu grabs her head, forces her to turn her way and immediately inserts her cock inside her mouth to silence her while she is bent over.

"Sorry, little sis, but you need to taste my cock intead of talking."

Haruka nods in satisfaction and then returns to hiding. Miyabi starts humping away with Imu doing the same with her hand still on Murasaki's head. All the shut in could do is stay and endure all of this. The magnificent feeling of both cocks inside her butt and mouth. Murasaki's moans are muffled from Imu's cock, but is still enjoying it. Miyabi and Imu look up at each other and smile at one another, knowing that they are enjoying it as well. Ryobi and Ryona just simply share their love with one another by giving each other passionate kisses while hugging each other. This continues on with Miyabi and Imu still pumping away while hearing muffled moans from Murasaki until both of them are starting to reach their limit. Miyabi grabs her butt cheeks and grits her teeth while thrusting harder, instantly hitting her behind hard while Imu makes Murasaki suck her dick deeper, close to her throat. When it's time, both Miyabi and Imu ejaculate, releasing floods of semen inside her mouth and butt hole. Most of it is flooding inside her mouth so much that some of it drips down to the floor. Then, both girls pull away with Murasaki collapsing face down, panting. Haruka giggles to herself, once again nodding in satisfaction.

The four girls then step closer to the violet haired girl, all cocks pointed at her. She manages to sit up a little with a small smile on her face.

"E-everyone...let's...let's finish this...please," she says softly. She rolls over on her back. "I want...everyone's cum now...give it all to me...~"

Murasaki gropes one of her own enormous breasts and even pulls the nipple into her own mouth, sucking her own tit while masturbating furiously, using three fingers almost as a mixer inside her pussy, which is simply overflowing with the combined lady-semen of her whole team, using her thumb to touch her aching clit and further stimulate herself.

She looks up and around herself, looking with love, lust and desire at her beloved friends and teammates, her family, in the eye with a smile, looking them in the eye and down at their cocks, marveling at this feast of femininity and virility, this...miracle that has granted them those magnificent cocks that are just about to burst.

"Everyone...everyone...I love youuu~aaahhhc-cuuuumminnnggg!" Murasaki's soft voice rises another octave as she and her team of lovers hit orgasm, a four-voice chorus of "MURASAKIIII!" echoing in the common room as Miyabi, Imu, Ryobi and Ryona all ejaculate, making a shower of off-white rain down on Murasaki, her entire, magnificent, curvaceous, heated body getting splattered in semen.

A while after the final orgasm, the whole team is lying on the floor, all cuddled up with one another with Murasaki in the middle. She is lying face up with her older sister to her left and Miyabi to her right and the twins next to each other. Murasaki is still panting from their last orgasm and her eyes still a bit blank. However, before she closes her eyes, a small smile appears on her face, whispering, "Best...birthday...ever..."

As the team falls asleep, Haruka finally uses this chance to come out of her hiding place and stands over Murasaki with a beautiful smile.

"Congratulations, Murasaki-chan," she whispers. "You've become a real woman...thanks to all your beloved teammates. I'm proud of you. Happy Birthday, sweetie~" Before she leaves, she plants a soft kiss on the cheek, pulls away and exits the room.

* * *

 **Yuri-chan: Haaaaah~! That was...the longest chapter, but...haaah...it was worth it, right, Mikey-kun?**

 **Major Mikey: Gently pets Yuri-chan Hell, Yuri-chan, Li'l Lily, this was absolutely awesome. Thank you so~ much for letting me write this with you. "O" This was just so~ much fun! X3**

 **Yuri-chan: Yesh it was~! Oh, you're very welcome! That was such a joy writing this! And...everyone...if you have a chance to resf this chapter for Murasaki's harem...please review! I really want more people to read it!**

 **Major Mikey: Yes. Absolutely. This is just one piece of many, many other pieces of Murasaki-chan, the sweet, sweet, beautiful, sexy little creature that she is, getting the love~ she so rightfully deserves. X3 So, leave a beautiful, lovely, long, detailed review here and then, go back and read the previous shorts, 'k folks~? Yuri-chan, again, thank you so much for the wonder~ful opportunity. "O" Also! Haruka-san~ Ohhhh Haruka-san is the best, isn't she? "O"**

 **In Mikey's eyes, Haruka-san is totally best waifu~! "O"**

 **Yuri-chan: Hehe! The pleasure is all mine, Mikey-kun~! And ohhh, yes! Haruka...the Senran mad scientist! She really is awesome when it comes to experiments~**

 **Major Mikey: And master puppeteer~! She pulls the strings~ Dance, puppets! Dance~! 8D**

 **Ahem! Anyway~**

 **Yuri-chan: Ah! Also...that outfit...that's a reference to a hentai anime**

 **Major Mikey: Yup. XD Yes. Yes it is~**

 **Yuri-chan: U-ummmm if you guys don't get it...let me tell you..."The Night When Evil Falls" That's where the outfit Murasaki was wearing is from.**

 **Major Mikey: Yup. Yesh, and Murasaki-chan rocks~ every single piece of cloth of it. X3**

 **Anyway, that's enough~ Yuri-chan, this was wonderful, and we hope you guys felt our joy while reading this story, this glorious futanari gangbang for Murasaki-chan, the Senran Harem Mistress! "O"**

 **Seeya next story!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **Yuri-chan: Have a nice day~!**


	24. Murasaki x Murakumo (2)

**Chapter 24**

 **Challenge Accepted**

Murakumo lets out a soft sigh through her Hanya mask as she walks in the streets with her arms crossed. Again, she has writers block for her upcoming manga. She wants to do an action scene, but since there were barely any yoma around, she was unable to find the inspiration. And now, she is alone, thinking hard about what she could do for an action scene, but she is drawing a blank. This frustrates her when it comes to drawing manga. She lets out another sigh and stops for a moment to take a rest. She takes a seat on a nearby bench, looking around to see some people staring at her like she's odd. Must be because of her Hanya mask she has on, but no matter what people say, she refuses to take it off. As always, she is insecure on how her face looks, even though she has no idea how cute she is.

She lets out a soft sigh and tries to ignore the onlookers. However, there is one person she can't take her eyes off of. A familiar girl with long purple hair with the Hebijo Academy school uniform on and holding a teddy bear. She seems to be wandering around aimlessly, being cautious of those around her. Murakumo continues to share a gaze with Murasaki, rubbing her chin in thought. As much as she loves to ask her girlfriend, Shiki for help, she remembers that she is very busy shopping for clothes right now. So...maybe Murasaki might be a bit of help. She stands up and walks toward the quiet shut in, waving.

"Murasaki!" She calls.

Startled by the deep voice, Murasaki clutches her bear as she turns her head towards the masked Senran. "O-oh...it's you...Murakumo-san..."

Murakumo gently puts her hand on the violet haired girl's shoulder. "Hey, why don't we get out of this crowd and go someplace else, okay? It looks like you're a bit scared."

"I am...and so is Bebe-tan," Murasaki says softly as she looks down at her teddy.

Murakumo nods as she gently takes her hand. "Come. Let's go by the bench over there."

"Okay..."

Both of them walk past the crowd and arrive at a nearby park. They sit down and aigh in relief. Here, it's much quieter since there were a few people there. After a few minutes of silence, Murasaki turns to the masked maiden.

"So...what is it...Murakumo-san? Do you want to play with Bebe-tan? He's getting a bit lonely..."

"No, no, it's not that." Murakumo replies. "I need a bit of help from you. I...need...to spar with you..."

"E-eh!?" Murasaki gasps in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I just need inspiration for my next issue. I keep having writers block, so...when I found you, I thought you could be of help."

Murasaki thinks about it for a minute. It's been a while since she last fought and she doesn't really feel like sparring and wanted to play some video games instead. But...if it's for the sake of helping out Murakumo, then it's okay. Murasaki turns to thr masked maiden and nods.

"Okay...just one quick match," she says.

"Excellent! Thank you!" Murakumo hugs the quiet shut-in, making Murasaki blush a little, but smiles.

The two then go to an empty area, away from the city,transform into their Shinobi forms and ready their weapons: Murakumo wielding her giant cleaver and Murasaki with her three shuriken, held by her hair. Two small ones in the front and one large shuriken in the back. Murasaki flips the two front locks of her hair and spins her two shuriken. Murakumo points her cleaver and gives it a few good swings.

"Let us begin," she says.

"S-sure..."

As the quiet shut in jumps in to attack, she gets hit with the cleaver instead. She ducks from the second attack, but gets hit again by the weapon three or four more times, shredding the front of her black dress in seconds. Murakumo then gives her a few good punches, sending the violet haired girl flying into a wall and then slashes her three times once again. Another slash sends Murasaki flying in the air, screaming in pain, and then another on the back for good measure.

Finally, it gets on Murasaki's nerves. Murakumo rushes in to slash her again, but she slides under her, gets back on her feet and punches her hard to get her off balance. Then she extends her hair to reach for Murakumo while spinning her shuriken at a very high speed and hits Murakumo. She spins around 360 degrees, hitting the masked maiden with all three spinning shuriken at the same time. She then extends her hair once again to hit Murakumo 3 more times, up, down and then diagonal. Murakumo jumps to dodge another attack and slashes her two more times and then one slash upward, sending Murasaki flying about 15 feet in the air and falls with a thud. Both jump in the air to attack, but Murasaki kicks Murakumo first and hits her with the shuriken once more. She blocks Murakumo's punch and hits her with the shuriken and then does a spinning attack for good measure. After one last hit, Murakumo collapses and Murasaki spins her small shuriken with a glare.

"I will...not lose..." she says quietly.

"Then, I won't either!" Murakumo says as she gets back on her feet.

The masked maiden jumps in to attack, but Murasaki kicks her down. The brunette jumps back up and is about to slash her when Murasaki beats her to it. She hits her three more times, up and down, shredding her clothing in the process. She then punches her hard in the chest and then hits her with the shuriken once again, two more times. However, Murakumo dodges Murasaki's spinning attack and then slashes her three times, making the violet haired girl scream in pain. The brunette then punches her three times, followed by a couple more slashes, shredding her skirt and part of her thigh high stockings. Murasaki gets back up on her feet and hits her with the spinning shuriken shedding her top completely. This angers Murakumo, so she charges and tackles her with her shoulder. However, Murasaki turns around to block the slashes with her large shuriken. She then turns back, shoves her away ad hits her with her spinning shuriken again two times and then does her spin attack to finish it off. Unfortunately, Murakumo's mask flies off from the impact of the spin attack and topples to the ground. Murasaki stops and pants while standing over her.

"E-eeeehhhh?!" Murakumo squeaks, her voice now high pitched. "My mask! Where is it...where is it!?"

The minute she finds the mask lying on the ground just about 15 feet away from her, Murasaki steps in front of it with a small frown on her face.

"Don't..." she says softly.

"What do you mean 'Don't'! I have to get it back!"

Murasaki gets on her knees and puts her hands on the brunette's shoulders to calm her down. "Why...why do you need a mask to hide that cute face of yours? It...makes no sense..."

Murakumo can only listen to her carefully. She has been told time and time again that way, but...she refuses to believe it. However, those words coming from Murasaki...something in her heart is starting to change.

The violet haired girl gives her a small smile. "Murakumo-san...you're cute. Everyone else thinks you're cute without your mask. You just don't seem to realize it."

"B-but..."

"Listen...if you go out there without your mask...you'll know what I'm talking about. No one...will laugh at you. I can promise you that..."

Murakumo blushes. "Y-you think so...?"

"I'm sure."

Both girls stand up and transform into their old selves with their uniforms on. Murasaki takes Murakumo's shaky hand and they walk into the city. The violet haired girl looks back, gives her a re-assuring smile and nods. Murakumo nods back and walks further. The people turn and stare in awe at two cute girls walking together.

"Wow! Who are those girls? They are so adorable!"

"Tell me about it! Look at the brunette in the pony-tail! She's the cutest thing I have seen~!"

"You're right! That girl with the pony-tail is just too cute! I wanna hug her!"

"Same here! Oh, my gosh! She really is the cutest girl in the world~!"

Murasaki stops, turns her head and gives her a small smile. "You see? Everyone is giving you compliments."

"Wow..." Murakumo looks around, astonished by the happy expressions on their faces. "Murasaki...you were really telling the truth..."

Then, the brunette runs over and embraces the violet haired girl. Murasaki is surprised by this, but then smiles as she returns the embrace. No words can be said at this point. Murakumo is too happy to speak right now and that's okay. She has learned what Murasaki has been telling her or...everyone else has been telling her and now she is experiencing it right in front of her. Murasaki pulls away a bit and kisses her on the forehead.

"You're very cute, Murakumo-san," she whispers. "Remember that...okay?

The brunette nods as she closes her eyes and rests her head on her enormous chest. Murasaki closes her eyes and strokes her hair a little. More and more people whisper comments, but neither of the girls can hear them. They are too lost in their own world with Murasaki soothing Murakumo. And that's just fine for them. As for the brunette, she just found inspiration for her next issue...both action and a lesson to be learned on how a person looks. She is glad she asked Murasaki for help.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Hikage x Yagyuu**


	25. Murasaki x Hikage x Yagyuu

**Chapter 25**

 **Stoic Girls in Action**

"So...why are we here again?" Yagyuu asks Hikage when they are at Haruka's lab in the Crimson Squad's hideout. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Hikage face palms. "You'll see. Apparently, she has some experiment she has left for us to taste. I am in no mood for this, but..."

"And here you go~!" Haruka says as she hands them the drinks. "Enjoy!"

Hikage reluctantly takes the drink. "Hey...Haruka. This isn't one of your...samba experiments, is it?"

Haruka shakes her head while waving her hands back and forth. "What~? No, no, no, dear~! Of course not!"

"Are you sure?" The stoic greenette eyes her suspicously.

"Cross my heart," the honey blonde says. "It is much better than the samba, actually. You two should drink it and find out for yourselves."

Both Hikage and Yagyuu exchange looks, shrug and drink the pink liquid. After scarfing it down, the two hand her the cups and they carefully examine themselves.

"I don't...feel any different," Yagyuu says.

"Same here," Hikage says.

"That's right~!" Haruka says. "It doesn't have immediate effects. But it will suddenky kick in before you know it. All you have to do now is pay a visit to my cute friend of mine~!"

"Who?" Yagyuu asks.

"Murasaki-chan~! I'm sure you two emotionless babes can have fun with her, right~?"

The silver pig tailed girl crosses her arms and turns away. "Sorry, but the person I have fun with is going to be Hibari."

Haruka giggles. "Oh, Yagyuu-san. You didn't know~?"

"Know about what?"

"I took Hibari-chan without telling you~! She and I have plans of our own. So...sorry, darling, but Hibari-chan is taken~!"

This angers the silver haired girl as she tries to grab Haruka, but is held back by Hikage. "How...dare you! Give Hibari back!

"Yagyuu, there is nothing you can do about it now..." Hikage says.

"Yes, I can! I'll strangle her!"

"Oh, but wouldn't that upset Hibari-chan, hm~? She'll think you're a bad person, you know~?"

Yagyuu stops struggling and grunts while gritting her teeth. She hates to admit it, but Haruka is right. She loves Hibari and doesn't want her to think ill of her just because she wanted to commit murder on the honey blonde. As soon as she calms down, Hikage lets go and Haruka smiles at them.

"Now then, run along and go to Murasaki-chan's room," she says as she waves her hand. "I am sure she will be glad to see you~!"

However, for Hikage and Yagyuu, they doubt that the quiet shut in will be anything but glad to see them.

 ****Later****

Murasaki's eyes are glued to the screen, playing her favorite online game. In fact, she is so into it that she doesn't notice Hikage and Yayuu walking in the door. They shut the door and locks it.

"Hello...Murasaki..." Hikage says.

The violet haired girl jumps from the voice and turns toward the two girls. "Wh-what? Yagyuu-san? Hikage-san? Wh-what are you...doing here?"

However, their only response is approaching her with a lovestruck expression, making her even more afraid.

"Ummm...hello? Are you two...feeling alright?" She backs away a little, feeling more scared of Hikage than Yagyuu.

Before she can do anything, Yagyuu quickly gets behind Murasaki and Hikage faces her with one of her rare smiles. She tips her chin to her level as she speaks.

"My, my, Murasaki," she says softly. "You look lovely today~"

"And your hair is as beautiful as ever~" Yagyuu coos as she lets a few locks slide down her fingers.

Murasaki is becoming more and more frightened, mostly from their personality change. "I...I don't understand...what is going on with you two?"

Hikage lets out a light chuckle. "Oh, Murasaki. You didn't realize? We're madly in love with you~"

"Eh...EEEEEHHHH!?" Murasaki never expected this from two emotionless girls. However...she knows that they would 't act like this around others. "Wait...did Haruka-san do this to you?"

Yagyuu chuckles and hugs her from behind. "I don't know what you're talking about. All we want to do is have fun with you."

"So, enough talk and get right to it," Hikage says.

Murasaki shakes her head. "N-no...I don't think...mmmph!" She is silenced by Hikage's kiss.

And while the two are at it, Yagyuu proceeds to grope her large breasts, making her moan through the kiss. The two girls are at it so quickly that Murasaki is unable to resist any of it. In fact, remembering the drugs Haruka injected, she knows that there is nothing she can do but endure all of it. The kissing and groping continue with Murasaki's muffled moans being heard.

Yagyuu pulls up her shirt and removes her black bra to grope her bare breasts. The feeling of the big and soft bosom feels good for her palms, so she happily continues groping her and pinching her nipples to add to it. Hikage pulls away to catch her breath and smiles at her.

"We're only getting started, Murasaki," she says.

"I...ummm..."

Yagyuu leans in to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you. It'll be okay~"

Murasaki bites her lip and nods. Yagyuu lets go of Murasaki for a moment for Hikage to gentlay set her down on the floor. With Yagyuu holding her wrists so that she will be unable to move, Hikage removes Murasaki's panties and skirt, leaving on only her knee high socks. She licks her tummy first and traces it down towards her waist, the feeling of Hikage's tongue is so good that it makes Murasaki moan a little. Yagyuu smiles in satisfaction just watching this. The green haired girl then moves over towards her already wet pussy, mesmerized by it for the moment. She then gently spreads out her legs and licks her lips.

"Itakumasu..." she says softly.

She goes in and starts to lick off every area that's wet and then goes in to lick and nip and suck on her pussy. She giggles and then goes back to licking. Murasaki moans, whimpers and cries in pleasure from each touch of Hikage's tongue. She is unable to move due to Yagyuu holding her down, but for her, the feeling is too great to feel good.

"Ahhhhn...haaaaah...ahhhh...it feels...ah...it feels too...g-good!" Murasaki moans. "I-I...haaah...I want more...haaaah~!"

Hikage nods as she continues her "meal." Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly, taking in the feeling of the greenette's tongue touching her pussy. The quiet shut in then flutters her eyes open, eyeing the smiling Yagyuu.

"Ohhhhh...aaaahhhhh...haaah...please...it feels so good...I-I can't take it..." she moans.

Yagyuu's only reply is a smooch on the lips. Murasaki immediately returns the kiss and shortly after, the kiss deepens, tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. Hikage chuckles and digs her fingers inside her pussy, moving them around a little, making Murasaki moan through the kiss. This continues until the violet haired girl knows she is reaching her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly again and clenches her fists.

"H-Hikage-san...Y-Yagyuu-san...I'm gonna...gonna...haaah...aaaahhhhh~!" Murasaki cries.

Both Yagyuu and Hikage chuckle as they continue to fondle her breasts and pussy at the same time, making it quicker for her to cum. And then, she lets out a flood of juices out from her pussy, all over Hikage's hand. The greenette smiles and licks all of it off. While Murasaki is panting from the orgasm, both Hikage and Yagyuu exchange looks, give a nod of approval and switch places. However, Yagyuu spreads out Murasaki's legs a bit wider while Hikage helps the violet haired girl sit up a little. Yagyuu spreads out her legs and scoots closer and closer until both of their pussies close gaps. Murasaki and Yagyuu share long gazes before the violet haired girl gives her a nod, signaling her to continue. Yagyuu puts one hand on Murasaki's shoulder to keep her balanced and the other on the floor. Both girls begin to move gheir hips back and forth, rubbing their pussies together. Hikage, on the other hand, gets started on groping Murasaki's breasts with a grin. Heavy ragged breathing were soon heard from both Murasaki and Yagyuu as their bodies are sweating from head to toe. And for Murasaki, it feels really good and that's okay. She's used to this sort of thing since weeks before. Both keep moving their hips as the groping continues, but Murasaki feels a little light headed a few minutes after, so gathering her strength, she wraps her arms around Yagyuu's neck after Hikage pulls away, admiring this finale.

"Y-Yagyuu-san...this...this feels...so good!" She cries.

"Same here, Murasaki..." Yagyuu replies, returning the embrace. "Oh, man! Murasaki...I think I have...reached my limit..."

"U-unh...same here...I'm gonna...aaahhhh~!"

Hikage nods as she embraced the shut in from behind. "Yes...go on, Murasaki. Let it all out..."

Murasaki nods her head and both she and Yagyuu move their hips faster and faster. The violet haired girl shuts her eyes tightly while hugging the silver haired girl a bit tighter. Their moans and breathing become louder until their limit is reached. Both arch their backs, letting out a flood of love juices, most of it dripping on the floor. And then, they collapse on the floor, exhausted from their final orgasm. Hikage proceeds to join in and lie down next to Murasaki on the opposite side. Smiling, the greentte brushes away a strand of hair from her forehead and kisses it.

"Murasaki...we adore you...we love you," she says softly.

The violet haired girl manages to open her eyes and smile a little."Th-thank you...for this wonderful experience...Hikage-san...Yagyuu-san..."

With that, both Hikage and Yagyuu lean in and kiss her on both sides of her cheeks. And Murasaki can't be any happier.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Imu (AU)**


	26. Murasaki x Imu (AU)

**Chapter 26**

 **My True Feelings for My Little Sister**

 **A/N: Now since this is a one-shot collection, well...some of it are related to one another, but for this, this is actually an AU. This has nothing to do with the previous stories and I want to add this one to the story because...well...this is Murasaki's Harem we're talking about! Hehe~!**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy this.**

Love. It's a very powerful emotion for everyone. Everyone to experience and learn when being in a relationship, whether it's a boy, girl or maybe the same gender. Either way, it's a feeling everyone can enjoy. However, for some...love may be difficult...especially for a girl named Imu. She is a senior at Hebijo Girl's Academy along with her younger sister, Murasaki. She, too, is in love with someone, but she knows this love is a sinful love...love that she cannot bare to tell anyone, including her parents. Imu...is in love with her own sister, Murasaki. Yes, she has loved her for quite some time, probably since she was young. They were playing together in front of her parents when she declared that Murasaki will be her wife someday. Her parents thought it was cute, but for Imu, she was very serious about it. She doubts Murasaki even remembers this, so she kept it a secret after all that.

Now that they are in high school, Imu's feelings for Murasaki remain strong. However...the real question is...will she be able to tell her little sister how she feels? And when is it the right time? Those questions have been swirling in her mind the most, yet she still cannot find the courage to outright tell her little sister. So...from that moment on, she decided to keep her distance from her. The two barely walk to school next to each other, let alone talk with each other more than a couple minutes. This confuses Murasaki, but decides to not ask since she can see Imu is in a bad mood, especially in situations where she should not be. Still, this is Imu's choice to be that distant.

And to make matters worse, since the end of the year is coming up, Imu decides to sign up for the entrance exams and attend college outside of the city, meaning she will leave everyone...including Murasaki. However, she begs her teacher to not let her parents know about this, especially her little sister. Her teacher just nods and then, the interview is over.

"Onee-chan!" Murasaki calls in a quiet voice.

Imu turns to her sister, who is running towards her.

"Are you...done with the interview?" The violet haired girl asks.

Imu just nods and is about to turn and walk away.

"Ah...let's go home together..." Murasaki offers as she starts to link arms with Imu.

However, the honey blonde shakes her arm off and pushes her away, making Murasaki gasp in surprise.

"D-don't get so clingy with me!" Imu scolds, turning her head away.

"Ah...I-I'm sorry..." Murasaki says, understanding why Imu would do that. In fact, she has done this before, so she now gets the message.

However, for Imu...she would have LOVED it if her own little sister linked arms with hers. But she doesn't want to attract any attention or worse...let anyone bully or hurt Murasaki. So, without another word, Imu walks away with Murasaki just holding her own wrist, disappointed. So she lags behind her older sister about 5 feet away from her as the two exit the school and toward their home.

"Onee-chan...why are you...so mad all of a sudden?" Murasaki asks as they walk down the path toward their house.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Imu simply replies.

 ****Late That Night****

Imu walks in her bedroom after doing the dishes and is surprised to find her little sister all curled up in her bed. She lets out a sigh, thinking that this is one of Murasaki's childish things, so she walks over and gently shakes her awake.

"Murasaki, come on, wake up," she calls.

The violet haired girl moans as she shuffles a bit.

"Murasaki!" Imu says sternly. "You can't sleep here! Go to your own room!"

"Fuaaahhh..." Murasaki whines as she sits up and rubs her eyes. She is wearing nothing but black underwear. A couple violet locks fall over her shoulders, reaching her large jiggling breasts.

Imu gasps and almost blushes at the sight of it. If she stares at it any longer, she would have a nosebleed right this minute. But she shakes her head roughly at the thought of it and goes back to being the serious older sister.

"It's too cold in my room, though..." Murasaki complains.

"That's because you're only wearing that..." Imu lets out another sigh. "Fine. If you want to sleep here, go ahead. I'll sleep in the living room..."

The quiet girl gasps and quickly jumps out of bed when the honey blonde turns to leave. "Ah! No, don't...I-I'll go!"

Imu stops, not having eye contact with her sister. "You shouldn't be going to someone's bedroom nor crawl in someone else's bed without asking!"

"I-I'm sorry...Onee-chan..."

Murasaki reaches her hand to touch her shoulder, but Imu just walks away and climbs into bed without another word. The quiet girl just forms a fist and gently puts it on her large chest. She has no idea how or why her older sister is giving her the cold shoulder, but whatever it is, she is sure that Imu doesn't like her for some reason. So she walks to her own room and shuts the door behind her. However, as the night passes, Imu finds that she cannot sleep. She can't go on acting like this in front of Murasaki like that. She loves her very much and will do anything to earn her love. However, like always, it's difficult for her just to approach her and tell her a simple, "I love you...more than a sister." Being the mature older sister she is, she knows that it's wrong and a sinful love. She lets out a sigh and buries her face in her knees, wondering how she can pull this off.

 ****Next Day****

It's after P.E class and Imu is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking deep in thought. Just then, a girl with short white hair walks toward her.

"Imu," she says. Despite the deep voice she has, her tone is kind and gentle. Imu knows her as Miyabi. "Murasaki is still changing, so...I thought I'd bring these notes back to her in her place."

"Thanks," Imu says as she takes them.

"Is something wrong? You look a little down lately."

Imu tries to smile and shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

Miyabi smiles back. "Hey, if you ever need anything, you know I'm always here to help. Because...I like you."

The honey blonde lets out a light chuckle and turns to walk away. "This again? Sorry, Miyabi, but...I can't return your feelings." With that, she leaves with the white haired girl just smiling.

"Onee-chan!" Murasaki calls, who is done changing into her school uniform. "Hey...did you...get the math notes back...from Miyabi-san?"

Imu just nods.

"Oh, thank you!"

Just then, they hear some voices coming from their left. There are about 3 girls watching them and their eyes are only focused on Murasaki.

"Hey, girl with the purple hair!" One of the girls say. "Nice pair of knockers you got there! Think you can jiggle them a little?"

Murasaki blushes in embarrassment, turns around and covers her chest. "Wh-why...do you ask?"

The one girl laughs. "Funny. Your breasts are so big, you' re slow as a turtle! I mena who walks around with those knockers that big?"

This makes Imu snap. She stomps over and grabs the girl's shirt. "Take that back...right now!" She demands.

The girl grits her teeth. "What is with you? I was just joking."

Imu pulls her closer. "No one...makes fun of my sister like that!"

"Onee-chan!" Murasaki cries.

Miyabi also happens to be listening to this and stands to watch this horrifying scene. Imu grits her teeth as adrenaline starts to pick up and punches the girl in the face. The mean girl retaliates by trying to punch her back, but Imu ducks just in time, grabs her and knees her in the gut. The girl staggers back a little, tries to remain standing and strike at Imu once again, only for it to get blocked and kicked towards the locker. Finally this girl has had enough and punches Imu hard toward another set of lockers with a loud clang.

"Onee-chan, don't!" Murasaki cries.

Imu charges at the girl in a fit of rage, only to get punched again against the lockers, this time, stumbling to the floor. Imu's lips is dripping with blood, but she wipes it away with a growl and she struggles to get back on her feet and pummel this girl to a pulp. However, before either of them could grapple each other, one of the girl's friends hold her back, same with Miyabi holding Imu.

"That's enough!" The white haired girl says.

Both of them struggle to get free, but it's no use. Imu huffs, shakes Miyabi's arm off and turns to walk away, same goes for the girl. Murasaki runs after her older sister with worry.

"Onee-chan!" The violet haired girl reaches her hand to tug on her shirt, but Imu smacks her hand away and keeps on walking. Murasaki gasps softly, putting her hand into a fist and placing it on her chest. The only question she is asking herself is...why? Why would Imu treat her this way even after protecting her like that? It makes no sense.

 ****Infirmary****

Miyabi rummages through the cabinet while saying, "Why did you have to start that fight? This isn't like you."

Imu doesn't say anything. Her head is hanging low, regretting what she did, but on the other hand...it's all to protect her little sister. After treating the honey-blonde with disinfectant, she Miyabi puts away the materials. She then turns to Imu, who still has her head down. Concern is showing on Miyabi. She knows for sure that Imu likes someone else, but she can't hold back her true feelings for the honey-blonde any longer, despite being rejected once. She just wants to get it off her chest.

"Imu..." she says softly. "I know you like someone else. Your expression says it all. But...please...I really like you. And I can't hold back any longer." She walks over and takes Imu's hands in hers. "We've known each other for a long time and...I want to go out with you. It's selfish of me, yes. But...please..."

That desperate look on Miyabi's face makes Imu turn away a bit. Should she do it? For Miyabi's sake? To forget about her love for Murasaki for good? It is then that Imu couldn't take it and kisses Miyabi. She just wanted to do this...for the sake of forgetting about loving Murasaki. Miyabi returns the kiss and then...the two of them move over to the bed, strip each other's clothes off and make love. Mostly, Miyabi is taking the lead, being on top of Imu and doing whatever she pleases, touching her body like this. It may not be a nice experience, but overall, Imu is still trying to enjoy the moment. After what it seems like a couple hours passed, the two reached their final orgasm and lie on the infirmary bed, cuddled up next to each other. Imu just stares at the ceiling, regretting for what she has done, but it's for Miyabi's sake. Though, deep down, she STILL wants Murasaki...and it took all of her courage and will to make accept Miyabi's feelings and then make love with her. She realizes that never worked out and all she wants to do is run to Murasaki.

* **Later** *

Late that night, Imu and Miyabi stop near a pole and the white haired girl faces Imu.

"Well, I'll take my leave here," she says.

"Mmm...you going to be alright?" Imu asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Good night." The white haired girl leans in to kiss Imu on the lips briefly before leaving.

Imu just stands there, watching the tomboy leave. She lets out a soft sigh' knowing that she tried her best and things did not go the way she thought it would be.

**Next Day**

Imu sits by herself on the roof, eating when another girl approaches her. She has short curly honey-blonde hair with a big pink bow on her head. She leans down to he level, hands behind her back with her large breasts jiggling and smiles.

"Something the matter, Imu-chan?" The girl asks.

"It's nothing, Haruka," Imu mutters.

"Oh, my! Not being honest there, hm?" The girl, Haruka sits next to Imu.

There is silence for a moment before Haurka speaks up.

"You...really don't like Miyabi-chan, do you?"

Imu frowns as she remains not making eye contact. "I...don't know. But I'll make sure that I do."

Haruka frowns as well. "But isn't that just wrong? I can see it, Imu-chan. You like someone else. You really don't have to force yourself to like someone when you actually don't like them."

Imu doesn't say anything. She knows Haruka is right about this, but it's for her own sake to protect herself and Murasaki. However, she realizes that this is much more difficult than she expected.

The day passes by and soon, the entrance exams for Tokyo University has come. Imu had worked extra hard to study for these and she is sure it'll pay off if she passes. This goes by quicker than she thought it would be and pretty soon, that night, she has received a letter already, stating that she passed, meaning she will be able to go to Tokyo University.

Suddenly, she hears some footsteps coming towards the door, so as quick as a flash, she hides the letter inside her desk drawer seconds before Murasaki comes running in.

"Onee-chan," she says. "Can I borrow your notes? I accidentally fell asleep during class...I can't?"

Imu hands her the notebook. "Here."

"Ah, thanks, Onee-chan!" Murasaki opens the book and starts to flip through pages when she speaks up again. "Oh, did you know? Apparently, I heard that Miyabi-san has a girlfriend."

Imu gasps and turns to her little sister.

"Mmm...I wish I had a girlfriend..." Murasaki gasps happily and clasps her hands together. "Once we get together...maybe...we can have a picnic together...or maybe go karaoke together...ah...and maybe we can go out at a fancy restaurant afterwards..."

Imu looks away, gritting her teeth as Murasaki keeps rambling on and on. Jealousy starts to take over quickly.

"Ah...there is also this place where we can have a room and we could-"

"Shut up!" Imu shouts, cutting Murasaki off and startling her.

"O-Onee-chan..."

Imu stands up and faces her sister. "So...who is this girl you're going out with, huh? Is it one of your friends from elementary school?"

"Eh?" Murasaki tilts her head to the side.

The honey blonde stomps toward the violet haired girl and grabs her wrist. "Or is it one of your classmates? Tell me! Or maybe...Miyabi!?"

Murasaki shakes in fear as she stutters, "W-wait...Onee-chan...what's gotten...into you all of a sudden?"

Imu grits her teeth again and lets go, turning away. "I don't care about who you go out with."

Murasaki holds her wrist. Her lips are trembling as tears threaten to spill. "O-Onee-chan...why are you...g-getting so upset...?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Thunder claps as rain starts to pour. Murasaki's body shakes from trying to not cry, but tears are already falling from her eyes.

"Why...why are you getting angry with me...? I just...don't...understand..."

Imu turns toward her crying sister.

"Onee-chan...you idiot! You're cruel!" Murasaki buries her head in her hands, finally letting it out.

Imu frowns, clenching her fists, regretting everything she said and did to her recently. She only wanted to protect her, but that ended up in failure. She then decides to reveal how she truly feels about her little sister. She slowly walks up to her sister, gently takes her hand out from her face. Before Murasaki can react, Imu leans in and kisses her on the lips. Her violet eyes widen in shock and then, she pushes her sister away.

"O-Onee-chan...what did you...just do?" She asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Imu says. "Murasaki...do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then..." Imu walks toward her and takes her hand, but Murasaki shakes her head.

"W-wait...Onee-chan...I'm...I'm a bit...confused...why?"

Imu sighs and turns her head away. "Why? Why does it have to be you?"

"Onee-chan...this is getting a little weird...let's stop...fooling around..."

"Would I do this as a joke!?" Imu shouts, startling Murasaki. She squeezes her sister's hand tightly. "It's been...far too long...since I have admired no one else but you. You're the only girl I look up to!" She then embraces Murasaki, hearing a gasp from her. "Please...Murasaki...I love you."

"Onee-chan..."

"Even if we are sisters...I still want you. So, please..."

Murasaki bites her lip, trying not to cry again. "Onee-chan...do you really...love me...that much?"

Imu pulls away from the hug, looks at her sister in the eye and nods. The violet haired girl is flustered by this. She thinks back on how Imu treated her this past week, avoiding her, keeping distance and barely talking to her. She now realizes that Imu is only being cold to protect her if anyone found out the honey blonde is in love with her own sister. She hangs her head down as tears spill from her eyes. How could she have not realized this sooner? But none of that matters now. She now knows Imu is deeply i love with her and she is eagerly waiting for her to return her feelings.

"Onee-chan...you should've...told me this..." Murasaki mutters. She reaches both hands out and gently cups both of Imu's cheeks. "You're so cruel...Onee-chan..."

She starts to lean forward, puckering her lips while closing her eyes. Imu does the same. However, just before they completely connect lips, they hear the front door open and their mother calling, "I'm home!" Murasaki and Imu pull away and look away in disappointment. Now that they revealed their love for each other, they have to hide it from their mother. Their relationship is a sinful love and if their mother finds out, they'll be separated for good. For the rest of the night...neither of them could sleep.

**Next Day**

"Hey, Imu," Miyabi greets while standing by the front door. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"It's nothing," Imu replies as she closes the door behind her.

She, Murasaki and Miyabi walk together down the sidewalk. The white haired girl walks next to Imu, talking about the new shop that opened just a few days ago and offers to go together. Murasaki looks up at Miyabi, seeing how happy she is when she's around Imu. In fact, she stops and stares at the two. She doesn't want to believe it, but...does Imu really like Miyabi? Since she is so happy being around her? And to top it all off, just last night, Imu told her she loved her. So, why is Imu all happy around Miyabi all of a sudden? This doesn't make any sense.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she runs in between the two girls and keeps on running. Miyabi is dumbfounded by this, but Imu knew why. She knows she has some explaining to do when they get home.

**Late That Night**

Murasaki is brushing her very long hair, looking in the mirror when Imu walks in the bathroom. The violet haired girl just looks away and is about to leave when Imu speaks up.

"Murasaki," she starts.

"Why...didn't you tell me you were going out with Miyabi?" The quiet girl asks.

"It's not like that, really," Imu says as she reaches out her hand and takes her sister's. However, Murasaki struggles to shake it off.

"Let go..."

Just then, they hear the doorbell ring. Their mother answers it and tells them that Miyabi is at the door and wants to talk with Imu. The honey blonde bites her lip, glances at Murasaki and walk over to talk with her friend. However, Miyabi has a very concerned expression on her face.

"Imu, is it true?" She says. "Did you really take college entrance exams to get into Tokyo University!? We won't be able to see each other anymore!"

Murasaki hears this and gasps in shock. She had no idea her older sister was even planning on going there after she graduates Hebijo.

Imu looks back at the door, biting her lip, knowing that her little sister might be hearing this whole thing. "Let's go outside and talk, Miyabi."

Murasaki remains frozen against the wall with her lips and body trembling. Now realizing that her older sister is leaving her, she feels desperate. Desperate to have Imu all to herself and not let anyone else take her away. She loves Imu too much to let her go now. She even thinks about the fun times they had when they were kids. The thought of it makes her heart ache. Now that Imu is leaving everyone, including her...

Adrenaline kicks in and before she knows it, Murasaki finds herself sprinting out of the house and down the street. She has to get to her sister no matter how far she goes. She NEEDS her. She ADORES her. She really LOVES her. And she can't stop loving her.

"Onee-chan!" Murasaki calls when she finally finds her sister and Miyabi.

Imu hears her and turns around to notice a panting and crying Murasaki in the distance.

"Onee-chan...I love you...please...don't go!" The violet haired girl sobs, putting both fists on her chest and hanging her head down.

"Murasaki..." Imu gapes at her crying sister and then glances at the white haired girl. "I'm sorry, Miyabi. We'll talk later."

In an instant, the honey blonde picks up her sister bridal style and starts to walk back. Miyabi just stands there, dumbfounded, but her mouth curls into a small smile.

Imu keeps on walking on the sidewalk near a row of homes when Murasaki speaks up.

"Onee-chan...did you...really take that test?"

Imu nods. "I did."

"Th-then, take me with you!"

"You're 3 years younger than me. And you're still in your second year," Imu says. "Besides, with the exams over and your grades, it'd be impossible."

It's a bit strange but despite Murasaki and Imu being in the same high school, Imu is actually in her early 20's while Murasaki is 17. Imu was held back because she once gotten into an accident that left her hospitalized. But when Murasaki attended her second year, Imu recovered and was able to attend her third year.

Murasaki hangs her head down, with her long bangs hiding her expression. "Why...why did you have to go?"

Imu stops and looks down at her little sister. "Because I love you. If I remain with you...I wouldn't be able to restrain myself. People will misunderstand us and then you would get hurt. I don't want that."

Murasaki clenches Imu's shirt. "T-take me...to your room..."

"Eh?" Imu gasps at this request.

"Can we...go to your room, Onee-chan?"

That desperate, yet cute look on Murasaki makes Imu nod. Since she asked, maybe it's a good time for them to bond more...or maybe be even closer than that.

**Imu's Room**

The honey blonde, now wearing nothing but her camouflage underwear on, slowly strips Murasaki from her night gown, showing her black bra. But the quiet girl covers her chest and looks away, blushing in embarrassment.

"O-onee-chan...don't...it's...it's my first time..." she says quietly.

Imu pulls her hand away, but still wears the same serious expression. "I always wanted to do this. Back then, all I could do is just watch. Now I can. I want you...Murasaki." She takes a few strands of her sister's long violet locks. "Your beautiful, silky hair..." She then moves on to touching her large bosom, making the quiet girl moan a little. "Your big and soft breasts..." And then lastly, Imu leans in and brushes her lips against her sister's before pulling away. "And your soft, moist lips. I want all of that."

"Onee-chan..." She blushes at her sister's words. "I...I'm flattered, but..."

"You're scared?" Imu asks as she caresses her sister's cheek. She gives her a gentle, loving smile. "Don't worry. I won't force myself on you if you're not ready. I will wait until you are. You're my sister, now lover." She gives her one last brief kiss. "Well, you better head to your room, or you'll get in trouble with Mom."

Murasaki nods as she climbs out of bed, but stops to glance at her older sister. That gentle smile of Imu's makes her blush and smile a little. And then, the violet haired girl leaves the room. For the rest of the night, neither of them could get any sleep. And both of them know why: they want to be by each other's side, sleeping together. They want to cuddle up with one another, hold each other and have good dreams together. They want all of that, now that they are lovers.

**Next Day**

Miyabi, Imu and Murasaki walk together to school once again. While the white haired girl is chatting up a storm, Murasaki lags behind, having her head down. She is thinking about her love for her older sister the whole time they are walking, especially when going up to the railroad tracks. There is blaring and lights blinking from a pole and Miyabi rushes across and looks back, telling the two to hurry up. However, Imu looks back at her sister, who has her head down, deep in thought. Murasaki then looks up and gazes at the honey blonde. Something deep inside her desperately wants her. Her heart is beating a million miles an hour and can almost feel it in her chest. Murasaki takes a step forward.

"Onee-chan...I..." she starts.

Imu's eyes widen.

"I...!" The violet haired girl takes another step forward, having that desperate look on her face.

It is then that Imu understood. Murasaki can't hold it back any longer. She truly loves her big sister as her girlfriend. There isn't any other reason to put it. In a blink of an eye, Murasaki rushes in and before Imu knows it, they are already kissing, right when the train passes. Miyabi just stands there, watching the train go by and then, after a few minutes, Murasaki and Imu are no longer in sight, like they had vanished into thin air. She shrugs with a smile and proceeds to walk by herself to school.

Meanwhile, the two loving sisters head towards the train station, holding hands. Best of all, both of them are smiling like they never smiled before. They make it to the train in just seconds before the doors close. They are completely out of breath from running, but both of them know that it's worth it. They weakly look up at each other, smile and laugh. It's been a while since they were this close and both of them are happy about it. In fact, Imu has an idea on where to take her little sister after school. She knows one place where they first bonded together.

**Later**

"Open," Imu says as she removes her hands from Murasaki's eyes.

The violet haired girl gasps in surprise as she notices that they are at a church, surrounded by beautiful white flowers. Imu smiles as her sister twirls around happily, enjoying the environment around her. And then, she faces her sister, giggling, beckoning her to sit with her in the middle of the large bed of flowers. It is then that Imu sees what her little sister is doing: she is trying to make a small ring made out of flowers. But somehow, she is unsuccessful and Murasaki feels a bit embarrassed about it.

"Ahhh...I can't do these very well," she admits.

Imu sighs and shakes her head in dismay, still wearing that smile on her face. "You're always making these things wrong, Murasaki. Here, let me do it." She aids her sister and makes the flower ring in seconds, much to Murasaki's amazement.

Then, Imu gently takes Murasaki's right hand. "Murasaki, I have loved you from way back when and now we are lovers. I promise...to always be by your side, protect you from harm and always love you. This...I vow." She then inserts the ring on her sister's ring finger, making her blush heavily and small tears form in her eyes.

And then, the two embrace each other and share a loving, passionate kiss as the church bells ring. Their love for each other is beautiful and both of them know it. They decide to go inside the church and pray. Pray that they will remain by each other's side for as long as they live. Then, they embrace each other once more and share a passionate kiss. Over and over after catching their breath from time to time. They know in their hearts that they love each other, more than sisters and that's just fine. Neither of them have any regrets...at least that's what Murasaki thinks. She opens her eyes, staring at the angels. In her mind, it feels like they are staring back at her, shouting insults at her, telling her that this is a sinful thing to do and how disgusting it is. Then...as if by magic, the ring falls apart, landing on the floor. Heavy tears fall from her eyes as she bites her lip to keep herself from crying.

"O-Onee-chan...let's stop..." she chokes a sob.

"Murasaki...?" Imu pulls away and the violet haired girl buries her head in her hands.

"I...I knew it. We can't *sniff* be together like...this...G-God is watching us after all..."

The honey blonde looks down at the floor, noticing the broken flower ring. "I wonder...if He wants you to be my little sister after all."

Murasaki shakes her head roughly as she grabs the flowers and struggles to put the ring back together. "N-no! We can make it work! I...I know we can!" Tears spill from her eyes as her hands are shaking with strength leaving her. "No...please...please...let me and Onee-chan be lovers! Please..." Shuts her eyes tightly, clutching the pieces to her chest, sobbing.

Imu can't take this anymore and hugs her little sister. "It's okay, Murasaki! Don't worry about it! You and I love each other, no matter what anyone says! No one will break us up just because this relationship is very sinful! I don't care!"

"O-Onee-chan..." Murasaki returns the embrace, clutching her shirt and sobbing harder than earlier.

**Next Day**

Murasaki is walking down the halls when school is over, looking for her sister. They were supposed to walk home together, but she can't find her anywhere. She turns to ask someone who knows Imu and she tells her she left a minute ago. Murasaki thanks her and nods, deciding to look some more.

Meanwhile, Imu and Miyabi are inside an empty classroom, talking.

"So...you really like someone, don't you?" Miyabi asks.

"I told you, it's not that important," Imu says.

"Well, why did you even consider going out with me when you really don't love me?" Miyabi asks, putting a hand on her hip. "That's what I don't get."

What they didn't know is that Murasaki just so happens to be walking towards the classroom where they are talking and the quiet girl listens to what they were saying.

"Miyabi...I..." Imu tries to explain, but Miyabi cuts her off.

"We've been going out and you tell me you love someone else? You lied to me, Imu." There is a heartbroken and disappointed expression on Miyabi's face. "On top of that...why did you even take me to a hotel?"

Murasaki gasps, cupping both hands to her mouth in shock. She can't believe what she's hearing right now. So she's been lied to as well?

"Miyabi...I can explain..." Imu starts, but hears a thud on the door. She quickly turns and sees a glimpse of purple tresses outside the window. "Murasaki!"

She runs out of the classroom and sprints after her sister to explain everything. She can't lose her sister now. Not when things have gone very well with each other. She just can't...

By the time she goes upstairs, she frantically looks around until she finds Murasaki nearly crying in the science room. She walks in and reaches out a shaky hand towards her sister. But the quiet girl backs away, having the same heartbroken expression as Miyabi's.

"Stay away..." she says. "I don't...want you anymore...I hate you..."

Imu doesn't listen as she grabs her sister, pulling her close. However, the violet haired girl struggles to get free, her voice rising with every struggle.

"Stop it! Let me go! I said I hate you! You liar!" Murasaki yells.

"Don't go, Murasaki!" Imu cries as she wraps her arms around her tightly.

"Let go!"

"I won't! I'll die if you leave me!"

"Th-that's not..." It is then that Murasaki stops struggling and turns her head towards her older sister. A single tear falls from her cheek.

"I'm sorry...Murasaki..." she sobs. "I know I did a terrible thing...to you...and to Miyabi. I thought I would forget you if I fell in love with Miyabi...but...I couldn't! I just couldn't! Murasaki...YOU'RE the only one I love now! You're the only one for me! So please...I'm truly sorry..."

Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly as she clutches her sister's shirt, also shedding tears. "Onee-chan...no baka..."

**Next Day**

Today was a bit awkward. The sisters never spoke to each other after that incident and Imu was starting to get worried. The day goes by slowly and then, it's the end of the day. Imu walks out of the gate by herself when she notices Murasaki standing there. Her long bangs are hiding her expression.

"Murasaki?"

"There is...someplace I want to go. Take me there."

Imu blinks twice and then obliges, even though she doesn't know what she is talking about just yet. Before she knows it, Imu finds herself at the busy streets. Almost every building and shops were lit up beautifully. Imu keeps on trying to tell her sister that they don't have to do this, but Murasaki insists and continues walking. About a few more blocks later, they finally arrive at a hotel. Imu looks up and her eyes widen in shock.

"W-wait! Murasaki!" She calls. "We can't go in there!"

"You and Miyabi-san went there right?" Murasaki says. "I want to do it with you, too!"

The quiet girl walks in without another word with Imu going after her. They check out a room, get the keys and walk inside. Neither day anything as they take a look around a bit. There is one large bed that fits 2 people, two nightstands, a couch, a television on the front and a couple tall plants on both sides of the television.

"Murasaki," Imu says. "Let's leave. This isn't worth-" Before she can finish, Murasaki throws her on the on the bed and climbs on top of her. Imu opens her eyes to see a desperate look on her sister's face.

"Please accept me...Onee-chan!" Murasaki begs. "I want you...and only you! Please, Onee-chan..." She leans down and kisses her older sister on the lips.

Imu's eyes flutter closed and returns the kiss. The feeling of bliss is just what both of them need right now. They then pull away and gaze into each other's eyes. A couple drops of tears fall on Imu's face. The honey blonde understands that Murasaki really needs her right now. And she will be devastated if she leaves her. Imu raises her hand up to caress her cheek, lift herself up and kisses her on the lips once again. Murasaki immediately returns the kiss. It is then that they take turns taking each other's clothes off, leaving only their knee high black socks on. Imu just finished taking off Murasaki's clothes and then pause. The quiet girl looks up at her older sister with those cute violet eyes of hers.

"Is...is this...okay?" She says softly.

"Don't worry," Imu says as she caresses her sister's cheek. "We're lovers, remember? I want to make you mine now. But like I said before...I won't force myself on you if you're not ready."

Murasaki blushes, but gives a small smile at her older sister. "I love you...Onee-chan. Please...be gentle with me..."

Imu smiles back. "I'll make sure of it."

The two share a passionate kiss and then, Imu gently lies her younger sister on the bed. Their love making session begins. Imu mostly takes the lead for starters, like kissing her lips, neck, side of her neck, even her chest. She then moves on to groping her uber breasts a little, sucking and licking each one, gently but firmly. Murasaki lets out a few moans upon being touched like that' but at the same time, it feels really good. Because it's her own sister who is touching her. Imu continues to fondle her breasts until she moves onto fingering her pussy, but it's all short lived because Murasaki has already reached her limit. After climaxing, Imu kisses her to silence her a bit before moving on to licking her other sensitive areas, like her stomach, thighs and her wet pussy. All of it feels good to Murasaki and begs her to keep going until she has reached her limit once again.

Then, it's Murasaki's turn to make Imu feel good. She starts off with kissing her, then moving on to groping her breasts a little before licking and sucking on them. Her hand moves down to finger Imu's pussy, making the elder moan in pleasure. The violet haired girl still focuses on Imu's breasts, continuing to lick and suck at them until Imu reaches her limit. Shortly after climaxing, Murasaki gets a chance to eat away at her pussy, cleaning off whatever is left from the orgasm. For Imu, it just feels so good from Murasaki touching her like this. And that's alright because they are lovers now. This lasts a bit longer than earlier and Imu once again reaches her climax. She then takes Murasaki's hand, pulls her close and spreads out her legs wide, for both their pussies to close gaps. Then, both of them move their hips, rubbing their wet pussies against each other, going to full on tribadism position. Never have they felt so good in their life than doing this with each other. And frankly, it's a wonderful and beautiful experience just having their love making session right here in this hotel. Sure her thing with Miyabi is fine, but Imu enjoys it with her own sister a lot more.

After reaching their final orgasm, screaming in pleasure and arching their backs, now they lay in bed with the covers over them. However, Imu is not quite ready to sleep just yet. Instead, her eyes gaze on the sleeping Murasaki, all curled up next to her. She brushes a few strands back to see a full glimpse of her little sister's cute face. And that makes her smile. She truly loves her little sister, Murasaki. Having that said, she decides to stay home a bit longer and not attend Tokyo U, just for Murasaki's sake. Because Murasaki is her most precious and adorable little sister Imu has. She is never going to leave her side for as long as she lives.

"Good night and I love you...my dear Murasaki," Imu whispers and then plants a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That took almost 4 days to write this! Now...everyone who is reading this...this TOTALLY deserves a long review! I mean, what's the point on writing short reviews if you're reading a long story like this? It makes no sense...at least to me. A-anyways, please give LONG and detailed reviews! You have no idea how hard I worked on this chapter. Hehe!**

 **Next Pairing: (Crossover) Murasaki x Hackadolls 1, 2, and 3**


	27. (Crossover)MurasakixHackadoll 1, 2 and 3

**Chapter 27**

 **Advancing One's Body**

Murasaki is browsing online for about 2 hours when she comes across something that interests her. There is an app called "Hackadoll" that stars 3 androids that helps people make their lives better.

"Helping people?" she says to herself. "Are they…real?"

Since buying a smartphone a few days ago, she decides to try it out. She boots her phone up, types up the name and there it is. The Hackadoll app. She installs it and waits for it to install. It only takes about 10 minutes or so until it is fully installed. Then, as if by magic, as she presses a button, a big screen pops up outside of the smartphone. The three girls appear as well, striking poses at her.

"We are the Personal Entertainment AI that synchs you up: Hackadoll!" the three say in unison.

The screen disappears and Murasaki is just stunned. She stares at the three before her as they just stand there, posing for about a good 2 minutes before relaxing.

"I'm Hackadoll Ichigo (#1)!" the blonde girl says.

"I'm Hackadoll Niigo (#2)~" the pink haired one says.

"Hackadoll Sango (#3)," the blue haired one says softly.

"So….you guys are…the Hackadolls?" Murasaki asks.

"That's right~!" Ichigo says happily. "We're here to advance you~!" She stops and looks around the room. "Come to think of it…this place is dark."

"My~! You have a ton of manga here," Niigo says as she looks at her shelf.

Sango grabs one and flips through some pages. "This looks cool…"

"U-ummm….those are my stuff….p-please don't touch them…" Murasaki begs.

Ichigo trots over towards the curtains and opens them. "Hey, would you mind if we open the window a bit~?"

"N-no…I prefer to be in a dark room…"

"Too late!" Ichigo slides it open and light wind blows into the room. "Ahhhh~! Fresh air!"

"Y-you guys…" Murasaki is just distraught. She has no idea they would behave this way once they are summoned.

Sango stumbles into the shut in's closet when he finds something that catches his eye. "Oh….black lingerie…"

"Eh!?" Ichigo rushes over towards the outfit and holds it up. "Woooow~! That looks…exquisite!"

"My~!" Niigo takes a look too. "I didn't know you were into lingerie."

"N-no…s-someone else bought it…for me…"

Ichigo glances at the lingerie and back at the violet haired girl. "Hmmmm….why don't we put it on her?"

"Eh!?"

Niigo nods in agreement. "She'd be so sexy in that~!"

Sango nods as well. "Try it on."

The three crowd over the shut in, who is backing away in fear. But they catch her and try to hold her while stripping off her pjs and slipping the black lingerie on. By the time they were done, they back away and stare in awe at her appearance. Just simple black underwear with black stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt, nice and snug around her.

"D-don't put clothes on me…all of a sudden…" Murasaki whimpers. "Th-this is embarrassing…"

She blushes at the fact that the three of them are staring at her large jiggling breasts. Murasaki covers her chest with her arms in embarrassment, but it only makes the three of them more interested and take a few steps closer.

"Hers is larger than yours, Niigo-chan~!" Ichigo comments.

"I have never seen such size before!" the pink haired Hackadoll says.

Sango just stares at them.

Murasaki backs away a few steps. "Don't…stare so much…please…"

Ichigo glances back and forth at her Hackadoll friends and the three of them nod. "What's your name?"

"M-Murasaki…"

"Alright, Murasaki-chan!" the blonde says. "Today, we'll advance you on one thing: your body!"

"Eh…EEEEHHHHH!?"

"Your body is just too great!" Ichigo says as she looks all around at her appearance. "I mean, look at it! Your breasts, that fantastic white skin and your fabulous figure! I don't know how in the world a girl like you would have this type of body!"

Sango goes in and gently gropes her breasts. "So…soft…"

"Sango-chan~" Niigo says. "No hogging okay?"

"Yeah, let's all have some~!" Ichigo pushes Murasaki down on the floor on her back.

"No….please…" The violet haired girl whimpers. "Not this…"

Ichigo gently spreads out her legs, and puts her two fingers on her black panties. "Wow! So wet already!" She rubs her fingers on her panties a few times, making the violet haired girl moan a little. This makes her smile even more and keeps on going until she immediately removes them and uses her tongue to lick some of the wet areas. "This is incredible~!" She then moves her tongue inside her pussy to explore her insides.

"Stop…d-don't…" Murasaki moans, shaking her head. "This is crazy…"

Ichigo ignores her as she keeps on going with her "meal". Niigo and Sango just watch in awe at the blonde's skill. Her tongue goes in circles a few times, up and down and then she sucks on her pussy a few times. Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly, moaning and whimpering through the whole thing. She never expected the Hackadolls to be able to this sort of thing.

Ichigo pulls away with a smile on her face and turns to her Hackadoll friends. "Come on, Niigo-chan, Sango-chan~! Have at it!"

"R-really?"

"Of course! We all get our share, remember~?"

Niigo obliges as she digs into Murasaki's pussy, too. "Then, let me do the honors, please~?" She uses her tongue to lick around her vaginal walls and then inside, circling around and up and down a couple of times, exploring her insides. Murasaki moans again from this, shaking her head a little while still having her eyes shut. This cannot be happening right now. First they look around her room without hesitation and then they are trying to seduce her. Niigo finishes her thing and then it's Sango's turn to have at it. While he's doing that, Niigo and Ichigo look at her jiggling breasts and without hesitation, they jump in and grope both of them, followed by licking her nipples and sucking at them.

This makes her reach her limit a lot sooner since they are playing with more of her sensitive areas. With her eyes still shut tightly, her body twitches a little and she moans a bit louder than earlier. The Hackadolls keeps doing their magic on her breasts and pussy a bit longer.

"No…stop…stop…" Murasaki cries as she arches her back. "NOOOOOOO~!"

Love juices squirt out from her pussy all over Sango's face and he pulls away. The three then gather around, having their share on licking the pussy juice off. Murasaki pants heavily from her orgasm as she weakly looks up at the three.

"Why…why did you do that…?" Murasaki whimpers. "Y-you're so mean…"

"How is that mean~?" Ichigo says. "We're just having fun!"

"We'd love to stay, but we got more clients to take care of," Niigo says. "But we'll be back for you, okay~?" She gives Murasaki a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back," Sango says with both fists in the air.

Ichigo also kisses the violet haired girl on the cheek. "We'll see you later, Murasaki-chan~!"

The Hackadolls then vanish before Murasaki's eyes, leaving the tired Senran stunned for a moment before slowly sitting up. She wraps her arms around herself and bites her lip. She doesn't know when they will be back, but this experience has been a bit scary for her. She decides to wash up a bit before going to bed to nap. She wants to wipe the whole memory away for a while.

She undresses out of her lingerie and enters the large bathroom where there is a large warm bathtub waiting for her. She dips into the tub and lets out a soft sigh, feeling relaxed. The warm water touching her white skin and her very long hair. She takes some soap and brushes her self before rinsing. She lets out a sigh once again as she puts the soap aside and hugs her knees while looking up at the ceiling. What happened earlier still plays in her head. What were the Hackadolls thinking, seducing her like that? Is that what they do these days? She shakes her head roughly and clutches it, trying to wipe it away, but to no avail.

"Why…why can't I….stop thinking about them…?"

She lets go and hugs her knees again, hanging her head down. Maybe when she gets out of the tub and takes a nap, she'll forget about it. However, a beautiful voice coos behind her before she gets a chance to get out.

"Want me to wash your back for you~?"

Murasaki jumps back in shock, seeing Niigo with a towel around her body. "Eh!? W-wh-wh-what are you doing here!?"

Sango pops out of the water, scaring Murasaki more. "We just like to take a bath too."

Ichigo jumps in as well. "Sorry, it was a false alarm! So, we decided to come visit you~!"

Murasaki looks back and forth at the Hackadolls. "N-no, it's fine. I was about…to get out anyways, so…"

Niigo hugs her from behind tenderly. "It's alright. We'll take care of you."

She already has the soap in her hand, plus the sponge. Murasaki nods and lets the pink haired Hackadoll wash her back. At first, though, the shut in thinks this is going a bit smoothly since the pink haired girl turns out to be a very gentle person. But…

"H-hey…why are your hands…on my breasts…?" she asks as she slightly turns her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry~" Niigo coos in her ear, leaning closer toward her with her own large breasts squished against her back. "I feel that I missed a spot~"

"I-I thought it was my back you're washing…ah!" Murasaki can feel Niigo's hands grope both of her breasts.

Ichigo takes notice and immediately crawls toward the two. "I want in! I want in!"

Sango jumps in on the action as well. "Me, too!"

Murasaki whimpers as Niigo lets go of one of her breasts and lets Ichigo have at it by groping it. Sango reaches his hand and digs his fingers inside her pussy, making the violet haired girl moan and shut her eyes tightly.

"St-stop it…are you…insane!?" Murasaki cries. "S-somebody might…c-come and see…this…"

"We'll just have to do what we can before we leave, right~?" Niigo says as she keeps on groping her breast.

The quiet shut in closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Please…st-stop…" She tries very hard to endure every touch from the Hackadolls. The feeling from Sango's fingers inside her pussy and Niigo and Ichigo have fun fondling her large breasts.

"Your breasts are so soft~" Niigo whispers in her ear. "I can just touch them all day long~"

The Hackadolls continue toying with her sensitive areas while the shut in is trying so hard to endure all of it. Once again, she finds herself not resisting any of it due to Haruka's drugs again. It's too bad since she really wanted to use her Root of Calamity on them right about now, but if she does that here, she'll destroy the bathroom. Every touch and every gentle blow in the ear makes quiver more and reach her limit quicker. She shuts her eyes tightly, trying to hold it back, but it's no use. They are groping and fingering her faster and a more firm now.

"I…I can feel something….I'm gonna cumm….." Murasaki moans.

"Hehe! It's okay," Niigo coos in her ear. "Let it all out~"

The three continue doing their magic until Murasaki has reached her limit. She arches her back and screams in pleasure. When it's over, she is panting hard from exhaustion with the Hackadolls hugging her from all sides.

"I think it's time to get out, don't you think?" Niigo says.

Ichigo and Sango nod in agreement and they help Murasaki exit the bathroom, put on some clothes and then tuck her in bed. However, seeing how cute Murasaki is sleeping soundly after a few minutes makes them want to join in. Ichigo and Niigo sleep on both sides while Sango sleeps next to Niigo. Murasaki opens her eyes and looks back and forth.

"E-eh? What is…everyone doing here?" she asks.

"We want to sleep with you, Murasaki-chan~!" Ichigo replies snuggling against the violet haired girl.

"We know you're tired, but at least let us snuggle with you while you take a nap," Niigo replies. "After all…we did advance you, right?"

Sango nods in agreement.

Murasaki looks back and forth once again and then gives a small smile. "Of course. You can…all sleep with me…"

"Yay~!" Ichigo squeals as she hugs Murasaki tighter.

Today was a bit insane, but after spending time with the Hackadolls a bit more, Murasaki feels that they aren't so bad after all. They are very nice people. After Sango closes the curtains, the four of them drift off to sleep.


	28. (Crossover)Murasaki (SK) x Murasaki (TA)

**Chapter 27**

 **Same Name, Different Worlds**

 **SK: Senran Kagura**

 **TA: Taimanin Asagi**

Murasaki couldn't believe her eyes. Her Elite team…is on the ground, defeated…by demons. Many winged yoma have been lurking in the city and the Hebijo Elite volunteered to take them down. They fought valiantly, yes, but despite their best efforts, they were unable to defeat them. They were way too powerful. And Murasaki is the only one left standing. Why is she the only one left? She should be defeated too, right? However, little does she know that she defeated most of them with her most powerful Ninja Art: Root of Calamity. However, that ninja art itself is not enough to defeat all of the winged demons. There is like 10 more of them and they are hungry for more flesh. They face the timid Murasaki while still in the air, licking their lips hungrily, ready to strike at her. The shut-in doubts she has enough energy to unleash another Root of Calamity, but if she doesn't do this, she's done for and practically everyone will be dinner to them.

She shuts her eyes tightly, preparing to strike at the demons with what might be her last Root of Calamity as they charge at her, screeching. However, she hears some slicing in front of her. She opens her eyes and sees another girl with long blue hair with a revealing white one piece with silver knee high boots, thigh high socks underneath and armor on her wrists. She also wields a giant battle axe. She slices left and right at the flying demons with blood splattering everywhere with every cut. The demons screech in pain and fall to the ground, defeated…each and last one of them the blue haired girl slashes. When the last demon hits the ground, the blue haired girl flips her hair, relaxes her stance as she puts the axe over her shoulder.

She then eyes Murasaki. The violet haired girl is terrified from the cold stare, especially with those ruby red eyes of hers. She backs away in fear.

"D-don't come…any closer…" she says softly.

"Are you an enemy?" the blue haired girl asks. "Are you one of them?"

"N-no…I'm…not…one of them…"

"How do I know you're on the good side?"

Murasaki doesn't know what to say. She has not encountered someone she hasn't met before and she goes and tells her she's on the dark side? This isn't right.

"I-I'm telling you…I'm not…one of them…."

The blue haired girl sighs, still having her axe over her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"M-Murasaki…miss…"

For a second, the violet haired girl could see a surprised expression on the blue haired one's face, but she quickly reverts back to her cold expression.

"Hmph…interesting name. Seems like we share the same name," she says.

"E-eh?"

"Anyways!" the blue haired Murasaki points her axe at the violet haired girl. "I'm not leaving until this battle's over! Seems like I can't trust you."

The violet haired Murasaki shakes her head. She cannot believe this girl is challenging her to a fight after using up almost all her energy in fighting these demons along with her team. Plus that, she has to help them and treat their wounds after. But…a fight is a fight and the violet haired Murasaki can't back down a challenge.

"I accept…your challenge…" She spins her small shuriken as she gets into her battle position.

Both of them charge at each other and both take a punch to the face at the same time. The blue haired Murasaki ducks to dodge the second punch and tries to trip her with her foot. The violet haired Murasaki holds her ground, grits her teeth and charges at the bluenette with her spinning shuriken and successfully hits her. The bluenette stumbles back a little as violet haired Murasaki charges for another attack. However, the blue haired Murasaki grips her axe and spins 360 degrees very fast, hitting the purplette about 3 times, uppercuts her, jumps and kicks her down, punches her and swings her axe left and right. The violet haired Murasaki recovers, but gets hit by her axe once again, this time by the bluenette just thrusting the axe at her hard, picking her up and throwing her down. The violet haired Murasaki bounces up off the ground about 10 feet in the air, so the blue haired Murasaki jumps and hits her down with her kicks, lands and swings her axe at the violet haired girl two more times back and forth. But the violet haired Murasaki blocks the third swing with her large shuriken on her back, sending her tumbling back a little. The purplette grits her teeth as she swings her two spinning shuriken at the blunette, hitting her in all directions. She ducks to dodge a swing from the bluenette's axe and swings her shuriken again back and forth, hitting her a couple more times. However, the bluenette gains the upper hand by spinning 360 degrees again, hitting the violet haired Murasaki 3 times, uppercutting her, jumping and kicking her down, then swings her axe back and forth, hitting the purplette two times. The bluenette then swings her axe back and forth once again, but at a very fast pace, hitting the violet haired Murasaki multiple times, knocking her off her feet. But just when the purplette recovers, the blue haired Murasaki does an overhead with her axe, knocking her over again.

The blunette backs away while holding the axe over her shoulder. The violet haired girl clutches her head and shakes it roughly to shake off the pain. She knows she can't give up to this tough ninja, as it seems like she is.

The blue haired Murasaki charges at the violet haired girl with her axe, however the shut in does an overhead with her shuriken, toppling her over. She tries to hit her with her spinning shuriken, but the blue haired girl blocks it with her axe, pushes her away and swings it back and forth, successfully hitting the purple haired Murasaki two times, the last one sending the shut in flying. She swings her axe two more times, but gets blocked by the violet haired Murasaki's large shuriken when she turns her back on her. The shut in then tries hitting her, but her attacks get blocked as well. Both of them try to hit each other a couple times, only their attacks are blocked every time. However, the blue haired Murasaki does her spin attack once again, uppercuts her, and is about to kick her down when the violet haired Murasaki kicks her away before she can do anything else. However, this angers the bluenette, so she charges at her, thrusting the axe at her, picks her up and throws her overhead. She runs towards the shut in and does an overhead again, hitting her hard. The violet haired Murasaki blocks the next two hits, turns around and starts to swing her shuriken back and forth in all directions, thrusts them towards the bluenette, spinning them very fast, hitting her successfully. When she pulls away, the blunette stumbles back a little. The shut in starts to charge at her to attack again, only to get hit by a simple kick and then multiple swings of the bluenette's axe 5 times and then a thrust to the chest. The violet haired Murasaki tumbles to the ground, not able to get up anymore.

The bluenette puts the axe over her shoulder while putting a hand on her hip, having a satisfied look on her face. The violet haired Murasaki struggles to get up, only to get down on her knees instead. She looks up at the bluenette in fear. She has no idea that this girl is this strong against her. And she's about to be sliced into bits in a second.

"W-wait!" the shut in begs. "Please don't kill me! I…I…If you do…my friends…my sister…will be devastated and…and…I don't want that!" She is practically in tears as she hangs her head down.

The blue haired Murasaki hesitates at this poor sight. The way she is begging her on her hands and knees, the sad expression, all of that…she might…not be as bad of a person she thinks she is. She lowers her axe, comes over and puts her hand on the purplette's shoulder, making the shut in look up, her violet eyes still brimmed with tears.

"Listen…I'm sorry I misjudged you," the blue haired Murasaki says. "To make it up to you, how about I help you take your friends home and treat their wounds?"

The violet haired Murasaki gasps happily and nods. "Th-that would be wonderful! Thank you!" She hugs the bluenette without thinking, but she doesn't care.

The bluenette just smiles and returns the embrace, stroking her very long purple hair gently, hearing her quiet sobbing. She regrets challenging this girl to a fight, but all of that is in the past now. After pulling away, the two work together to carry the violet haired Murasaki's friends home to the common room and then treat their wounds. None of them knew about this blue haired girl, so the blue haired Murasaki just told them that she's just an ally walking by and helped them defeat the demons when they couldn't. Questions could wait. Right now, they were so badly injured that they were unable to speak. The two Murasakis treated each and every wound of the shut in's teammates until they gently set them lying down on separate futons to rest. The two look over at the sleeping teammates until they turn to leave the room and shut the door behind them. However, the blunette grabs her axe and is about to leave when the shut in rushes in and grabs her arm.

"W-wait, you're going already?" the violet haired Murasaki asks. "C-can't you stay here and fight with us for a while? W-we…could use…a little help from a good fighter…from you…right?"

The bluenette smiles and pets her like a puppy. "I would love to, but…I need to go. People need me and demons are still lurking around here."

"Oh…" The violet haired girl says softly.

"But…" The blue haired Murasaki walks toward the shut in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "If I have the time, I'll come and visit you. You know…you're very cute up close."

The violet haired Murasaki blushes, but smiles a small smile. "Oh…hehe!"

With a wave, the bluenette jumps out and uses her ninja speed to get from tree to tree and in a flash, she vanishes. Murasaki looks out the window where the bluenette might have been going, smiles and puts a fist on her chest. Their meeting may have been a bit short, but overall, this ninja is a wonderful person to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe! So…many of you might not know this series, but I decided to add in another Murasaki from a hentai anime called "Taimanin Asagi". Of course, the blue haired Murasaki is from there, so…watch it at your own risk…if you know what I mean. Hehe~! So sorry if this is a bit short for their first meeting, but I might make another one soon.**

 **Have a nice day and please, long and detailed reviews~!**


	29. Murasaki x Mikagura Sisters

**Chapter 29**

 **Having Fun With Knockers**

The Mikagura sisters have just finished putting up banners for the next festival to come in a month. It's already spring and they need to make it the best festival possible in order to have everyone enjoy it. Once they are satisfied with their work, they decided to take a break and just walk along the busy streets. It's been a while since they had a break like this while not doing the work and training by Sayuri. Still, they need to have some fun once in a while too. But there is nothing to do around here.

"I'm so bored!" Renka says loudly for almost everyone to hear. "I thought taking a walk would be nice, but I'm getting bored very quickly."

"You said it…" Hanabi says.

Kafuru clutches her dolphin plushie in her arms while looking around. "People are staring…."

"At you?" Hanabi asks.

"Yup…."

"Don't look at them then," Renka says.

Kafuru tries to take her older sister's advice, but she hears people whispering to each other about how cute she is and how they want to cuddle her and such, which angers her.

"It's not working…" she growls, clutching her plushie a bit tighter.

Hanabi pats her on the head. "Why so glum? I think it's great on how they are complimenting on how cute you are~"

"Not if they are treating me like a kid!" Kafuru says, pouting adorably.

"Hey…who is that over there?" Renka says, pointing to the person across from them.

"Hm?" Hanabi looks over and sees a familiar purple haired girl walking with her teddy bear in her arms. "Hey, isn't that Murasaki over there?"

"Yes, but who's that other person with her?" Renka says. "The one with the orange hair who also has a teddy bear."

"Oh…" the short haired sister looks at the girl next to Murasaki. "Never seen her before. Hey, hey! Maybe we can talk to them!"

"Is she friendly enough to talk to?" Renka asks.

"She seems friendly to me," Hanabi says. "I mean, look at how she talks with Murasaki over there?"

"Maybe that's how she talks with when she's alone with her," Kafuru says. "Let's just…hey! Where are you going!?"

The middle sister couldn't wait any longer and just dashes off towards the two.

"Ah….H-Hanabi-san…" Murasaki says. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and my sisters were just going for a walk when we saw you two," she turns to the orange haired girl. "And who might you be?"

"Umm….my name is Ranmaru," the orange haired girl replies. "And you are?"

"I'm Hanabi~!" the middle sister says, gesturing towards herself and then to her two sisters behind her. "And these are my sisters, Renka-onee-chan and Kafuru-chan!"

"Hello," the oldest sister says, waving.

"Hi," Kafuru says.

"So ummmm…we should be going now, so…" Murasaki starts, but Hanabi and the others are already gathered around Ranmaru, bombarding her with questions left and right. "W-wait!"

"One at a time, please!" Ranamaru says putting her hand up. "I can't answer them all at once."

"But we have never seen you here before," Renka says. "So, you're a ninja, correct? That's what you told us? So…"

"So?" Ranamaru raises an eyebrow.

"How about we test your skills?"

"Eh!?" Murasaki waves her hands back and forth wildly. "Th-that's not a good idea! I-I mean…uhhhhh…Ran-chan and I…we're just going to play together…that's all…I invited her after all…"

"A quick battle wouldn't hurt, right?" Renka says, flipping her hair.

"Th-then…if anyone's battling, let me in on it!" Murasaki says, pumping her fists.

"Huh!?" Kafuru gasps.

"Very well," Renka says. "Me against you two."

"Wait…Renka-onee-chan…you think you can handle both of them by yourself?" the youngest sister says. "You don't even know what this girl is capable of."

"Fear not~!" the eldest sister says, pumping a fist to her chest. "I'm always pumped up for a challenge~!"

Murasaki holds up two fingers. "Shinobi…kekai…"

A purple barrier suddenly appears around them and time suddenly stops, except for the 5 girls standing. They know that no one will be bothered while the kekai is active. Renka, Murasaki and Ranmaru transform into their shinobi forms. Ranmaru's Shinobi outfit is simply a fancy white dress with a purple ribbon wrapped around her waist and purple high heels on her feet. Renka readies her two large drumsticks and gets into her battle position. Murasaki spins her shuriken while Ranmaru is behind the shut in.

The violet haired girl and Renka charge at each other, but the shut in gets the first hit by swinging her shuriken at her two times, making the elder Mikagura sister stumble back a little. She then retaliates by swinging one of her drumsticks at the violet haired girl, making her stumble back as well. This angers her, so she charges full speed with her shuriken pointed at the brunette and hits her directly in the chest with her shuriken spinning rapidly, shredding her clothing in the process. She goes in for another attack, but Renka blocks it with her drumsticks, forming an X and retaliates by charging at her at full speed, shoulder checking her, so to speak. Murasaki retaliates by hitting her with her spinning shuriken once again, shredding more and more of her clothing. She then swings them back and forth hard, making Renka fly backward, spinning toward the ground. The brunette jumps to her feet, summons her drums and begins beating them at a very fast pace, summoning lightning from the sky, electrocuting the violet haired girl briefly and then Renka hits her with her drumsticks once again, making her roll backward. She jumps to her feet as the brunette runs up to her. She has enough of this, so she shoulder checks the eldest Mikagura sister, making her get off balance and then unleash her super strong ninja art: Root of Calamity.

"Stay…AWWAAAAAAAY!" she shouts, her screams being high pitched as a purple barrier appears around her, hitting the brunette hard, making her spin uncontrollably. She then backs away, points her finger to signal Ranmaru to attack, so the orange haired girl points her finger, signaling her teddy bear to come with his hammer. He jumps and hits Renka on the head with the hammer, backs away and Murasaki delivers a side kick to the gut, sending the brunette flying backward.

Once Renka recovers, Murasaki swings her shuriken back and forth again, does an overhead and Ranmaru's bear swings his hammer back and forth to knock her down, but she only stumbles back, trying to hold her ground. So, Murasaki hits her with her spinning shuriken, raises one of them up and strikes her with it, knocking her off her feet.

"Renka-onee-chan!" Hanabi and Kafuru cry out in alarm.

The brunette jumps to her feet again while Murasaki and Ranmaru high five each other. Renka will not give up yet.

But before she can do anything, Murasaki is already attacking her by swinging her shuriken back and forth about 4 times, uppercuts her and then swings her shuriken again 2 more times, sending the brunette flying backward. Renka dodges the next attack by jumping over her, blocking the bear's hammer with her drumsticks and then sliding under Murasaki just as she is about to jump down to attack her. The shut in turns around and swings her two shuriken in all direction, only for them to be blocked by Renka. Murasaki then uppercuts her and hits her with her shuriken. Renka stumbles back a little, but quickly regains her strength to uppercut the violet haired girl. Murasaki rolls to her feet, starts to punch her a couple times and then does her spin attack, followed by Ranmaru's bear taking one last hit with his hammer, knocking her out.

"We…won!" Murasaki cheers.

"Hooray! We win!" Ranmaru cheers, jumping up and down.

Kafuru and Hanabi quickly run to their older sister's aid, helping her up. The brunette clutches her head with her hand and looks up at Murasaki and Ranmaru as the barrier fades away and they revert back to their casual clothing.

"You two…" she says in disbelief. "I didn't know you were so strong."

Ranmaru laughs. "Of course we are! We make a great team!"

All of a sudden, someone's phone goes off. Ranamaru snatches it out of her bag and answers her smartphone.

"Hello?" she says. "Father? Oh…r-really? You need me right now? Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She hangs up and turns to the girls. "Sorry, girls. My father needs me to help him with something. Maybe we could play together some time tomorrow, Murasaki."

"Sure," the violet haired girl says. "That's fine. Ran-chan."

She turns to leave and waves the two of them farewell. The Mikagura sisters and Murasaki wave back. Renka lets out a loud sigh and turns toward the girls.

"Well..that was an intense fight, but I'm still a little bored," the elder sister says. She eyes Murasaki and her large breasts that were jiggling a little. "Hmmmmm…."

"Eh? Wh-what is it?" She looks down at her chest and gasps, realizing what she's staring at. "H-hey…"

"Come to think of it," Renka says. "I've heard some tales that you've been touched before…by many of the girls actually."

"Y-yes…that's true…" Murasaki says, blushing. "B-but…it's not that I wanted to be touched or anything!" she shouts, her eyes shut tightly.

Renka laughs. "Hohoho~! Are you lying through your teeth~? Because I also hear you're addicted to those things. Girls touching your body like that."

"N-no…st-stop talking nonsense…"

Hanabi seems very interested in this topic. She wiggles her fingers as she steps closer and closer toward the violet haired girl. "I'm also curious to see how those knockers feel, hmmmm~"

Kafuru sets aside her dolphin plushie and comes toward the shut in. "I'm so jealous…seeing those knockers…so big in front of me."

"Please…c-can't you do this somewhere else?" Murasaki whimpers.

"Fufu! Oh, we're already pumped up~!" Renka says as she gets behind her, grabbing her large breasts. "It's too late to go somewhere private~!"

"Noooooooo!" Murasaki cries. "P-people are…ahhhh…people are….watching…no…st-stop!"

Kafuru crawls under the violet haired girl's skirt and pulls it up a bit with one hand and puts her fingers on her white panties. "Ohhhh, you're getting soaked there! You ARE addicted to those things, Murasaki! You liar!"

"I-I'm not…ahhhhh! Not there! Not there, pleeeease!" the shut in whimpers, shaking her head back and forth roughly.

Hanabi takes her turn to grope her breasts and Renka just gropes one of them to let her middle sister grope her other breast. Kafuru remains on her knees, admiring her wet panties and touching them at the same time. Murasaki looks back and forth to see if people were watching. They were glancing at this weird sight, whispering to one another as they just walk past. Murasaki gasps as she puts her hands on Kafuru's head.

"P-people are staring! Please stop…ahhh…haaahhhh~!"

"We won't stop!" Renka says. "We can't help ourselves, Murasaki! Your body's just too great!"

"Stooooop! Haaaah…if you…if you keep doing this, I….I…haaaaah…..aaaaah~!" Murasaki moans. Her legs were wobbling from this, as she is beginning to grow weak and can barely stand. "I don't know…if I can endure this….a-any longer…"

Renka grins evilly as she squeezes her breast, kneading it and such, doing circular motions. Hanabi does the same, having the same evil grin on her face.

"I can't stop!" Hanabi says. "This feels so soft on my palm! Heck, it's so big it barely fits~!"

Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly, her legs still wobbling and fearing that people are staring at them right now, taking pictures and stuff and probably posting them on the internet. This is so embarrassing that there's nothing she can do about it. And she is already at her limit.

"I can feel something…" the shut in says. "Something…coming…"

"Hehehe~! Cum for us!" Renka giggles. "You knoooow you want to~!" She whispers in Murasaki's ear, making her quiver.

"N-no…I don't wanna…ah~!" She can feel Kafuru's fingers dig inside her womanhood, stirring them around in circles and then going back and forth. Renka and Hanabi keep on groping the violet haired girl, this time a bit harder. They squeeze her large breasts, go around in circles a bit. Murasaki shakes her head roughly, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming, but the feeling is too great that she can't help herself. She has no choice.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum….I'm cumming…" she whimpers. She arches her back and screams in pleasure, letting out love juices on Kafuru's hand.

"Wow~!" the youngest sister says as she stands up and shows it to her two older ones. "Murasaki's juices!"

She shares the juices with her sisters by each getting lick from her hand. They pull away and lick their lips and turn towards the timid shut in. Renka can't hold back as she tackles the violet haired girl and pulls up her upper part of her uniform.

"Ohhhhh, god! I can't take much more of this! I need more~!" she shouts.

"Hey!" Hanabi says. "No hogging her, Renka-onee-chan!"

"I want her boobs!" Kafuru says as she goes for Murasaki's right breast.

"Nooooo!" Murasaki screams. "Whyyyyy!? Why is everyone doing this to meeeeee!?"

The Mikagura sisters ignore her pleas as Renka jumps toward between her legs, spreads them wide and removes her wet white panties. "I'm going for her pussy this time! Her juices taste so delicious~!"

"N-no they don't….ah!" Murasaki flinches at Hanabi and Kafuru squeezing her breasts before removing her white bra and pinching her nipples next. "Please…w-we're in public! We're in public!"

"Don't care~!" Hanabi says with her mouth drooling in satisfaction. "These knockers are so awesome, I can just hold them forever~!"

Renka continues to lick and suck her wet womanhood, getting all the areas she could find and explore, enjoying it while she can. Hanabi and Kafuru both suck on her breasts next, nibbling at them and sucking them again. Murasaki can do nothing at this point. Not when she's been drugged from Haruka, the effects that she can never resist any girl touching her body like this for as long as they want. She doesn't mind privacy, but out in public is just so embarrassing for her.

She opens her eyes halfway to see the Mikagura sisters still going and then at the people who were walking by, admiring this wonderful sight. Of course, she cannot she cannot cry out for help since she is too helpless to do so. The sisters keep on doing their thing until the shut in is reaching her limit once more. She shuts her eyes tightly, biting her lip.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum again…" she whimpers.

"Then, cum for us~" Hanabi says.

"Do it~!" Kafuru encourages as she keeps on sucking Murasaki's nipple.

Murasaki shakes her head roughly, but she knows that saying that won't help. She's already at her limit and she can't hold back any longer. The sisters give their last lick and nibble at her sensitive areas until the violet haired girl arches her back and screams in pleasure, letting out a flood of love juices just as soon as Renka pulls away. The girls quickly put their hands in front of her squirting womanhood to catch any drops of love juices and then take a taste of it by licking it off their hands. Murasaki pants heavily, exhausted from her second orgasm. Her vision blurs as she looks up at the sisters smiling at her in satisfaction.

"Thanks~!" Renka says. "That was the best day we've had~!"

"We love to do it some other time, Murasaki~!" Hanabi says.

"I'd love to taste some of your juices too," Kafuru adds.

Murasaki just lies there, panting, her head turned to the side now. She cannot believe what she went through today. Just when she was having a good day, and a good battle with the Mikagura sisters, they HAD to lay this on her: having sex with her without her permission, just like most of the girls would. Before they leave, the Mikagura sisters walk up to the shut in, help her put her uniform back on and set her down on a nearby bench. And then, Renka leans in and kisses her on the forehead, followed by the other two younger sisters kissing her on both sides of her cheeks, making the shut in blush deeply. With a wave of good-bye, Renka and her sisters take their leave. Murasaki just slumps on the bench, closes her eyes and rests.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Everyone (Hanzo Academy)**


	30. Murasaki x Everyone (Hanzo Academy)

**Chapter 30**

 **Coming together as One**

Murasaki. The lonely shut in. She has been that way for a long time and she never really wants to go outside. She still does due to her sister nagging her and such, but most of the time, she just wants to stay in her room and play video games. She does this every single day, not caring if anyone were to tell her otherwise. Her room is what she calls home now and wishes it would stay that way for as long as she lives.

However, today is different. It all started when Murasaki is playing her online game as usual, leveling up her character and focusing on collecting loot from enemies. There is a knock on the door, but she doesn't hear it because she has earplugs on. She doesn't notice one of her teammates, Ryona sneaking behind her and then successfully pulls off one of her earbuds, startling the shy shut in and then as quick as a flash, the blonde grabs her teddy bear.

"Yoo-hoo~!" Ryona teases as she holds up the bear. "Murasaki-chan, come and get it~!"

"You…Ryona-san…g-give it back!" She yanks the other earbud out of her ear jumps to her feet and runs towards the blonde to take back her favorite stuffed animal.

Ryona makes a run for it and Murasaki chases her down the long hallway. She is determined to get her friend back no matter what, even if she has to use her Root of Calamity to get it back. However, Ryona is somehow much quicker than the violet haired girl. Murasaki doesn't know why, but none of that matters. She NEEDS to get the bear back, so with a burst of speed, she sprints after the masochistic blonde, right toward outside. Ryona tosses the bear in the air.

"Catch~!" she says.

Murasaki runs toward where her stuffed animal is dropping, not noticing the blonde shutting the door after coming inside and locking it. By the time the shut in catches Bebe-tan, she turns toward the door and tries to open it, but it won't budge.

"Eh!?" she gasps. "Wh-what…what's going…on? Why did you…lock me out?"

"Hahahaha~! Ohhhh, Murasaki-chan, you're so easy to trick!" Ryona laughs. "It was actually Imu-chan's idea, but how to get you out was the difficult part. So…I had to take desperate measures~!"

"You….l-let me in…right now!" Murasaki shouts, banging on the door.

"No can do~!" Ryona says. "Take a breather from your games and have some fresh air! I won't let you in until…maybe dusk."

"Eh!? It's near…lunch time. Are you crazy!?" Murasaki says.

"Crazy's my middle name. Now, go have fun~! See ya~!"

"Ah…R-Ryona-san! Please!" But no matter how much the shut in pleads, she knows that she will not be heard. The masochistic blonde has already left, leaving her to fend for herself.

She sighs as she clutches her teddy bear to her chest as she starts walking slowly away from the school. Going outside like this is always boring for her. She feels that there is nothing to do around here and always takes walks in the streets downtown. But since her teammates wanted her to go out more often, she just decides to stick with it.

 ****Downtown****

The streets were packed. There were lots of cars driving and probably thousands of people walking. Murasaki clutches her teddy bear tightly, stepping aside for any of those who were passing by. She did not like this at all. Crowded areas are her least favorite thing. All the noise and the busy people around her. She is too shy to even talk to others if they come up to her to speak with her. The outside world is really difficult for her to handle.

However, from about 10 feet away, she sees someone familiar. A small pink haired girl struggling to pick up some candy she dropped from her bag. There are also some bags of cookies she dropped too. Murasaki knows that it's Hibari from Hanzo Academy and she looks like she needs some help. The shut in runs to her aid and helps her pick up the remaining bags of cookies.

"Oh, Murasaki-chan!" the pinkette says. "Thank you!"

"N-no problem," Murasaki replies as she hands her the bag. "B-be more careful…next time…"

"I will~!" Hibari says. "Oh! Here~!" She digs into her bag and gives Murasaki a cookie with frosting on it. "As thanks for helping me. I'm going to give this to my friends back at Hanzo Academy later." She turns to leave. "Well, I'll see you later!"

The flower eyed girl happily skips away with Murasaki blushing a little, holding the cookie in her hand. "Bebe-tan…Hibari-san's…a nice person…"

She decides to save the cookie for later, so she puts it in her pocket and then continues her long walk. Looking around, she notices some small shops and restaurants that were packed and such. They must be having big sales today, but she's not interested in those, except for maybe some pizza would be nice. But the restaurants were so busy that she doubts she will get any food at this hour.

However, she notices a sushi shop just around the corner. Maybe it won't hurt just to grab a bite from there. She holds her teddy bear tightly as she walks over there. There isn't much of a line at the counter, but the shut in is still a bit shy around people she doesn't know. Still, she has to get food in her stomach. Gathering up some courage she goes to the back of 3 people who were standing in line. The first 2 people were quick and the 3rd person has a little difficult time deciding on her choice, but she finally picks it and Murasaki is the next person in line. She looks up at the board, looking at what to choose for her lunch. However, this time, she has a hard time choosing. The food looks so good. She hums softly, trying to make up her mind without making the girl at the counter impatient. However, Murasaki feels a hand on her shoulder, startling her for a moment before she realizes the person next to her.

"I'd like 2 fried squid," Yagyuu says.

"Coming right up," the girl says.

The violet haired girl turns toward the silver haired one. Yaygyuu turns her head and just gives a small smile. The shut in feels a bit relieved that she bumped into another girl from Hanzo Academy. After getting served their food, both of them go to a small round table to eat their fried squid. Murasaki decides to speak up.

"U-ummmmm….Y-Yagyuu-san…" she starts when the silver haired girl looks up after swallowing and smiles.

"You don't have to thank me," she says. "I just happened to notice you were having trouble picking your lunch. I hope you liked what I picked for you." She chews on the squid some more.

"Ah…n-no…this is…very delicious. Thank you!" Murasaki eats another piece of fried squid.

The two finish their meal and put their trays on top of the rack next to the garbage can. Before Yagyuu leaves, Murasaki rushes toward her and tugs on her shirt with a blush on her face.

"Um….I just…I mean…I want to thank you again…" she says softly. "So ummm…." She takes out the cookie Hibari gave her earlier. "If it's not…too much trouble….I want to…give you this…"

As if she is seeing things, she could've sworn she can see blood coming out of the silver haired girl's nose. However, she could care less about that. She takes the cookie with a sparkle in her eye.

"Isn't this Hibari's scent~?" she exclaims as she smells it. "Yes! It's definitely it! I can't thank you enough! I will treasure it!" She dashes off before Murasaki could say anything else.

Honestly, she hasn't seen this side of Yagyuu since she hasn't been around her as much. Still, she is kind enough to help her with lunch. She exits the shop and continues her walk. There's still a lot of day time left, so she might make the best of it soon before dusk, the time when she will be allowed to come in the dorms again. She walks a couple blocks, looking around some more at some people walking their pets and watching their children playing at the park. She stares at the people at the park, though. When was the last time she saw something this fun? Since becoming a shut-in, she almost forgot the true meaning of fun other than her video games. Her room she calls "home" is the only thing she is comfortable in and has felt that way for a long time. Now she's looking at the outside world of "fun" and feels that she's missing out. It still didn't matter to her, but sometimes, she just wants to experience what true fun is like.

Suddenly, a pair of hands start to grab the shut in's large breasts, making her squeak and turn her head to see who that person is.

"Gotcha, Murasaki~!" Katsuragi says, squeezing her large breasts. "Ohhhh, yes! These feel great! I've missed those large melons of yours~!"

"K-Katsuragi…s-san…" Murasaki whimpers. "W-we're out in public…why are you…d-doing this?"

"I can't help myself~! The moment I saw those, I just couldn't resist! Now take the groping like a good girl!"

"Noooooooo!" Murasaki screams, causing some people to turn and stare. She quickly notices and puts her hands on her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

The perverted blonde grins evilly as she keeps on squeezing her breasts and moves them in a circular motion a couple times. "Oh, man~! I've totally forgotten the heavenly feeling of those giant knockers! I'm SOOOOO glad I ran into you, Murasaki!"

"I-I'm certainly not glad!" the shut in says as she shuts her eyes tightly.

The intense groping continues as the perverted blonde enjoys herself, playing with Murasaki's breasts in all directions and enjoying hearing the shut in's soft moans. Of course Murasaki, who is still on those drugs Haruka injected into her for her to be unable to resist any girl who touches her body like that, is totally helpless. There are a lot of people around and Katsuragi is molesting her without a care in the world? This is insane. All she wants is some peace and quiet after lunch and now this perverted blonde is ruining it. Her legs are already growing weak, as they are wobbling uncontrollably. She cannot handle this any longer as she is about to reach her limit soon. Katsuragi grins as she keeps on doing her magic with her hands.

"I-I can feel it…I can feel something…" she whimpers when the blonde cuts her off.

"Then, let it out, Murasaki~" she coos in her ear as she takes a small nibble at it. "Let it all out~"

The shut in bites her lip to keep herself from screaming, so she arches her back, letting out muffled screams as she unleashes her orgasm, soaking her panties and legs with her love juices. Murasaki whines as she wobbles away, holding her crotch while turning towards the perverted blonde.

"You're…you're so mean…" she whimpers. "In front of all these people…"

"Hahaha~!" Katsuragi laughs as she puts her hand behind her head. "Like I said, I can't help it. I go non-stop like a train~"

The violet haired girl turns her back on her. "Hmph…I'm gonna…go clean up…"

"Heh, no problem," the blonde says. "See you later~!"

Murasaki sprints toward the nearest bathroom she could find, not caring if anyone else noticed some of her juices dripping as her tracks. She rushes to the nearest stall and slams it closed, locking it. She lifts up her Hebijo skirt, seeing that she's still wet from Katsuragi's groping. She whimpers as she slips her panties off and looks at them in disappointment. She'll have to change them as soon as she is allowed back in the dorms. Right now, she has to deal with wearing wet panties for the rest of the day, which is not really a nice feeling. She lets out a loud sigh as she puts them back on and her body quivers at the wet feeling on her legs.

After leaving the bathroom, she looks around for anyone who might notice a trace of wetness on her legs. When she sees that no one is looking, she rushes out of the shop she entered and down toward wherever she can find something private. She finds an empty park nearby, much to her relief, so she sprints toward it, holding her bear in the process until she's far from everyone as possible. She lets out another sigh as she just casually walk along, enjoying the silence.

But the silence is short lived when she hears someone from a distance. Curious, she decides to walk a little closer. And there is yet another familiar person with a sword, just practicing her swings and such. Ikaruga of Hanzo Academy. She is doing her usual training with her sword, which isn't so bad, especially if Murasaki is just admiring how she moves. Her long, dark tresses swaying this and that at every movement and how graceful she is when she swings her sword. Murasaki can't help but watch while clutching her teddy bear tightly in her arms. The swords woman swings her sword back and forth, moves back and forth and then relaxes her stance while sheathes her sword. She then turns her head toward Murasaki's direction, but she quickly hides behind a tree, clutching her bear tightly, blushing. She could've sworn she can feel her heart beating really fast right now.

"B-Bebe-tan…" she stutters. "I'm scared…"

"Found you," Ikaruga says from behind her.

The violet haired girl squeaks as she jumps back in shock. "I-Ikaruga-san! I-I'm sorry! I was, ummmm…uhhhhh…I was just admiring…h-how you fight…and…and…"

Ikaruga just smiles at hearing this and pats her head. "That's all you were doing? There's no need to get all antsy about it."

"I-I know, but…" Murasaki says, but the dark haired girl cuts her off.

"Say…I could use a sparring partner," Ikaruga says. "It'll make my training more interesting."

"M-me…sparring with you?" Honestly, Murasaki is not expecting this from the class president, but she might be willing.

"Mm-hmm. Just a quick little sparring match."

Murasaki nods with determination. "O-okay. I'll spar with you."

Ikaruga summons a kekai barrier that's colored yellow around them, stopping time as well. The only thing moving is them, so that nothing will be destroyed nor people will be bothered by their fighting. They also already transformed into their Shinobi forms and readies their weapons as they walk towards each other. Ikaruga draws out her sword.

"Shall we begin?" she says as she points her sword at the violet haired girl.

The shut in just spins her shuriken as she nods. She makes the first move by rushing at her to kick her, which she didn't expect. Murasaki ducks from Ikaruga swinging her sword to the left. The shut in then tries to do her spin attack with all 3 of her shuriken, only to get blocked by Ikaruga's sword. Ikaruga lunges at her hard, toppling the violet haired girl over, but she rolls back on her feet. She punches the dark haired girl a couple times before doing an over head with two of her small shuriken. Ikaruga rolls back to her feet and jumps over the violet haired girl when she tries to uppercut her. Murasaki quickly turns around and tries to punch her and uppercut her, only for her attacks to be blocked. So, Murasaki anticipates Ikaruga's next move and blocks her strike with her large shuriken. She then strikes at the dark haired girl back and forth about 3 times, the last one sending Ikaruga flying about 10 feet. She jumps and punches her a few times while airborne before doing an overhead with her two shuriken, making her fall fast on the ground, bouncing a couple times. Murasaki lands on her feet and charges at her to make the next attack only to get side kicked away, knocking her backward. Murasaki jumps to her feet and swings her shuriken hard, hitting Ikaruga and making her fly backward as well. However, the dark haired girl vanishes and then reappears in front of her in a flash, swinging her sword at the shut in multiple times, knocking her off her feet. Murasaki head butts Ikaruga before she can do anything else as she jumps to her feet, followed by another head butt when the dark haired girl recovers. But Ikaruga blocks the third one and tries to strike at her again, only for her attack to get blocked. The class president then delivers a couple kicks to the chest and side. But closing gaps with Murasaki is a big mistake because the shut in ducks to dodge the third kick and then do an overhead with her two shuriken, knocking her off her feet. The two jump to attack after, only for Murasaki delivering her kick to the chest, knocking Ikaruga down.

As the class president shakes her head roughly to shake off the pain, Murasaki bends over, spins her big shuriken and then stands up straight, ready to battle again.

Murasaki charges at her, ready to strike, only for Ikaruga to do an uppercut with her sword, sending her flying in the air and falling on the ground hard. She rolls back to her feet and charges at her in anger, only to get struck by an uppercut again. Murasaki rolls back to her feet and swings her shuriken to the right hard, only to miss because Ikaruga is at a safe distance. She then lunges at the shut in hard, knocking her off her feet again. Murasaki jumps back to her feet, spinning her shuriken, ready to strike, but Ikaruga is too fast for her, delivering a couple kicks to the gut and chest. Then she hits Murasaki with the handle of her sword, knocking her backward. Murasaki coughs as she struggles to get back on her feet. With anger fueling up inside her, she readies her shuriken as they spin at a very fast pace. Ikaruga jumps to attack her once again, so Murasaki uppercuts her with her fist, sending the dark haired girl flying 10 feet in the air before falling on the ground hard. She charges at her with her spinning shuriken, hitting her as the blades shred her clothing. Ikaruga stumbles back a little, feeling a bit dizzy from the impact of the shuriken. Murasaki delivers a couple punches and takes a swing with one of her shuriken, only to miss. Ikaruga takes this little chance to strike back with her sword, knocking the shut in backward about 5 feet away. Murasaki jumps to her feet and strikes at the class president with her spinning shuriken, shredding more of her clothing and pushing her away. She does the same thing and pushes her away once more. As Ikaruga recovers, Murasaki is quick to attack by swinging her shuriken back and forth, sending the dark haired girl flying about 5 feet in the air before landing on the ground. The class president recovers again, only for Murasaki to uppercut her with her fist, sending her flying about 10 feet in the air. The violet haired girl rushes toward the class president as she jumps to her feet again, delivers a couple punches to the face and chest before swinging her shuriken downward, knocking her off her feet. However, the dark haired girl recovers, she dodges one of Murasaki's swings, plus an uppercut and rushes toward her to deliver a few kicks to the chest, then a few hits with her handle and elbow to the chest. Murasaki retaliates by swinging her shuriken hard, making her stumble back a little. Ikaruga strikes back by swinging her sword back and forth hard, the last one being an uppercut, sending the shut in flying about 10 feet in the air. Murasaki has enough of this. With newfound strength, she rushes toward Ikaruga, hits her with one of her spinning shuriken and then uses her other one to take a big swing, knocking her out.

Murasaki relaxes her stance and faces the class president, who is lying on the ground for a second before sitting up and clutching her head. The shut in quickly comes to her aid.

"Ikaruga-san!" she cries in alarm. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you…okay?"

The dark haired girl nods with a weak smile on her face. "I'm okay. You were very powerful there, Murasaki-san. I have to say."

"I…I hope I wasn't being too rough…" the shut in says timidly.

Ikaruga giggles as she manages to raise her hand and pet her. "No, no. You were fighting just fine. You were one worthy opponent."

Murasaki smiles her small smile. As the kekai barrier disappears, so does their shinobi forms, reverting back to their school uniforms. Ikaruga bids farewell to Murasaki and leaves the empty forest in a flash. The shut in looks up at the sky to notice that it's beginning to sunset. She picks up her teddy bear and decides to make the best of out the late afternoon by watching the sunset. She would've preferred to watch it alone like she always does, but deep down…she wants to watch it with someone by her side. After spending her day with some of the girls from Hanzo, she begins to realize what it means to be with society more often and is enjoying it. She might run into someone familiar again if she walks around town again. Holding her bear tightly in her arms, she goes back to town. The town isn't so packed anymore like it was earlier, considering that most people probably went home from work to their families. That's probably what Murasaki would've been doing right now since dusk is coming in a couple hours or so. But the shut in wants to watch the sunset first before heading home.

So far, no luck. Not even someone she knows from other ninja schools like Gessen or one of the members of Homura's Crimson Squad. She lets out a sad, soft sigh, holding her bear tightly. The feeling of loneliness starts to kick in and it makes her very sad. Normally, she's happy that she's alone, but at times like this, all she wants is a friend beside her, other than longing for her big sister. The pain of loneliness is very difficult for her and that's why no one ever bothers to pay attention to her often. Her life as a shut in has caused some problems for her. She clutches her bear a bit tighter. She can almost feel a lump in her throat as small tears well up in her eyes.

"Murasaki-chan?" a familiar voice calls.

The shut in opens her eyes to see a certain, cute dark brunette in front of her. She takes a few steps toward her.

"Asuka…san…" Murasaki says softly.

"Yes, it's me~" the granddaughter of Hanzo says. "Are you okay? You looked like you've been crying."

"Ah…" the shut in quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. "It's…it's nothing…honest…"

There is a worried look on Asuka's face. "It doesn't seem to me that it's nothing. Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Murasaki turns toward the team leader with a new batch of tears welling up and this time, those tears won't stop falling. That sincere smile, how Asuka came here when she needed someone the most…it made her feel relieved and happy at the same time. Murasaki cannot help but hug Asuka and cry softly on her shoulder, dropping her teddy bear in the process. Asuka just smiles as she returns the embrace, stroking her hair to comforting her.

"There, there, Murasaki-chan," she whispers.

The crying lasts for quite a while. Murasaki pulls away, only letting out soft sniffles and the last bit of tears fall from her eyes. Asuka gives her a happy smile.

"Feeling better?" she asks.

"Y-yes…thank you…very much…Asuka-san…" Murasaki replies.

The team leader giggles as she looks up at the sky and back at the shut in. "Say, you want to watch the sunset together?"

"Eh!?" That's exactly what Murasaki is hoping for. She wanted to jump up and down for joy. "Y-you mean that?"

"Well, why not~? I mean, it's just the two of us here anyways."

Murasaki nods quickly. "I would love to."

"Excellent~! Let's go!" Asuka quickly takes Murasaki's hand and the two use their ninja speed to go to the top of the hill to where they could clearly see the sunset from the city down below them.

Murasaki clutches her bear close to her as she scoots closer towards the Hanzo team leader. Asuka smiles at this, for as she is happy to see that the shut in is getting along with her quite well. She wraps an arm around the violet haired girl as the two watch the sun set in front of them. Murasaki instantly rests her head on Asuka's shoulder, her violet eyes still focusing on the sunset in front of her. Both of them know that no words can be said about this beautiful scenery. All they can do is just watch and that's all. There is absolutely no words. And Murasaki is fine with it. Asuka, on the other hand, is enjoying Murasaki's company since she hasn't talked with the shut in for quite a while. Now, the two of them are just watching the sunset together and that's more than enough.

It is then that Asuka decides to break the silence when she gently pulls the shut in away and looks directly into the shut-in's violet eyes.

"Murasaki-chan," she says softly.

"E-eh? Yes…Asuka…san?" Murasaki replies.

The Hanzo team leader gives her a happy smile and leans a bit closer towards her face while cupping both hands to her cheeks. "I enjoyed our time together. Thank you for watching the sunset with me, Murasaki-chan."

The shut in smiles her small smile. "N-no problem. I really needed some company…after all…thank you…Asuka-san…"

Asuka giggles as she gives her a peck on the cheek, making the violet haired girl blush. Both of them stand up and the Hanzo team leader gives her a hug, which the shut-in quickly returns it.

"I'll see you later, Murasaki-chan," she whispers.

"Y-yes…" Murasaki replies, almost feeling sad that the team leader has to leave.

Once they pull away, Asuka happily trots away with her waving at the shut-in. The violet haired girl waves back and holds her teddy bear in her arms with small tears welling up in her eyes. She honestly didn't want Asuka to leave just yet since she enjoyed her presence. But watching the sunset is over, meaning that the Hanzo team leader has to leave at some point, which is understandable. Still, she loved Asuka's company and yearns for more soon. She looks up at the sky and the sun is nearly gone, almost saying its good-byes. She knows that it's time for her to go back to the dorms since her time is up. Carrying her teddy bear in her arms, she starts to head back.

But half-way there, she notices some cookies lying on the ground, forming a path, leading to somewhere. Curious, she decides to investigate, and wonders why they would be lying on the ground like that. Plus, to her surprise, those are the same cookies that Hibari had once dropped and gave one of them to Murasaki. Wasn't she going to give them to everyone else? She shrugs it off and decides to follow the path of cookies. It takes her about a few minutes just to reach the end when she realizes they lead toward the entrance of Hebjio academy. She tilts her head in confusion, wondering why they would lead to there in the first place. The shut in still wants to check out what's going on, so she opens the two doors, finding more cookies lying on the carpeted floor. She follows them right towards the doors to the common room. When she opens them, her violet eyes widen at what she's seeing right now. Asuka and the rest of her team are here…wearing sexy lingerie. Hibari and Yagyuu are wearing the same set, consisting a of dark blue color. Katsuragi is wearing light blue lingerie with stockings with garter straps attached to a small garter belt around her waist. Ikaruga is wearing black lingerie with a transparent cloth over her tummy, fishnet stockings with garter straps and a garter belt and knee high black high heeled boots. As for Asuka, she is wearing light green lingerie with a transparent cloth over her tummy and also wearing stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. Murasaki looks back and forth at the whole team, both confused and surprised.

"E-everyone…Asuka-san…wh-what in the world…is going on?" she manages to ask.

Asuka giggles as she walks up toward the shut in. "Sorry, but it was Ryona-chan's plan all along…"

"E-eh? What…do you mean?"

"This party is all for you~!" Katsuragi says. "That's what Ryona set up for you! She has all of us gathered around just for you."

"And!" Hibari says. "This is also a thank you for spending time and helping us out. You're really a sweet person, Murasaki-chan."

Murasaki looks back and forth at each of the Hanzo Academy members. She never realized they loved her this much just to throw this sexy party for her. A new batch of tears form in her eyes, but Asuka smiles as she cups both hands on her cheeks to wipe them off with her thumb.

"We love you, Murasaki-chan," she says softly. "All of us do. Despite you being a shut-in, you're still a wonderful person. All of us want to show our appreciation." She kisses her on the forehead. "Please allow us to show our gratitude~?"

Murasaki looks back and forth at the whole Hanzo team as they gather around her, having smiles on their faces. They look like they are serious about this, so she smiles back as she nods.

"Girls…I'm so…happy that all of you…are so kind to me…" she says, nearly crying from happiness. "You may show your gratitude…"

"Great~!" Asuka says. "But first, lets get you changed~! So that you can fit in with the rest of us!"

Katsuragi holds up the black lingerie set Shiki bought for Murasaki months ago. Murasaki slowly nods as she takes it and gets changed inside the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, the shut-in comes out with her lingerie on. The black bra a bit too small on her for her enormous breasts to handle, black panties and black stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. The stockings shine from the lights shining above her, making the team swoon at her outfit. Asuka runs up to her and takes her hands in hers.

"Perfect~!" she exclaims. "This is really perfect! Now, the party can really begin~!"

"W-wait…what are we doing…exactly?" Murasaki asks.

Katsuragi giggles evilly as she jumps behind the shut-in, grabbing her breasts. "This isn't your average kind of party, baby~! This is a party where all of us…have sex with you~!"

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Murasaki exclaims. "I…I came here…just for that!?"

Asuka squeezes Murasaki's hands gently. "Relax. All of us love you, remember? We want to show our gratitude, so…this is how we want to show it." She raises her hand to caress her cheek with a reassuring smile. "May we~?" She then leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Murasaki doesn't resist as she closes her eyes and manages to pull the Hanzo team leader closer to her. Katsuragi is still groping her large breasts with a wide grin on her face as Asuka and Murasaki passionately kiss. They deepen the kiss up to the point where their tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans being heard. Katsuragi gropes her breasts in a circular motion this time, hearing every moan from both of the girls, turning her on. Asuka lowers her hand to rub against her wet panties, then move it aside to dig two fingers inside her wet womanhood. The moans from Murasaki are muffled due to them still kissing, and her legs are wobbling from the intense groping and kissing.

Asuka partly pulls away to speak up. "Wow, Murasaki-chan. You're this wet already. You're enjoying this, aren't you~?"

"D-don't be…s-so mean…" Murasaki replies.

Katsuragi leans over to whisper in her ear before taking a nibble at it. "Awww, don't lie to yourself, Murasaki~. This is OUR private sexy party after all. So, enjoy it while you can~"

The shut in can feel her body growing hot and bothered as the groping and kissing and fingering continues. They won't stop and Murasaki can't resist any of their touches. And somehow, she is starting to enjoy this and that's totally okay. They are showing their appreciation like this, so she should accept it. The fingering starts to go faster as well as the groping. Katsuragi removes her bra and starts to pinch her nipples, making the shut in moan even louder, but is still muffled from her and Asuka passionately kissing over and over. It is then that the shut in starts to reach her limit, so she pulls away a bit forcefully to speak up.

"I…haaaah…I'm gonna…cum…." she moans.

"Hehehe~!" Katsuragi grins. "Then, cum for us~"

Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly as Asuka goes for another kiss to calm her down. That doesn't help her situation as the fingering becomes super fast as well as the groping and pinching on the nipples. And then…Murasaki has reached her limit. She lets out a loud muffled scream as love juices squirt on Asuka's finger. Both of them pull away to catch their breath. Murasaki is panting heavily as the juices keep on dripping from her wet womanhood. Asuka licks all of it clean on her hand and smiles at the shut in.

"We're just getting started, Murasaki-chan~" she says. "There are more people who want to touch you."

Ikaruga walks toward the shut-in, puts her hands on her shoulders as she gently pushes her down on the floor, removing her panties in the process. "Allow me," she says as she leans down between her wide spread legs and starts to use her tongue to lick any wet place she can fine. Yagyuu and Hibari kneel down and start groping her breasts. The flower eyed girl smiles in satisfaction at the feeling of Murasaki's giant knockers.

"These are so soft and huge~!" she exclaims. "I have never felt something like this before~!"

"It…it may be better than Hibari's…" Yagyuu mutters with a trickle of blood running down her noses. "But…but I…still like it." She squeezes and pinches Murasaki's nipples, making the violet haired girl moan loudly and arch her back for a second.

Ikaruga's tongue goes in circles at her clitoris and then it goes inside her womanhood, making the shut in moan loudly. She stays put though since Hibari and Yagyuu are playing around with her breasts most of the time until they lean in to suck and nibble at them. The quiet shut in weakly smiles, watching the three of them do whatever they want to her sexy body. This feels too good for her to resist. Ikaruga keeps on moving her tongue in all directions and then in circles inside her womanhood while Hibari and Yagyuu continue playing with her breasts. Katsuragi cannot take much more of watching this, so she rushes toward Murasaki's head and cups her cheeks from upside down.

"Let me do the honors of kissing you this time," she whispers as she leans in to passionately kiss the shut-in upside down. It might be a difficult thing to do, but the two handle it well very quickly. Tongues meet each other almost immediately after kissing and moans are being heard from both of them. Murasaki is enjoying this passionate kissing as well.

But it's short lived when the shut-in is reaching her limit pretty quickly. She shuts her eyes tightly as the three of them continue playing with her body and Katsuragi kissing her. It is then that she can't hold back any longer. She arches her back as soon as the blonde pulls away and screams in pleasure, letting out some love juices. Ikaruga pulls away, scrapes away some off her face and licks her hand clean. Asuka on the other hand, came as soon as Murasaki did from masturbating while watching the whole thing. The three girls turn and giggle.

"You feel left out, Asuka~?" Katsuragi says.

"N-no," the team leader says as she waves her hand, smiling weakly. "Y-you girls keep going. I'm okay."

"Alrighty then~!" the perverted blonde says. "How about all of us rotate then? We all get a turn on playing with Murasaki's body, okay~?"

"Sounds great~!" Hibari says with her fists pumped up.

"Alright! Let's go!"

They rotate clockwise with Hibari now behind Murasaki, Yagyu between her legs, Ikaruga at her right breast and Katsuragi at her left. They help her sit up a little to help little Hibari kiss the shut in. Ikaruga and Katsuragi play around with her breasts while Yagyuu digs into her womanhood, licking anything in sight. Murasaki is too busy passionately kissing Hibari as their tongues already meet and caress each other as they go. The violet haired girl is enjoying this more than she realized. All of them are being gentle with her body as they enjoy themselves giving pleasure to their favorite busty maiden. Every lick on the womanhood, every grope, nibble and sucking on her breasts and every kiss makes Murasaki turned on more and more. This couldn't have gone better than this. And cute little Asuka is watching once again, masturbating and all with a smile on her face. She too is enjoying this beautiful scene and it doesn't matter to her if she lets her teammates get all of Murasaki all at once. She is perfectly fine, getting the best seat in the house, watching all of this.

One climax later, the four girls rotate clockwise again. Hibari getting the left breast, Yagyuu getting the right, Ikaruga behind her and Katsuragi between her legs. And so, without hesitation, they do the honors on touching her hot body. Ikaruga gets her turn on passionately kissing the shut in and honestly, the class president has never kissed that passionately before, not since she and Yomi were dating. But that's okay because both of them are enjoying the beautiful moment together. Katsuragi digs two fingers inside her pussy, moves them back and forth when she looks down at the other hole. She grins as she suddenly flips her over and makes her raise her butt high, so she can take both holes at the same time, much to everyone's surprise. But they continue where they left off despite all that. Murasaki is now on all fours and Ikaruga moves over towards Katsuragi. She wants to dig her finger inside one of the shut-in's holes as well, so Katsuragi lets her have her have the pussy while she goes for the butt hole. Murasaki lets out loud moans from them touching her behind like that, but with a wide smile on her face. Hibari and Yagyuu continue doing their magic with their hands, groping her breasts in a circular motion and such. It is then that Murasaki reaches her limit once again and climaxes shortly after.

The four rotate once again, only this time, Yagyuu and Hibari take both holes and Katsuragi and Ikaruga are playing with her breasts once more. Yagyuu digs her finger inside her butt hole while Hibari gets her pussy and licks some wet areas, even inside her vaginal walls. Asuka is aroused by the way the four of them are touching her, making her grope her breast harder and move her two fingers faster and faster. This is just too much for the team leader to handle, but she remains strong and continues masturbating while watching. Yagyuu and Hibari are drooling in satisfaction, groping her breasts like this and so does Katsuragi and Ikaruga. They are so enjoying playing with Murasaki's body and the shut-in has no problem in the slightest. She turns her head as she keeps on moaning with a wide smile on her face. There is no need to speak at this rate since they are touching all of her sensitive areas. She is also about to reach her limit as well, but tries to hold back for a little more. Murasaki wants more and more of their touch for as long as possible. She lets them play around with her breasts and both holes for a little longer until she is almost at her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly, still smiling as she turns her head towards the wall. The four girls grin while doing their magic faster and faster. Katsuragi and Ikaruga stir their fingers faster while Hibari and Yagyuu squeeze, knead and pinch her nipples harder than earlier. And then…the shut in can't take it any longer. She arches her back, letting out a flood of love juices that drip on the floor. Her arms feel so weak that they wobble a little before Murasaki hits the floor with her large breasts being squashed and her behind still in the air. She pants heavily, not sure if she's able to breathe anymore due to the intense orgasm she let out just now. The four girls now turn to Asuka and smile at her.

"Now, Asuka," Katsuragi says. "Go and finish it~! It's your show now!"

"We all had our turn," Ikaruga says. "So…make Murasaki-san proud!"

Asuka nods firmly, despite being exhausted at having her orgasm the same time as Murasaki. But she is also happy that her teammates let her do the honors for one last time since she didn't have all of Murasaki's body like they did. She crawls toward the exhausted shut in, helps her up a bit and looks at her violet eyes.

"Murasaki-chan," she whispers. "We're almost done. I will finish our wonderful night, okay?"

The shut in nods with a weak smile. She is still unable to speak, but she still wants one last round with the team leader herself. After helping her sit up, Asuka wraps her arms around the shut in, caresses her cheek and kisses her passionately. Yagyuu and Hibari watch this as the silver haired girl turns toward her best friend, wanting to make out with her as well. Hibari obliges as the two kiss each other. Ikaruga and Katsuragi do the same thing since they want to join this love fest. Asuka and Murasaki's passionate kiss deepens where their tongues meet once again, moans being heard and Asuka's hand already lowers toward her wet womanhood. Moving her fingers up and down and stirring them a little, she pulls away a little to catch her breath and then goes in for another kiss while groping one of her breasts. She then gently lies her down while pulling away and gets a taste of her wet breasts, nibbling and then sucking on them while still moving her fingers inside her womanhood. The other four girls are making love to each other for a bit before turning and watching this lovely scene unfolding. They smile at the two girls making passionate love to each other, so they decide to masturbate instead just like Asuka did earlier.

Asuka keeps on sucking both her breasts while stirring her two fingers inside her womanhood like a spoon inside a pot. She pulls away to look at Murasaki with a smile. The shut in weakly lifts her head up, returning the smile and then rests her head on the floor, taking more and more of Asuka's touch. Soon after, Asuka pulls away and moves closer to the shut in to where their pussies are closing gaps. Murasaki glances down and back at Asuka, who gives her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," she says softly. "This is our big finish. Let's do this…Murasaki-chan…"

Nodding firmly, Murasaki grabs the team leader's shoulders and starts to move her hips back and forth with Asuka following the suit. The four girls are completely aroused from this position, thus masturbating harder than ever before. Murasaki and Asuka are just too cute to watch. Both the shut in and team leader continue moving their hips, feeling their pussies rub against each other until the shut in feels a bit weak, so she wraps her arms around the team leader's neck, shutting her eyes tightly while moaning. Asuka returns the embrace, letting her know that she's with her and to keep on going. The shut in does so. The four girls keep on masturbating while sharing loving looks at one another and then back at the main event. Murasaki and Asuka are eventually going to reach their limit pretty soon. The humping from the hips becomes slightly faster, mostly from Asuka, so she pats her back, encouraging the shut in to do the same, despite her being exhausted from earlier. Murasaki nods as her eyes remain closed, humping away. Both of their bodies are sweating like crazy to the point where a lot of areas are shining from the bright lights above them. The four other girls can see that, especially when the stockings are shining from their thighs, making them aroused even more. They continue masturbating, watching the scene until the finish.

"I-I'm…Asuka…san…" Murasaki manages to get out. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…s-soon…"

"S-so am I…" Asuka moans. "Let's do it…M-Murasaki-chaaaaan. Let's finish it together!"

They intertwine hands as they move their hips faster and faster. Then…they have reached their limit and climax while arching their backs, screaming in pleasure as well as the other four girls do, spilling out a flood of love juices all over the floor.

About 15 minutes after everyone's final orgasm, the whole team manages to crawl towards the exhausted shut in. She is unable to move at all. Asuka just gives a weak smile as she scoots a bit closer to her, wrapping one arm around the violet haired girl. Katsuragi goes in next to the shut in at the opposite side with Ikaruga moving next to her. Hibari moves next to Asuka, followed by Yagyuu. All of them cuddle next to each other with smiles on their faces. They know they need to clean up the room since it reeks of love juices, but they are too exhausted to do that at the moment. Right now, all they can think about is snuggling with their lovely shut in. No words can be said except a few kisses on the cheek here and there. The whole Hanzo team showed their appreciation to Murasaki and the shut in can't be any happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That…took like…2 days for me to write! I really wanted to make this as long as possible since this IS a Murasaki x Everyone chapter. I will be making other Murasaki x Everyone chapters since some people want me to make that instead of one-on-one chapters. To be honest, this is sort of difficult to do this since it takes a lot of time to think this through.**

 **A-anyways! This TOTALLY deserves long and detailed reviews. I worked super hard on this one and you have no idea how long this took me. Short reviews are a "no, no" okay? Please give this chapter as much support as well as the whole story.**

 **Have a nice day~!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Everyone (Crimson Squad)**


	31. Murasaki x Everyone (Crimson Squad)

**Chapter 31**

 **To the Victor**

"So, Murasaki-chan~" Haruka purrs as she licks her lips. "You up to go against…all of us~?"

The shut-in trembles in fear as she clutches her teddy bear in her arms. "All…of you? Are you insane?"

"Haha! Come on, Murasaki!" Homura says as she waves her hand. "You're so powerful, right? Why not take us ALL down with that special power of yours?"

"I'm ready for anything!" Yomi says as she readies her sword.

"You're going down, Murasaki!" Mirai says.

The shut in shakes her head. "N-no…I don't want to…I wanna go home…"

"Too late," Haruka says. "You're already here, so there's no turning back~"

Murasaki looks back and forth at the 5 members while still holding her teddy bear. One against 5 is so not fair for her, but if they insist, she has no other choice. Setting the teddy bear aside, she transforms into her Shinobi form and readies her shuriken.

"Fine…I'll fight…" she says.

"Excellent~!" Haruka says. "Then, don't hold back~! Come on, Murasaki-chan!"

Everyone charges at the shut in. Homura goes in first to slash Murasaki, but ducks just in time and moves past her, only to notice Yomi and Hikage charging at her next. She blocks their weapons with her spinning shuriken and pushes them back. Mirai fires her lasers at the shut in, only to miss her completely. Murasaki jumps in the air and swings her hair at the petite girl, hitting her successfully. Yomi and Hikage surround her and try to hit her with their weapons. The shut in ducks, jumps and dodges all of their attacks and does a spin attack with all of three shuriken, hitting both of them and sending them flying toward a wall. Mirai charges at her with her gun umbrella and swings at her left, right, up and down and diagonal a couple times. Murasaki dodges a few swings, blocks one of them with her shuriken and then swings her hair to hit the petite girl again.

She turns to see Haruka's robot trying to hit her with its large arms, but ducks in time and moves away. She spins her shuriken and stretches her hair to reach the robot and successfully hit the robot, creating sparks that fly everywhere when the blades come in contact with it. Homura leaps in the air and tries to slash her back and forth, only to miss completely due to Murasaki quickly moving away and then swinging her hair to hit her, but misses. She turns back to see Haruka's robot still function and controlled by Haruka herself, it swings its fists back and forth, but miss. Murasaki grits her teeth and spins her shuriken at a very fast pace, then extends both of her hair to reach the robot, hitting it once more with more sparks flying. This time, it causes the robot to malfunction and then shut down due to the huge amount of damage dealt with it. It falls to the ground, not moving anymore. However, Haruka is not the least surprised from its defeat and licks her lips.

Homura goes in to attack Murasaki again and the two go into full on battle. Every clash of their blades creates huge amount of sparks flying. Back and forth, up and down and diagonally. Murasaki extends her hair to hit Homura, only for the tanned girl form her blades into an X, blocking her attack and the shuriken stop spinning. Murasaki gasps softly at the unexpected blocking, giving Homura a chance to push her away and then slash her greatly, ripping open the upper part of her black dress, partly exposing her black bra. Murasaki whimpers as she staggers back a little, but still tries to hold her ground. Homura charges at her, kicking her a couple times and then slashing her back and forth with one hand. She then kicks her in the chest, sending her stumbling back, leading towards Yomi and Hikage who are ready to attack.

Yomi starts off by punching Murasaki a couple times back and forth, then taking her sword from her back and slashing her hard, ripping open the upper part of Murasaki's dress completely, exposing her jiggling breasts. Hikage gives a few fast slashes back and forth, ripping the bottom of her dress as well, followed by a series of kicks and punches to the chest, gut and side, knocking her off her feet. Murasaki rolls to her feet, however Yomi is ready to attack yet again. After punching her a few times, she takes her sword and does a big swing, knocking her backward with Hikage swinging her big knife at her back and forth, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face towards Mirai. While Murasaki struggles to her feet, Mirai is quick on her feet, hitting her with her gun umbrella with everything she's got. Back and forth and up and down and then jabbing her gut with the tip. She fires a few shots at Murasaki, hitting her successfully and knocking her off her feet. The shut in rolls to her feet again, but her legs feel very weak right now and she wonders how long she'll be able to stand any longer.

Haruka goes in and starts to attack her as well. Murasaki ducks and uses her shuriken to hit her, only to miss completely. Haruka grins as she goes in and starts to punch her a couple times, plus a few kicks to the gut. Murasaki stumbles back, but still stands and swings both of her hair to attack the honey-blonde. It hits the mad-scientist a couple times and then the last swing knocks her off her feet. However, Haruka rolls to her feet and Murasaki goes in for another attack when Haruka throws one of her beakers at her. It hits the shut in and a puff of green smoke appears around her, making her stunned a bit. This gives Haruka a chance to land a few hits on her, plus a flying kick to the chest. Murasaki gets knocked off her feet. When the shut in gets back on her feet, her vision starts to get a little blurry, plus her head is hurting.

Haruka uses this chance to land a few hits on the shut in by kicking and punching her, then throws another beaker at her, letting out a green puff of smoke. It makes her stunned and dizzy once again, giving her a chance to strike once more. Then, Homura transforms into her Crimson Form and draws out her fiery sword. With one strong strike, she slashes Murasaki with flames trailing from the swing, sending Murasaki flying and her clothes being torn off from head to toe. All that's left is her black bikini. After falling to the ground, she can barely stand. She groans as she struggles to sit up and Homura lands in front of her, pointing her sword at her.

"It's over," the tanned girl says.

"N-no…" Murasaki whimpers. "Why…Bebe-tan…please save me…"

Haruka giggles. "As much as he can help you right now, you're on your own. And you've been defeated by the five of us."

"I-Impossible…I thought…I thought everyone told me…I have such great power…"

"Yeah, your Root of Calamity," Homura says. "But even if you use that on us, that doesn't make a difference. We are a strong team."

"When we work together, yes!" Mirai jumps in.

Haruka approaches the cute violet haired girl and leans down to her level. "Well then, Murasaki-chan. Since you lost, it's only fair that we get to claim our prize."

Murasaki shakes her head with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Please don't take Bebe-tan! I beg you!"

The honey blonde giggles as she shakes her head. "No, no. We're not going to take your friend away. We have something else in mind." She leans closer to whisper in her ear. "We're ALL going to have sex with you. I already prepared the perfect medicine for all of us, except you. You'll see in just a moment. Come with us."

Murasaki hesitates as the Crimson Squad walks up to her smiling. Something is definitely fishy, but decides to go with it. Carrying her bear, she follows them to their hideout. Once they shut the door, they go to a bigger room and shut the door behind them also. Murasaki clutches her bear as she looks around the empty room.

"Wh-why….are we here?" she asks, trembling in fear.

"I'll be taking him," Haruka says, ignoring the violet haired girl's question.

"No! Bebe-tan!" Murasaki cries as she tries to reach for him, but Hikage grabs her arm and pulls her close to grope her large breasts. "Hyaaaaah! Wh-what are you doing…Hikage-san!?"

The greenette doesn't respond as she continues to grope, and pinch her nipples. Murasaki shuts her eyes tightly, moaning and whimpering with her legs shaking uncontrollably.

"St-stop…" she moans. "Y-you can't…"

"Fufu~!" Haruka giggles. "Sorry, Murasaki-chan, but we can't wait any longer. Homura-chan, and everyone else…go and ravage her~"

"With pleasure~!" everyone says in unison, as they tackle the violet haired girl to the floor and take off her clothing except her knee high socks.

It is then that they immediately start to fondle her breasts and touch and lick every part of her that they can get, like her thighs, tummy and her legs. Murasaki manages to lift her head to see something grow from their crotches. They get bigger and bigger every second until they grow into full size erected penises, which surprises the shut in. But she doesn't get a chance to even speak when Homura jams her large penis inside her mouth.

"Taste this, you slut~!" Homura says and grabs the quiet girl's head to guide her into sucking on it.

Murasaki immediately gets with it with Mirai and Yomi taking both of her hands and have her rub their penises. Hikage grabs her legs to spread them wide and insert her penis inside her womanhood. Her loud moans are muffled due to Homura's penis inside her mouth. Once it's in, Hikage begins to move her hips back and forth slowly and cautiously. Homura just grins as she keeps on holding Murasaki's head while the shut in keeps on sucking it. Mirai and Yomi can feel their cocks throbbing while Murasaki rubs their penises with her hands at the same time. For the shut in, it just feels so good for her since she's done this before. The feeling of everyone's cocks feels good to her. She pulls away from Homura, turns her head to suck on Yomi and Mirai's penises back and forth, each of them feeling Murasaki's lips and tongue touching the tips and her lips rubbing against them.

"Wow! I don't think….I can hold it back any…longer!" Homura grunts.

"M-me neither!" Yomi cries, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Let's just cum together…already!" Mirai shouts.

Murasaki continues to suck on Yomi and MIrai's until Homura pokes her penis at the shut-in's cheek to signal her to do hers. Murasaki obliges and sucks on Homura's penis while using her hands to rub Yomi and Mirai's cocks. Hikage continues to pump away with no emotion as usual, but is reaching her limit as well as the rest of them. Murasaki rubs Yomi and Mirai's penises faster and faster with Homura moving her hips faster as well. And then, the four of them ejaculate, releasing a flood of semen all over Murasaki's face and chest, inside her mouth and her womanhood. As soon as they pull away, the semen drips from her pussy as the shut in pants heavily in exhaustion.

Haruka giggles as she approaches the shut in and kneels down to her level. "We're just getting started, Murasaki-chan~. You can't pass out just yet."

She beckons her other members closer to her and signals them to continue doing what they were doing before. Murasaki isn't ready for this at all. Haruka gently holds her by the hips as she lies down on her back, having her fully erect thick lady-penis ready. She has the shut in put it inside her and the violet haired girl reluctantly does so. The others watch in satisfaction as Murasaki lets out a loud moan as soon as it's fully put in.

"Hey, hey, everyone~" Haruka says. "Don't just stand there. Help yourselves. You know you want to~"

"I got Murasaki's butt!" Homura says as she quickly jams her cock inside her butt hole, making the shut in scream in pleasure.

"It's…it's so…tight!" the shut in whimpers. "It hurts so bad!"

"Fufu~! Not to worry, Murasaki-chan," Haruka assures her. "You'll get used to it pretty soon."

Mirai, Hikage and Yomi approach her, having their still fully erect cocks pointed at her in different directions. Haruka and Homura start to move their hips back and forth while the honey-blonde gropes Murasaki's large breasts. The remaining three masturbate to this wonderful sex scene while the shut in just takes in the two thick cocks, trying to endure it. It is then that the shut in is starting to feel good. She doesn't know why, but the feeling of two thick penises inside her has her already aroused. She can't do anything about it and all she can do is just endure and enjoy. Looking down at the honey-blonde, her expression turns into a lewd smile.

"Enjoying it, I see~" Haruka says. "Very, very good~"

"Ohhhhh, yes!" Homura grunts as she slaps the shut in's butt while still thrusting. "Yes, that's it! Moan, you little shut in witch!"

"Haaaah….ahhhhh…haaah~! Inside me…keep going…keep it coming…aaahhhh..don't stop…!" Murasaki moans.

Haruka grins. "Alright, we won't~"

The two keep on thrusting, this time a bit harder and faster while the other three keep on masturbating. Murasaki looks back and forth at the three girls and opens her mouth wide, signaling for one of them to put it inside her mouth. Hikage does the honors first. Yomi gets jealous very easily and pokes her cheek with her cock, making Murasaki let go and suck on her dick. Mirai's is next and then some. Murasaki sucks the three girls' dicks back and forth while she is continuously getting double penetrated. The feeling of their penises inside her mouth, her pussy and her butthole is just too good for her to resist. She's liking it already.

As soon as they climax, shooting semen inside and out, they rotate and switch positions, this time, a revers cowgirl position for Hikage, Yomi taking the pussy and the other three deserving to feel Murasaki's lips and tongue touching their thick cocks. She rubs, sucks on them and so on while taking the dicks inside her. Another climax and the girls rotate again. The cycle repeats itself for what it seems to be hours. Murasaki sucking and taking in the penises left and right and filling her insides with semen every time they ejaculate. Haruka is now inside her pussy once again, but this time, she is being more intense than usual while the others are back to where they started, except Homura is penetrating her butt hole again. It doesn't take long for all of them to climax once again, filling up her insides and shooting semen all over her body and on the floor. Murasaki's mind has gone blank already and is about ready to pass out from taking so much of it. However, the Crimson Squad are not done with her yet.

They still penetrate her and make her suck and rub their cocks while rotating repeatedly, doing each position as they go, like stand up Doggy, Missionary, Front to Back and so on. Murasaki has taken so much of it that she can't think anymore, except for feeling their thick cocks inside and out over and over. The Crimson Squad rotate after each ejaculation once again, having the time of their life screwing the precious shut in.

Haruka now has her stand up Doggy again, holding one leg in the air while penetrating her womanhood with her thick penis. Murasaki doubts she has the strength to stand anymore once they are done with this. Haruka leans closer to the precious shut in, smiles and kisses her passionately, having her tongue meet Murasaki's immediately. The shut in returns the kiss, but pulls away soon after, feeling too weak to do any more due to them shoving their cocks inside her over and over. Haruka grins as she helps the shut in up while thrusting it inside her. And then, once she ejaculates, for one last time, she releases a flood of semen inside her, making Murasaki scream in pleasure and her violet eyes roll toward the back of her head and then when Haruka lets go, Murasaki collapses on her side. Her body twitches with Murasaki moaning and the semen pouring out of her womanhood. Every member of the Crimson Squad is exhausted from having fun with the precious shut in. They have let in so much that they are wore down as well, but still manage to stand.

Haruka approaches her with a smile and leans down to her level. "You've done well, Murasaki-chan~. All of us had fun. I hope you did as well."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry it took so long, everyone! It takes a VERY long time to come up with gang bang stuff like this! Anyways, I'm back, so I hope you all enjoyed this and please, as always, give long and detailed reviews~!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Rin x Daidouji**


	32. Murasaki x Katsuragi (3)

**Chapter 32**

 **Trustworthiness and Forgiveness**

 **A/N: This isn't written by me. My good friend, Jojo-san, requested he'd write this chapter and I let him do that on chat~! Ehehe~! I was so happy when he said that and the fact that Murasaki deserves some love and care instead of molestation all the time.**

 **So, please enjoy this one, everyone~!**

Murasaki is in her bedroom, still sleeping in even at this late hour. She is snuggling with Bebe-tan, her purple hair all messy, still wearing her sleeping clothes which consist of a violet t-shirt and some black panties with little purple polka dots on them. She isn't wearing a bra; her breasts are so big that they have to breathe naturally while she sleeps.

It is already past lunch... but still she can't bring herself to get out of bed. She just feels so down today; everyone's been touching her and groping her without her permission... she is scared to even leave her room out of fear that somebody would molest her. As long as she laid in bed, safe in her warm, snug environment, with Bebe-tan in her arms... nobody could touch her here.

But yet, she still feels a weird feeling stirring up between her legs. It was like she's going through withdrawal or something. Every once in a while, she would slide her hand down her panties and feel her pussy a few times, but then quickly take her hand back out when she realized what she is doing. Sometimes she did the same thing to her breasts.

"I feel so weird today, Bebe-tan." Murasaki speaks to her teddy bear. "I just wanna lay in bed all day, so nobody can take advantage of me. But why do I feel so... hmmmm…"

Could it be that Haruka's drug was still having an effect on her? Is she really going through withdrawal right now, since she locked herself in her room? She doesn't WANT to be groped... does she? Murasaki felt such conflicting emotions in her head that it's driving her crazy!

Murasaki tries to lay there and ignore the feeling... but it just does not go away. She just snuggles tighter against Bebe-tan and closes her eyes; today, she's going to lock herself away from the world and nobody is going to tell her otherwise!

Suddenly... a knock at the door. It must be Imu. Who else could it be? Murasaki specifically told her no company today! Even her own sister is not allowed to bother her!

Another knock.

"Are you still asleep in there?!" Imu calls out.

"GO AWAY, ONEE-CHAN!" Murasaki yells. "I JUST WANNA BE ALONE WITH BEBE-TAN!"

"But Katsuragi is here. She wants to apologize for the way she's been treating you lately."

Murasaki pokes her head up. Katsu... that booby freak. She always has the hungriest hands out of all of them! Murasaki got groped by her so many times, she lost count. If there is anybody she wants to lock herself away from, it's that pervert. And now Katsu comes to her house?!

"I don't want to see that booby freak!" Murasaki calls out. "I just want some instant ramen!"

"Katsu really wants to apologize though! She sounds very genuine."

"I don't care!"

"Hmmm... okay then. I won't cook you any ramen until you talk to Katsu. How about that?"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hehe, those are the terms~"

"Grrrr... you're so mean, onee-chan... fine, send her in."

Murasaki gets out of bed, tugging at her undies a few times. She approaches the door, opens it, and sees Imu as well as Katsuragi's grinning face.

"...You can…come in." Murasaki mumbles.

"Hee hee, thanks Murasaki-chan~" Katsu grins.

Murasaki looks angrily at her sister. "I change my mind, I want pizza!"

Imu frowns. "B-but, we don't have any pizza! You ate it all during your RPG binge last night."

"I let Katsu in my room, so you have to feed me. Go get me a pizza, pleeeeease!"

"Ugh, fine! You're so hard to please."

Imu angrily leaves to go get Murasaki a pizza, leaving the purple haired girl and Katsuragi alone.

"So, what did you want to see me about, Katsu?" Murasaki asks.

Katsuragi grins. "Can we sit on the bed?"

"...Sure."

Murasaki plops onto the bed, moving Bebe-tan aside to protect her precious bear from being snatched away. Katsu neatly presses her blue skirt and plops onto the bed as well. She has a backpack, which she puts on the floor.

"Umm, why do you…have a backpack?"

"Don't worry about it just yet, oppai- I MEAN Murasaki." Katsu replies.

"...What did you call me?"

"...I just came to apologize."

Murasaki folds her arms. "Hmph. Onee-chan told me that, but I don't believe you. Since when have you ever…apologized for violating…an innocent pair of boobies? Hmph!"

Katsuragi blushes as she scratches her head. "But... I really do mean it, Murasaki. I realize now that I haven't been touching you the way you want to be touched. I've been selfish."

"H-huh...?"

Katsuragi suddenly gets off the bed and locks the door. Murasaki gulps... oh no, she's backed into a corner! She immediately tenses up, preparing for the worst…

Katsuragi approaches the bed, and Murasaki begins crawling away.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Wh-what ARE you….gonna do to me?"

Katsuragi calms her down by hugging her. "It's okay, Murasaki-chan. I want you to trust me, okay? Trust your Katsu-chan~"

"I...I...I don't trust you!"

"Shhhhhh~"

Katsuragi leans over and plants a tiny kiss on her cheek, making Murasaki moan softly and blush.

"I'm not going to grope and squeeze your boobies roughly like I always do. I promise."

"Then what-"

"Just take off your shirt for me."

"Wha...? N-no! You said you weren't going to!"

But before Murasaki can protest, Katsuragi clutches the edge of Murasaki's shirt and lifts upwards. But instead of forcefully snatching it... she's a lot more gentle. She slowly, softly lifts Murasaki's shirt above her head, finally bringing those gigantic melons to light.

"Ahhh! There's those lovely oppai~"

"D-don't touch them!"

Murasaki winces, preparing for the uncomfortable sensation of Katsuragi's hands grabbing, squeezing, uncomfortably manhandling her boobies... but her eyes widen when it's not at all what she expected.

"Wh-whaaa...?"

She feels a much more pleasant sensation: it's a much gentler pair of hands, slowly and tenderly rubbing their palms on her breasts. Katsuragi is touching her... but with the delicacy of a painter. Her hands dance across Murasaki's breasts, exploring every inch of her massive real estate... but it's not rough. There's no excessive force at all; just the softest of hands sliding smoothly across her breasts.

"Ahhhh...ahhh... K-Katsu…"

"There, see? I told you I wasn't going to hurt you~" Katsuragi grins.

"Katsu... ahhhh... your hands..." Murasaki moans.

Katsuragi slides up and down her breasts, then stops in the middle and rests her fingers on Murasaki's nipples. She allows her forefingers to softly, ever-so-slightly rub across her nubs. The sensation is electrifying, sending shudders through Murasaki's skin.

"Hnnnnnnh...haaaaaa~"

"Is this better~?" Katsuragi asks. "It feels better to have your boobies touched this way, doesn't it~?"

"Maybe it would feel better if I used this~"

Katsuragi reaches into her backpack and pulls out a bottle of a clear, oily substance. She pops the lid and squirts it on her hands, then reaches over and tilts the bottle over Murasaki's chest. The purple-nette gasps as the clear liquid oozes all over her jugs.

"Wh-what is this stuff?"

"It's just a little massage oil." Katsuragi replies. "This will make your boobies feel REEEEEALLY good~"

Murasaki whimpers slightly as Katsuragi's hands once again touch down on her chest and begin exploring her boobs. But it feels a lot different; Katsuragi's hands are slipping and sliding all over her boobs with no friction whatsoever. Her hands hungrily rub and massage the oil all over her boobs, moving uncontrollably in all directions like a car with no steering wheel. She was right, though... it felt AMAZING being rubbed with that goop all over her breasts.

"Ahhh...ahhhhh... Katsu-chan... hands... so slippery... so warm~"

"Just lay down, and let me make you feel good for a while~"

Murasaki is starting to not feel scared anymore. In the past, Katsu had always handled her boobies roughly, pinching and squeezing and bouncing them until they hurt! But today, Katsu was different. She is being so gentle, and it makes her feel good to be touched like that instead of the way she was usually touched.

Murasaki lies down willingly, and allowed Katsuragi to give her a boob massage with the oil. Her hands feel like heaven, rubbing and softly squeezing and working the oil deep into every inch of her breast fat. Her palms and fingers explore all areas of her globes, even stopping on her nipples to dance her fingers across them and make Murasaki feel a special kind of good. In fact, Katsu is doing such a good job that Murasaki feels warm between her legs…

Katsuragi, meanwhile, is moaning softly with euphoria as she works Murasaki's chest. It feels like pure bliss just to have the honor of touching Murasaki this way. Her breasts were truly the greatest to ever exist... and Katsu has them all to herself. Just having the privilege of putting her hands on them makes Katsu feel like cumming in her panties.

"Katsu-chan... it feels so good~" Murasaki moans. "Thank you... thank you for finally considering my feelings... treating me this way... it makes me so happy…"

"I can do it an even better way, if you'll allow me~" Katsuragi says with a grin, her hands still rubbing away on them.

"An even better way? Y-yes! Please….show me~!"

Murasaki gasps when Katsuragi suddenly unbuttons her shirt and throws it aside. She has no bra, so her bare breasts are jiggling with freedom. While they aren't nearly as big as her own, Katsuragi's bust is nothing to be ashamed of. She has the biggest breasts out of her squad, in fact.

Katsuragi takes the massage oil and smears it all over her own breasts, working it all over until her own orbs glisten with the goopy oil. She then sets the bottle down and crawls on top of Murasaki.

"Ahhh...?" Murasaki whimpers nervously.

"It's okay, just trust me..." Katsuragi whispers.

Katsuragi lowers herself onto Murasaki and their chests touch. Their boobs and nipples squish together tight, becoming one as if their breasts were glued together.

"Okay, this is it. Ready, Murasaki-chan~?"

"Y-yes!"

Katsuragi grabs the bottle and drizzled some more oil on their breasts, then set it down. She placed her hands on the mattress and used it to start gliding her breasts all over Murasaki's. Their slick boobs slipped and slid all over each other, with friction just an afterthought.

"Uhhhn... ahhh... oh my... Katsu's boobies... so warm and slippery~" Murasaki moans.

"Does it feel good like this~?" Katsuragi asks, moving her chest up and down on Murasaki's.

"Ohhh yes... wow... this is the greatest... ahhhhh….!"

Murasaki's body is wriggling now from the sensation of Katsuragi's oppai smothering her own. That sensation between her legs was like a wildfire now...

"Uhhhhh! K-Katsu! Ahhh! If you keep... doing that... something will happen!"

"I know, Murasaki-chan. I can feel it too. But I just can't stop. Your boobies feel so good rubbing against mine. I can't stop until I... ahhhhhhh~"

Katsuragi picks up the pace, sliding her chest back and forth on Murasaki fast and hard. Their nipples are grinding together as well, making the growing sensation between their legs even wilder. They were both building up fast... at this rate, it would happen to both of them at the same time.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Katsu-chan! I can feel it happening!"

"Your oppai... are heaven... so big and soft... ohhhhhh it's gonna happen to me too!"

Their boob humping finally reaches it's limit, and they both howl out as their warm juices trickle and soak their panties. Their perpetual grinding motion begins to slow down, as if someone pulled the plug on a well-oiled machine. Finally, the two of them go limp.

"Haaah...haaah... Murasaki-chan... let me lay my head on them~"

Murasaki smiles and allows Katsuragi to use her bosom as a pillow. Katsu mewls cutely as she nuzzles her head on it, resting her face against it with a relaxed sigh.

"Do you forgive me now?" Katsuragi mumbled.

"...Yes. I forgive you…Katsu-chan. But please don't ever handle my boobies roughly again, please? You can….touch them….very….gentle-like."

"Hee hee, that's a deal."

Katsuragi lets out a long yawn, and Murasaki does soon after. Sleep is calling both of their names.

"Haaaaaaaaah... goodnight, oppai~"

Katsu kisses Murasaki's right breast and then lays her head back on it.

"W-wait! What about me?"

"Oh, sorry~"

Katsuragi picks her head up and gives Murasaki a soft, unhurried kiss on the lips. The two of them fall asleep minutes later.

Imu finally comes back, a box of pizza in hand.

"Heeeeey! I brought your-"

But when she sees them asleep together on Murasaki's bed, she shakes her head and walks back out.

"Wow... Katsu must have been very persuasive for Murasaki-chan to forgive her like that."

 **A/N: After this chapter, I think I'm going to take a break from all the sex stuff for a few chapters or so. Cause I can't get myself to think of every scenario and descriptions of every lemon scene there is. So, ehehe~! Not all of it has to be M-Rated anyways.**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ryobi x Mirai**


	33. Murasaki x Mirai x Ryobi (2)

**Chapter 33**

 **These Are My Friends**

Murasaki sits under the umbrella, hugging her legs, at the beach one afternoon. She is wearing just a simple black bikini and the one who invited her is Miyabi and the gang. They wanted to take a break from all that fighting and training, so they decided to go to the beach to have some fun. As usual, Mursaki wants to be alone with Bebe-tan by her side. She looks up at the clear blue sky, seeing seagulls flying left and right and hearing the water rush up towards shore. It's relaxing to just sit alone and hear the rushing waters and a bit of chattering from her group, but she still wishes she's in her room playing video games all day. She lets out a soft sigh and turns her head to watch Ryobi and Ryona, up to their usual shenanigans again.

"Sowwy, Ryobi-chaaaan~!" the blonde squeaks as she gets smacked in the butt. "Ohhhh, yes that's it~! Hit me harder~!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ryobi smacks her once again.

Murasaki giggles softly. It's not video games, but she has other means of entertainment, like watching Ryobi and Ryona having their usual ways. She then turns to her teddy bear and hugs it tightly in her arms.

"My dear friends," she says softly to her bear. "I'm feeling very happy because of them."

She continues watching them play together, enjoying each other's company, occasionally jumping in the water and splashing at each other for fun and squirting water guns at each other and such. The violet haired girl lets out a little giggle, hugging her bear. Just watching them is enough entertainment for her.

All of a sudden, Ryona turns toward the violet haired girl and waves her hand. "Hey, Murasaki-chan! How about you take a little walk, hm~?" She grabs her younger twin sister by the arm and pushes her toward the shut in. "With Ryobi-chan of course~!"

"Huh!? The brunette quickly turns toward her angrily. "Why the hell would I want to go with her!? I'd rather walk by myself, thank you!"

"Aw, come on!" Ryona says. "Murasaki-chan needs SOMEBODY to walk with her. She can't be alone all the time~!"

Ryobi looks over at the shut in, who is holding her teddy bear tightly. She grumbles as she fiddles with her fingers, glancing back and forth at Murasaki and then back at Ryona. With a slight blush on her face, she turns toward the shut in, putting out her hand while looking away with her eyes closed.

"Just…make it quick….o-okay?"

A wide smile appears on the shut in's face as she stands up, walks over towards the flat-chested brunette and takes her hand. While saying good-bye to their fellow teammates, Murasaki and Ryobi begin their long walk down the beach, finding themselves walking along the edge of the water, feeling the waves brush against their feet as they go. And honestly, Murasaki loves the feeling of the water touching her feet back and forth like this. It makes her feel more relaxed than she did earlier. Looking over at Ryobi, she can see that she's trying to be as serious as she can be, but there's still a blush on her face.

"Something on your mind…Ryobi-san?" she asks.

"N-not really," the brunette replies, turning her head away. "Just staring at the water, that's all."

"Ahhhh…isn't it beautiful?" Murasaki takes this chance to stop and look at the rushing water near them.

Ryobi lifts her head and can see the beautiful water just brushing against their feet back and forth, the soft sound of the waves being music to their ears, despite everyone chattering around them. She can't help but smile.

"I guess you're right," she says. "Watching something like this…it is pretty beautiful."

The violet haired girl giggles and gently tightens her grip on the flat-chested brunette's hand. They just stand there, watching the ocean. It is indeed a beautiful sight. Just then, when Murasaki turns her head to keep going, she notices a familiar diminutive figure walking around the beach, picking up and searching for sea shells. Curious, she lets go of Ryobi's hand and walks toward the tiny figure.

"Mirai…san?" she says, getting the petite girl's attention.

"Ah! Murasaki!" Mirai isn't wearing her hair tied up in pig-tails, but it's in her usual style, but with a flower on the side of her head. She is also wearing a blue one-piece school swimsuit, probably Haruka gave to her. "Wh-what are you doing here? I was just walking around, collecting sea shells."

Ryobi comes by Murasaki's side when the shut in asks, "How much are you planning….to get?"

"Hmmmm…maybe about 20 or 30 or so," Mirai says as she holds up her bag. "There isn't much in here, though."

"That's a lot, to be honest," Ryobi says as she puts her hand on her hip. "Listen, just go for 10 at the most, okay?"

"We'll help you search for some," Murasaki offers. "I think it'll be…fun, you know?"

"You two will help me?" Mirai repeats.

Ryobi turns her head towards the violet haired girl, raising an eyebrow. "She didn't ask us, you know."

"But…I think it will be fun, like I said," Murasaki says, smiling. She holds up her bear. "Bebe-tan agrees."

The younger Ryo twin sighs and smiles. "Alright, alright. Let's go search for some sea shells."

Mirai brightens and holds up her bag. "Let's go!"

The three girls split up to search for some good sea shells. Murasaki looks near the ocean, Ryobi looks in the middle of the beach while Mirai is just about 20 feet from the left of them, searching. The search only took about 20 minutes or so and when the three of them come back, each of them only have about 3 sea shells in hand. That makes about 9 of them. Inside Mirai's bag is only 2 so far. Feeling accomplished, Mirai accepts them and puts them inside her bag.

"Thanks you two~!" she says. "You're a really big help today~!"

"No problem~" Ryobi replies.

"Say…Mirai," Murasaki says softly. "Wanna….go for a walk with us? You should….see the ocean. It's very…pretty."

Mirai glances at the ocean and then back at the two girls. "Sure! I'd love to go~!"

Murasaki nods with a smile as she beckons the petite girl over to be next to her. Mirai skips over to the right side of Murasaki while Ryobi as at her left. The violet haired girl clutches her teddy bear as the three girls head toward the ocean and put their feet near the rushing water to feel it brush against them repeatedly. While Murasaki clutches her bear, she looks back and forth at the two girls between her as light wind blows, making everyone's hair sway gracefully. Ryobi and Mirai look back at the shut in and smile at her with a slight little giggle. Murasaki giggles as well and turns toward the ocean again, noticing a boat just gliding along from a far distance. Another is speeding past with a wake-boarder doing flips and other tricks, which is amusing for the three girls. After about 10 minutes of watching, the three of them decide to continue walking along the edge of the water.

"That wake-boarder was freaking awesome~!" Mirai exclaims.

"Do you think you can do that~?" Ryobi teases.

"Huh!? I can't do something like that!"

"Maybe you can. Who knows~?"

"I told you, I can't!"

Murasaki just giggles softly. "You two are so funny~"

Both girls stop with blushes on their faces and turn towards the shut in. "Wh-what do you mean!? We're just teasing each other!" both of them say in unison.

Murasaki giggles again. "And both of you are so…cute~"

"Stop it, will you!?" Mirai and Ryobi chorus.

The three of them continue walking, talking and laughing together as they go. Unaware that two unknown girls, probably slightly older than them approaches them, making them stop.

"Wow, look at you three," one blonde girl says. "Kinda a weird trio, don't you think?"

A brunette girl next to her nods in agreement. "I mean, come on. One girl holding a teddy bear like a baby and the other two girls that lacks a chest like ours? Please."

"Wh-who are you to tell us that!?" Ryobi steps in.

"This isn't even your business!" Mirai shouts.

"I'm just saying," the blonde girl shrugs. "You three are total weirdos, especially when one of you is holding a teddy bear. Don't you think you're old enough already? Or are you still a baby inside?"

The brunette laughs. "And what's even weirder is the chest size. Look, one in the middle is HUGE and the two of them are teeny tiny itty, bitty ones. I bet none of you will grow them an inch once in your life."

Mirai grits her teeth, angry tears starting to form in her eyes. Ryobi is doing the same thing, clenching her fists. She SO wants to shoot them in the head with her rifle right now. Murasaki looks back and forth at her two friends who are being bullied by the two girls.

"Hey, little kid over there!" the brunette points to Mirai. "Still in grade school? Maybe you should have a teddy as well to hold onto. You're about to cry!"

"Oh, maybe she's younger than a kid. Maybe she's a toddler!" the blonde laughs.

Murasaki glares at the two annoying girls. She's had enough of them. Dropping her teddy bear, she steps in front of both Ryobi and Mirai, surprising both of them while she puts her hand out, signaling them to stand back.

"Stop it…both of you!" she says.

"Oh? What are YOU going to do about it?" the blonde says.

"I've had enough of you and your bullying!" Murasaki says firmly. "What you think of us is just cruel! You don't know us! At all! So, you don't call the shots on who you think you want us to be!" She steps back and puts both hands on Ryobi and Mirai's shoulder. "These are my friends. Friends I care about….and want to protect from the likes of you. So take your petty attitude elsewhere!"

The blonde scoffs as she exchanges looks at her friend and then turns to leave. "Whatever…"

Both of the mean girls walk away with the shut in sighing in relief. But when she looks at Ryobi and Mirai, they're about to cry.

"Ryobi-san…Mirai-san?" she says, looking back and forth at them.

Their only response is plunging themselves against Murasaki's chest, sobbing their heart out. This surprises the shut in a little, but then she smiles a small smile as she embraces both of them tenderly.

"There, there…" she says softly. "It's okay….I'm here…."

Ryobi and Mirai sniffle and cry harder just from Murasaki's comforting arms around them. They were just so happy that the shut in stepped in to defend them and herself. This is truly the bravest thing Murasaki has ever done. After about 10 minutes, the crying starts to cease, resulting in just little sniffles and Ryobi is the first to pull away.

"Th-thanks…Murasaki…" she says, hiccuping a little.

"You were…very brave standing up to those girls," Mirai says, also pulling away from her. "Thank you so much!"

Murasaki smiles at both of them. "You're my…best friends. I can't let…you two get bullied by those mean girls. You don't deserve any of that treatment."

"Again…thank you…" Ryobi says.

Just then, Mirai slowly raises her hands to cup Murasaki's cheeks and slightly stand on her tippy toes.

"Mirai-san?" Murasaki says.

Mirai doesn't say anything, but smiles and then leans in to kiss her on the lips. Murasaki immediately closes her eyes and embraces MIrai's small body, holding her tight against her while making out. Ryobi just watches them, surprised, but happy at the same time. The kiss only lasts for a little bit and they pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. Murasaki then turns her head towards the younger Ryo twin, who jumps while blushing. The shut in just giggles as she lets go of Mirai and cups both hands to her cheeks.

"I don't want…you to be left out," she whispers. "Please…" She leans in to kiss Ryobi on the lips, surprising the brunette again.

But then, she relaxes and returns the favor, wrapping her arms around Murasaki's neck, enjoying this little make out session. When they pull away, the violet haired girl gazes into the younger twin's heterchromatic eyes.

"Ryobi-san…" she whispers.

"Murasaki…" Ryobi whispers back.

Mirai jumps in to embrace the shut in from the other side with a small smile and kiss her on the cheek, making Murasaki blush, but smile.

"We love you, Murasaki," the petite girl whispers.

The violet haired girl embraces the two girls. "I love you, too…Ryobi-san…Mirai-san…"

 **Next Pairing: (Crossover) Murasaki x Mai Shiranui**


	34. (Crossover) Murasaki x Mai Shiranui

**Chapter 34**

 **Nurse Me Back To Health**

Murasaki lies in bed, not feeling well at all. She caught a cold not too long ago since this morning and Imu just called a doctor to check up on her and told her not to get out of bed until the doctor gets here. She turns her head towards her teddy bear next to her, coughing a little.

"I know….Bebe-tan…" she says softly. "It's frightening…getting sick like this…but…but I have to do what… _cough_ …Onee-chan told me…"

She turns back towards the ceiling, just staring at it for however long it's been. Imu just left her alone to rest about an hour ago, but Murasaki can't sleep. She wishes she hadn't pulled an all nighter and caught a cold like this as a result. Now she just lies in her futon, just staring at the ceiling.

"This is so boring…." she whispers. "I can't sleep…and I can't play video games…or watch my favorite anime…"

The violet haired girl lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, trying to get some sleep until she hears some voices coming from the other side of the door. Shortly after, there are some footsteps coming toward it and then, it slides open, revealing a woman with brown hair tied in a pony-tail with a pink nurse's outfit with white thigh high stockings with garter straps.

"Hello~!" she says cheerfully. "I'm Mai Shiranui and I'm your doctor for the day~! You must be Murasaki-chan, the one Imu-chan told me about~"

"Eh….EEEEEHHHHH!?" Murasaki jumps out of bed in shock, grabbing the covers. She never expected someone…unfamiliar to walk into her room. Why would Imu call her though?

"Ehehe~! Don't worry, don't worry, little one~" Mai says as she walks over to her and pets her. "Just let Dr. Shiranui take good care of you. Now then, let's start by doing a short physical."

"Ph-physical?" Murasaki repeats. "You…you mean like…"

"That's right~! Time to take your clothes off!" Mai cheers. "Oh, it'll be just a minute. I'm just checking your pulse and your heart okay~?" She winks at her, making the violet haired girl blush, but what for?

"O-okay…" Murasaki does what the doctor tells her and takes off her pajamas, leaving only her black underwear on.

Mai gasps in surprise at Murasaki's large, jiggling breasts after she took off her shirt. "My, my~! What nice breasts you have!"

"Eh? W-well, ummm…it's not like I wanted them…to be…like this…" the shut in says softly.

"Ehehe! I'll be nice and careful, okay? I'm just going to check your heart." With that, Mai takes out her stethoscope and tells Murasaki just to sit and relax.

The violet haired girl does so, sitting on her knees and when Mai puts the stethoscope onto her chest, it feels a bit cold on her chest, making her shiver a bit, but Mai tells her just to take some deep breaths and relax as she checks her heart. She moves her stethoscope in one area to the next on her chest. Then, she goes on her back to check something there. Murasaki just breathes in and out just like Mai tells her to. Once that's done, Mai goes for other things, like putting a popsicle stick to her tongue, checking her reflexes by hitting her knee a couple times and then checking her eyes and ears. Nothing unusual happened from all of this and Murasaki is a little happy about it.

After that's all done, Murasaki is about to put her PJ's back on when Mai puts up her hand.

"Wait, wait~!" Mai says. "Let me….check out your body a bit, please?"

"Wh-what are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing too serious," Mai says. "And I mean it." The brunette comes closer and has her hands on the violet haired girl's body. "Oh, my~! Your skin is nice and smooth~! I like it~"

"I…I don't know…about this…" the shut in whimpers.

"It's alright," Mai says gently. "It's not something dangerous. I'm only just going to touch you a little bit. Is that okay~?"

Murasaki can tell from the brunette's voice that she's sincere about it and her gentle smile adds to that. With a small nod, Mai proceeds to touch the violet haired girl more. Her hands gently and carefully slides on her soft white skin, first on her chest, to her tummy to her thighs and then her calves. And then her hands go up and go in different directions, very gently and cautiously so that Murasaki doesn't squirm or feel any pain. Murasaki realizes that Mai is keeping her word all this time and is trying to make sure that the shut in feels more secure and relaxed so that she'll feel better. In fact, from the way Mai is touching her, her body starts to feel a bit warmer than earlier. Is it magic? Whatever it is, Murasaki feels safe and closes her eyes, letting the brunette touch her gently.

"And…there. I'm done," Mai says. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel…a bit more relaxed now," Murasaki answers.

"Ehehe~! That's good. Oh, are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten yet," Mai says as she stands up. "Let me cook up something for you, okay? For now, just get some rest."

"O-okay…" Murasaki lies back down on the bed, pulling the covers and closes her eyes.

Mai leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. Murasaki just stares at the ceiling while waiting for food to be made. Now that she thinks about it, Mai is not a bad person. From the way she treated her so far, she feels safe and relaxed around her. And not to mention that Murasaki found herself attracted to Mai's large breasts. They are slightly as big as hers, but not very big as Murasaki's ginormous ones. She wonders how in the world she grows those so large.

After about 20 minutes, the door opens again with Mai stepping in with a tray of rice porridge and some juice to go with it and a napkin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she says as she kneels toward Murasaki as the violet haired girl sits up. She sets down the tray in front of her. "Here you go. This will make you feel better."

"Rice….porridge?" Murasaki inquires.

"Mm-hmm~! Simple meal, isn't it~?" Mai says. "Ah, here! I can feed you some~"

"N-no thanks," Murasaki says, putting up a hand. "I….I can do it…myself…"

"Ehehe! Come on, just a couple times~? I promise I'll leave you alone after that, okay?"

Murasaki eyes the busty brunette as her eyes are sparkling with love. She just can't say no to her cheerful personality, can she? With a slow nod, Mai proceeds to scoop some, blow on it a few times and hold it out to her while putting her hand under the spoon to prevent any food from dropping on the floor.

"Here, Murasaki-chan. Ahhhh~" she coos.

Murasaki opens her mouth and Mai feeds it to her. The violet haired girl chews and swallows, humming at the taste.

"It's good…" she whispers.

"Ehehe~! Glad you like it! Here comes another one~! Ahhhh~"

Mai feeds another spoonful to Murasaki, which the violet haired girl happily accepts. After a couple more times, Mai puts the spoon in the bowl to let the shut in eat the rest on her own.

"I'll be outside if you need me, okay? Be sure to finish it, Murasaki-chan," Mai says.

"Okay."

Mai winks at her and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Murasaki looks down at the bowl in front of her, gently putting her hands on it with a small smile on her face. Honestly, Mai is pretty fun to be around. Her cheerful personality makes her happy and relaxed. With that in mind, Murasaki finishes her food within 10 minutes and drinks her juice to wash it down. She calls Mai over to take the tray when she is done and the brunette takes it with a smile.

"I'll be back with medicine, okay? Don't worry," she says. "It'll only take a minute."

She leaves the room to take care of some things and then, just like she promised, she comes back with liquid medicine and a spoon and kneels down toward Murasaki's side. She pours some of the liquid on the spoon and hands it to her.

"Murasaki-chan…Ahhhh~" she gestures.

The violet haired girl eats it, feeling the taste of cherries inside her mouth and then swallows it. Mai giggles as she closes the bottle.

"This should give the cold a nice kick," the brunette says. "You should feel better by tomorrow."

"R-really?"

"Yup! My other patients got better after just a day just from drinking that~"

"O-okay." Murasaki says.

"All good? Alright, then my work here is done. Thanks for your time, Murasaki-chan." Mai goes in to pack her stuff when she feels a tug on her sleeve. She turns toward a bashful shut-in, looking down at her sheets. "Hm? What is it, Murasaki-chan?"

"I…I want to…thank you…as well…" she says softly. "You've been…very kind to me….today."

Mai giggles and kisses her on the cheek. "I always look out for my patients. Now then, I have to get going. It's nice meeting you, Murasaki-chan~!"

"Bye, bye…." Murasaki waves good-bye as the brunette takes her leave. As the door closes, she looks down at the sheets with a blush on her face and a small smile. "Mai…san. She's a very kind girl…right, Bebe-tan?"

 ****Meanwhile****

Ryona walks over towards Murasaki's room, only to find Imu grimacing and grumbling next to her door. How long has she been there? None of that matters to Ryona because she finds it funny how the brunette nurse came in and out of there while Imu just watched with jealousy.

The blonde older Ryo twin leans down next to Imu, grinning. "Jealous~?"

"Sh-shut up!" Imu shouts.

 **A/N: Not….the best crossover fic with Mai that you would expect, but who knows? Hope you keep on enjoying my one-shots!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Yuyaki**


	35. Murasaki x Yuyaki

**Chapter 35**

 **Fate Brought us Here**

Murasaki sits on the bench one morning while holding her bear and looking up at the sky. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are chirping, children are playing around and others are minding their own business. She lets out a soft sigh and looks around and then back at her bear.

"It's crowded here, Bebe-tan," she whispers. "There's nothing to do around here. But…Onee-chan wanted us to get out and get some fresh air." There is a pause. "You want to go for a walk? Mmmm…sure we can do that." She stands up and starts walking on the grass. She's at a large park where it's crowded around her, but she tries to get used to the noise and such. After all, it is Sunday. Most people are up and about at this time of day anyways. Imu figured it'd be best if Murasaki would be one of those, too.

The violet haired girl drops the bear at her side, holding its hand as she walks along the grass, looking back and forth around her, just observing the people and other things, which isn't much to her. Until she hears some strange sounds somewhere up high. She stops and looks around, wondering where it's coming from. She then looks up to see a crow flying towards her. She gasps as she backs away, holding up her bear as a shield.

"H-Help me….Bebe-tan!" she whimpers.

The crow flies low, but luckily doesn't attack them. Instead, it goes right past them but stops to turn around, cawing and then swooping down again. Murasaki ducks again, bringing her bear over her head and to her surprise, the crow misses again. What's with this bird anyways? Does it want something? Once she stands up, she turns around to see a tanned girl with long white hair tied in a pony-tail dressed in a brown school uniform, running towards her, looking up at the crow.

"Hey…c-come back!" she speaks softly, but loud enough for the crow to hear her. Unfortunately, she it's too late for her to even look where she's going when all she sees is gigantic breasts and then crashes into her with the crow just going up to a tree and cawing, as if trying to tell the tanned girl if she's okay. Murasaki opens her eyes and blushes heavily when she sees the tanned girl's head literally buried in her large chest. The snow-white haired girl realizes it and jumps up in shock and waves her hands back and forth nervously.

"Ah…s-s-sorry!" she cries. "I…I didn't mean to…c-crash into you like that…"

"N-no…it's okay…" she says softly as she clutches her bear. "But t-tell me….is that…crow….yours?"

The tanned girl glances at the crow on the branch as it caws again and then nods. "Y-yes…she's…a friend. I've been chasing after her after she flew away."

"Ah…I see…" Murasaki glances at the crow again and then back at the tanned girl. "I wonder….why it was attacking me…."

"Ah….n-no, no, no…it wasn't….attacking you…" the tanned girl says, waving a hand. "It was just probably looking at some shiny thing…my crow and I…love shiny things. Maybe your teddy…has something on it."

Murasaki checks her bear until she sees something sparkling in the front. "Oh…right. I kinda decorated him…just for fun. I forgot to take these things off."

"Is that it? Ah, okay…" the tanned girl says as she stands up and holds out her hand. "Oh….my name is Yuyaki…by the way…"

Murasaki slowly takes her hand and stands up as well. "My name is Murasaki. It's a pleasure to meet you…Yuyaki-san…."

The tanned girl, Yuyaki nods with a small smile. "Are you….ummm…busy by any chance? I mean ummm….my crow and I…have been walking alone for a while."

Murasaki hesitates for a moment. Surely, this girl would like some company at some point. But before she can answer, her stomach growls loudly, making the poor shut-in blush in embarrassment and the snow-white haired girl giggle softly.

"You hungry?" Yuyaki says.

"Ummmm…y-yes…" Murasaki answers.

"Ehehe…come on. I know a place where they sell crepes."

"C-crepes?"

"Mm-hmm. Follow me."

Murasaki nods as she and Yuyaki, along with Yuyaki's crow go to a booth at the edge of the park to buy two crepes and then after Yuyaki pays for them, they both go to a nearby bench and sit next to each other. Murasaki starts munching on her crepe while Yuyaki keeps on stealing glances at the violet haired girl. Somehow, her eyes just find themselves staring at Murasaki's large chest and then at her own. She can't help it, really. Those large udders of hers…

"What's…the matter?" Murasaki asks, making the tanned girl blush in embarrassment and turn her eyes away from her.

"N-n-nothing!" Yuyaki waves her hands back and forth. "Nothing at all!"

Murasaki looks at her crepe and then back at the shy girl. "You want….a piece of my crepe?"

"E-eh!?" The white haired girl is surprised that she never noticed her looking at her chest. "Why…y-yes. Yes I do…."

The violet haired girl smiles a small smile and holds it out to her. "Hai…."

But Yuyaki notices sort of a large crumb on Murasaki's mouth. "Oh…there's something…on your mouth…right…here…" She points to her right cheek and Murasaki stops.

"Ah…ummm…I'll-" Before the violet haired girl does anything, Yuyaki cuts her off.

"No…I'll get that for you." In an instant, her beautiful tanned face comes closer to Murasaki's face and then, in a swift motion, Murasaki can feel her tongue touch her cheek where the crumb is and then her mouth brushing against hers, just a bit before pulling away.

"Eep!" Murasaki squeaks as she backs away, cupping her hand to her mouth. "Wh-what did you…!?"

"What did I…what?" Yuyaki asks innocently, her head avoiding contact with her.

"Y-you just…did you just….k-k-kiss…me?"

The tanned girl continues to avoid eye contact, while whistling innocently. It makes Murasaki pout adorably.

"Y-Yuyaki-san….you meanie!"

"Ehehe….I can't help it. You looked…so cute up close."

"You weren't supposed to…d-do that….though…"

"There were no napkins though…"

"Th-that's true but…"

"That was the only option…really…" Yuyaki points out.

"I-I see…"

The two fall silent for a moment as they just eat their own crepes until they're gone. Murasaki cannot stop thinking about what Yuyaki did seconds ago. That was an attempted kiss, wasn't it? All out of the blue, too. Does that mean…she has a crush on her? They only just met, though. Why did she kiss her? That's the one question that's been on her mind since she did that. When they finished their crepes, Yuyaki stands up to stretch her arms and turns toward the violet haired girl, who just sits there, looking deep in thought.

"Are you…alright…Murasaki-san…?" she asks.

The violet haired girl turns her head to face the shy tanned girl with a serious expression as she stands up too. "Yuyaki-san…ummm…why did you…kiss me?"

Yuyaki blushes and slightly turns her head away while whimpering a little. "W-well…it's just that…you looked…so cute….and…and…ummmmm…" She hangs her head down so that her long bangs hide her expression. "I…I sort of…like you…since we first….m-met…"

"Eh!?" Murasaki jumps at the last part, blushing heavily. "You…you….l-like me? How's that…even possible? I mean…yes…we just met and all but…."

Yuyaki turns to face Murasaki and smiles a small smile as she pets her like a puppy. "You know why? I think…it's fate…that brought us together….like this…."

"What do you mean?" Murasaki asks.

"You found my crow…" The shy tanned girl explains, closing her eyes with her smile still remaining on her face. "And I ran into you…just accidentally and literally. And before we knew it….we are sitting here….eating crepes together while I realized….I had a crush on you. That's why…I kissed you like that…"

Murasaki gazes at her with a blush still on her face. "Y-you're….so sweet…Yuyaki-san. I did not realize how much…until you told me…"

Yuyaki cups both hands to her cheeks. "You're a sweet girl yourself…Murasaki-san." She kisses her on the forehead and then pulls away with a soft giggle.

Murasaki smiles back. "Yeah…thank you…."

After a few more minutes, Yuyaki holds out her arm, letting her crow land on it with a caw and the tanned girl pets it. She sadly has to leave now and both of them say good-bye to each other. As Murasaki watches her leaving, she forms a fist to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. She then looks down at her teddy bear while smiling a small smile.

"Bebe-tan…" she whispers. "I think I…like Yuyaki-san…as well…"

 **Next pairing: Murasaki x Murakumo**


	36. Murasaki x Murakumo (3)

**Chapter 36**

 **One Late Night**

Everyone's sleeping late that night. However, Murasaki can't sleep one bit. She finds herself staring at the dark ceiling for quite a while since Murakumo invited her to sleepover and help her out with some manga she's been working on for about 3 weeks now. However, they went to bed in only their underwear, which is a bit weird for both of them, but once they got comfortable with it, they didn't mind sleeping in them at all. Murasaki smiles a small smile at the memory until she feels Murakumo snuggling against her, linking arms with her all of a sudden and resting her head on her shoulder with a little adorable whine soon after.

The shut-in giggles softly, turning her head toward the shy brunette. "You okay…Murakumo-san?"

"Mmmmm….Murasaki…san?" Murakumo's eyes flutter open to see the violet haired girl's face up close. "Ah…y-yes…I'm fine…"

"That's good…."

The two fall silent for a while until Murasaki turns her body to fully face Murakumo, much to the shy brunette's surprise.

"What's…what's with this…all of a sudden?" the brunette asks with a blush on her face.

"Nothing in particular," Murasaki replies as she caresses the shy girl's cheek. "It's just that…you're so…cute…"

Murakumo blushes heavily again. "Y-you really….th-th-think so?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I like sleeping with you…in the first place? This is very wonderful."

"Murasaki-san…"

Both of them gaze into each other's eyes lovingly before leaning in to lock lips with one another. It's out of the blue yes, but they just can't help themselves. Those two have liked each other for as long as they can remember and now here they are, sleeping together like this. Murasaki tilts Murakumo's head back to get a better angle as she inserts her tongue inside Murakumo's mouth and caress hers while moaning softly. The shy brunette closes her eyes, accepting the violet haired girl's tongue and pulling on it a little by biting it a little, but not too much. Legs underneath the covers hug one another as the make out session continues. Murasaki slightly pulls away to catch her breath and dives in for another with Murakumo eagerly accepting it. Those two have never made out like this in their life. But it feels so good to them that they want more and more of each other's lips. Those soft and moist lips of both of theirs. And they do so as much as they want, all while catching their breath between kisses.

After what it seems to be the final kiss, they pull away, panting. Their bodies are sweating right about now, but they don't care. All they are focused on is staring into each other's eyes, lovingly.

"Murakumo-san…" she whispers.

"Murasaki-san…." Murakumo whispers back as she wraps her arms around the violet haired girl's neck, scooting closer until their breasts touch. "Oh, Murasaki-san…I…ummm…"

"I know…" the violet haired girl smiles a small smile. "I do, too…"

They lean in to have another brief, but passionate kiss before pulling away, gazing into each other's eyes yet again.

"This is….so wonderful….being here…with you…" Murasaki says.

"Same here…Murasaki-san…" Murakumo nods in agreement. "Same here…"

As the shy brunette lets go, she wraps her arms around her waist and buries her face on her large chest. Murasaki giggles as she pets her like a puppy.

"What…are you doing now?" she asks.

"Using those as pillows," Murakumo replies. "Do you…mind?"

The violet haired girl shakes her head with a small smile still plastered on her face. "No….not at all. Use them however you want…."

With a happy giggle, Murakumo sighs with bliss as she rests her head on Murasaki's large udders. Murasaki pets her one more time and kisses her on the forehead as she closes her eyes, hugging the cute and shy brunette.

"Good night…Murakumo-san…."

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Bashou**


	37. Murasaki x Imu x Ryobi x Ryona (2)

**Chapter 37**

 **Love Remains the Same**

 **A/N: Here I go again. Thinking of something other than what I wrote for the next pairing in the previous chapter. But it's for a reason. For 2 years, I wrote this little series. And it's on the exact month I started~! So, to celebrate, I decided to write a little something for our most popular, cutie patootie, bustiest girl in Senran Kagura~!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Onee-chan…" Murasaki stands by the door of her older sister's room. She just wanted to have some company after being in her room for so long today. Clutching her teddy bear, she looks around the long hallway and decides to give another go. But before she can knock again, she hears footsteps coming toward her, startling her a little.

"Murasaki-chan~!" Ryona waves. "What are you doing outside of Imu-chan's room?"

"Oh…" the shut-in's violet eyes look down at the floor shyly. "Actually…I…ummmm…"

"If you want to go in, just go," Ryobi says, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm sure Imu wouldn't mind, right?"

"I know, but…." Murasaki indeed wants to go inside her room, but it's a lot more than that. She clutches her bear tightly, biting her lip as she is nervous on what to say next.

But Ryona grins as she rubs her chin. "Hmmmm~! I think I know what's going on~"

"N-no you don't!" Murasaki squeaks. "You can't read me!"

"Ohhhhh, but your blush says so~!" Ryona says. "You want to make love with Imu-chan, don't you~?"

Ryobi gasps and smacks her on the head. "Baka Inu! What are you even saying!?"

"It's true…" Murasaki says. "I…I want to….make love…with Onee-chan."

"Ehehehe~! Now was that so hard~?" Ryona giggles as she rubs her head.

"Why are you here anyways?" the shut-in asks, frowning. "I…want some privacy…you know?"

"Aw, but we want to join you, Murasaki-chan~" Ryona says. "We're two pairs of sisters after all~"

"Ryona!" Ryobi shouts.

"Join me? On making….l-love?" Murasaki asks.

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm~! But here's a twist!" Ryona comes closer to her and whispers in her ear. "Ryobi-chan and I….are going to make love to you~"

"E-ehhhhhhh!?" Murasaki backs away. "Y-you can't….be serious….!"

"You're so cute, Murasaki-chan! Why wouldn't we gush all over you, hm~?"

"I'm not the one to gush over someone with big boobs!" Ryobi crosses her arms and turns away.

"You're blushing, Ryobi-chan~" Ryona giggles. "So…are you not admitting that you love Murasaki-chan as well~?"

"Sh-shut up, Baka Inu!" Ryobi mutters.

"Geez, what's all that noise!?" Imu opens the door to find the three girls outside. "Huh? Murasaki? Ryobi? Ryona? What are you all doing out here?"

Ryona gently gives Murasaki a push toward her older sister. The violet haired girl swallows hard, gathering up her courage as she clutches her bear.

"O-Onee-chan…." she says softly. "I know….I know this is sudden but…please…let's make love…"

Imu blushes for a moment, cupping a hand to her mouth. "M-Murasaki…you…"

Ryona giggles and gives a blissful sigh. "Love between sisters are wonderful, isn't it, Ryobi-chan~?"

The younger twin blushes, but turns away to hide it again. "D-don't make me say it."

Imu looks around nervously a few times, the white of her face slowly becoming a pink hue. "Umm... uhh... a-are you serious about this? Wh-where's Miyabi?"

"She's out on important business!" Ryona replies giddily. "It's just the four of us here. Just us sisters~"

Murasaki buckles her knees, her arousal is no intense. "Onee-chan please... I need you."

Imu continues to look around a few more times. Finally, with a sigh, she gives in.

"Okay, get in here! Hurry!"

With an excited squeal, Ryona eagerly steps inside while dragging her sister by the hand. Murasaki smiles softly, blushing as she steps inside as well. Finally, Imu shuts the door and locks it. Murasaki gently places her teddy bear in the corner; little did the stuffed animal know, it would be witness to a truly beautiful foursome in just a second.

"B-before we start, I have one little request." Murasaki announces. "I... I want to be touched nice and gentle. Please don't be rough with me."

Ryona jumps in and hugs her. "Are you kidding~? We'll SO be gentle with you, right, Ryobi-chan?"

"Wh-why are you asking me!? Me and those big jugs of hers?" the brunette huffs.

"Come on, just this once~?" Ryona pleads. "We'll show Murasaki-chan how much we love her~!"

Imu gasps and turns to Murasaki who is already in the middle of the bed, holding her arms out. "Murasaki..."

"Onee-chan..." the violet haired girl says softly. "Please...make love to me…."

The older sister blushes for a moment, staring at her little sister, just desperate to be touched. Imu then shakes her head in dismay as she crawls on the bed as well, raising a hand to caress her cheek.

"Murasaki...you're so desperate, aren't you?" she chuckles.

The quiet girl puts her hand on her older sister's with a soft giggle. "I just want...you all...to love me more...that's all~"

Imu smiles and leans just inches away from her lips. "Okay. As you wish, my little sis~" Then, she leans in to kiss her on the lips.

Murasaki immediately returns the passionate kiss, wanting more of it already. Both of their breasts press together as they intertwine hands, deepening the kiss and having their tongues caress each other with soft, cute moans from both of them. Ryobi and Ryona climb on the bed soon after. They find an opening on both sides of Murasaki's cheeks and with a quick nod from both of them, they lean in to kiss her on the cheeks, making her blush, but her eyes just look back and forth as she is clearly focused on kissing with Imu.

They pull away for a bit to catch their breath and then lean in for some more kissing. Ryobi and Ryona are just amazed by this beautiful sight of two sisters kissing and the blonde places her hand on her younger sister's, surprising Ryobi.

"Isn't it just...sweet~?" Ryona exclaims as she places a hand on her cheek. "Watching Imu-chan and Murasaki-chan making out~?"

"We've done this before...haven't we?" Ryobi mutters.

"I'm sorry, what's that~?"

"N-nothing!"

"Onee-chan..." Murasaki whispers back.

Imu reaches her hands out and undoes her school uniform, but leaving on her black knee high socks, showing her very large breasts jiggling in front of her with the black bra covering it. "Please...let me touch you. Honestly...I want you now, Murasaki. I want all of you." She leans in to bury her face on her neck, kissing and licking it, making Murasaki quiver a little.

"Onee-chan...hyah!" Murasaki squeaks. "You're kissing..."

"I know." Imu pulls away with a sincere smile on her face. "Don't worry. I'll be extra gentle, okay?"

Murasaki nods and lets her older sister do the honors. Ryona can't wait any longer as she jumps in as well.

"When's it going to be OUR turn!?" the blonde cries.

BONK!

"Just learn to be patient, you mutt!" Ryobi growls.

"Ahhhh~! Yes, hit me harder, Ryobi-chaaaaan!" the blonde squeals.

Meanwhile, Imu already undid Murasaki's bra and tosses it aside, admiring her large breasts for a bit before groping them as gently as she can. Murasaki closes her eyes, taking in the gentle groping her older sister is doing to her. Shortly after, Imu leans in to lick and suck at both of her nipples bit by bit while Murasaki moans in pleasure, but puts a small, weak smile on her face.

"Yes...haaah...it feels...so good...O-Onee-chan...~!" Murasaki says softly.

Imu pulls away as she smiles as well. "I've got more. Lie down okay?"

"O-okay..." The violet haired girl does as she is told, spreading her legs out just for Imu to remove her black panties, revealing her wet womanhood.

"Oh, my~!" Imu puts her finger on it. "Your pussy is already wet, huh? Well then, I'll take advantage of that~!" She puts her two index fingers inside her womanhood, fondling her insides in a circular motion, then up and down and then stirring it around like soup in a pot.

"O-Oneee-chaaaaan!" Murasaki jerks her head back from the feeling of her fingers inside her. "Your fingers are...inside...haaaah! But it feels so good!"

"Fufu! You're so cute, my little sis~" Imu glances up at Murasaki as she pulls her fingers away, leans down and uses her tongue to clean off the wet spots.

"Hyah! Wow! Your tongue is also...haaaah~!" Murasaki can't help it. Her older sister is just as gentle as ever. She must really want to prove that she loves her very much.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

Imu's tongue penetrates her, and her love juices squirt out and drizzle down her walls. Ryobi and Ryona watch with awe as her pussy throbs and contracts, her body wriggling from the intense orgasm.

"Ohhhh Ryobi-chan! That's so hot! I can't wait anymore! I can't wait!" Ryobi squeals.

Imu leans up and looks into her sister's eyes with a warm smile. "Was that good, Murasaki-chan?"

Murasaki smiles. "Yes... thank you onee-chan. I love you so much~"

They conclude the sexual activity with a soft, deep smooch.

"Okay, you've had your turn! Me next! Me me meeeee!" Ryona squeals, bouncing up and down on the bed. Ryobi gets angry looking at her boobs jiggling up and down, so she smacks her in the back of the head.

"Ohhh Ryobi-chan! Way to get me aroused! Thank you~"

Imu leans back and lets the two sisters scoot up towards the naked, panting Murasaki. Ryona is already giggling, and Ryobi is just scowling, especially the more she stares at Murasaki's gigantic orbs.

"Cmoooon Ryobi-chan~" Ryona urges. The blonde is already stripping off all her clothes.

Ryobi looks down, blushing madly. "Hmph!"

"You know you wanna touch those boobies~"

"No I don't! Shut the hell up!"

"You can't resist them! Just pretend they belong to your onee-chan~"

"GRRRR FINE! I'll touch those boobies! I'll give those disgusting oppai the royal treatment!"

Murasaki is a little nervous. "U-umm! B-be gentle please…"

Ryobi strips out of her clothes as well, freeing her naked body. Ryona leans down between Murasaki's legs, and starts tonguing her clit in a circular motion.

"Ah! Ahhh... ahhh... R-Ryona...chan..."

Ryona giggles seductively as she licks and swirls her tongue on that delicate little clitoris, making Murasaki breath out long moans.

Ryobi, meanwhile, is in a different position. She straddles Murasaki's waist, looking down at those large jiggling globes with a snarl.

"Hmph! You're so lucky Murasaki. To have oppai like these... hmmph..."

As she grumbles, she leans down and presses her lips against Murasaki's. As they gently make out, she presses her teeny little chest against Murasaki's large bosom. Her chest begins to move up and down, grinding her prominent nipples against the dainty reddish pink ones on Murasaki's breasts.

"Hnnnn...hnnngh...ahhhh... Ryobi-chan... haaah... your nipples feel so good... ahh... I'm tingling..." Murasaki whimpers.

The two-on-one pleasure continues as Ryona licks and sucks her clit, while Ryobi grinds her nipples against hers and provides massive breast stimulation. The double assault has Murasaki moving in all directions, unable to keep her body still as the ecstasy makes her wriggle and roll around.

"Mmm! Mmm! I'm pleasuring Murasaki so good, Ryobi-chan!" Ryona boasts.

"Shut up! I'm doing a better job than you, dumbass!" Ryobi insults.

The groping and licking on the womanhood keeps on going and going until Mursaki is reaching her limit soon. She shuts her eyes tightly as she tries to hold back just a little longer so that Ryobi and Ryona could enjoy her more.

However, it isn't long before Murasaki is about to reach her climax from the intense groping and licking. "Ryona-chan...Ryobi-chann...I'm gonna cumm...I'm cumming!"

And just like that, Murasaki climaxes, squirting out juices on Ryona's face, and the blonde pulls away with a satisfied smile on her face. Murasaki pants in exhaustion and weakly looks up at Ryona who scrapes off a little just to lick some of the juices with Ryobi joining in and licking it off too.

Imu comes over and hugs her little sister. "Hey...Murasaki. How about we do you all together? Is that okay with you?"

Murasaki looks back and forth at the three girls who are smiling at her.

"We'll show our love for you~!" Ryona says. "We'll prove we love you very much, just as much as Imu-chan~!"

"Y-yeah...what she said..." Ryobi stutters.

Murasaki gasps softly as small tears form in her eyes. "Everyone...you are all...s-so kind…."

Imu walks over and puts her hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Why wouldn't we? First off, you and I are sisters. Second of all, we're all Heibijo team members. We love you very much."

Ryona jumps in, hugging the violet haired girl. "That's right~!" We all love you no matter what. And we're going to make love to you altogether~!"

Ryobi nods in agreement, blushing. "Y-yeah, what she said. Even though you annoy me with those gigantic boobs of yours...I...I still...like you."

Murasaki's smile widens and wipes some tears from her eyes. "Everyone...thank you! Please..indulge me as much as you want...~!" She reaches both arms out to her three loving girls.

All of them give her one nice big hug and a barrage of kisses on the cheeks to top it all off. Then, they gently lead her towards the bed, get on their knees in the middle of it to have their love making session go underway.

The three girls gather around the shy shut in and the first one to touch her is Imu, who already has her hands on her enormous breasts and gropes them in all directions, up down, diagonal and circular motion. Murasaki lets her do it as she gives a weak smile and then looks over at Ryobi and Ryona who are hugging and kissing her in any place that is open.

"Haaaah... onee-chan... ahhh..." Murasaki cries out, her voice soft and breath-like.

Imu silences her moans with a kiss on the lips, holding it there while she continues her work. Ryobi and Ryona are on each leg, planting kisses all the way up her thigh as they inch slowly towards the womanly treasure in the center.

It happens all at once: a three-on-one onslaught, as if the lovers had a plan put together all along to pleasure Murasaki. Before the purplenette knew it, the two sisters were each licking her folds upwards, moving the flesh around on the tips of their tongues.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH!" her moans came out loud and vocal, now that Imu was no longer kissing her. Her older sister instead had her lips on the left nipple, sucking that nub so hard that her cheeks folded inwards.

Murasaki was paralyzed from the pleasure; she could only wriggle in place as Ryobi and Ryona continued to work their tongues on her pussy, leaving saliva coating it as well as her womanly essence.

"Mmm... mmm... ahhh..." Imu moaned seductively as her lips left the nipple with a loud POP! A string of saliva connected from her lips to the nub, before Imu leaned back in and swirled her tongue all over her areola.

"Ahhh..ahhh... it feels so good... I can't hold it!" Murasaki whimpers.

"It's okay, little sis~" Imu coos. "Let it all out~"

Upon hearing this, Ryobi and Ryona immediately PLUNGE their tongues deep into the insides of Murasaki's warm hilt. They each extend a forefinger to her clitoris, and that sends her over the edge.

"Okay... I won't hold back... onee-chan... Ryobi-chan, Ryona-chan... OHHH I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream trailed throughout the entire duration of that mind-blowing orgasm. Her pussy throbbed and pulsed, contracting so fast as if it was having a violent seizure between her legs. Her womanly essence trickled and sputtered, soaking the sheets as well as giving the two sisters a facial.

Imu got down there with Ryobi and Ryona, and all three of them dipped their tongues into her slit to taste the clear excretions her throbbing pussy produced. They all moaned as the tantalizing taste of Murasaki's essence coated their tongues.

Murasaki pants wildly, her limp body heaving from the intensity. She could only whimper their names.

"Haaah...haah...onee-chan...Ryobi-chan...Ryona-chan... thank you..."

When the act was over, the four of them snuggle together on the bed to rest their weary bodies. Murasaki's bosom is a soft, warm pillow big enough to house all three of their heads as they nestle against her chest.

"Mmm... I love you, my sweet sister~" Imu mewls.

"I love you, Murasaki-chan~!" Ryona coos.

"Y-yeah... I guess I love you too... and those damned oppai..." Ryona grumbles.

Murasaki feels a blush as a warm smile creeps upon her lips. "Thank you... I love all of you..."

She lays on the bed, snuggled against her three beloved teammates and lovers. At times like these, a lonely shut-in like her feels truly blessed to have such wonderful companions that make her feel so loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I had a little help from my very good friend, Jojo-san~! I had writer's block for too long, so I asked him to assist me on this chapter~! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Long and detailed reviews are highly appreciated~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ranmaru x Kasumi**


	38. Murasaki x Ranmaru x Kasumi (2)

**Chapter 38**

 **Work My Magic**

"Wh-what have you done!?" Ranmaru cries as she drops to her knees, her eyes looking down at the now burnt Kumapooh, lying on the ground in front of her. Two older girls stand there laughing while the orange haired girl picks up the bear tenderly. His face was burnt to a crisp, mostly along with the other parts, but not torn.

"You should stop carrying that around, little kid," one girl says, crossing her arms.

"We warned you," her friend agrees.

The orange haired girl grits her teeth, glaring at them. She doesn't know those girls, but she DOES know they belong to the same academy as her. They probably have been watching her for quite some time now and waited for the right time to strike when Ranmaru wasn't looking and stole the bear from her and carried him to this dark ally. Fortunately, using her ninja speed and instincts, she found those girls, but was too late when they already destroyed him.

"You girls…are gonna pay for this!" Ranmaru growls.

"Ha! That's a laugh!" the first girl scoffs. "You have nothing to defend yourself."

"You don't have any friends, either." the second girl sneers toward her. "So you're pretty much done for~"

"Wrong," a familiar quiet voice says from behind Ranmaru.

The orange haired girl gasps and is surprised to see not one, but two people here. Murasaki and Kasumi. All she can do is take her bear and plunge herself into Murasaki's arms, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Who are you?" the first girl asks, putting a hand on her hip.

"Your worst nightmare," Kasumi replies, typing something on the computer in front of her. There pops up a demon behind her, who growls and sneers toward the two now scared girls.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is that!?" the second girl stutters, pointing a shaky finger at the demon.

Kasumi grins evilly. "You better run before it devours your soul," she says softly.

The two girls were so scared that they just nod and run for their lives without looking back. Kasumi types again and the demon disappears, but not before the white lavender haired girl pets it as reward for its good work. She then turns back to see Ranmaru sobbing into Murasaki's chest, clutching her Hebijo shirt.

"What's wrong…Ran-chan?" the violet haired girl asks and then looks over at her burnt bear. "Oh…no! What have they done?"

"They….they….*sniff*…they told me I should give it up!" Ranamaru sobs. "They didn't like the fact that I carry him around every single day! When they clearly don't know the real reason I do this!"

"Those girls are just garbage," Kasumi frowns. "They are just judging you by what they see."

"It happened to me a couple times," Murasaki says. "People just don't know a thing about either of us, actually." She looks up at Kasumi. "Especially you…Kasumi-chan. You love to go on your computer, but you only talk to those who you feel very comfortable with. I totally…understand that."

Ranmaru lifts her head from the violet haired girl's chest. "And?"

"And you, Ran-chan," Murasaki gives a small smile and pets her like a puppy. "You and I…have a lot in common as well. We both have….teddy bears as best friends. We talk to them, play with them, sleep with them and take them everywhere with us. Overall….all of us…are lonely people."

"It's sad…but true…" Kasumi hangs her head down in sadness.

"Anyways…let's go to my home," the shut in says as she gently takes the bear. "I think…I have the materials to fix him, Ran-chan."

"Y-you do?" the orange haired girl asks.

"Of course. My Onee-chan has a sewing kit in her room. I'm sure she'll let me borrow it for a minute."

"B-but…Kumapooh's burnt!" Ranamaru says as she shows the violet haired girl the damaged bear. "There's no way you can replace something like this!"

The shut in's smile never leaves her as she gently lowers the bear in order to look at her in the eyes. "Trust me, Ran-chan. My Onee-chan has everything we need."

The orange haired girl looks at the violet haired one for just a minute, wondering if this is really going to work. She then turns to the computer wiz, who just smiles and nods.

"Believe in Murasaki-san…" Kasumi speaks softly.

Ranmaru turns back towards the shut in who smiles at her in reassurance. She glances at her bear in her hand and then back at the violet haired girl.

"O-okay…" the orange haired girl says.

Murasaki smiles and the three of them go to the dorms. Fortunately, when the shut-in knocks on the door, Imu is in there and lets her little sister borrow her sewing kit and other supplies she might have. Then, Murasaki leads them to her own room. Kasumi pulls out the curtains to let out a little sunlight to get a better view. Murasaki takes Ranmaru's bear and sets it down on the table. Grabbing a sewing needle and some fabric, Murasaki gets right to work. She takes apart the burnt parts of the bear and finds some new fabric to replace it with. Ranmaru and Kasumi watch in awe on how amazing Murasaki is sewing the bear back together. Her skillful fingers find the right spots and never miss one of them. The arms, legs, chest and face are successfully replaced by new fabric, plus some new buttons to sew on as well. Ranmaru gasps happily as she sees the new and improved Kumapooh as soon as Murasaki does the finishing touches. She holds it up to check a few things and then nods in satisfaction. She then hands her friend the bear.

"There we go," Murasaki says. "Good…as new."

Ranmaru is nearly in tears of happiness as she takes the bear and hugs it close to her chest. "Wooooow! Murasaki…you did it! You're amazingly good at this!"

"I didn't know you were into sewing," Kasumi adds.

"My…my Onee-chan…taught me," Murasaki speaks truthfully. "It was a while ago, but…I got the hang of it…"

Ranmaru turns toward the shut-in and immediately hugs her. "Thank you! You were amazing! I'm so glad you fixed him…all by yourself!"

Kasumi nods in agreement. "Mm-hmm. You were very helpful, Murasaki-san."

Murasaki smiles as she returns the embrace towards Ranmaru. "I'm glad…I could be of help…Ran-chan. You're my friend. And friends do help and support each other."

Kasumi hugs the orange haired girl from the other side with a smile. "I just wanted to join in. That's all~"

Ranmaru doesn't move a muscle. She likes the feeling of being sandwiched between her two friends, so she rests her head on Murasaki's chest, closing her eyes with a small, cute smile on her face.

 **Next Pairing: (Crossover) Murasaki x Rinko (Taimanin Yukikaze)**


	39. (Crossover) Murasaki x Rinko

**Chapter 39**

 **Like a Big Sister**

 **Author's Note: Soooooo sorry for the super late update. I just couldn't think of anything for the pairing, Murasaki x Rinko, but thanks to RadioactivePotato-san, he provided me some ideas, but then again, it took a while to put them all into words. So sorry to keep you all waiting. Hope you're still enjoying this series.**

Murasaki opens her eyes slowly. Her vision gets blurry for a bit before they clear up. She's in a strange room where it's a little dark and a few lights are on. Tubes are around her everywhere and hears some bubbling going on from some of them. She finds that she cannot move her hands or legs as they are restrained by straps. She tries to struggle to get free, but her body feels weak for some reason. She frantically looks around for anyone who is here with her, but she's all alone.

"Oh, no…!" she whimpers. "Wh-where am I!? Why am I here?! I wanna get out of here!"

"Oh, there's no need dearie~" a voice says from a distance. The figure comes out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a woman with red bob-cut hair and wearing a sexy red ninja outfit. She walks closer and tips Murasaki's chin to her level. "You're staying right here~"

"Wh-who are you!?" Murasaki's body is trembling hard from fear.

"I'm Oboro," the woman introduces herself. "And you must be Murasaki-chan, right~?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Research," the woman says. "I wanted to capture you because I read that you have some hidden power within you. The most powerful ninja art you posses…Root of Calamity. Think of what power I will have once I transfer yours into me~"

"Eh…ehhhhh!?" Murasaki cannot believe what she's hearing right now. Oboro wants to steal her power away just for the sake of having the ultimate power.

"I hooked you up to that machine right there as you can see," Oboro points to the wires that are attached to the violet haired girl towards a large generator. "It'll transfer your powers into that and I will have the power once this fills up. I will be in that machine over there so that your powers will go to me~!"

"No…no, you can't do that!" Murasaki shakes her head roughly. "My power is most important to me! It protects everyone, including me from harm!"

"Hahaha~! That's cute, Murasaki-chan~" Oboro laughs. "But that's not going to save you. You're restrained and not even your Root of Calamity will save you."

"This…this can't be…" The quiet shut-in cannot believe this is happening. One day she was walking home alone when all of a sudden she got knocked out by some unknown tranquilizer and then she ended up here. She immediately imagines her teammates, including her older sister, being very worried about her and maybe searching for her right now. "You'll…you'll never get away with this! My friends are going to free me! I'm sure they are searching for me right now!"

"Oh, are they?" Oboro chuckles. "I don't even sense their presence right now. My base is completely top secret. There is no way in this world your friends are going to find you here."

"Eh!?"

"Now then, let's get this started, shall we?" Oboro starts to press some buttons and pulls a lever. Whirring starts happening and electricity starts to go off.

Murasaki looks around frantically again, feeling very scared now. Oboro presses a few more buttons until she gives a nod and a wink to Murasaki. The violet haired girl trembles more and more as the woman steps inside the chamber and presses a button.

"Here we go~"

The door closes and there is a glow on the wires. A purple glow to be exact. Murasaki can feel her head spinning already as her power slowly transfers to the generator. Oboro grins as the percentage slowly starts to increase. She'll soon have the ultimate power of Murasaki's. Nothing will stop her.

CRASH!

"Not so fast!" a girl with very long blue hair tied in a pony-tail and wearing a purple ninja bodysuit appears, having crashed through the doors with her sword in her hand.

"What!?" Oboro gasps. "Where did you come from!?"

The blue haired girl throws her sword at the generator, causing it to malfunction and electricity starts to fly. The power transfers back to Murasaki and the blue haired girl takes back her sword to slash the generator to smithereens, causing it to explode, thankfully the girl dodges it. She slashes all the other stuff and the chamber, causing Oboro to step away a little.

"Are you okay!?" the blue haired girl asks as she undoes the restraints.

"I…I'm fine…thank you…" Murasaki replies. "Ummmm…."

"My name's Rinko Akiyama," the girl says.

"Oh…Rinko-san…I'm Murasaki…"

"Nice to meet you, Murasaki-san~" Rinko says with a smile.

"Enough of this!" Oboro growls as she readies her clawed gauntlet, plus a sword in her other hand. "I'll destroy you both!"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Rinko readies her sword and both charge at each other.

Swords and the clawed gauntlet clash left and right with sparks flying everywhere. Murasaki stands there and watches the two battle each other. She never expected a ninja just like her to save her like that. In fact, Murasaki immediately admires her for that, but doesn't know why. Her heart is beating a million miles an hour just watching Rinko kick Oboro's butt and her hair swaying gracefully at every movement. She is very thankful there is a savior, like Rinko.

Oboro growls as she gets cut from head to toe, but she isn't about to give up just yet. When Rinko is about to attack again, she dodges it and slashes her with her clawed gauntlet, right in the arm. Rinko winces at this and falls to the floor, holding her wound. Murasaki cups both hands to her mouth at the sudden injury. Oboro grins as she starts to walk toward the injured ninja. She cannot let this evil woman hurt her one and possibly only savior. Anger builds up within the violet haired girl as she charges at Oboro, shoulder checking her hard, making her fly towards the wall.

"Stay…away….FROM MY SAVIOOOOORRR!" Murasaki shouts as purple aura bursts around her body, creating a powerful barrier for a second before disappearing. She summons her three shuriken, the big one in the back and the other two small ones in the front. They spin rapidly at incredible speed as she grits her teeth, ready to fight.

"Ohhhh, this is going to be fun~" Oboro grins as she charges at Murasaki with her clawed gauntlet.

However, Murasaki uses one of her small shurikens to cut off the gauntlet completely. Oboro is shocked to see such power of a shuriken cutting off a simple weapon like that. She growls as she raises her sword to slash Murasaki. However, the violet haired girl cuts the blade off with her small shurikens as well. Oboro cannot believe it. An innocent and quiet girl like Murasaki having such power?

"This is…impossible…!" Oboro says as she backs away. "How…can this be…?"

Murasaki gives a cold stare as she uses both of her shuriken to cut her stomach up to her chest and then lets go just so that she can use her big shuriken to behead her by spinning 360 degrees. When she turns back around, the evil woman collapses with her head falling next to her dead body. Murasaki grits her teeth as she uses her shuriken to cut off her head into pieces to make sure she's completely gone and then stops. She pants heavily at the aggressive fighting she's given, though she normally doesn't do it. But…for her, it was worth it.

"Murasaki-san!" Rinko manages to stand up and run to her aid.

"R-Rinko-san…" The violet haired girl is in tears now as she turns toward the slightly taller girl with the very long blue hair. "I…I…."

Rinko immediately hugs the quiet girl. "Shhhh..it's okay. She's gone. We defeated her. It's over now…"

Murasaki slowly hugs her back and begins to cry harder. Never once in her life she's been captured and then rescued by an unknown, but kind ninja like Rinko. After crying for at least 10 minutes, it ceases with a few sniffles here and there. Rinko pulls away as she wipes the tears with her thumb and smiles a beautiful smile.

"You feeling better?" she asks.

"Y-yes…" Murasaki replies. "But…I wanna get out of here now. This place stinks…"

"Alright." Rinko starts to pick up Murasaki bridal style, surprising the quiet girl. "Let's go~"

"W-wait…!" she squeaks. "Is this…r-really a good idea?"

"I'm your savior, remember~?" Rinko winks. "This is perfectly fine~"

"O-okay…" Murasaki wraps her arms around the blue haired girl to hold on as Rinko speeds her way out the doors and finally out of the base.

Murasaki looks at Rinko as she travels very fast with her ninja speed. Seeing her up close makes her blush heavily and smile a small smile. She likes this girl already. Once they hop on top of a tall building, Rinko lets go of Murasaki by gently setting her down on her feet.

"Thanks again," Murasaki says.

"No problem~" Rinko says. "Well, I have to go now, bye."

With that, the blue haired girl jumps off and uses her ninja speed to go wherever she needed to go. As light wind blows, making her very long hair sway gracefully, Murasaki puts a fist on her chest as she looks in the direction where Rinko has left.

"I hope…I get to see her again…" she whispers to herself.

 ****A Few Days Later****

Murasaki is walking in the busy streets, holding her teddy bear as she looks around, nervously. As usual, she's pretty scared of strangers, so she's very cautious of her surroundings. She finds a nearby park with a bench to sit on, so she decides to take a seat to rest. She lets out a soft sigh as she holds her bear tightly, watching some people walking back and forth, minding their own business. They look like they are having a good time, unlike her. Imu has told her to walk outside to get some fresh air earlier, so she reluctantly did what her sister told her. The outside world is still pretty scary for her, even though she's done it hundreds of times, including when she has to go on missions with her team.

Suddenly, she feels the bench creak a little. She looks up to see a very familiar person sitting next to her. She's wearing her casual clothing. A yellow buttoned up shirt with a white shirt underneath and a brown long skirt underneath with sandals on her feet.

"R-Rinko-san!" she gasps.

"Oh, hello, Murasaki-san," the blue haired girl says. "What a coincidence seeing you here."

"O-oh…I was, umm…actually, ummm….here alone with Bebe-tan and…"

"Bebe-tan?"

Murasaki holds up her bear. "That's Bebe-tan. He's my…best friend."

Rinko giggles as she shakes the stuffed bear's paw. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Bebe-tan~"

"Ehehe~! He says it's a pleasure to meet you too~" Murasaki giggles.

"Well then, since we're here, do you want anything to eat?" Rinko offers. "I can walk with you if you want to as well."

"I…I, ummm…" Murasaki looks down at the ground, blushing. She and Rinko just met and now she's offering to keep her company? "Well…I would like some…ice cream…"

"Ah, alright, let's go," Rinko stands up and holds out her hand. "Come, Murasaki-san. I'll pay for them, okay?"

"O-okay…" The violet haired girl gently grips Rinko's hand and the two of them start to walk toward the person who sells ice cream.

One vanilla for Rinko and one chocolate for Murasaki. The person hands them the ice cream in cups and the two start to walk towards another nearby bench to sit and eat. The ice cream tastes so good that neither of them start speaking until Rinko breaks the silence and holds out a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Want a bite?" she offers.

Murasaki stares at the spoon, blushing. "Y-you sure?"

"Of course~" the blue haired girl smiles. "He may have put in a little too much in my cup, to be honest."

"A-alright…" Murasaki opens her mouth and eats the vanilla ice cream. "Mmm~! Super good~"

"Glad you like it," Rinko says as she takes another bite.

Murasaki feels like returning the favor. She scoops up some of her chocolate ice cream and holds it out to the blue haired girl. "H-here you go. It's…to pay you back…"

"Don't mind if I do~" Rinko happily eats it. "Delicious~!"

"Glad you…like it~" Murasaki giggles softly.

The two of them continue eating their ice cream until their cups are completely empty. Rinko offers to throw them away in the garbage near them and she sits back next to the violet haired girl. None of them say a word as Murasaki keeps on stealing glances at Rinko. She's so beautiful during the day and up close. Her beautiful features, her face, her figure and her very long hair like Murasaki's. And especially her large jiggling breasts, though they are slightly not as big as Murasaki's. They are huge, yes, but they are still no match for the quiet girl's.

"Hm? What is it, Murasaki-san?" Rinko asks, snapping Murasaki out of her thoughts. "Were you checking me out~?"

"Eh!? N-n-n-no!" Murasaki replies, waving her hands back and forth.

"Fufu~! It's fine. Lots of people do, don't worry~" the bluenette pets the quiet girl like a puppy.

Murasaki whimpers while her bangs hide her blush and puts her fists on her skirt. There is silence once again with Rinko giggling softly as she still pets her. Finally, Murasaki jerks her head up, making the bluenette let go.

"U-ummmm…! Y-you know, ummmm…!" Her violet eyes go in another direction, avoiding eye contact. She's not sure if she's even ready for this and they just met.

"Hmmm? What is it, Murasaki-san~?" Rinko leans closer toward the adorable quiet girl's face.

"I…I want to say something…to you…" Murasaki says as she slowly and gently takes Rinko's hands in hers. "I….I, ummm…sort of admire you…as a big sister….t-to me. After you saved me that day….and the way you treated me today…I just feel…so safe when you're around." She blushes heavily again and hangs her head down so that her long bangs hide it. "Uuuuu…this is so embarrassing…"

"Don't be~" Rinko says as she pets her again. "A lot of people look up to me as their big sister. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"R-really?"

"Of course."

"W-well…what if I told you…ummm…that I also admire you more than that?" Murasaki says.

"Eh?" Rinko tilts her head in confusion.

"Yes….I…I think I fell…in love with you, Rinko-san. After you saved me…the way you carried me like a princess…it felt like a fairy tale. I begged for a savior and it was you…who saved me. I was really grateful that day…so, ummmm…would you….would you, ummm…" She shuts her eyes tightly as her soft voice goes up a few octaves. "Would you please go out with me!?"

There is a pause for a little bit until Rinko lets out a giggle and then gently caresses her cheek to get her attention.

"Of course," Rinko says, softly. "I would love to go out with you. In fact, just after I saved you and left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to talk to you again and lucky for me…there was a miracle."

"Rinko-san…!" Murasaki brightens. She is very excited to have Rinko as her girlfriend.

With that, both girls stand up to go their separate ways, however, Rinko turns Murasaki around and cups both hands to her cheeks.

"May I…give you a good-bye kiss?" the bluenette asks.

"Yes…yes, you may!" Murasaki replies with a firm nod.

Rinko smiles back as she leans in to press lips against Murasaki's. The violet haired girl instantly drops her bear as Rinko starts to deepen the kiss. Murasaki wraps her arms around the bluenette's neck while light wind starts to blow, making both of their very long hair sway gracefully. This is a wonderful moment between the two of them. Murasaki is truly happy. She found the strength and courage to confess her love and her feelings are returned.

They pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes. Murasaki smiles her small smile while Rinko pecks her on the cheek. They are still in each other's arms with the wind still blowing lightly. It's as if a bright light background is behind them, with no one else here but them. And that's fine. They can imagine it all they want. But Rinko has to go any minute, unfortunately.

"So sorry, Murasaki-san," Rinko says. "I really have to get going."

There is a disappointed look on Murasaki's face. "When will I…see you again?"

The bluenette pulls away and punches in her number on her smart phone. "Call me anytime."

Murasaki quickly takes out her phone and copies it to her contacts. "Thank you…Rinko-san. I'll be sure….to call you…"

"I appreciate it~"

With that, Rinko waves good-bye and walks away with her hair swaying at every movement. Murasaki puts her phone towards her chest, watching her go. A smile curls from her lips.

"See you soon…Rinko-san…" she whispers.

 **A/N: Whew! I'm very glad I got that out of the way, cause there are other pairings that I've been DYING to do since they are in my mind the whole time. So…stay tuned.**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always, especially for this cause I worked hard on it. This is also for you, Potato-san. Hope you enjoy~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Mirai**


	40. Murasaki x Mirai

**Chapter 40**

 **Big And Small**

Mirai of the Crimson Squad is irritated. It may be her small stature and such, but that's not the only thing that's bothering her. It's something else…something big and bouncy…

"M-Murasaki…." Mirai says slowly as she can feel the violet haired girl's arms wrap around her from behind and unfortunately, her large breasts on top her head.

"What is it…Mirai-san?" Murasaki says softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you…NOT TO PUT YOUR BOOBIES ON ME LIKE THIS!" Mirai screeches, waving her arms wildly.

"B-but…." Murasaki starts but the petite girl cuts her off.

"No buts about it! I'm going to go home!" Mirai pushes her away and runs off.

"M-Mirai-san…"

The quiet girl reaches out her hand, but stops herself. Earlier, Murasaki asked Mirai if they can walk together around the city just to spend time together. Mirai accepted the offer, which makes Murasaki happy. In fact, too happy that she always clings into Mirai like a puppy. Worse part is that Mirai is always being touched by Murasaki's large breasts. The weight of those feel like a bunch of pillows being piled on her head. Mirai hopes to never go through it again once she goes outside again.

Once she steps into the hideout, she slumps on the couch with Haruka walking in just in time.

"You seem really stressed~" she giggles.

"Shut up! I'm tired of seeing big boobies everywhere!" Mirai turns around and hugs a pillow.

"Awww, would seeing Ryobi-chan make you feel better~?" Haruka leans in close to her kouhai.

"She's busy right now, so I can't."

"That's a shame," Haruka plops down next to the petite girl and puts a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Mirai-chan? You went out for a walk, right?"

"Murasaki asked me if we can walk together," Mirai explains. "I said yes, but…the main problem is…her clinging. I don't know how many times she did it, but it feels like every 5 minutes, she has to cling onto me from behind and her big boobs are right on top of my head."

"Fufu! That's just how Murasaki-chan is, you silly~" Haruka giggles. "She's very shy and timid despite being a shut-in. You should know how she is outside of her room."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Mirai says as she turns around, still clutching her pillow to her flat chest. "Still, I can still feel her boobs on my head. It's been like, I dunno, a few days since both of us were walking together."

"Glad I could help~" Haruka says.

"Wait…this was your plan!?" Mirai swiftly turns her head towards her senior. "To have me hook up with Murasaki!?"

"Yep! I asked you to take a little walk to get some fresh air after I asked Murasaki that Mirai is waiting for her," Haruka says. "I told her to keep this plan a secret this whole time~! So…fufu~!"

"How could you do something so stupid like this!?" Mirai screeches, waving her arms wildly.

"It's not stupid. It's a way for you two to bond more~"

"Mouuuuu…you're so mean, Haruka-sama…."

The honey blonde pets her kouhai like a puppy while the petite girl hides her face in the pillow. "Hey, listen, I know you don't want to do this, but you and Murasaki-chan should bond more and more. Go out for walks together a little more, okay? I already informed the Hebijo Elite about this too, telling them to have Murasaki-chan go out more."

"If you say so…" Mira pulls her face out of the pillow and looks away.

 ****A Few Days Later****

Things are not getting better…for Mirai at least. Murasaki still likes to cling onto Mirai from behind, letting her large breasts fall on top of her head, making it difficult for her to walk. For the past few days, she's been doing this every time they are in a crowded area, especially when they are sitting down having a snack. Murasaki would hug the petite girl so tightly that her breasts are smooshed against her face. Finally, Mirai cannot take it anymore. They are walking some more when Murasaki starts to hug her from behind when the petite girl pushes her away.

"M-Mirai-san…" the violet haired girl says. "Wh-what's…the matter?"

"It's you…" Mirai replies as she turns around, fists clenched. "Do you even realize how tired I am…of you having to cling onto me like that every single day when we walk together? People are thinking that we're sisters, but we're not. Worse…a couple. So just…" Mirai slightly turns around to see Murasaki trembling and biting her lip to prevent any tears from coming out. But the petite girl needs to finish what she's trying to say, to make things clear. "Just stop hugging me all the time, okay!? I have to go, bye!"

With that, she runs off with Murasaki just standing there like a statue, head hung low.

 ****Later****

Mirai goes into her room and plops down on her futon. She cannot believe she ran away like that, lashing out at Murasaki like this. Like Haruka said, she was scared, but she herself knows that she went too far. She feels so guilty that she has to figure out a way to apologize to the quiet girl.

Just then, there is a knock on the door and a familiar quiet voice is heard from the other side.

"M-Mirai-san…?" she says. "May I…come in?"

The petite girl rushes over toward the door and opens it to see Murasaki standing in the doorway, head hung low, her long bangs hiding her expression. Mirai lets her in and closes the door behind her. The two sit across each other, sitting on their knees, no words being said for a few minutes or so. That is until Murasaki breaks the ice.

"M-Mirai-san…" Murasaki says softly. "I came…t-to apologize…"

"Eh?" Mirai looks up at the violet haired girl.

"Y-you see…I'm very, very shy when it comes to being outside…my room. And…I didn't realize how much I was…b-bothering you…" Murasaki clenches both fists on the hem of her skirt. "I-I know I'm not like other people…I'm quiet…have the largest breasts…and…and…socially inept…but…but you're the only one…who kept me company…" She jolts her head up to reveal tears running down freely. "I'm no good without anyone…not even you…or Onee-chan! So please…please tell me you didn't start hating me!"

Mirai quickly puts her hands on Murasaki's shoulders, surprising the violet haired girl. "No! Murasaki, don't cry! I could never hate you!"

"R-really?"

"Y-yes, really…" Mirai replies. "Also…I would like to apologize too. I'm sorry. Still, you need to stop-"

Murasaki doesn't let her finish as she tackle hugs the petite girl. "I'm so happy~!" she squeaks.

"Hey! Get off!" Mirai tries to push her away when she can feel wetness between her legs.

Unfortunately, Murasaki takes notice as well, seeing Mirai's confused expression and looking down there. The petite girl blushes and turns her head away to hide it.

"It's…it's not like I was turned on by your large breasts or anything…" she stutters. "Just where are you looking?"

"It's…it's okay…" Murasaki sits back and undoes her uniform, leaving on her black knee high socks. "If you got like that because of me then…" She shows off her large breasts, letting them jiggle after unclipping her bra. "Go ahead…if you want to…g-grope them…"

Mirai cannot believe it. Murasaki's letting the petite girl touch her breasts? This must be her lucky day. Honestly, feeling the busty girl's breasts on her head all the time makes her turned on, but due to her lashing out and running away, she was hiding it this whole time. Now this is her chance to do what's been holding her back. She shows no hesitation as she gropes Murasaki's breasts to her heart's content. Murasaki lets out soft whimpers and moans as her breasts are being touched by the petite girl herself.

She smiles a small smile as she pets the Crimson Squad girl. "You're very eager…Mirai-san. It's like you've become a baby~"

"Sh-shut up…" Mirai says as she gropes Murasaki's breasts in a circular motion, up and down and in all directions. She pinches her nipples a little bit before sucking them, making the violet haired girl let out more moans.

Murasaki hugs the petite girl, but she flinches at the feeling of Mirai's fingers sneaking down between her legs and fingering inside her womanhood. She jerks her head back, letting out a slightly louder moan. Mirai begins to multi-task, groping and sucking on her breasts while fingering her womanhood. Mirai has been wanting to do this for a long time and now she's got the chance. And Murasaki doesn't mind in the slightest. The groping and fingering continues until Murasaki is starting to reach her limit. She holds Mirai tightly, gritting her teeth while she tenses up.

"Oh, no…I'm gonna cum!" she says. "I'm cumming…Mirai-san…!"

"Then let it out, Murasaki~" Mirai says. "Let it all out. don't worry. I got you~"

Murasaki nods as she shuts her eyes tightly, letting the petite girl finger and grope her a little more until she can't hold back any longer. She arches her back, letting out a scream of pleasure, squirting out love juices from her womanhood onto Mirai's hand. She slowly and cautiously pulls her hand away with Murasaki whining a little from that. After Mirai licks it all clean, she lays beside the exhausted quiet girl, smiling.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yes…I'm alright…" Murasaki breathes as she strokes Mirai's hair. "Thank you…"

"You know…during all this time walking together, and having to be irritated by your ginormous boobs," Mirai says. "I…have a confession to make…I…I like you…Murasaki."

"Mirai-san…!" Murasaki's violet eyes widen.

"I fell in love with you while spending time with you. I guess our bond has been closer than I thought."

Murasaki smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "Yes….yes it has…"

Mirai looks up at the violet haired girl, cupping both hands to her cheeks. "Do you love me…Murasaki?"

The quiet girl nods with a small smile. "I do…I really do, Mirai-san. I love you very much."

The petite girl nods as well. "Thank you…I'm so happy to hear that."

The two of them lean in to kiss each other on the lips passionately. Murasaki immediately likes the feeling of Mirai's soft, cute lips and deepens the kiss. Mirai snuggles closer to her new lover and smooches her more and more. Tongues caress each other in the process and soft moans are heard from both of them until they pull away from the lack of oxygen. They gaze at each other lovingly and then Mirai rests on Murasaki's bosom, nuzzling against them as the quiet girl smiles and pets her like a puppy. She kisses Mirai's forehead and cradles her in her arms.

"You're…so cute…Mirai-san…" she says softly.

"As do you, Murasaki," Mirai whispers back.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Ryobi**


	41. Murasaki x Ryobi (2)

**Chapter 41**

 **Big Breasts For the Win**

"Argh…why do I have to clean the gym storage room with this sack of jugs here?" Ryobi complains as she turns toward the quiet girl who is busying herself wiping the equipment.

"Ryobi-san…you've been just…standing here," Murasaki says. "Suzune-sensei told us…to clean this stuff up…get going…"

"Easy for you to say," Ryobi says as she jumps off the chair. "All YOU ever do is just sit in your room playing video games all day. You're the LAST person to lecture me on getting up and going."

"I'm just…saying…" the violet haired girl says as she keeps on wiping the equipment.

The younger Ryo twin grabs her wet rag and heads toward the window. "Besides, what's even more irritating is why in the hell are you so popular these days? Me and Ryona don't even have as much popularity as you do!"

"What…brought that up…all of a sudden?" Murasaki asks as she turns toward the brunette who is trying to reach for the window.

"Ryona….hnnnng…told me….haaah…that a lot of girls are going for you a lot these days," Ryobi says. "And me…including me…which was very stupid in my opinion. But still…that doesn't quite answer my question is to why you're so popular."

"Maybe…you'll find the answer….soon," Murasaki steps up behind Ryobi, gently pushes her down to get the window for her, but unfortunately, she gets her large breasts pressed down on her head. "There. All clean."

"Grrrrr…get those stupid boobies off my head!" Ryobi tries to push the violet haired girl off with her back, but it causes both of them to topple over and luckily, fall on the white matt behind them. Ryobi's face is smooshed against Murasaki's bosom, causing the violet haired girl to blush heavily.

"Ryobi-san…?"

"I got it…" Ryobi muffles into her bosom.

"Eh?"

"Your boobies! That's what makes you so damn popular!" The younger Ryo twin stands up and points at the violet haired girl. "Which is another reason why I'm so irritated towards big boobies! They always conquer flat chested girls like me or Mirai!"

"N-no…that's not true…" Murasaki sits up and waves her hands back and forth. "I'm sure…I'm sure they love flat chests just as much as big breasts…"

"Ha! Not going to believe those farfetched tales of yours. You have among the biggest boobs of all the girls here. This is totally bull crap!" She dives in to grope the violet haired girl's breasts. "But no matter! I won't let those gigantic melons beat me at my own game!"

"W-wait a minute…!" Murasaki whimpers as her breasts are being groped in a circular motion, then up and down and all directions shortly after.

"Goddamn! Those things are HUUUUGE! I still don't know how the hell you do this, Murasaki when all you do is just stay in your room all day!"

Murasaki lets out soft moans and whimpers, unable to resist the intense groping. However, she can tell something's up with Ryobi. She's not doing this just for the sake of doing it and to be mean about it. Actually…it's a lot more than that. Ryobi's attacking Murasaki's breasts out of jealousy. Sure it's been that way all the time, but the quiet girl knows her well enough to tell that Ryobi's trying to take out her frustrations by groping her intensely. She still lets out several moans and whimpers here and there, but it's to turn Ryobi on so that she can do more and more to her. Murasaki figures that just groping isn't enough for her.

"Ryobi-san…" she says, making the brunette stop.

"What is it?" Ryobi says.

"If you want to do more…" Murasaki takes off her shirt and then her skirt and panties, leaving on only her black knee high socks. "Please…go ahead. Take out your frustrations on me. I'm your…therapeutic object. Do as you please…"

"M-M-Murasaki…" Ryobi cannot believe what she's hearing right now. The quiet shut in just offered herself to the younger Ryo twin? "Are you…sure?"

"Positive…" Murasaki gives a small smile. "I don't mind…at all what you do to me."

Ryobi hesitates for a moment, dumbfounded by Murasaki's behavior. Surely, the quiet shut in let the other girls touch her like this too, so she can understand that she's probably used to it by now. She shrugs and dives in to grope her bare breasts again. She gasps at the feeling of the softness of Murasaki's breasts. Big and soft breasts in her palms as she keeps on groping. She finds that she's liking this immediately. The brunette leans down to lick her nipples, making the violet haired girl shut her eyes tightly at feeling Ryobi's tongue going in circles and then nibble on her nipple. She then sucks on both of her breasts one by one for a little while before going back to licking. She then sneaks a hand down between Murasaki's legs, fingering her womanhood. The quiet girl whimpers at this, but at the same time, it feels so good. She cannot resist Ryobi's incredible fingering and groping technique, thus she lets her do what she pleases.

Ryobi continues to do her magic with her fingers and mouth while hearing Murasaki's moans and whimpers.

"It feels…feels so good…~" Murasaki says as both she and Ryobi look into each other's eyes.

Ryobi grins as she leans in to kiss the quiet girl on the lips, surprising the shut-in. However, Murasaki opens her mouth to allow her to insert her tongue inside it and both tongues caress each other while moaning beautifully. They pull away to catch their breath as Ryobi moves her fingers faster and faster inside her womanhood. Murasaki cannot take this anymore and is about to reach her limit soon.

"Ryobi-san…Ryobi-san…I'm gonna…cum…!"

"Ehehe! Come on, let it out then~! Let out all of it! I want to taste your juices~!" Ryobi encourages.

Murasaki nods as she shuts her eyes tightly, just trying her hardes to hold it in as best she could. But shortly after, she cannot hold it in any longer, thus finally reaching her climax. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from Murasaki's womanhood. Ryobi pulls her hand away and happily licks off her wet hand as the quiet girl lies on her back, panting in exhaustion. The brunette crosses her arms with a triumphant smile.

"Hmph! Looks like I've conquered the girl with the biggest boobies in town~!" she says.

"Haaah…haaah…that felt…good…Ryobi-san…" Murasaki weakly smiles and extends her hand towards her. "Lay down with me…please…"

"O-oh…" Ryobi doesn't expect this from the quiet girl either, but she can't complain. One way or another, they have to get out of this storage room or else they'll be in trouble. "Well…why not?" She obliges and lies next to the quiet girl, arm around her with a blush on her face.

"Ehehe~! You're so cute up close~" Murasaki coos.

"Sh-shut up…idiot…" Ryobi stutters. "I'm not cute at all…"

"You ARE the younger sister of Ryona-chan…"

"Shut up! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Ehehe! Whatever…you say…Ryobi-san…"

"Shouldn't I be telling that to you since you're the most popular?"

Murasaki gently pulls the brunette closer. "Doesn't matter. To me…you're cute. That's all."

Ryobi blushes heavily at this and thus, she buries her head against her large bosom. "How many times…d-do I have to tell you…?"

Murasaki smiles a small smile as she gently strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Murakumo**


	42. Murasaki x Murakumo (4)

**Chapter 42**

 **Happy Life Forever and Ever**

 **A/N: Kinda a continuation to the Pretty Mikey and I did a while ago.**

"Murakumo-chan…"

"M-M-Murasaki-chan…."

Both shy Senran Brides lay on the large bed, wearing their wedding lingerie with white thigh high stockings, exhausted from their last orgasm from making love with one another. They did it for hours since arriving at the hotel Leo and Ikaruga kindly lent for them. They were finally married and happily became wives. Nothing would've been possible without these two supporting each other and making their relationship grow. They snuggle against each other, gloved hands intertwined and foreheads pressed together with small smiles on their faces.

"Are you…okay…Murakumo-chan?" Murasaki asks.

"Y-yes…I'm fine…" the shy brunette replies. "What about…you? Are you…f-feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine, thanks. It was worth it, honestly."

"I-I'm glad~"

They nuzzle each other's noses and gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like minutes. Emerald eyes stare into deep violet. They smile at each other until Murasaki notices some tears rolling down Murakumo's cheeks.

"Hey…Murakumo-chan…what's the matter?" she asks, caressing the shy brunette's cheek. "There's no need to cry."

"I-I-I'm not crying," Murakumo sniffles. "I'm just so…happy! Happy to be with the one I love forever…a-and ever!"

"Oh, Murakumo-chan…" the violet haired girl hugs her tenderly, stroking her hair and all. "I'm glad. I'm so glad you're happy. Don't cry."

Murakumo remains in Murasaki's tender embrace for at least 10 minutes or so. After the crying ceases, only sniffles are heard and Murasaki pulls away to look at her cute emerald eyes. The shy brunette leans in to press her lips against hers, eager to share a kiss with her. Murasaki immediately returns the favor, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close, causing their large breasts to press against each other. Their tongues caress each other as they deepen the kiss, soft moans are heard and they rub their legs against each other as well. They kiss and kiss until they are running out of air and pull away to catch their breath. The shy brunette strokes Murasaki's very long hair for a moment before kissing her again and then pulls away.

"Murasaki-chan…" Murakumo sniffles.

"Murakumo-chan…"

They nuzzle each other's noses again and embrace each other. Their life as a married couple has only begun and they are both quite happy about it. They press foreheads together, eyes closed and small smiles appear on their faces.

"Hey…Murakumo-chan…" Murasaki whispers.

"Y-yes, Murasaki-chan?" Murakumo says.

"Promise me something. As wives, we'll always be together, together as one and protect one another from harm. And we'll always give each other support each of us need. Will you…do that?"

Murakumo nods. "Of course. I-I p-p-promise you that. We'll be t-together for as long as we live…"

"Thank you…~"

They remain in each other's arms until they fall fast asleep.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Everyone (Crimson Squad)**


	43. Murasaki x Everyone (Crimson Squad 2)

**Chapter 43**

 **Our Beloved Pet**

Murasaki doesn't know why she's here. All she knows is that Imu just told her to go by the train station and enter the designated train to take her downtown. She doesn't want to do this and taking Bebe-tan is out of the question. She's all on her own this time. She's inside the train after a few minutes before other passengers arrived, crowding around her until the doors close. She looks back and forth, seeing that they are just strangers and looks down at the floor while fiddling with the hem of her skirt of her Hebijo uniform.

"This is very strange..." she says to herself. "Why...am I here?"

The train goes on a smooth ride to town, which will take about an hour and a half or so. She squirms her legs together a little, slightly looking up at the passengers just minding their own business. She does not like the atmosphere around her already and wants to go home. But she's far from home now, so there's no turning back. She looks down at the floor again until she feels someone "accidentally" bump into her.

"Glad you can make it, Murasaki-chan~" a familiar seductive voice whispers in her ear.

"Eh...ehhhh!?" Murasaki lets out a soft gasp as she looks up at none other than Haruka.

"Shhhhh...you must not be do loud~" Haruka coos, putting a finger to her mouth. "I was the one who brought you here."

"For what?" Murasaki asks.

"Oh, you'll see when we get to the city. But for now, all of us are going to have some fun~" the honey blonde winks.

"All...of you?" As if on cue, Homura and the other members of the Crimson Squad appears, gathering around her so that the crowd won't see her.

Their grins are scaring her, making her body shake in fear and she puts both fists on her chest.

"No...I don't like where this is going..." Murasaki says.

"Oh, but it's too late to turn back~" Homura says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're just going to have to bare with it until our destination~"

What are they up to exactly? Then...her answer comes to her when Homura sneaks a hand from behind, groping her butt cheek a little while Mirai lifts up her skirt, admiring her black panties for a moment before poking between her legs while licking her lips. Haruka goes for the groping on one breast while Yomi does the other. Hikage is at the bottom, just feeling Murasaki's bare legs up and down. Murasaki shakes her head, shutting her eyes tightly as Homura's Crimson Squad enjoys touching her body.

Hands go up and down on her legs, groping her breasts and butt in a circular motion here and there, Murasaki cannot take any more of this. She has nowhere to run or fight all of them. Haruka grins as she leans closer to her.

"You're doing well not to let your voice out so loudly~" she coos. "I'm very impressed~"

Murasaki whimpers and turns her head away while the other still touch her. Haruka lifts up Murasaki's shirt to expose her large breasts, including her bra, gaining access to everyone's eyes on her exposed breasts. Haruka and Yomi keep on groping her breasts while Hikage licks her bare thighs and Mirai digs her fingers inside her womanhood, making Murasaki gasp in surprise and buckle her legs together. This kind of ruins Hikage's concentration to touch her legs, but she doesn't care. Mirai's the one who's digging her fingers inside her sensitive area, so the greenette has to find a way around it.

Shortly after, her skirt comes off, making it far easier for Mirai and Hikage to touch her because Homura was the one who did it. The tanned girl gropes both of her butt cheeks, even poking a finger inside her butt hole, making the violet haired girl squeak, and cover her mouth immediately because of it. Haruka grins as she begins to grope her breast harder, pinching her nipple while Yomi does the same. Murasaki feels like she's being tested because of it, so she puts both hands on her mouth to keep herself from moaning so loudly. But the feeling of Mirai and Homura's fingers, plus the groping makes it harder for her to contain herself.

Minutes later, Murasaki is starting to reach her limit. Her legs shake uncontrollably, to the point where she's going to fall and the others are touching her insides faster than earlier. She does her very best to contain her moans, but the pleasure is just too much for her. She feels the need to climax right here, right now. She shuts her eyes tightly and then, she does it. She climaxes, letting out muffled moans of pleasure as love juices squirt from between her legs, onto Mirai's hand. Everyone pulls away and Murasaki collapses on her knees, panting heavily from the orgasm. Haruka kneels to her level and smiles.

"It's not over yet~" she coos. "We still got a lot of time in our hands before we reach our destination~"

"Ehhhh!?" Murasaki gasps. "H-haven't you done enough...!? Can't it wait until we get there?"

"Awwww, come on~" Homura says. "We just got started on touching your lovely body~"

"Besides, not all of us got a chance to touch an area we didn't touch before," Mirai says. "I call dibs on her boobies this time!"

"Me too," Hikage says.

"It's decided then~" Haruka says. "Murasaki, be a good girl and bare with it for the rest of the ride, kay~?"

Murasaki whimpers again and nods. She cannot say no to the Crimson Squad. Not as long as Haruka is here. She's the mistress of pleasure after all. Once she gets going, there's no stopping her. The rest of the ride is just the Crimsons Squad touching her from all sides, no rest whatsoever. Murasaki wonders if she'll survive after they get off the train and what they are going to do to her next.

 ****Later****

Finally, when it feels like forever, they arrive at the city and they help Murasaki get back on her feet after about 3 more orgasms, put her clothes back on and help her exit the train. Homura and Hikage have her arms around their shoulders just so that she can get balance while Haruka is leading the way.

"Where...are we going...to now?" Murasaki says softly.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there. All I can tell you is that I made some...reservations~" the honey blonde replies.

"Reservations?" Murasaki tilts her head in confusion.

Haruka winks at her and then continues onward. They arrive at a love hotel after about 15 minutes. Murasaki gasps at this as the team take her in. They check out a room, go up to the 3rd floor and arrive at their room. A heart-shaped bed, a large one in fact with a television, a balcony, some food and a large bathroom. Murasaki looks around the room as Haruka walks up to her.

"We're here, Murasaki-chan~" she says. "I guess you know what comes next, don't you~?"

"Eh?" Murasaki tilts her head in confusion as Haruka stands up and takes something out of her bag. She holds out something very simple and skimpy. "I'm going...to wear that?"

"Come on, just try it on~" Haruka urges. "We'd LOVE to see you wear it~"

"O-okay..." Murasaki takes the bag and heads into the bathroom.

Homura and the others wait for her to return when the tanned girl turns toward Haruka with her hands on her hips.

"Since when were you leader of this group~?" she teases.

"Hey, you're OUR team leader, don't get me wrong," Haruka giggles. "But on pleasure and seduction, I'm the leader of this pack~"

"Of course you are," Hikage says. "You are Haruka, the mistress of seduction and pleasure. Nothing more."

"You really seem to be enjoying this, aren't you?" Yomi says.

"Hey, all of us are~" Haruka says. "Don't think I'm the one doing all the work here."

The door opens, catching everyone's attention and their eyes widen in awe as they see what Murasaki is wearing. The entire outfit is colored black. The sling bikini, black gloves, black knee high leather boots and a biker's hat for good measure.

"E-everyone..." Murasaki squirms her legs together as she covers her chest. "This is...this is really embarrassing...t-to wear. Why did you...make me wear this?"

Haruka eyes are already sparkling. "You look amazing, Murasaki-chan~! That fits you perfectly!"

"Oh, it sure does~" Homura agrees. "Oh, man! How wet am I now?"

"Geez, you look so hot!" Mirai says.

"Looking good there, Murasaki," Hikage says.

"Oh, goodness! This is like a dream come true~" Yomi says, clasping her hands together.

"R-really? You don't think it's weird?" Murasaki says.

"Of course not~" Haruka walks up to the violet haired girl, leads her to the bed and the two of them sit down. "We're all being honest here. You look absolutely amazing. I'm glad I picked that outfit for you. It makes us turned on even more." She suddenly gently pushes her on the bed with her legs dangling on the edge. "Especially me. Because you remember that I used to be your mentor for sex, right? Because I always give you those drugs to not resist to a girls' touch."

"Y-you were...yes..." Murasaki exactly remembers the time when she and Haruka made love alone together. It was a while ago.

Haruka leans closer with a smile. "And as your mentor, I say you improved a lot. I'm very impressed, my little Murasaki-chan~"

Haruka's hand sneaks between her legs, digging her fingers inside her womanhood, making the violet haired girl squeak and jump at the same time, however, the two are still making out. Homura and the others are extremely wet from watching this and are currently masturbating. However, this doesn't last long when Haruka slides the sling bikini aside and beckons her team over. This makes Homura and the others dive in and give it all they have to touch Murasaki on the bed, not before positioning her on the bed fully where her legs aren't dangling on the edge.

Mirai and Haruka go for her breasts, Hikage gets between Murasaki's legs to get a taste of her pussy while Yomi just gets to touch her bare legs, lick them however she wants. Homura is upside down from where Murasaki is looking, but she doesn't care. She gently cups her hands to her cheeks and leans in to give her a kiss. Murasaki is completely immobilized by the girls surrounding her, touching her everywhere like they did before.

The violet haired girl is starting to reach her limit due to all the touching and kissing and groping. As Homura pulls away to catch her breath, Murasaki is able to let out her moans. Then, she finally reaches her climax after a few more minutes of touching, screaming in pleasure as she arches her back. The rest of the team backs away as love juices squirt from her womanhood, onto the bed sheets. She then falls back down, panting in exhaustion. Haruka beckons the others to go again and they rotate to touch her again. Murasaki doesn't expect it, but as soon as they dive in to touch her, she lets them. It feels just too good now. All the kissing, licking and groping. In fact, it makes her reach her limit sooner than she realizes. She reaches her climax once again after a couple minutes. Haruka grins as she takes some of the juices with her fingers and licks it clean.

"Alright, I think it's time~" the honey blonde says. She digs into her bag to get a black strap-on. The penis part is big and thick, making Murasaki tremble while she lifts her head up. "Don't worry, don't worry~! It'll hurt a little~"

The violet haired girl whimpers as she prepares for it. She shuts her eyes tightly while Haruka spreads out her legs after putting the strap-on around her waist and inserts the plastic dildo inside her womanhood, making her cry out in pleasure.

"It's in," she says. She begins to thrust away.

Homura and the others begin to watch this scene, thus masturbating through it as well. Haruka grins while she keeps on thrusting and Murasaki just lays there, hands above her head, absolutely helpless. From the amount of pleasure everyone is giving her today, she knows her will cannot stop it. They are now in control. The thrusting continues and Murasaki can feel the tip of it reaching her womb, only by a few inches. She shuts her eyes tightly, clenching the bed sheets while letting out cute soft moans. She doesn't know if she can take any more of this, but she DOES know that Haruka won't let up until she says so. Thrust after thrust, Haruka is absolutely enjoying herself. She leans a bit closer, pushing her legs forward until they touch her large breasts, and thrusts at the same time. Murasaki lets out a loud cry of pleasure due to that, but Haruka backs away to her normal position and continues to thrust. Murasaki doesn't know what to do anymore. She can't think straight now and her body is all hot and bothered. She puts both fists on her chest while gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.

"You getting used to it now~?" Haruka coos. "It sure looks it~"

Murasaki doesn't say anything. She slightly turns her head to the side, closing her eyes and grits her teeth again, trying hard to take the pleasure Haruka's giving her. She no longer tries to fight it. She knows it's futile now that Haruka and the others are in full control and there's nothing she can do about it. A couple more thrusts here and there and Haruka leans a bit closer to the now willing Murasaki. She presses her lips against hers and the violet haired girl eagerly returns the favor. That kiss…so soft and moist…she enjoys that a lot. Once Haruka pulls away, Murasaki lets out a soft exhale due to that, but she's about to climax. Haruka gives one last hard thrust, leaning closer to her and embracing her. Murasaki returns the embrace, letting out a cry of pleasure as she climaxes. A long, loud moan from the uber-busty cute girl as love juices start to squirt from her womanhood as she manages to turn her head towards the rest of the members of the Crimson Squad, who also climax.

Haruka pulls away slowly and gently as Murasaki's body twitches and love juices continue spill a little more until it stops. The violet haired girl is paralyzed from the orgasm now and is panting heavily. Haruka grins as she helps the violet haired girl up and off the bed. She puts her in a stand up Doggy Position now and inserts the plastic penis inside her again. Murasaki's hands are against the wall while doing this. Homura and the others continue to watch this wonderful scene between Haruka and Murasaki. Murasaki moans and whimpers from the feeling of the dildo rubbing inside her womanhood and Haruka grins, enjoying herself once again. She turns her around so that Murasaki can face the team and she immediately drops on all fours. Haruka continues to thrust away. However, Murasaki cannot contain herself anymore as she is reaching her limit once again. Her arms are growing weak as well. A few more hard thrusts later, Murasaki reaches her climax and falls face down, her butt still facing up. Haruka pulls away as love juices squirt from her womanhood once again, her body twitching and all.

Murasaki can no longer resist the pleasure. She's loving it now and she has no regrets. Haruka helps her up once again and has her on her lap while the two kiss passionately. Just briefly before Murasaki pulls away. The violet haired girl is so eager to do more that she begins to lick the side of Haruka's neck.

"You're so addicted now~" Haruka giggles. "Fufu~! All that training…all that effort…it all paid off~"

Murasaki pulls away, her expression looking like she's in heat staring into Haruka's beautiful face. The honey blonde smiles, caressing the violet haired girl's cheek.

"You've improved quite a lot," she says. "You've been willing to give yourself to the others, as well as us, the Crimson Squad. I'm very proud of you, Murasaki-chan. You truly are…our beloved pet~"

Murasaki gasps happily, smiling and cups both hands to her cheeks while she nuzzles her nose against hers with a soft giggle. Haruka pets her like a puppy as reward. The violet haired girl allows herself to be penetrated by the plastic dildo again and Haruka helps her out a little. Once it goes inside, Murasaki pushes herself up and down, her large breasts jiggling at the motion, making Haruka want to grope them. She does so as well as kiss her passionately. Murasaki eagerly returns the favor while embracing her. Homura and the others smile as they continue to watch. They know it's their moment together so they decide to leave them be.

Haruka turns her around and inserts her plastic penis inside her pussy once again. Murasaki begins to go up and down once again, her very long hair swaying at the movement while her breasts jiggle as well. It feels so good now. Murasaki is enjoying it to the fullest. Haruka smiles and freely gropes her breasts from behind. The two share a brief kiss before the honey blonde gently sets her on the floor, positioning her body to the side while lifting her right leg up as she thrusts a few more times. Murasaki reaches her climax. Haruka lets go and has her lie on her back, facing the ceiling while she pants heavily from the last and final orgasm. At the time, Homura and the others walk over to her, smiling. Homura helps the violet haired girl sit up and face her.

"You okay?" the tanned girl asks.

"I'm….I'm fine…" Murasaki replies. "Thank you…all of you. You girls really showed me….the true experience…in pleasure."

"No problem~" Homura grins.

"I had a lot of fun, to be honest~" Yomi says.

"Best experience, ever," Hikage adds.

"I hate big boobies, but it was still fun," Mirai says.

"Fufu~! I appreciate your gratefulness~" Haruka says as she leans down to cup both Murasaki's cheeks. "You did well to the very end. We're very proud of you~"

She shares a passionate kiss with her first and then after she pulls away, she beckons everyone else to do the same. First Homura, then Hikage, Yomi and lastly, Mirai. All those kisses are gentle and passionate. By the time Mirai pulls away, everyone exchanges looks and decide to give her a group hug. Murasaki happily returns the embrace.

 **Next Pairing: Murasaki x Renka**


	44. Murasaki x Renka

**Chapter 44**

 **Fresh Air**

 **A/N: (fiddles with the hem of her skirt) Th-this is the first time I've done actually Japanese currency, so, ummm…I kinda looked it up.**

Murasaki is at a convenience store, buying a simple snack of potato chips since she ran out yesterday to watch some anime when she gets home. She also buys some juice as well, places it on the counter after being first in line.

"That'll be 388.47, yen," the female cashier says.

Murasaki fumbles with her change, counts how many she has put on the counter, but finds that she's off by 2.25 yen.

"388.47 yen," the female cashier says.

"Y-yes…I know…" Murasaki says.

"You're holding up the line."

Murasaki takes two coins from a small container and places it on the counter. The female cashier shakes her head and picks them up.

"No. You can leave a penny, you can't take one," she says.

Murasaki tilts her head in confusion. "Eh?"

"You can leave a penny anytime, you have to spend 1126.01 yen to take a penny. Store policy," the cashier explains. "You going to pay? You're holding up the line."

"I-I don't have…2.25 yen, I…" Murasaki is getting nervous and scared, putting two fists on her chest. This woman is probably in a bad mood since she's working the night shift, but this attitude of hers is starting to make her frightened.

"You can't afford your snacks, just step aside," the female cashier says.

"It's j-just….a little amount…we're talking about this much…ummm…" Murasaki doesn't know what to say, honestly. It's rare for her to actually go out to the store and buy something when she's used to calling for pizza deliveries. She never counted on encountering people like this at some stores.

All of a sudden, Murasaki feels a gentle pat on the shoulder, making her turn towards a familiar brunette with a toothy grin.

"Here, let me help you," Renka says as she hands in a couple coins. "There you are, miss. Sorry to keep you waiting."

The cashier sighs in relief and takes the change. Murasaki turns toward the eldest Mikagura sister with a small smile.

"Th-thank you…" she says.

"No problem~!" Renka says. "I was actually going to grab some snacks myself when I saw you struggling."

"What are you…doing out here so late…at night?"

"I'm used to hanging out late at night, so it's fine with me," Renka says. "Working on the festivals at night really pays off~"

"I…I see." Murasaki takes the bag and the two girls head out of the convenience store.

"Say, wanna hang out for a while~?" Renka suggests. "I actually want to look at the stars tonight~!"

Murasaki tilts her head in confusion. "D-don't you and your sisters…look at the stars though?"

"Yeah, but it's more fun watching them with somebody else~" Renka puts an arm around the quiet girl. "Besides, YOU need to get outside a lot more~! It's sad to not see you every single day out here."

"I…I like staying inside," Murasaki says, clutching her bag. "It's more safe…for me."

"Awwww, come on! Don't talk like that~! This is the PERFECT time to get some fresh air! Breathe in the freshly clean air around you~!" Renka throws up her arms as she says this and inhales a bit loudly and exhales happily. "Haaaaaah~! See? Smells like the daisies have grown~!"

"I see…"

The energetic brunette takes her hand. "Come on. I know a perfect place to watch the stars~!"

Without giving the quiet girl a chance to protest, Renka is on the move. They hurry down toward a large hill at a park and both quickly sit down and look up at the stars. They twinkle above them, which is a beautiful sight. Murasaki actually stares up at the sky with a small smile on her face.

"Just look, Murasaki~" Renka says. "All of them just…sparkling above you~! All of them are beautiful, aren't they~?"

The violet haired girl nods. "Y-yes….they're all…very pretty~"

Renka chuckles and puts an arm around the quiet girl, pulling her close. "C'mere you~! You need to be hugged, get more comfortable~"

"O-okay…"

Murasaki finds herself blushing from being touched by the energetic brunette, but honestly, it feels very nice. She rests her head on Renka's shoulder with a sigh of bliss, making the brunette blush as well, but smile at the same time. She pets the violet haired girl on the head gently, making Murasaki look up at the eldest Mikagura Sister with a small cute smile. They watch the stars for at least an hour or so before it's time to leave. They stand up and start to head back home when Murasaki gently tugs on her sleeve, shyly looking down at the ground with a blush on her face.

"Hm? What is it, Murasaki?" Renka asks.

The quiet girl looks up and presses her lips against Renka's cheek, making the brunette blush heavily from it.

"Th-this is a thank you," Murasaki says as she pulls away. "You saved me back at the convenience store, so…ummm…thanks for that, too."

Renka chuckles and cups both hands to her cheeks. "No problem, Murasaki. I'm glad I get to spend time with a cutie like you~" She leans in to kiss her on the forehead and pull away. "Well, I'll see you soon, Murasaki. Thanks for your time~"

With that, Renka waves good-bye and turns to leave while Murasaki waves as well. The energetic brunette does have a good point. After all that, maybe being outside for a little while wouldn't hurt. After all, Renka showed her the good things about being outside of her room: the fresh air and watching the beautiful stars at night. It's really nice. She puts a fist on her chest with a small smile.

 **Next pairing: Murasaki x Imu**


	45. Murasaki x Imu (3)

**Chapter 45**

 **Sisterly Love is Sweet Love**

 **A/N: My personal motto for sisterly incest of course. Hehehe~! A-anyways, please enjoy~!**

It's another beautiful night. Murasaki and Imu sit on their knees on Imu's bed, naked and face each other. The older sister smiles and raises her hand to caress her little sister's cheek and kiss her on the forehead.

"Onee-chan…"

"It's okay~" Imu says, softly. "It's just the two of us alone in here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes, but…" Murasaki puts both fists on her chest, slightly turning her head away. "What we're about to do is…ummmm…"

"You saying you don't want to~?"

"I-I do!" Murasaki squeaks. "I mean, ummmm….!"

"You're so silly~" Imu giggles. "You've done this many times with the other girls, but rarely with me. Now that's just unfair~"

"I have been!" the quiet girl protests.

"Well then…give me a chance to prove myself~" Imu starts to lean in and kiss her little sister on the lips.

The violet haired girl doesn't resist at all and instead eagerly returns it. Both of them embrace each other during the kiss, deepening it shortly after, tongues caressing each other with soft moans being heard from both of them. In just a minute, they both pull away due to lack of oxygen and gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Imu makes her first move again, tracing her finger from Murasaki's chest, to her stomach to her thighs.

"Wow, Murasaki~" Imu coos. "You have really lovely skin~. So soft and smooth~"

"St-stop teasing…and that tickles," Murasaki whimpers.

"Oh, but there's plenty more where that came from~" Imu says as she leans closer to her, kissing and licking her neck. "Your cute moans are adorable…I want to touch you wherever I want. No wonder the other girls are so attracted to you like this."

"O-Onee-chan…" The quiet girl shuts her eyes tightly, feeling Imu's tongue go up and down at the side of her neck, plus a peck at it while going down to her chest.

"W-wait!"

"Your large breasts as well," Imu continues. "Oh, they are so big, so soft~! I can just play with them all night if I wanted to~" She starts to grope them gently, making the violet haired girl moan a little. "Oh, Murasaki~!" She lets go and hugs her. "I love you. I love you like you wouldn't believe~!"

"Onee-chan…I love you too," Murasaki says.

When they pull away, Imu starts to trace her finger against Murasaki's skin again. "I want to touch you more. Feel every part of you, Murasaki. Please…will you let me? As your older sister, I don't know if my heart can take it much longer."

The little sister smiles a small smile and nods. "Go ahead…Onee-chan. I'm all…yours~"

Imu gasps happily and hugs her sister again. "Thanks, Murasaki~!"

As soon as the two pull away, the fun begins. Imu starts to grope Murasaki's breasts again, but she also leans in to lick her nipples and sucks on one of them. The violet haired girl lets out a few cute moans here and there until she feels Imu's hand sneak between her legs, sticking her fingers inside her pussy, making her squeak. Imu giggles as she begins multi-tasking: groping and sucking on her breasts while fingering her pussy. The quiet girl leans back a little, raising her arm to contain her cute moans, but that doesn't last long. She lowers her arm at her side, realizing that it just feels so good that she cannot contain her moans at all. Her arms feel weak soon after, and lies on her back while Imu still does her magic with her fingers. The honey blonde leans closer to face her little sister and instantly kisses her on the lips without warning. Then, she pulls her hand away, making her whine at the motion and positions herself between her little sister's legs after pulling away from the kiss. She starts licking away at her wet womanhood. Murasaki starts to twitch a little from the feeling of Imu's tongue touching her pussy like that, plus her insides as well. This goes on for quite a while, Imu having the time of her life making a "meal" out of her little sister's pussy. And Murasaki enjoying it to the fullest. By that time, as a half hour passes, Murasaki is starting to reach her limit. She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly again while clutching the sheets. Imu keeps on doing what she's doing.

"Onee-chan….Onee-chan…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" Murasaki whimpers.

And then, it's done. Murasaki arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt out, giving Imu a taste of them. By the time Imu pulls away, she licks her lips, scraping off the remaining juices off her face to lick her hand all clean. Murasaki just lies there, panting heavily from her orgasm. Imu goes over towards her side, embracing her tenderly and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you, Murasaki~" she whispers. "More than anything in the world."

The quiet girl gives a weak smile, managing to return the embrace and gaze into her older sister's eyes. "I love you the most, too…Onee-chan. You are everything to me. That's why….I adore you so much. It makes me so happy….to be with you~"

"Oh, Murasaki~"

The two sisters embrace each other, sharing a heartwarming, passionate kiss. They wish this could last forever, under the light of a full moon, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Murasaki is truly happy.

 **Next Pairing: (Crossover) Murasaki x Asagi x Murasaki (Taimanin Asagi)**


End file.
